Forever And A Day
by RoyalTenacity
Summary: The Sequel to "Not So Impossible The Second Time Around". MMPR/TURBO/SPACE/DT! Just fixed some typos and changed some names! Do not own PR but own their children and extended family.
1. Love and Traditions

_Hey, Guys I'm back! I'm sorry about the delay on the story. I've had this story written for awhile now...but I had to add a few things too it. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first Story "Not So Impossible, The Second Time Around". Now let's get into it..._

 _ _ **BACK IN ACTION** __

Saturday, April 2nd on a beautiful spring day. A Crowd of people walk out the church followed by Tommy and Kimberly who are walking hand in hand. They are dressed up in their Sunday's best. Trini and Jason look back at them and smile. Trini is now 5months pregnant. Jason and Trini look ahead and finally go to the landing. Aisha who isn't showing yet is holding Jace's hand and has her arm hooked with Adam. AJ and the girls rush down the steps, with Ash and RJ following behind them.

Kat:(calls)walk kids(they watch them run around the tree. Kat and Rocky are already at the bottom. Rocky looks up at Kim and Tommy who are strolling slowly down the steps)

Rocky:(calls)Would you two move it?(the past Rangers look up at them and huddle around)(jokingly)the real bride and groom are on their way out(Kim and Tommy look back surprised and see Tonya and TJ standing there)

Kim: Oh(quickly pulls Tommy down the steps with her. Everyone laughs including Tonya and TJ)sorry!(TJ nods and looks at Tonya who is smiling at him)oh and shut up Rocky(Tonya and TJ start down the steps)

Trini: Tonya is so beautiful(the ladies nod in agreement. Tonya is wearing a white by Vera Wang Hand-Draped Tulle wedding dress. It's a sweetheart ball down with delicate layers of tulle cascade on the skirt. It has a chapel train in the back. The dress is Ivory. Tonya has the full Victorian pearl set on and a long flowing vail. TJ is wearing ivory suit to match Tonya and a red and blue bow tie. When they get to the bottom of the steps they give each other a soft kiss)

Trini: Awe!(Kat snaps a picture of them)

Jace: Look Mommy and daddy a horsey(they turn and see horse and carriage standing a few feet away)

Kim: whoa(eyes get big)this is a fairy tale wedding

TJ: My Queen(puts out his arm and Tonya smiles taking it)

Tonya: Yes My King

TJ: our carriage awaits

Carlos: ok! Ok(walks over)best man…..needs everyone to step back as the Johnson's make their way to the carriage(points to the little kids)please stay away from the back of the horse

Trini:(quickly)Jace…..get over here

Adam: All of you get over here(AJ picks up Jace and the kids go back over to their parents)

Carlos: ok everyone make way(TJ's family, Tonya's family and the Rangers MMPR/TURBO/SPACE/Galaxy/Wild Force/Time Force and Dino thunder move to the side)everyone bubbles ready(everyone nods and TJ starts walking with Tonya towards the carriage. Tonya giggles as bubbles start floating around them or land on them. Everyone cheers or stops them by giving hugs or kisses. The Ranger ladies(MMPR/Tubro/Space) hug Tonya all at once)

Aisha: we are sooooo happy for you two(they pull away from her)

Ashley: and you look so beautiful

Kim: the service was great….and I can't believe you guys flew us all the way to New York

Tonya: me neither….but his coach took care of it all

Trini: That is truly a blessing

Tonya: yes it is(she feels TJ grab her hand)Hey Queens I'll see you at the reception

Cassie: you sure will(Tonya allows TJ to pull away)I've never seen Tonya so happy

Trini: I know(smiles)they deserve each other.

Kim: You want to know something crazy(they look at each other)I never thought of Tonya s a "Princess Ball" dress type of girl.

Aisha: oh yeah! Tonya definitely is a princess type of girl(smiles)wait until the reception. Total Disney Cinderella Ball

Tommy: Come on ladies ….(they look at him)they are about to leave(the ladies go over to the carriage. TJ and Tonya start to ride. Everyone goes up and wave goodbye to them. TJ and Tonya wave and then kiss each other. Everyone cheers)

* * *

A month in a half later, we go to Adam and Aisha's house, Aisha wakes up in her bed to find herself sleeping alone. She turns over and sees the time is 6:11am.

Aisha: mm(sits up and stretches)(calls)Adam(looks around and sees no sign of life)I know(looks down at her slight bump)where daddy is(gets up)he's always there on this day of the year(folds the blankets back and heads for the hallway)mm(yawns and heads to a room full of books and a desk)honey?(walks in the room completely and sees Adam sitting in his love seat, looking at a picture album. He looks at her and she is soon greeted by the family Germane Shepard "Gunner")(coos)hi baby(plays with him a little)

Adam: good morning babe (Aisha pats her dog one more time before heading over to Adam)what are you doing up?

Aisha: your son or daughter gave me flutters (Adam smirks. Aisha slowly sits down on his lap. Adam quickly moves the book and holds her)

Adam: he was ready for you to get up!

Aisha: Yes I hope this doesn't become a habit(touches her stomach)because it's soon going to start turning to kicks and I won't be able to sleep through that if I wanted too!

Adam: Hey, if this is his sleeping partner! He might just sleep through the night when he gets here, if we're lucky. He's sister was good at sleeping through the night fairly early.

Aisha: mm maybe but you know kids are different (sings)so what are you doing?

Adam: just(puts the book on both her and his lap. Aisha smiles at the picture)looking at our baby girl(AJ is about a year old. She is naked, covered in food and is sitting on top of the counter. AJ is smiling at the camera and is showing all seven of her teeth)

Aisha: look at my baby!(coos)You had to let her eat all by herself

Adam: yeah(laughs)but it makes for an embarrassing story for any future boyfriends(Aisha and Adam chuckle)I remember your mother pulling out your potty…

Aisha:(quickly) don't go there tree boy(Adam quickly becomes quiet and gives her a look)yeah that's what I thought.

Adam: Aisha(sighs a long sigh)This is our last year of a preteen and then….

Aisha: I know a teenager(sighs and touches the picture)I'm not ready

Adam: for some reason I am! I think it's going to be fun….scaring her boyfriends away and ruining her life.

Aisha:(laughs)Adam(the bell chimes)we have(looks at the clock) three more minutes before we wake the birthday girl(looks at him)Our May 12th baby is now 12years old(sighs happily)you ready?

Adam: mm yeah(Aisha stands and he follows leaving the book on the seat)how are you feeling this morning?(takes her hand)

Aisha: day two of not feeling sick

Adam: good! So can I kiss my wife today….without her running for the toilet?

Aisha: it worked yesterday(smiles)but I think we shouldn't jinx it

Adam: ha-ha(Aisha laughs and Adam gives her a kiss)good morning wife

Aisha: good morning husband(they kiss one more time but Aisha makes it linger a little longer. Gunner barks breaking them up)

Adam: Gunner shh!(looks at Aisha who looks at him)(mumbles)kids

Aisha: and to think we're about to have three(smiles) let's go wake up a birthday girl(they head towards their daughter's room)

Adam: Are you ready to tell AJ about the baby?

Aisha: am I! She's wanted a sibling for about 10 of her birthday's …she just stop asking for onelast year(they stop in front of her door)do you think she wants one now?(nervously)what if we waited to long?

Adam: he or she is going to come no matter what(holds her shoulders as Aisha sighs)I know AJ will be over joyed about(whispers)her future sibling. I mean remember how excited she was when Trini told her that she was going to have another baby?

Aisha: your right(nods)your always right!

Adam: always?

Aisha: oh gosh(puts her hand on her head)what was a thinking? You're never right(Adam rolls her eyes as Aisha pulls away)(mumbles)must be baby brain(Adam goes to answer when Gunner whines at the door and scratches a little)(softly)Gunner no(Adam moves him away)

Adam:(sternly)sit(he whimpers and sits down behind them)(whispers)ok come on(Aisha nods and she opens the door. They tip toe towards the bed)

Aisha:(softly)Asia Jane Park(looks at the clock)it's your birthday(they go to tickle her but when they come in closer they don't see her)(worried)Asia?

AJ: AHH(runs and jumps on her dad's back. Aisha quickly moves out of the way as Adam and AJ fall on the bed. Gunner comes in and barks)sneak attack(Aisha laughs and holds herself)

Adam:(grunt)you think so(rolls over and lands on top of her. He laughs as AJ tries to push him off. Gunner jumps on top him and starts pulling on his shirt)Down Gunner!

AJ: get him Gunner(puts her finger in his ear. Adam thrashes his head around)

Adam: Disgusting!

AJ: daddy(starts hitting him)get off me

Adam: no way(reaches over and starts tickling her. AJ squeals with laughter and Gunner goes crazy and jumps all around the bed)

AJ:(whines)mommy!

Aisha:(giggles)Adam!

Adam: AWW just give me a few more seconds(keeps tickling her)

Aisha: ok two!(sternly)Now let her loose(Adam quickly sits up and AJ lays there laughing. Aisha quickly lifts up her up and pulls her in a hug) happy birthday my beautiful girl(kisses her a thousand time)

AJ: thank you mom

Adam: stop hogging her(pulls AJ away and she laughs as falls into her father's arms)she's my kid too

Aisha: no kidding(crosses her arms)she's your twin. Right down(rubs her daughter's messy hair)to the morning hair(AJ and Adam glare)and(giggles)the glare(AJ and Adam look at each other and Adam smiles before kissing her head)what do you want for breakfast apple jax?

AJ: mmm

AJ/Adam/Aisha: Pancakes

AJ: I say that every year huh?

Adam: ever since you were two(looks at Aisha)even though you used to confuse your C's with W's. So it was more like panwakes(Aisha laughs at him)(kid voice)panwakes…mommy I want panwakes

AJ:(whines)daddy(pulls away from him)

Adam: come on say it for daddy! Come on…..be two again

AJ: I'm so switching up(crosses her arms)breakfast next year.(proudly)You know I'll be 13years old?

Adam: I forbid it(goes to pull her in a hug but she hides behind Aisha)

Aisha: Adam!(laughs)Come on let's get some breakfast….AJ(pulls her from behind her and holds her)your father and I have something to talk to you about(gives Adam a look)

AJ: is it bad?

Adam: no it's apart of your surprise! Come on….daddy is cooking(they walk out of the room with Gunner not far behind)

AJ: in that case! I want bacon(they walk down the steps)

Aisha: you can have whatever you want for breakfast(they walk towards the kitchen)

AJ: and I want apple sauce….homemade (Adam turns to her a little with an raised eyebrow)(laughs)mom said I can have whatever I want.

Adam: you are pushing it(goes to the fridge as Aisha and AJ sit on the bar stools at the island)both you and your mother(the ladies giggle at him)

AJ: I'm just kidding daddy! You know I don't like apple sauce(looks at her clock)aunt Kim should be here soon(watches as her father starts getting stuff together while looking at Aisha. Aisha looks at him with a smile and is nervously fiddling with her hands)mom?(Aisha looks at her)

Aisha: yes love dove?

AJ: are you ok?(Aisha simply nods and looks at Adam who is now smiling)(loudly)ok(they look at her)what's up? What are you two hiding?(happily) What is it my surprise?

Adam: yeah!

AJ: tell me what is please-please!

Adam: what do you think A?

Aisha: why not? I'm ready!(gets up and walks over to him)ok do you(he holds her as she looks at him)

Adam: no I told the Gang….you go ahead(Aisha looks her)

Aisha: ok in that case(pulls away and heads for a drawer)AJ(pulls out a purple envelope)here you go(walks over and gives it to her)this is from daddy and I(AJ smiles and happily goes to open it. Aisha quickly goes back over to Adam and Adam holds her with a smile)

AJ: is it money?(happily)I bet it's money

Adam:(mumbles)it's going to cost a lot of money(Aisha nudges him a little and inner locks her hands together in a prayer position. They watch as AJ reads the card and opens it. She frowns her brow before looking at them. Aisha and Adam look at each other and then at her)

Aisha: um Asia….you're going to be a big sister in about 6months(AJ looks at Aisha's stomach before getting up slowly)

Adam:(sternly)AJ(soon AJ jumps up and down happily. Aisha lets out a breath by chuckling)there she is(he laughs as she runs over and hugs them. They hug her back)are you happy?

AJ: am I?!(bounces around happily)I won't be an only child anymore!

Aisha: no you won't(kisses her head and they watch her pull away and do a little dance)

AJ: This is the best present ever(her parents laugh)I hope it's a boy! I want a brother

Adam: you and me both kid(the doorbell rings and Gunner barks)

AJ: that's aunt Kim(runs out and Gunner follows behind her)(calls)I'm going to my room

Aisha:(calls)we'll send the twins up(turns to Adam with a smile)traditions

Adam: I know(smiles)and now we'll get to make new ones with three kids!(Aisha nods and they give each other a kiss)I love you

Aisha: I love you more….frog prince(gives him another kiss as the doorbell ring)why doesn't she just use her key?(walks to the front door annoyed)

Adam: I'll start breakfast(turn to the bowls and starts adding ingredients. Aisha walks over to the front door and goes to open it when the door opens. Aisha steps back and the twins walk in with their pajama's on)

Aisha: good morning girls(they hug her and Kim walks in the house also in her pajama's. She has coffee in her hands and heads for the living room)

Girl: Morning Auntie Sha!

Aisha: AJ is asleep upstairs(the girls quickly sneak upstairs. Aisha closes the door and locks it. She looks at Kim who is sipping her coffee)good morning(walks in the room)

Kim: mm(puts her coffee down on the table)morning(smiles and leans back)how are you feeling?

Aisha: for once(sits in her love seat)not nausea

Kim: good(her eyes close for a second)

Aisha: God I miss coffee(Kim laughs)I have to find other things to wake me up

Kim:(simply)Fruit(nods off a little)

Aisha:(smiles)long night?(Kim opens her eyes and looks at her)

Kim: yes(grabs her coffee and sips it)for reasons that I wish didn't happen.

Aisha: bummer(Kim puts down her coffee while nodding)no Tommy?

Kim: no! Work, Davis and my brother coming in for a surprise visit.

Aisha: Johnathan was here?!(Kim nods)

Kim: Yes stopped by on his way back to Maryland. You know that we stayed up until 2am this morning?(Aisha nods understandingly)and I had drive him to the airport before we came here. I'm just exhausted

Aisha: I bet you are(they hear squealing from upstairs and look at each other. They soon hear laughter and laugh themselves)well there goes the idea of me going back to sleep. They are completely awake.

Kim: I disagree! This momma needs her rest!...at least until breakfast is ready(goes to stand)is the guest bedroom open?

Aisha: my parents are in there! And Adam's parents have the other one(Kim nods)you can have my bed

Kim: it's ok I'll lay right here(sits back down)

Aisha: Kim, Adam and I have changed our sheets….I did it yesterday(laughs)it's safe

Kim:(laughs)never said it wasn't(leans on the couch)

Aisha: sure!(softly) You know Adam and I aren't those horny teens any more?(Kim shrugs and laughs)what?! We calmed down a lot(Kim looks at her stomach)ok that was the power of Hawaii(They giggle as she pats her stomach)Speaking of...We told AJ about the baby just before you got here. She was so stoked!

Kim:(happily)she was?!(Aisha nods happily)excellent(closes her eyes)(mumbles)I knew she'd be(silence hits them and Kim is soon breathing hard)

Aisha: Alright(claps her hands and stands. Kim soon jumps up and moans)come on(goes over and pulls her up)off to my bed you go Kimmy! I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed by breakfast so that you can help me set up for the party. You sleeping on the couch isn't going to do it(ushers them upstairs)

Kim: but I don't want to go!

Aisha: Yes you do! come on…time to get tucked in(leads them up the stairs as Aisha's and Adam's mom walk down the steps)good morning moms

Mothers: good morning girls

Kim: good morning Mrs. Park….good morning Mrs. Campbell

Mrs. Campbell:(laughs)Kimberly over worked again?

Aisha: Is she?(they continue up the landing and towards her room. They see the girls snuggling on the bed watching TV. Kim goes to say "hey" but Aisha stops her)(whispers)come on…you know if you say anything to them…you'll never get to sleep(Kim puts her head down)(whispers)I know(Kim allows Aisha to lead her in the master bedroom)here we are(She lays Kim on her bed and smiles)ok I'll be back in an hour. Get some sleep kiddo(tucks her in)

Kim:(giggles)thanks mom

Aisha:(glares)your so welcome(Gunner soon jumps on the bed with Kim and lays down)watch her boy(taps his head and walks to the door. She turns to Kim who already a sleep)my poor pink Ranger(smiles, walks out and closes the door)

 **~ _Ok Here is Chapter One! This Chapter is just "a fill in the blanks" as the what happened at the beginning of Spring and Summer. The next chapter I'm going to be jumping a couple of months ahead and from there it will be a more consistent flow. I'll be updating fairly soon. Feel free to drop a comment below on what you think of this chapter. ~RT_**


	2. Trinity Jaslynn Scott

A few months later on July 19th, We go to the park and a soccer game is going on. A car pulls up and parks on the side of road. Henry Davis comes out of the car. He is in a business suit and is wearing sun glasses. He walks over to the kids who are playing the game. The coach blows the whistle and the kids stop playing. Henry walks over to the coach.

Henry: Hey(the coach looks at him)

Coach: Mr. Davis(they shake hands)I wasn't expecting you to pick up the girls

Henry: There mom has a prior engagement(looks at the clock)so I'm here to pick up(looks at the field and sees his daughters chatting with their friends)How are they doing?

Coach: They are doing wonderful! You have two prefect champion soccer players on your hands

Henry: that's what I'm betting on(they laugh)(calls)Lady Bug! Bumble Bee(the girls look towards him)time to go home

Amy:(surprised)Daddy?!

Emma: Come on!(they rush over to him)hey Dad(He picks them up)

Henry:(grunts)you girls are getting heavy(kisses them and puts them down)daddy will not be able to pick you up soon

Amy: Daddy what are you doing here?

Henry: What your not happy to see your dear old dad?

Emma: Yeah we miss you dad…but momma was supposed to get us. We are just surprised to see you.

Henry: mommy had to take care of something(grabs their hands)come on! I ordered a pizza for dinner. I gotta pick it up

Amy: We're having dinner with you too? Daddy what is going on?(looks up at him)

Henry: I'll let you call your mom when we get in the car. Tell Coach Anderson bye

Emma: See you Coach A

Coach: See you girls on Monday(they wave)

Henry: thank you(they start walking away)So I ordered pepperoni

Amy: Yum(Henry opens his car door and the girls climb in)can we call mommy?

Henry: Yes(closes the door)(sighs)mommy's girl(walks to front of his car and climbs in)seat belt girls(closes his door and starts up the car. Looks at them through the mirror)buckled?

Girls: Buckled(Henry nods and starts driving)

Emma: So daddy where is Momma? Can we call her NOW?(He looks at them through the mirror and they both poke out their lips)

Henry:(laughs)in a few minutes! She might not answer right now. How about we call her after dinner ok?

Amy:(sighs)ok

Emma: IF you promise we can

Henry: I do(turns up the music)now listen to some music

* * *

We go to the hospital and into a hospital room, there stands Kimberly Hart and Jason Scott. They are looking at someone in the hospital bed. Aisha soon walks in the room wearing scrubs. Aisha is about 5 1/2 months pregnant and her face is getting fatter. Aisha looks very tired.

Kim: Hey Sha!

Aisha: Hey guys! How is she doing?(they look at Trini who is having a contraction)

Jason: wants to bite my head off

Kim: and she almost ripped off my hand during a contraction. She is not nice

Aisha: that's why I do C-Sections(Kim rubs her stomach)off me(smacks her hand)

Kim: OW!

Aisha: leave it alone! He or She has an attitude problem today. Anytime someone touches it I get a kick in the rib(Kim laughs)I can't wait for it to be over

Trini: WELL mines is almost over but it still wants to climbing up my BIRTH CANAL!

Jason:(winces) that's not normal is it?(Aisha laughs a little)

Aisha: coming Tree(walks over to her)You're doing beautifully(looks at the monitor)its almost over(takes her hand and Trini grunts)three two one(looks at her)and let out a deep birth(Trini does)good breathe(Trini nods)ok its over(Trini nods)Do you want the epidural Tree?(rubs Trini's leg)

Trini: No! No I'm fine

Aisha: Ok!(looks at her watch)just let me know(Trini simply nods)

Kim: is it safe to come over?

Trini: Yes(nods)Yes come(Jason is the first one over. Trini takes his hand instantly and he kisses her head)Jason

Jason: Yes babe! I'm here

Trini: I know(sighs)I'm sorry(Kim walks over to them and goes to Trini's other side)

Jason: no don't worry about it honey

Trini: ok(nods)so we're never having sex again(Jason chuckles a little. Kim smirks and looks at Aisha who laughs under her breath)I'm serious(looks at him)don't ever come near me with that thing again do you hear me?(Kim now laughs and looks at Jason)

Jason: ok Tree I wont

Trini: I'm so serious unless you can carry babies and I accidentally get you pregnant(Jason laughs)get ready to be celibate(everyone laughs but Trini)

Aisha: I hear that Tree(pulls up the stirrups)I tell that to Adam every time the kid kicks me(Trini giggles a little)ok Momma let me check you(Trini nods. Kim takes Trini's hand. Aisha puts her legs up on the stirrups)alright(sits down in the chair)alright Godbaby show me something good(looks over)oh well(looks at them)I see some nice brown hair.

Trini: Thank GOD!

Jason:(laughs)brown(laughs)that's a boy Tree! I'm telling you

Trini: Jason don't make me strangle you(Kim hits Jason)

Kim: shh Jason(quickly) Trini(laughs)your about to be a mom again(Trini smiles and tears soon come down her face)

Trini:(sniffs)I know(Aisha stands up and presses a button)

Aisha: Mom is ready to push(Aisha goes to the sink and washes her hands)

Jason: Are you ready for this?

Trini: Yes! Let's do it!(nurses comes in the room and Aisha comes back over and sits down)

Aisha: You got it Tree! Let's do this(Jason helps her sit up and Trini nods)ok we're going to do this together(Trini nods)

Kim: you got this Tree(kisses her head)

Nurse: and push(Trini takes in a breath and pushes)

Kim: 2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10(Trini stops pushing and falls back)breathe

Aisha: good girl(looks at the monitor)the contraction is coming(looks at Trini)and go(Trini takes in another breath and pushes)Go girl GO!

Jason:(cheering)that's right baby!

Aisha: Stop-Stop Tree(Tree does)I have a head(laughs)someone's nosy(looks at them)baby's eyes are wide open

Trini:(laughs)really?

Aisha: Jason do you want to pull out your baby?(Jason looks at Trini who looks at him)

Jason: Tree?!(a nurse lays blankets on Trini's chest)

Trini: go ahead(mumbles)because this is the last time we'll be doing this(Kim laughs. Jason goes to object but Kim nods no)

Aisha: you better get down here Jason! Baby is coming fast

Jason: We'll talk about it later(rushes to the end over bed)

Aisha: gloves(Jason rolls up his sleeves and puts on the gloves. Trini looks at Kim who smiles with watery eyes)ok Tree last big push(Aisha moves over a little for Jason)

Kim: You got this Trini the baby is almost here(kisses her hand. Trini looks at Aisha who nods)and push(Trini starts pushing)

Aisha:(cheering)that's beautiful(to Jason)ready daddy?(he nods)catch(helps Jason grab the baby and they soon hear crying .Trini leans back exhausted)let me clear you out little one (She does and the baby cries louder)there we go(Kim claps happily and Trini smiles with her eyes closed)Time to cut(gives Jason the scissors, takes the baby and he cuts it)ok baby's free (looks at Trini)Tree you gonna open your eyes and look at your miracle?(Trini opens her eyes and looks at Jason now holding their crying baby up while in tears. He looks at Trini smiling brightly)Welcome to the world kiddo(Trini starts crying)

Kim: hi beautiful baby!

Aisha: lay baby on mom(Jason nods and lays the baby down. Trini instantly puts her blanket around the baby and starts wiping it off)

Kim: Aww!(coos)its ok(the baby starts to calm)what is the gender?(wipes away Trini's tears)

Jason: I didn't even look(they look Aisha)

Aisha: I'm going to let mom tell(touches Trini's leg)nurse can you help with the after birth?(A nurse comes over)thank you(to Trini)don't leave them in expense(Trini is shushing the baby who has now completely calmed by her voice. Trini stops and looks at them)

Trini: Jason(he walks over)We are definitely done(smiles)I got my girl(Kim lets out a small scream and jumps up and down a little. Jason smiles and they kiss)I told you so(Aisha smiles and stands up. Aisha high fives Kim)

Jason: I got a princess!

Kim: a beautiful princess(touches the baby's hand)hi sweet girl(A nurse takes the baby. Jason and Trini kiss a couple of times)don't get started on three(they look at her. Trini raises an eyebrow)Sorry! Just paying you back for that joke you made last week about me and Tommy!

Trini: My joke was funny! Yours' is cruel….I just gave birth after7hrs of labor

Aisha:(under her breath)and she is still very much hormonal

Kim: your right(kisses her head)I'm sorry wrong timing

Trini: Always forgiven!(looks at her daughter)besides today is to joyous of a day for me to be upset at anyone.

Kim: thank goodness for that(Trini looks at her with a smile)

Aisha: So what's the name?

Jason: I let Trini pick the name for the girl. Treyson Joseph might not work(Aisha laughs and nods no)So its whatever she chooses.

Trini: Don't worry Jason(smiles)I know you'll love the name(they look at her)Her name is Trinity Jaslynn Scott. Rinny for short(the nurse walks over with Trinity and hands her to Trini)Hi(smiles)baby girl! What do you think of your name?(Jason and Kim come in closer. The baby is eating her hand but looking a Trini)

Kim: I think she's saying "mom its good enough to eat"(they chuckle a little)

Trini:(coos)daddy?

Jason: I love it(kisses Trini's head)I love it just as much as I love you, her and my son(looks at his daughter)unconditionally(Trini smiles)

Kim: that's a beautiful name Tree(Aisha walks over)

Aisha: it really…is

Trini: thank you Sha(looks at her)For everything you've done!

Aisha: No thank You's needed(touches the babies hand)she's all the thanks that I need(Trini takes her hand and they smile)she's healthy and gorgeous that's all that matters.

Trini: I promise to be here for you when its your time! In anyway that you need me.

Aisha: I know(pats her hand)dear friend(lets go as her pager beeps)ok I have another baby to deliver. The nurses will take care of you and I'll stop by later(Trini nods)Let me see her(Trini passes her. Aisha takes her with a smile)Hi Rinny….my 85th baby that I have delivered within my 6years of delivery's (rocks her)you got a whole lot people here who love you and will always be here for you. Soon your GOD Brother or Sister will be here and I know you guys are going to be double the trouble(everyone laughs. Her pager goes off again)ok back to Mommy(passes her to Trini)(To Trini)get some rest(to Jason)make sure she gets some rest

Jason: Yes doctor(Aisha gives him a thumbs up)and you better get some rest too(raises an eyebrow)I don't' want my nephew stressed out in there

Aisha: Nephew?(rubs her stomach)(laughs)we'll see(touches Kim's arm)call you later!

Kim: Yeah(looks at her)please take it easy

Aisha: promise(walks out with two nurses leaving one in there)

Nurse Jackson: I'm nurse Jackson I'm going to be taking care of you guys for the rest of the night. I'm going to wash up Trinity and check vitals.

Trini: ok(to her daughter)Trinity mommy will be right here(kisses her)I love you so much(passes the baby to Kim who snuggles with her quickly and kisses her hand)

Kim: Hi Rinny….I'm your auntie Kim and I promise to always love and protect you(cradles her closes)I love the smell of new babies!

Nurse Jackson: Would you like to walk her over to the sink for her bath?

Kim: Would I?(looks at Trini who smiles)Excuse me!

Jason: Don't corrupt my kid Kimberly

Kim: this is my kid too(smiles)you have to share(Jason goes to object but Trini stops him)

Trini: Do not upset OUR babysitter Jason(Jason instantly becomes quiet)

Jason: by all means(Kim laughs and so does the nurse. They walk over to the sink. Jason looks at Trini who looks at him)honey you were amazing(they kiss)I love you so much.

Trini: I love you more

Jason/Trini: thank you for my daughter(they look surprised and then laugh)

Jason: this is what 12years of marriages does(they kiss)thank you for my kids and choosing me(she touches his face)

Trini: no thank you(Jason and Trini hug. Trini lays on his shoulder)

 ** _~Jason and Trini are now Parents of "Two!" Woo-hoo! Drop a comment at the bottom and thank you so much for the views~RT_**


	3. Are you pregnant?

A few hours later Kim, Kim is in her living room talking on the phone. Her front door opens and she watches as Tommy walks in and locks the door. Tommy sees her and smiles. She smiles back and waves. He walks over to her and they kiss quickly. She points to her phone.

Kim:(mouths)girls(he nods and heads for the couch)yes Emma(covers the mouth piece)hey dinner is in front of you(he looks in front of him and sees Chinese food. He turns to her with a smile)

Tommy:(lowly)thanks beautiful I was starved(Kim winks and continues her conversation with the kids. Tommy turns back to the food)

Kim: Yes she was born today! You can see your God Sister tomorrow(Tommy smiles)yes she is very- very cute and squishy(laughs)yes I will! I promise mommy will pick you up first thing in the morning.

Tommy:(laughs)must be talking to Amy

Kim: ok bye! Yes Emma I sent your father a picture. If you hang up with me you can see it(blinks a couple of times)ok! Ok bye girls I love you too the moon and back! Ok BYE(hangs up the phone)its like they do it on purpose(walks over to Tommy who is laughing. She sits down and Tommy instantly pulls her in close. She snuggles with him)

Tommy: Hi

Kim: Hi(they kiss)

Tommy: the girls seem overly excited about the baby

Kim: That's an understatement(he laughs)how was your day?

Tommy: Surprisingly not that bad(reaches over and knocks the table)what about you?

Kim: Went to the Studio at 6am and had to rush to the hospital for the birth(pulls out her phone and shows him a picture)of one of the most adorable babies ever(smiles)look at her(Tommy looks at Rinny's picture)She is starting to look more and more like Trini but with light brown eyes and dark brown hair(She is wearing a big yellow bow in her hair and a pretty yellow dress)

Tommy: that is one pretty baby(pulls away while nodding)

Kim: I'm so in love! She is giving me slight baby fever(Tommy looks at her phone and then at Kim. Kim feeling eyes on her looks up and sees him staring)what?

Tommy: nothing(reaches over and grabs some food. Kim bites her lip)stir fried rice.

Kim: Shrimp Yes(Tommy nods and starts eating)Tommy what's up?

Tommy: What do you mean?(takes another bite)

Kim: Come On! Talk to me(gives him a stern look)

Tommy: Kim um(puts his food down)have you gotten your period this month?(Kim raises his eyebrow)I'm just asking because of that night we did it in the car when visited Rocky and Kat. We didn't have birth control and we(Kim freezes a little)you know?

Kim: Tommy(laughs)wait….

Tommy: Kim I'm not trying to freak you out(touches her face)I mean if we AREN'T that's wonderful(quickly)but if we are that's Wonderful too(stops touching her face and touches her shoulder)we'll take it one day at a time(Kim just stares at him)Kim say something(Kim reaches over and kisses him passionately. Tommy pulls away slowly)now I'm confused.

Kim: I'm just thankful you would be supportive….

Tommy:(panicked)wait ARE YOU….

Kim: NO(Tommy stops)No I'm not(Tommy lets out a breath)I took a test early this morning. The test was negative. I thought I was pregnant too.

Tommy: Why didn't you tell me you that you were….

Kim: cause it was negative(reaches for her food)no need to get your blood pressure up

Tommy: Kim! I need you to tell me about things like this(sternly)you don't need to go through anything alone again. I won't have you go through what you went through in high school.

Kim:(laughs surprised)I wasn't going through anything! It was just a pregnancy test. Plenty of women have scares when they have unprotected sex. It was nothing(he stands up)(shocked)Tommy?

Tommy: this is not a joking matter(Kim puts her food down and stands up quickly)

Kim: I'm not joking!(sighs)Calm down(softly)lets eat our food

Tommy: Kimberly you have to understand you are not alone in this relationship and when things like this happen, things that could effect the both of us(loudly)like a baby(softly)I want to be notified. That's all that I'm saying.

Kim: and you would've been….if I was pregnant! I would want to surprise you by knowing first. But since I wasn't I didn't feel like it was a need to know. Thomas IF I was pregnant I would never keep you out the loop about your kid(he doesn't say anything)what is this about?(he looks at her)high school? You think I wouldn't tell you about our baby if I was pregnant?(throws up her hands)WOW

Tommy: No I didn't say that

Kim: You didn't have too(glares)you know you're a real jerk Oliver? I was a teenage girl that was lost and confused and you can not sit here a punish me for that.

Tommy: Kim(sighs)I'm not(tries to touch her but she pulls away)

Kim: I am now a grown woman and I would never keep something as important as a child away from you. I'm not cruel

Tommy: I know! I'm sorry(opens his arms)I'm sorry I was being a jerk. It's just with our first….

Kim: I need some air and maybe you should go back to your place tonight(walks away from him and heads to her balcony)good night Tommy(walks outside and starts pacing)

Tommy: great Tommy(touches his face)you are a jerk(Tommy sees Kim looking up at the sky. He walks towards the balcony)Kim

Kim: Leave me alone Tommy(Tommy walks outside and looks at her)

Tommy: I'm sorry(she doesn't respond)Kim would you just listen(grabs her and when he turns her to him her eyes are black)what the hell?(Kim swipes at him)

* * *

Tommy shoots up from the couch and sees Kim is watching TV and eating food. Kim looks at him once he shoots up.

Kim:(worried)you ok?(he looks worried)what's wrong Tommy?

Tommy: Did you(quickly)take a pregnancy Test?

Kim:(softly)What?(puts her food down)why would I do that?

Tommy: Arizona…Kat and Rocky's house quicky in the car.

Kim: Tommy I took my birth control pill that day and my period started this morning(touches him)are you ok?(he nods slowly)

Tommy: nothing(sighs) bad dream(touches her leg)

Kim:(calmly)want to talk about it?

Tommy: No not really!(she looks at him worried)its just I snapped at you for no reason, then we got in a big argument and then you turned into this monster thing with black eyes that tried to kill me.(Kim looks at him like he's crazy)yeah I know!

Kim: wow!(looks at the clock)and you were only a(laughs)sleep for 15minutes(grabs her food)I got off the phone with the girls and you were knocked out(eats her food)

Tommy: must've been tired(mumbles) it felt so real(Kim sees that he is worried)

Kim: Tommy everything is good with us(kisses his lips)don't worry! It was just a dream(he nods)ok eat something(gives him a bite of her food)it'll make you feel better(he does)good?

Tommy: wonderful(grabs his own plate)

Kim: So a baby?(he nods)what made you dream about that?

Tommy: Baby Trinity(Kim nods)

Kim: Do you want a baby?(he looks at her. Puts up her hands)I'm not pregnant(shrugs)just curious!

Tommy: Never thought about it(shrugs)I mean yeah I wouldn't mind one. What about you?

Kim: Sometimes No! The girls can drive me up a wall(Tommy laughs and takes a bite)but some days I get baby fever….like today(takes her bite of her food)so lets say 75% Yes 25% No

Tommy: Fair enough(Kim looks at him)What?

Kim: nothing(sighs)Its just I know that if I was pregnant or if we did have a kid. You would be the most prefect father(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: and your already the most prefect Mommy

Kim:(smiles)thank you(they kiss each other a couple of times. Tommy leans back with his legs on the couch. Kim then leans between his legs and they continue to eat)

Tommy: So what are you watching?

Kim: "The 40year old Virgin"(Tommy nods)we can change

Tommy: no this is prefect(they keep eating. Kim's phone beeps)

Kim: mm(pulls out her phone with her free hand and looks through it)aw look(holds up the phone to Tommy and he smiles. Its a picture of Jace holding Rinny)Adorable

Tommy: Agreed(kisses Kim's head and continues to eat. Kim text, puts her phone down and takes a bit)its back on(turns up the TV and they watch the movie. They soon laugh)


	4. Kimberly's Birthday

The next day we go to the hospital, Kim is sitting in a chair right next to Trini as she breast feeds. The AJ, Jenny, Emma and Amy are standing around her and cooing at the baby.

Amy: She is so cute!

Emma: As a button(Trini looks at Kim who smiles)

Trini: thank you little ladies(looks at them)

AJ: How did she sleep last night Aunt Tree?

Trini: She wouldn't wake up to eat….she's a sleepy bear(looks at her daughter and rubs her cheek)I hope that she does sleep when we get home(looks at Kim)to her rambunctious big brother(Kim nods in agreement)

Jenny: Trini I just love her eyes and she has so much hair(Trini looks at her)if you ever need me to do it. I'm a pro at pig tails(points to her own hair)

Trini:(laughs)thank you Jen! I'll keep that in mind(looks at Kim who giggles)alright Rinny(looks at her baby who has detached)time for a burp(quickly covers her breast)

AJ: Can I do it?(Trini looks at her)remember I have a lot of baby cousins on my Dad's side. I know to watch her head and hold her close

Trini: ok

Kim: But come sit in my seat(Kim sits down and AJ takes her place)ok Rinny(takes her from Trini and kisses her cheek)are you ready to burp?(gives her to AJ and AJ carefully puts Rinny over her shoulder)be mindful of her head(AJ nods and holds the baby's neck and head)

AJ: Hi Rin(the girls go over to AJ as she starts to burp her) are you going to burp for me?(Kim steps back a little and sits down on the bed)

Trini: Hey(Kim looks at her)what's wrong?

Kim: What do you mean?

Trini: I mean I know my best friend

Kim: You definitely do(they hold hands)it's nothing bad….just weird(the baby burps and passes gas)oh(Trini and Kim turn to them. All of a sudden a squishy sound comes out)

Amy: EWWW

AJ: Not cute!(makes a face)Not cute at all Rinny(Jason walks in)

Jason: Hello ladies!(walks over to Trini and gives her a kiss)Hi honey

Trini: Hey babe!

Jason: I must be the luckiest man in the world(smiles)I have all of my favorite little ladies in one room(the girls giggle)where is my newest favorite?

AJ:(happily)Right here! (stands up carefully but quickly)here you go Uncle J(passes the baby to him)here goes your angel(steps back)

Jason: thanks niece(kisses the baby)hi cute precious little(makes a face)stinky baby(looks at AJ and they laugh)YOU!(rocks his daughter)Your so wrong for that.

Trini: Jason(laughs)don't talk about your daughter like(The baby wiggles and more comes out)that(winces)OOO that's right baby let it out

Jason: oh come on(looks at her and smiles)your brother didn't even do this to me(kisses her cheek)you better be happy your cute(the baby opens her mouth)yes I know(looks at Trini)what have you been feeding her?

Trini: The Eggs and Bacon that you brought by this morning

Jason: I can smell that(Trini laughs)ok mama(walks over to the baby bed and lays her down)diapers?

Trini: Directly under her(he nods, grabs diaper and wipes)

Jason: Take it easy on daddy Rinny(starts changing her diaper)

Trini:(sighs)I can't wait to go home

Kim: When are you going home?

Trini: Early tomorrow morning if everything goes good(there is a knock on the door)(calls)come in(the nurse walks in)Hey Cam

Nurse Cam: Hey! Coming to run hearing test on the baby

Trini: ok

Nurse Cam: Where is she?

Jason:(grunts)right here(throws the diaper in the change)

Nurse: Another poop?(looks at Trini who nods)how many today?

Trini: um(looks at her phone)one moment(scrolls through the phone)this is her second

Nurse Cam: good(looks at Jason)need help?

Jason: I got it(looks at her)I know how to change a girl….I used to change their diapers(points to AJ, Emma and Amy)(mumbles) she is just a little more smaller and wiggly(Kim giggles)

Nurse Cam: Ok Jas just let me know(looks at Trini)her feeding?

Trini: She just got off my right breast and feed for about 30minutes.

Nurse Cam: and the flow?

Trini: Its coming in a lot faster(smiles)and she's still not much of an eater so I've been pumping

Nurse Cam: Great(looks at Jason)hey not trying to speed you up but her hearing test is scheduled for today not next week(Jason looks at her. Everyone laughs)just saying

Jason: Did I ever tell you that you are actually my annoying little cousin not favorite?(Cam laughs a little. Picks up his daughter)ok here she is(passes her to his cousin)

Nurse Cam: Blanket(he passes it to her)thanks(puts the blanket on the bed and place Trinity down)ok sweet girl(wraps up the baby)there we go(picks her up and shows her to Trini)say see you soon mommy!

Trini:(coos)see you soon baby

Emma: Can we go Momma?

Kim: Well….(Trini gives Jason a look and he nods)

Jason: they can come with me Kim

Kim: Ok(quickly)but ya'll listen to Uncle Jason understand?

Amy: Will do!

Nurse Cam: come on(walks out with the baby and Jason and girls follow. Jason closes the door)

Kim: They love her so much(gets up and sits in the chair)

Trini: Yes they do(smiles)Rinny is very lucky(Kim nods)ok so what's going on?

Kim: So Tommy had a dream that I was pregnant

Trini: Well(quickly)Are you?

Kim: Nope!(sighs)but honestly for a second I thought I was(Trini sits up)

Trini:(smiles)You did?!

Kim: Yup up until I was about to pee on a stick that morning but to my surprise there was my period!

Trini: Aww Kim I'm(gives her a look)am I supposed to be happy or sad?

Kim: Relieved! I mean I would've been excited….but then again we've only been dating for less than 6months. That would've been to soon(Trini smiles)

Trini: I agree my friend(moves hair behind her ear)so what made you and Tommy think that?

Kim: Remember when we went to Rocky's new restaurant last month for my birthday(holds her arm up showing a diamond tennis bracelet)and he got me this?

Trini: How could I forget?(laughs)I think he took everyone by surprise. I still think Hays and Little Yellow had something to do with picking that.

Kim: Maybe(plays with bracelet)but(proudly)then again Tommy has always known what I liked

Trini:(laughs)Yeah he has!(eagerly)So what happened that night?!

Kim: Well I thought…. an Oops(shrugs)I guess we both thought so….but didn't say anything about it to each other until yesterday. Which is strange(smirks)we tell each other everything.

* * *

 _Memory~~~_

 _Kim and Tommy are in the car driving to Rocky's restaurant. They are listening to music and dancing goofily. Tommy laughs at Kim and looks straight ahead._

 _Tommy: You're a nut(Kim laughs)_

 _Kim: Just a little(Tommy looks at the clock)_

 _Tommy: I don't think we are late this time(looks at the road)Trini has been moving slower lately_

 _Kim: I doubt it(sighs)We're always late(moves a little)Why are we always late?_

 _Tommy: I don't know(mockingly)Tommy I have to do my hair just right(looks at her)it's my birthday(Kim gives him a look. He smiles and looks ahead)_

 _Kim: Haha(hits him. He laughs)(mockingly)Kim come on don't you want company in the shower?(He looks at her)it's your birthday blah-blah(he raise an eyebrow at her with a smile)yeah(rolls her eyes) that was you! If you would've gotten out of my way I could've had more time to do my hair. I had to use wasted energy to fight you off(Tommy laughs and looks at the road)_

 _Tommy: Well it is your birthday! And you just got off your cycle yesterday(touches her thigh)when was the last time you had birthday sex?_

 _Kim: mmm(squints her eyes)is this a trick question?_

 _Tommy:(laughs)not at all(Kim sits there and thinks about it)_

 _Kim: I can't believe I have to think about this(blows out some air)Girls were three (Tommy looks at her)I think that was the last time before I left Davis(he nods)and even that was awkward because we were trying to work on our marriage._

 _Tommy: then my beautiful girlfriend you are due(Kim laughs)_

 _Kim: I don't think I am boyfriend(holds his hand)I think my sexual appetite for these past three almost four months has been fed(rubs his hand)plentifully(Tommy looks at her before kissing her hand)I have you to thank for that._

 _Tommy: MM! Well don't thank me yet(looks at the road)we still have until after dinner for you to thank me(Kim rolls her eyes and he laughs)hey you want your birthday gift?_

 _Kim: Tommy what birthday gift?….you already bought me flowers, decorated our room, got me a card and took me to the spa. You even let me get a nap in. I don't need anything else._

 _Tommy: You deserve it!_

 _Kim: your sweet(reaches and kisses his cheek)but honestly I don't need anything else._

 _Tommy: Well I guess I'm going to have to return it! And I thought you would love it(Tommy looks at her and gives her pouty eyes)_

 _Kim: Please take it back!(smiles)I have been Wooed enough!_

 _Tommy: No you haven't(pokes out his lip)let me Woo you Kimberly! Pleaseeeeee(Kim laughs)_

 _Kim: ok-ok what is it?(Tommy smiles and pulls over in front of someone's home)why are you pulling over? You didn't buy me a house did you?(he gives her a look and turns off the car)Tommy we're going to be late?_

 _Tommy: We're just around the corner(Tommy lets go of her hand reaches over his seat)ok close your eyes(Kim gives him a look)close them(Kim sighs, covers her eyes and smiles)are you peeking?(waves his hand in front of her face)_

 _Kim:(sings) I am not_

 _Tommy: good(pulls out a small box from behind his seat)ok(opens the box showing a gold diamond bracelet)open them(Kim quickly takes her hands down and gasps. Kim covers her mouth as tears start to form. Tommy looks at her with a smile)do you love it?(Kim nods)good I picked it myself(Kim laughs a little)give me your wrist I want to see it on you(Kim puts her wrist out and her other hand over her chest. Tommy takes it out and puts it on her)there prefect(looks at her and wipes away her tears)that's exactly were it belongs(Kim starts kissing him all over his face)(laughs)I'm guessing you love your surprise after all?_

 _Kim: Do I?(gets out her seat and straddles him. He instantly holds her)_

 _Tommy: What are you doing?(she starts kissing him on his neck)_

 _Kim:(while kissing him)thanking you(Tommy looks around)_

 _Tommy: We are in a public neighborhood_

 _Kim: You have tints(unbuttons his shirt and starts kissing his chest)_

 _Tommy: what if someone walks by?(rubs her back)and sees the car moving_

 _Kim: More of a thrill(stops kissing him)Adrenaline King(he looks at her amused and then looks at the clock)_

 _Tommy: We're going to be late Beautiful_

 _Kim: I'm the guest of Honor and its my birthday Handsome(kisses him)I can be late if I want too and I can have whatever I want to(grabs him by the collar)understand?_

 _Tommy: Yes ma'am(Kim smiles and kiss him passionately)_

 _Kim: mmm(pulls away)Besides all I need is 10minutes_

 _Tommy: Ten?(raises his eyebrows)_

 _Kim: You'll get the rest of my gratitude later after dinner remember?_

 _Tommy: oh yeah(Kim nods and kisses him passionately)mm(pulls away)I have real quick question?(Kim looks at him)Do your birthday rules apply for my birthday?_

 _Kim: MM(kisses his neck)Nope(he laughs)your birthday is my birthday. So it's still about what I want(he gives her a look and she laughs. Tommy flips her over and is now on top of her)no (screams)Ahh(laughs)Tommy my hair_

 _Tommy: No ma'am I'm in cha(before he can say finish; Kim flips him back over and leans the seat back)(surprised)never mind(Kim grabs his face and they continue to kiss)_

Memory End~~~

* * *

Kim: and then within that 10 glorious minutes and a messed up hair due(hand gestures) Tommy went "boom" and I went "AH" and yeah(looks at Trini who is laughing)I wasn't thinking MOVE Kim….your on Top, he is not wearing protection and this a rental car.

Trini:(laughs)Kimberly!(playfully)you were just so grateful for the bracelet

Kim: Shamefully(they both laugh)

Trini: You better be happy GOD….decided not to listen to you and your birthday rules about having whatever you want. I don't think you wanted to have a baby

Kim:(laughs)Not at all! I'm just happy that I took my pill before we left. I think that is what saved me in the long run(Trini laughs)I'll try to never be that irresponsible again.

Trini: Please try,(jokingly)because his birthday is next month(Kim reaches over and hits her leg)so how did Tommy react when he thought you were?

Kim: Calm! I think he was kind of wanting a kid….but I told him this morning "Tommy we've only been together less than six months. It's no rush for anything when it comes to our relationship" you know? I mean I just got divorced. If I got pregnant I know he'd want to marry me.

Trini: Yeah he would…..and what's wrong with that?

Kim: Nothing(softly) it's just too soon(Trini nods)(sighs)You know he wants to marry me now?

Trini: Really?!

Kim: Yeah! We talk about it sometimes

Trini: You never told me that

Kim: Yeah because I never take it serious. I mean when we talk about it….we've been joking around. But ever since yesterday I've been thinking about how serious he might be.

Trini: Well Tommy has always been serious about you two(Kim nods)He has never taken your relationship as a joke, not even in High School(softly)and I know Tommy would marry you at a drop of a dime. He loves you more than anything is this world.

Kim:(smiles)I know(leans back in the chair)and I love him as much as I love my daughters(stops smiling)do you think I should talk to him about what he wants for us?

Trini: most definitely!...I think it's important that you do. You guys have been together for almost six months. You know Six months is….

Kim: Big I know(sighs)yeah I'll talk to him about it. Right now we're enjoying each other and I love that fact. But Tommy is almost 32 with no kids and has never been married(Trini nods)I don't want to string him along. He doesn't deserve that at all(Trini nods in agreement)So enough about us(smiles)what are you wanting to do for the welcome home party?

Trini: I'm not sure! I don't think I want one(Kim raises her eyebrow)But if I were to have one...I was thinking under sea party(Kim nods)

Kim: I'm listening(Trini keeps talking)


	5. Where do you see us in the future?

The next day, At Falcon and Crane gymnastic, Kim is standing in front of the balance beam where Jenny is on top of it. Jenny is sitting on both hands, lifting up her body and extending her legs sticking out horizontally. Kim smiles and AJ who is standing next to Kim claps. Kent is on the other side of her smiling

AJ. That's what I'm talking about Jen(They don't notice that Tommy has walked in. Tommy smiles in amazement at Jenny)

Kim: Ok bring it in Jennifer(Jenny takes in a breath and nods)

AJ: you got this Jen(Jenny moves her legs in front of her and lets her legs float in the air)

Kent: make it stick Jen(Jenny pulls her legs under butt, stands up and goes to flip but stops hesitating on what to do next. Jenny looks at Kim who raises an eyebrow)

Jenny: I don't think I can do it Coach K

Kim: Jenny you can do anything you set your mind too! I'm telling you once you do this, your going to look back and laugh at yourself(Kent walks over to Kim and AJ)

Kent: You're amazingly talented Jennifer and your doubt in yourself is the only thing stopping you(Kim nods)

Kim: Look we'll try again in fifteen minutes and I expect you to conquer it without any hesitation or fear got it?(Jenny nods)Jennifer we believe in you…it's time you believe in yourself

Jenny: Yes Coach K(Jenny jumps down and grabs her towel. AJ high-fives her)

AJ: you did great Jenny! Better than before

Jenny: thanks AJ!(wipes her face)

Kent: Asia Jane!

AJ: Coach Kent(he smirks and points to the beam)My turn(puts powder on her hands)

Kim: AJ remember….

AJ: don't get to cocky(Kim smirks)I know! I know!(Kim puts her hands on her hips)ok(looks at Kent)can you turn on my music? I gotta get in my zone(Kent turns on the radio)My jam(walks up the stairs and stands straight up)

Kent: Kill it(Jenny walks over and Kim puts her arm around her shoulder)

AJ:(takes in a breath)ok(gracefully does two back flips. Jenny smiles along with Kent. Kim keeps a straight face)you got this(walks on it and does another flip and lands in a split)

Jenny: that's what I'm talking about AJ(claps)

Kent: Come on(follows her down the beam)AJ stick it(AJ nods and sits on her hands, she does the same move as Jenny but she doesn't put her feet under her butt but does a handstand)Oh YEAH!(claps)that's my girl

Jenny: She's doing it Coach K(Kim says nothing but watches. AJ walks a little on her hands before doing a flip and landing on her feet with her hands in the air)

Tommy:(cheer)Way to go AJ(AJ surprised loses her balance)

AJ: WHOA!(she falls and Kent quickly catches her. Everyone looks at Tommy. Kim raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms)

Tommy:(winces)sorry(Kent puts AJ down. Tommy walks over to them)sorry

AJ: Uncle Tommy….you almost made me break a leg…literally

Tommy: I'm sorry AJ(touches her arm)its just that was incredible…you both(looks at Jenny)were incredible!(AJ grabs her towel and wraps it around her neck)

Jenny: thanks Dr. Tommy

Tommy: I see you've been hanging out with the twins(smiles)Tommy is fine

AJ: or Uncle Tommy(walks over and hugs him)he's everyone's Uncle(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: Uncle Tommy is fine too Jenny….it's totally up to you(Jenny nods)

AJ: So Coach K(looks at Kim)what did you think?(Kim says nothing)I got the routine from one of your old video's back in high school. How do you think I delivered it?

Kent: I knew that routine looked familiar! Pan Global….

Kim:(finishing his sentence)97(Kim walks over. Tommy back up a little as Kim walks up. AJ wipes her face and looks at Kim)Asia Jane(sighs and her eyes water)I think you executed the routine better than I ever could(touches her face)I'm so proud of you(kisses her cheek)

AJ: thank you Coach K(they hug briefly)it was a honor! I'm happy that you loved it(Kim nods and fixes AJ's hair that isn't in a pony tail)

Jenny: If you do it just(walks over)like this at the competition….you'll win the GOLD for Sure!

AJ: thanks Jenny(they hug and then let go)

Kent: I'm proud of you kid!(they high five each other)

AJ: thank you Coach Kent

Kim: ok ladies….take fifteen I have to talk to Tommy(looks at Kent and Tommy who shake hands)really quick(Kim looks at the girls)

Girls: Yes Coach K

Kim: great(looks at Tommy and smiles)follow me(he nods)Kent I should be back in 15….but if I'm not…

Kent: I know the drill(gives her a thumbs up)

Kim: thanks Kent(touches his shoulder)(jokingly)come on Dr. Tommy(takes his hand and he smiles)excuse us(leads him up the stairs to his office)

Kent: ok girls! Get some water and stretch! We start in 15(they nod0)

* * *

Kim and Tommy walk in her office. Tommy being the last one in closes the door. Kim walks over to her office windows and closes the blinds. Kim turns to Tommy with a smile.

Kim: Hi(walks over to him)

Tommy: Hello(they kiss each other)How was your day?

Kim: Long and still not over! I have to pick up the girls, grab food for the Scott family and drop it off and then I'm helping the girls with homework.

Tommy: I could help with some of that stuff….I could get the girls.

Kim: No you can't(he looks confused)they're with their father(he nods)

Tommy: ok how about I get dinner for the Scott Family? I could also help with homework. I am a teacher(Kim nods)Besides I would think that Davis would help

Kim:(laughs)Davis homework?(hits his chest)you just made my day(laughs)homework?(walks over to her desk. Tommy rubs his head and sits in the chair in front of her)good one(sits down)How was your day Handsome?(wipes her eyes)

Tommy: You know the normal school stuff and fighting monsters before bedtime(Kim nods)

Kim: Oh joy(looks at her clock)Hey could you pick up food for the Scott's?(looks at him)that'll give me enough time to get the girls and they'll have food by the time I get there.

Tommy: you can count on me(Kim stands and reaches over the desk)

Kim: thank you(Tommy stands up and reaches over. They kiss)you're the sweetest(Kim sits down and Tommy does the same thing)person ever

Tommy: you're welcome Kimberly(they look at each other)Not that I'm not happy to see you but I feel like something is on your mind

Kim: there is(Tommy nods)Tommy were having fun right?(he gives her a look)I mean our relationship…were having fun right?

Tommy: Are you breaking up with me?

Kim: No(reaches her hand out)never(Tommy takes her hand)could you answer my question?

Tommy: I think we are having more than just fun

Kim: What do you mean by that?(he gives her a confused look)

Tommy: um Kimberly(laughs nervously)what is going on?

Kim: ok(let's go of Tommy's hand and stands)ok(paces then stops and looks at him. He raises both eyebrows and smiles)why is this so hard?

Tommy: I don't know Kim! But whatever it is….you can tell me or ask me(she nods and bites her lip)we've known each other for 15years plus….

Kim: Right(smiles and cracks her fingers)ok! What is your expectation when it come to us?(he gives her a look)like(walks over and sits on the desk in front of him)do you want to be married or have children? I mean I know we talk about getting married sometimes but it always seems like a joke. Which(quickly)is fine but um…..

Tommy: are you proposing to me?(Kim stops in her tracks and gives him a surprised look)(smiles)I'm just asking because your acting a little weird.

Kim: and I'm trying to be serious

Tommy: So am I! I mean if you are "yes" is my answer(Kim sighs)I'm sorry go on!

Kim: Tommy what I'm trying to say is….What do you want for us in the near future?(Tommy says nothing)like where do you see us? I have never asked what you wanted. We're getting older and you don't have any children…and have never been married. AND WELL I have….

Tommy:(softly)I know

Kim: it's selfish for me to know my wants and not even hearing yours. I just don't want to short change you in our relationship.

Tommy: I don't feel like you are Kimberly

Kim: that's good….and neither did I! Up until the other day(taps her fingers on the desk)when you thought I was pregnant(he nods)Let's say that I was pregnant…

Tommy:(shocked)Kimberly(sits up quickly)

Kim: I'm not(puts up her hands)I swear to you that I'm not. This is an example

Tommy: ok(leans back in the seat)sorry carry on

Kim: "IF" I was pregnant…what would you do?

Tommy: um….jump for joy(Kim smiles)

Kim: ok not what I meant(takes his hand)what would be the next step for us?

Tommy: Well(without hesitation)marriage(Kim nods)Is marriage not what you want?

Kim: Well not for that reason(takes her hand away)that's so old school

Tommy: that's what's right! You deserve to be more than a "baby momma" Kim

Kim: I know but I don't want a child to be the only reason you marry me Thomas

Tommy: It wouldn't be!(touches her knee)I would marry you right this moment Kimberly

Kim: and that's the issue(stands up, walks over to her couch and sits)

Tommy: I'm confused!(stands up and turns to her)

Kim: I think we're moving to fast(slumps down into the couch)I love you Tommy I really do but I'm not sure if I'm ready to marry you today or tomorrow or next year even

Tommy: Kim(walks over to her)I said "would" doesn't mean I would drive us to Vegas without a discussion(smiles)Look I'm not going to deny that I want to spend the rest of my life with you(sits next to her)and I'm not going to deny that I want to have children

Kim: Children?!(he pauses)sorry!(softly)go on!

Tommy:(laughs)with you(quickly)but when we're both ready(sighs) Kim I want what ever you want….

Kim: you're so selfless(touches his face)but I want what you want as well(kisses his cheek)

Tommy: I want you Kim, I want your girls, I want this relationship(Kim smiles)I want us to be "OUR" forever's(Kim nods)

Kim: I want that too(sighs)I've always wanted that ever sense the first time I saw you at the karate tournament back when we were kids.

Tommy: ever since I saw you at the lockers and Skull was harassing you about a date(Kim blushes and he touches her face)you know I saw him and his wife about a month ago. She kind of looks like you(Kim raises her eyebrow)she has the same brown hair and chin. But her eyes aren't as beautiful(kisses her a couple of times)and her lips aren't as beautiful and she's just not as beautiful(kisses her again)

Kim: mm she sounds prefect for him(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: So are we ok?(Kim nods)

Kim:(nods)yeah we're ok(softly)I love you Tommy

Tommy: I love you Kim(he kisses Kim on the lips then her head)so(pulls away)what do you want me to pick up for dinner?(Kim turns towards her desk)

Kim: they wanted Chinese(leans against him and Tommy holds her close)I'll order it you pick it up(Tommy nods)your the best(kisses his arm)Soooo about those Children you want to have?(looks up at him and he looks at her with a cheeky smile)yeah no way!(he laughs)

* * *

Kim walks in to the Scott's residence with her daughters. The girls run right in and into the living room. Kim sighs and takes off her shoes

Kim: hello(calls)where is everybody?

Trini: living room(Kim walks in and sees Trini holding Jace who is whining. The girls are standing over the bassinet looking at the baby. The room is full of toys and diapers)

Kim: What's going on in here?(hand sanitizes her hands)

Trini: Um Jace fell and hit his head, Rinny is going to need a diaper change, my parents are stuck in traffic and Jason had to go get the food because Tommy had a thing.

Kim: A thing?(Trini simply nods)Oh! He should've called me! I would've gotten it

Trini: He said(kisses her son)that you were having a long day

Kim: not as long as you two bringing home a new baby(Trini smiles)who do you want me to grab?(walks over to her nephew and he holds on to Trini)ok

Trini: I got him….he hasn't been with mommy in two days(Kim nods and kisses him)take Rinny

Kim: I would love too(walks over to her bassinet where the girls are cooing at her)ok come here(picks her up and the baby yawns)(coos)yeah(rocks the baby)did you girls say hey to Jace and Aunt Tree?

Trini: just briefly(Kim looks at the baby and plays with her hands)I'm just hurt

Amy: I'm sorry God mommy(they go over to her and hug both Trini and Jace. Jace whines and fights them off. Trini sighs and looks at Kim who shakes her head)

Emma: Jace cool it!

Jace: my mommy! Get off us!

Trini: Jason Terrance Scott you be nice to your cousins

Amy:(mockingly)Yeah Jason!(Jace pouts)

Kim: Amy don't taunt your cousin(Rinny starts to whine. Trini looks at Kim who holds her closer and kisses her)someone is ready for that diaper change(sweetly)Auntie Kim will take care of it(walks over to the changing table)

Emma: you need help Momma?

Kim: I can manage thank you(looks at them)Girls start your homework please

Amy: ok! Come on Emma the faster we do this the faster we can play with the baby(they go to the table and start their homework)

Kim:(coos)hey pretty girl(starts changing her diaper)how are you feeling Tree?

Trini: I need a nap(looks at her son who is falling a sleep)we all need one(rubs his head and looks at Kim)what is it?

Kim: brown poop and looks like pee

Trini: can you mark the chart?(Kim nods and does what she is told)thanks sister(Trini lets the chair recline)so Kim how did the talk go with Tommy?

Kim: it went(makes a yuck face before throwing in the diaper genie)well! We decided that "yes" we want to be(mumbles)married(puts on Rin's diaper)

Trini:(shocked)WHAT?(Jace jumps and whines annoyed)sorry kiddo

Kim: SHH(looks at her)not right now Trini! We both agreed it was too soon(she nods and rubs her son's head)and also(wraps up the baby and picks her up)(coos)hi my Princess Rinny Penny (rocks her)and it's to soon for the future children he wants to have(looks at Trini who looks shocked)I know CHILDREN(walks over to Trini)

Trini: how many is children?(smiles)hi Rinny(to Kim)take him(Kim kisses the baby and nods)

Kim: He wants three(laughs)I'm not having five kids(gives Trini the baby and picks up Jace who is asleep)he'll be lucky if he gets one(lays her nephew on the couch and sits next to him. Trini starts breast feeding her daughter)

Trini: You're silly!(rubs her daughters little face)but everything went well(she nods)That's all that matters and you guys know what you want(the front door opens and in comes Tommy and Jason. Tommy quickly covers his eyes and Jason smirks at his quick reflexes) you two must have planned this(Trini puts the blanket over her breast and feeding baby)you can uncover them now Tommy (Kim smirks at Tommy)

Tommy: No(uncovers this eyes)we didn't plan it(goes over to the table and kisses the girl's head. Jason puts the food down and does the same)not at all…. just luck

Jason: Hey Kim(she waves)(to Trini)How is everything going here?(goes over and kisses Trini's head)

Trini: Your son is sleep, your daughter is eating and your wife had some help. So everything is good here…other than me being hungry(Tommy kisses Trini's head)hey Tommy!

Tommy: Hey Mommy!

Jason: that is something I can fix(walks over to the food. Tommy goes over to Kim who is stands up tiredly. As soon as they meet in a hug Kim lays on his chest)

Tommy: you ok?(Kim smirks as he rubs her back)

Kim: Just tired(pats his chest)

Tommy: Sit let me get your plate(Kim nods and sits back down. Tommy goes over to the table. Kim leans back against the couch and closes her eyes)

Jason: Twins what are you having?(pulls out the plates)mommy got your favorite

Twins: Egg Fu Young?(Jason nods)Yes!

Amy: thanks mommy(they look at Kim who is lightly snoring. Emma gets up, walks over, grabs her blanket and puts it over Kim)

Emma:(softly)night mommy(kisses her cheek and goes back over to her homework. Tommy picks her up and puts her in her seat. Emma giggles. Trini smiles and looks at Kim who is sleeping and gone from the world)

 **~So Kim and Tommy have finally had their "We're do you see us in the future" conversation and it seems like plans have been made. But will the plans fall through? and Why does Kim seem so hesitant? Gotta keep reading to find out.~RT**


	6. Monster in AG Park Pt1

A week later, Tommy, Billy and TJ are at Tommy's command center. They are standing over Tommy's table and looking over notes. TJ sighs and scratches his bald head. He sits down with some notes.

TJ: Guys I don't know(Billy and Tommy look at him)

Tommy: TJ there is a shift in the morphing grid(shakes the papers in his hands)

TJ: yeah I can see that…..but(pauses)

Billy: What's going on TJ?

TJ: Do we really believe that this is Zordon? I mean Andros completely destroyed his vessel and everyone turned into magic dust

Billy: We haven't seen this type of power in the grid since Zordon. I'm sure of it

TJ: I know you are the smartest person in the room…

Tommy: um hey!(they look at him) I'm the Doctor….Replacement(crosses his arms jokingly)

Billy: Yeah you are Tommy(pats his shoulder, sits down and looks at TJ "to go on". TJ chuckles to himself)

TJ: But has anyone brought this up to Andros! I don't want this to be like the Forever Red Ranger adventure that we had a few years back

Tommy:(jokingly) But it was so fun(sits down with a smile)

TJ: For you maybe. Me and Ton(leans back)had just started dating. She wanted to kill me when she found out that I went on that mission.

Tommy: Yes(mumbles)I remember the phone call

Billy: What about Andros?

TJ: Have you shown him the figures on the grid yet? It could be something that we are missing I mean….Zordon still alive. It's too good to be true

Billy: No offense to you nor Andros….but I've worked with the grid longer than anyone on this Power Ranger Team. Excluding Trini(Tommy sighs and looks at TJ who shrugs)I can tell you that nothing has been missed.

TJ: Didn't mean to offend you Billy(puts the paper down)but Andros helped with bringing back Alpha Five and Alpha Six. Well Adam helped with that but…..I think…..

Tommy: To stop this argument I have spoken to Andros(TJ looks at him)and he thinks that we should continue on with it.(TJ gives him a look)Ranger Honor(TJ nods and then looks at Billy)

TJ: So what are we going to do? I mean I'm married now and I want to start a family. I don't want to go into this mission all willy nilly. Not when I have Tonya(fixes his wrist watch)

Billy: that is understandable! My friend we have more research to do! We just have to agree that this could possibly be Zordon and it's worth checking out. And I will plan out the next steps. Which I will consult with you three(softly)Andros including once I'm done

TJ: Sounds like a plan(sighs)as long as I am not going to battle anytime soon(looks at Tommy)I'm trying to stay retried for as long as I can unlike this one(points to Tommy)

Tommy: ouch(they laugh)please your just upset that you are not spandex ready

TJ: Are you kidding me I am professional baseball player? I am always spandex ready(They laugh a little as the cave door opens)who is that?(Billy quickly takes up the papers and stands up)

Tommy: I don't know(looks at his watch and then at Billy who puts the papers away)the kids are in school and(stands up quickly)I'm supposed to be across town(Zach comes in the room)

Zach: Hey fellas!(daps up TJ and then Tommy)

Tommy: Hey Zach(Zach gives Billy a brief hug)what are you doing here?

Zach: I'm meeting Hayley here but then I saw TJ's car(smiles)what are you guys up too?

Billy: Actually nothing and I have to go(looks at his watch)

Zach: Really?(stops smiling)but I just got here

Billy: yeah I know(holds his shoulder)we'll get together this weekend. I have a thing to get to(grabs some books which are holding the papers)Tommy TJ we'll talk

TJ: Alright

Tommy: See you later Billy(Billy quickly walks up the steps as Hayley comes down)

Zach: So what were guys talking about?(looks between TJ and Tommy. Tommy says nothing and TJ nods "nothing")oh come on guys are you really trying to hide something from me?(Haley walks over and gives Zach a quick peck)Hays they are hiding something from me. My own teammates!

Tommy: We're not….

Zach: and now he is attempting to lie(smirks)which he is no good at!(looks at TJ)are you guys planning my surprise party or something?(Tommy laughs)

TJ: if we were we wouldn't tell you

Hayley: um Tommy(looks at her clock)aren't you supposed be across town at that teachers conference?

Tommy: Jesus! Principal Randell is going to kill me!(thinking)thank you Hayley for getting me out of this(looks at TJ)(thinking)hopefully he can keep his mouth shut(loudly)Thanks Hays(she laughs)I'll see you guys later(races up the steps and Zach looks at TJ)

TJ: What?

Zach: you don't have anywhere to be?

TJ: Nope! I don't practice on Wednesday's(looks at Zach and Hayley. Hayley has wraps her arms around Zach and is looking at him)unless you want to be alone(smirks at them. Zach looks at Hayley who is still looking at him but this time with a smile. Zach raises his eyebrows)

Zach: Hello(gives her a sweet peck but she pulls him back in. TJ whistles and turns away from them while looking at the screen)(pulling away)How has your day going?

Hayley: Better now that you are here love! I bought you some lunch. It's upstairs!

Zach: Really?

Hayley: Yeah(seductively)how about you come upstairs and join me?(Zach looks at TJ)

TJ:(quickly)you better not pass her up(Zach looks surprised)I will just watch make sure no trouble comes up(turns to them)you two enjoy your lunch(before Zach can object Hayley grabs his hand)

Hayley: thanks TJ(quickly walks away dragging Zach upstairs)

TJ:(laughs)your welcome(Hayley grabs her phone off of the table before heading upstairs)

Hayley:(calls)call me if you see anything(they disappear)

TJ:(calls)I know the drill(turns to the computer and leans back)(softly)haven't been retired that long(laughs) hopefully she doesn't hurt him(pulls out his phone and smiles at his screen saver. It's of him and Tonya on their wedding day. TJ goes into his phone and starts playing candy crush)

* * *

We go to lake area. Kim, Trini, Tonya and Aisha are walking a trail. Trini is holding her baby and Tonya pushes the baby's stroller. The rest of the ladies are kid less. Aisha slows down and rubs her stomach. Kim turns to her

Kim: Sha are you ok?(they look back at her)

Aisha: Baby kicked me in the side

Trini: I don't miss that

Tonya: TJ is ready for that(they look at her)

Kim: already?(Tonya nods)

Tonya: Yeah and I told him we just got married less than three months ago. We can wait(Kim walks over Aisha and touches her shoulder. Aisha keeps rubbing her stomach)

Aisha: don't worry Ton….when it does come to that point you have a OBGYN right by your side(points to herself and lets out a breath)ok its over(Kim nods and they walk over to the rest of them)this kid is so getting grounded right when he or she comes out(they laugh)

Tonya: that I know! Sha do you wish you would've continued with fashion design?

Aisha: mmm(looks over at the baby)nah(smiles)seeing these beautiful kids being born is worth it. I don't think me being a fashion designer nor a Veterinarian... would be as complete or fulfilling.

Kim: that's for sure(Tonya nods and puts her hands out for the baby. Trini smiles and passes the baby to her who is wrapped in the blanket)

Tonya:(coos)sweet baby(kisses her and holds her close)

Kim: Does she give you baby fever?(takes the stroller and they keep walking)

Tonya: Does she give it to you?(raises an eyebrow)

Aisha: Zing(laughs)she got you with a fair question

Kim:(to Tonya)at first she did...but NOW not at all!(smiles)your turn?

Tonya:(coos)Of course she does(smiles)but I know better(they laugh)Kat keeps pushing me to pop out a baby too.

Kim: How is Kat? I haven't spoken to them since my birthday?

Tonya: they're doing wonderful. They are coming up for Tommy's Surprise party(looks at Kim)that's still happening right?

Kim: most definitely!

Tonya: Great!

Aisha: I can't wait to see them. I miss my friends(they nod in agreement and the baby coos)

Tonya: AWW!(looks at Trini)she is giving me all types of fever(to the baby)but Uncle TJ isn't going to get me that easily.

Trini:(laughs)Awful

Kim: not really….I'm with her!(to Tonya) neither will Tommy Ton(they high five)

Aisha: Wait he wants a baby?(sternly)he better have a ring right behind that want! No I'm sorry he better have it BEFORE that want.

Kim: of course he does(laughs)in his words I deserve to be more than a "baby momma"

Aisha: he better know it(they laugh)so you guys have had the wedding talk?

Kim: Yeah(nods and puts her hair behind her ears)

Tonya: and I'm guessing that it went well?

Kim: Yes! We have a long way to go before we're at that point(quickly)but when the time comes….well we're both in

Aisha: Aw Kim(touches her arm)I'm so happy to hear that(Kim smiles as her friends nod in agreement)

Kim: thank you ladies!(stops in her tracks as a monster appear)Whoa!(they look at what Kim is looking at and panic hits their face)oh no!(they step back)

Monster: Oh LOOKY what I found(wiggles around)ex-power Rangers

Aisha: Are you freaking serious?(holds her stomach protectively)

Trini: How did they find us?(touches her baby)Tommy had protective crystals

Aisha: obviously it doesn't work anymore(steps back some more)

Tonya: Trini(gives her the baby)Aisha get out of here!

Trini: What?(goes to grab Tonya and Kim)

Tonya: Your both not medically cleared(Kim and Tonya get into stance in front of them)

Kim: She's right(looks over her shoulder)we'll cover you two!

Aisha: We are not leaving you two! We haven't been Rangers in 12years or longer

Kim: Once a Ranger Always a Ranger(steps forward)GO! Get the babies out of here(looks at the monster)(to Tonya)keep it steady

Tonya: Roger(smiles)it's been a minute since I've done this

Kim: I got your back Tonya(Tonya nods)

Aisha:(angrily)you better not die

Trini: Come on Aisha(looks at Tonya and Kim)be careful(Trini pulls out her cellphone and her and Aisha quickly leave)(to Aisha)I'm calling Tommy

Kim:(to Tonya)if I get hurt Tommy is going to kill me

Tonya: then we won't get hurt(the monster runs towards them)this going to be fun

Kim: brace yourself(Tonya nods and they start fighting the monster)

 **~Seems like the ladies have found themselves in a little monster pickle. And Could Zordon possibly be alive? Don't forget to drop a review and thank you so much for the views. I will have three more chapters tomorrow.~RT**


	7. Monster in AG Park Pt 2

Trini and Aisha rush to the car. Aisha now has the phone while Trini opens the car.

Aisha: Pick up! Pick up(it goes to Tommy's voice mail)damn it Tommy

Trini: Try Hayley!

Aisha: got(goes in Trini's contact)it

Trini: OH GOD(Aisha looks at her)I forgot her Car Seat

Aisha: Your just going to have to hold on to her tight(puts the phone to her ear)

Trini: you don't have to worry about that(climbs in the passenger seat)Is she answering?

Aisha: Not yet(softly)come on-come on(the phone picks up)

Hayley's Voice: Trini Hey!

Aisha: This is Aisha!

Hayley: Hey!(worried)is everything ok?

Aisha: No we're trying to get a hold of Tommy! Kim and Tonya are being attacked by a monster in the park in Angel Grove!

Hayley: What? How is the possible?

Aisha: I don't know! But he's not picking up

Hayley: He's at a conference in downtown Reefside….hold on let me lock on your location. The Rangers are on the way. Should be there less then 2minutes.

Aisha:(sighs in relief)thank you Hayley

Trini: can you send something to help them in the mean time? They are powerless! I don't know if they have less than two minutes(points to the smoke that is coming from the direction that they came from)

Aisha:(mumbles)Oh no!(drops the phone in the seat)

* * *

We got back to Kim and Tonya who are fighting the monster. Kim and Tonya both jump and kick the monster back. The monster slides and goes to blast them but they dodge it landing hard on the ground.

Monster: You Power Ranger Granny's can't defeat me(Kim is the first up and looks at Tonya who is laying beside her in pain)give up(wiggles around. Kim crawls over to Tonya and grabs her hand)

Kim: Tonya(moans)are you ok?(Tonya grabs her stomach and sits up)

Tonya: I didn't mess this(coughs)I really wish we had our morphers(Tonya looks over)Kim(holds her hand tightly and Kim looks over and sees the monster walking over)

Kim: Are you ok to fight?

Tonya: Yeah I think(they both stand up and support each other)but I know I can't take one more blast.

Kim: lets not give him a chance(Tonya nods)you go left

Tonya: Roger(they both head for the monster. The monster watches them confused)hey over here!

Kim: No over here(waves)

Monster: Stay still(holds its head)

Tonya: Your wish is our command(Tonya and Kim run straight towards it, jump and kick the monster straight in the air)Yeah

Kim: alright! Teach it to mess with us Granny's(they cuff hands together. The monsters stands and they get back in their stances)

Monster: I've had it with you(goes to blast)

Kim: Uh-OH! It's mad(Tonya nods and her and Kim run)

* * *

We go across town to down town Reefside, Tommy is sitting outside with one hundred other people. In front of them is a stage and a speaker. Tommy sighs and unloosen his tie a little. Tommy looks around and sees other people in there phone. Tommy slowly pulls out his phone trying to not be obvious because he is on the front row. Tommy looks around to see if anyone is looking and takes this chance to look at his phone. The phone shows no service.

Speaker: we can all be great(Tommy rolls his eyes)

Tommy: hmm(looks at his communicator)(thinking)hmm that's a surprise no evil(looks back at his phone and his eyes widen as messages and missed calls come in)(thinking) what in the(reads it)(quickly)oh no Kimberly! Tonya!(stands up and people look at him)(mouths) excuse me(runs out and towards the bathroom)

Principal Randall:(firmly)Dr. Oliver(follows behind him. Tommy stops as soon as they are far enough away from the crowd)Where are you going?

Tommy: the bathroom(looks at her surprised face)is that a crime?

Principal Randall: Your missing the best part of the conference

Tommy: Do me a favor and film it(before she can object. Tommy pats her shoulder and rushes towards the bathroom)

Principal Randall:(growls)Mesogog work fast the Black Ranger is on the way

* * *

Tonya pulls Kim behind the tree and the monster shoots out another blast hitting a rock beside them. Kim and Tonya scream.

Kim: Did we take this long to get to evil when were teenagers?

Tonya: We have to move Kim! Or the Tree is going to squish us before the monster can (Tonya points to the half broken tree. Kim looks over and sees a huge bolder)

Kim: Tonya(looks down and sees she's holding her side)your hurt?(puts Tonya's arm around her shoulder)can you make it to that bolder?

Tonya:(winces)Yeah(Kim nods)I think so!

Kim: Hold on Ton! I'm not going to let anything happen to you

Tonya: Same here! 1-2…..

Kim: Go!(Tonya nods and they run towards the rock)hold on Tonya(Tonya trips a little and Kim holds her up)

Monster: No where to hide now(goes to blast them when out of no where Tommy's Dino ATV comes and shoots the monster)AHH!(flies)

Kim: Tonya(the ATV pulls up to them)get on(helps her up there)

Tonya: Not that I'm not happy to see this thing(winces)but where did it come from?

Kim: Tommy(jumps on the ATV)hold on(Tonya does)ok how to make this thing go(looks around the ATV for a start button. The monster stands and runs towards them)

Tonya: uh(panicking)Kimberly!

Kim:(loudly)I'm trying(the monster comes is a few seconds away)(angrily)how do you work this thing?

Tonya:(yells)Kimberly(all of a sudden Kira comes out of no where in her Ranger uniform, jumps in front of them and screeches. The monster falls to the ground in pain)(sighs)thank God! Little Yellow!

Kira: Sorry I'm late(looks at them)are you ladies ok?

Kim: Yeah!(smiles)

Tonya: I'm not(Kira walks over to them)

Kira: Oh no! I should've gotten here sooner(touches her shoulder)

Kim: your here now and that's all that matters(Tonya nods)

Tonya: besides it's my fault(smiles)I was relieving my glory days. I pulled something(the monster now gets up)huh you have company(Kira turns quickly)

Kira: You guys get out of here(walks towards the monster)

Tonya: Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?

Kira: Yeah(calls)Ptera Daggers(the daggers appear)I'll be just fine! And the others should arriving any minute. You have to go now….

Kim: would love too…. but how?(Kira goes to touch her watch)

Kira: Hold tight to the Dino ATV(the monster chargers towards and then Conner comes out of no where and hits him with the sword)about time

Conner: Sorry I'm late(holds up his hand and monster punches hard across the field)

Kim:(winces)OOO

Kira: Conner!(turns to them)time for you to go(presses the button and they shoot off. All you hear is Tonya and Kim screaming)hold on Conner(runs over to his aid and starts fighting it)

* * *

Kim and Tonya pull up to the car. Aisha jumps out and runs over to them. Kim jumps off quickly and helps Tonya off. The ATV rides off.

Tonya: Remind me to have a talk with little yellow(Kim nods)

Aisha: Thank God(hugs them. She pulls away and sees Tonya in pain)Tonya(helps Kim take her to the car. The door opens and Trini is now sitting in the back holding her sleeping baby)

Trini:(sighs in relief)Tonya! Kimberly!(sees their panicked faces)what happened?

Kim: We got blasted! I don't know what she got hit with or landed on

Aisha: Lean back(Kim helps her)ok(lifts up Tonya's shirt and feels around)ok (sighs)everything feels normal nothing broken. But I still want to get you checked out.

Tommy: Send her to my command center(the girls scream and jump. They turn and see Tommy standing there in his Ranger uniform)(humored)hey it's just me!(holds up his hands)

Aisha: Are you crazy?(hits him)Tommy I'm pregnant! Don't do that, I scary easily!

Tommy:(humored)I'm sorry(looks at them)are you ladies ok?(puts his hands down)

Kim:(softly)Tonya is hurt(He walks over to Tonya)

Tommy: Oh man! I'm sorry Tonya(takes her hand)I tried to get here as fast as possible

Tonya: it's ok(smiles)Tommy it's not your fault

Tommy: Look I'll have Hays set up the command center for you Tonya. We will make sure that you're really ok?(she squeezes his hand)

Tonya: thank you Tommy(Tommy nods and helps her get in the backseat fully)

Trini: Tommy can make sure that you get Rinny's stroller and Car Seat?

Tommy: I'll make sure I get it back in one piece(Trini smiles)

Trini: Thank you(baby coos)thank you Uncle Tommy! We want to make sure the evil villain doesn't turn my $300 stroller into a monster(Tommy laughs. They hear a blast)

Tommy: I have to go(looks at Kim who nods)

Kim: I'll drive to the command center(looks at Aisha who nods and closes the back door)

Aisha: ok but drive us safely….your driving precious cargo

Kim: I know(Aisha pats Tommy's shoulder. Tommy pats her hand)

Aisha: Be Careful Tommy(goes to the passenger seat and gets in)

Tommy: Are you sure your ok?

Kim: Tommy I'm fine! Just come back to me and I'll be better(Tommy nods)I'll see you at command center(Tommy nods again)May the Power protect you(he grabs her hand for a second. Kim pulls away, gets in the car, starts it up and they drive away)

Tommy: be safe ladies(touches his communicator)Hayley

Hayley: I have a lock and a protective shield on them! They'll be fine….but the Rangers could use your help right now Tommy(Tommy nods)

Tommy: I'm on my way(into the watch)Raptor Rider(His Raptor comes out of no where. Tommy jumps on and rides towards the fight)


	8. It's Time to Heal Pt 1

Kim pulls up to the entrance of the cave. Zach and TJ are standing there. TJ runs over to the car. Kim puts down the window.

Kim: She's in the back(he nods and opens the door. Tonya smiles at him)

TJ: Ton(reaches in and grabs her. Tonya winces as he lifts her up)I got you(Zach opens the door for Aisha and Trini. He helps Aisha out first and then Trini)

Trini: thanks Zach(TJ races Tonya into the command center)

Zach: Are you ladies ok?(Kim turns off the truck and opens the door. Aisha closes both her and Trini's door)

Aisha: Yeah(Kim jumps out of the truck, closes the door and walks over to them)I'm just worried for Ton!

Zach: She's in good hands! Hays is working on it.

Aisha: I'm going to see if she needs help(Zach goes to object but Trini puts the baby in his arms. He instantly melts forgetting his thoughts)

Zach:(coos)no fair!(Aisha heads inside) You know I love baby Rinny(rocks the baby. Kim and Trini smile) but seriously how are you guys doing?

Trini: I thought we would never be in that predicament again(Kim nods)but for some reason I was ready(Zach looks at her)It's like it all came back

Kim: that's how I felt

Zach: Well hell! Tommy needs to find some more Dino Gems(Trini gives Zach an amused look) I think that we might have an "All Girl" Ranger Group(Kim punches him playfully)OW I have the baby!

Kim: you'll live(takes the baby)

Zach: Hey! I was holding her

Kim: No your right...I had to take her just incase I wanted to get another lick in(Trini laughs as Zach holds his heart)BUT ZACH! You'll never guess what the monster called me and Tonya(they give her a look)Ranger Granny's

Trini:(gasp)No way!(Zach chuckles)

Kim: Way! But those Granny's kicked his behind(Trini and Kim high five)

Zach: You Girls aren't Grannys(wraps his arms around them)your Living Legions(kisses their cheek. Kim smiles)

Trini: Awe thanks Zach(holds him briefly before pulling away)

Kim: So are you Zach Man!

Zach: and you know this man(coos)come here Rinny Pooh(takes her from Kimberly)

Kim: I can't believe we left her Car Seat and Stroller

Zach: I can! It was a dangerous situation….that didn't matter(Trini nods)besides she's too cute to put down. You can hold her until she can walk.

Trini: Sounds like(coos )Uncle Zach wants you to be spoiled(Kim laughs at Zach making faces at Rinny who is just staring)and if that is the deal Uncle Zach Man is going to be staying the night putting you to sleep because your spoiled rotten(Zach looks at her and Trini laughs)

Zach: that doesn't scare me….

Trini: Non romantic alone nights with Hayley should(Kim laughs at Zach's face)(laughs)Yeah

Zach: I don't think Hays would like that(quickly)back to mommy(the girls laugh as Zach passes the baby to Trini)You know I'm never holding her again right?(Trini gives her a look) you ruined it(Kim hits him)OW!

Kim: You're not holding her(gives him an innocent look. Trini laughs and looks at the entrance of the cave)we better get in there(Trini nods)I didn't know TJ was here

Zach: Yeah him and Tommy have been working on something(they head to the cave)

Kim: Working on what?

Zach: Honestly I don't know(looks at them)Billy was here too about an hour ago. When I showed up he left shortly after(looks ahead)they are acting weird.

Trini: I'll ask Billy about it! He wouldn't hide anything for me

Kim: Nor Me and Neither will Tommy

Zach: I don't know ladies! They are always straight with me but yeah they gave me the straight cold shoulder(they look at him as the enter the command center)I don't know, it's different(they look over and see Tonya laying on the bed and Hayley scanning her. Aisha checking her vittles)

Trini: look at those two working together

Hayley: Excuse me Aisha (she looks at her)can I get by you?

Aisha: Sure(Aisha moves and gets back to checking on Tonya)

Hayley: you know the machine can pick up the vittles(Tonya looks at TJ and grabs his arm)

Aisha:(laughs)I don't trust machines(Kim looks at Trini who nods unsurely because she may have spoken to soon)

Hayley: um! I'm not(Aisha now stands completely up)trying to be rude but machines are a little more accurate than what we may preserve

Aisha: Not me! I'm always accurate(Kim's eyes get large. Hayley looks taken back. Zach quickly steps in between them )

Zach: Aisha(she looks at him)hey I have something that I need to talk to you about(Aisha puts her hand on her hip)pretty please!

Aisha: Fine(looks at Tonya)yell if you need me(Tonya nods and TJ takes her hand)ok(Zach leads them to another room)

Trini:(mumbles)what has gotten in to her?

Kim: Who knows?(looks at Hayley who looks confused)

* * *

Zach and Aisha walk into the next room. Aisha turns to Zach and he points to an open chair. Aisha sighs and sits down. Zach softly closes the door and continues to look at her.

Aisha: What?(crosses her arms)

Zach: that is the same thing I am wanting to know(goes over and kneels in front of her. They look in each other's eyes) what's going on with you and Hayley?

Aisha: so you've noticed?

Zach: Why wouldn't I? (Aisha sighs)and I know it's not the pregnancy hormones

Aisha: I'm happy you didn't think it was…I probably would've punched you (Zach laughs)

Zach: Sha!(laughs) Talk to me

Aisha: It's just(touches his shoulder)I don't want you to get hurt(he says nothing)when Angela died I've never seen you so broken since I've known you. I don't want you that hurt ever again

Zach: and I don't ever want to be that hurt again neither (takes her hand off his shoulder and holds it)

Aisha: the week before she died Zach, Angela and I hung out at the mall together and(tears start to come in her eyes)

Zach: what is it?(stands up)

Aisha: she told me something and I promised her something back (Zach looks for a chair and sees a little kid chair and grabs it)

Zach: Why does Tommy even have this?(holds up the chair and looks at her with an amused look. Aisha giggles a little. Zach puts the chair down and sits next to her)ok what is it?(Aisha sighs)whatever it is Aisha I promise I can take it

Aisha: ok! Well we were at the mall

* * *

 _Memory 4years ago_

 _Aisha and Angela are walking in the mall together while holding bags and laughing. Aisha points to a store and Angela nods. They walk over to the store and Angela points to some earrings_

 _Angela: I love those earrings_

 _Aisha: those are some pretty pearls Ang!(Angela nods)how about you buy them?_

 _Angela: Nah I rather Zach buy them for me(smiles)_

 _Aisha: Well your wedding anniversary is coming up in about 3months(Angela frowns)he always gets pearls for you every year(laughs)I'll just slip it in his ear to get them for you(bumps her while laughing and Angela gives her a kind smile)what's wrong?(stops smiling and Angela looks at her)_

 _Angela: it's just(shakes her head)never mind its stupid(continues to walk. Aisha quickly grabs her)how about something to eat?_

 _Aisha: how about(pulls her over to a bench and makes them sit)you spill it?(Angela turns and looks at her with a smile)what did Zach do now?_

 _Angela: (laughs)surprisingly nothing_

 _Aisha: then what is it?_

 _Angela: Have you ever had a bad feeling?(Aisha puts her bag down and takes her hand)(sighs)I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me_

 _Aisha: (softly)Angie_

 _Angela: I know that it sounds weird but it's what I feel (squeezes her hand)I feel like I'm not going to live to see our fifth anniversary together._

 _Aisha: Angela don't say things like that(Angela sighs)_

 _Angela: I don't want to! But Aisha that's how I feel and I cannot seem to shake it. I have even prayed over myself. I asked my pastor and nothing (shrugs)_

 _Aisha: Did you tell Zach?_

 _Angela: I've try to mention it him but I don't want to upset him (smiles)I never want him to worry. He is doing so much with trying to get into the mayor's office_

 _Aisha: you should tell him(Angela nods no)Angie!_

 _Angela: it's probably nothing(smiles)Aisha can your promise me something?_

 _Aisha: Sure anything?_

 _Angela: If something does happen to me…can you promise to look after Zachary and make sure that the woman that he does decide to marry is good to him?(Aisha goes to say something)(quickly)I want him to marry again Aisha and have kids.(Aisha sighs)please Sha! Your one of my dearest friends_

 _Aisha: fine I promise(Angela quickly hugs her. Aisha frowns and holds her back)you have my word_

 _Angela: thank you! thank you!_

 _Aisha: But(pulls away from her)that is only if something happens to you_

 _Angela: of course!(laughs)if nothing happens I won't need you to arrange anything(hands Aisha her bags back)I'm going to need him to be faithful to me duh(they laugh)ok I feel better_

 _Aisha: Now can you do me a favor?(Angela gives her a look before nodding)Don't let a feeling stop your life(Angela nods now)_

 _Angela: It hasn't... believe me!_

 _Aisha: good AND Angela will you at least talk to Zach about how you are feeling?(Angela looks and sees worry in Aisha's eyes)I have a husband to you know?…and he would want to know if I felt like you do_

 _Angela: fine I will tell him tonight(stands)but all that is going to do is worry him_

 _Aisha: doubt it(stands)but we both know how he'll feel if you keep something from him_

 _Angela: True(changing the subject)ok lets get some food. So I can get home and talk to my husband_

 _Aisha: mm! What do you feel like?_

 _Angela/Aisha: Pasta(they laugh and link arms)_

 _Angela: Sha can you do me one more favor?(they start walking again)_

 _Aisha:(moans)what now?_

 _Angela: talk Zach into getting me those earrings?(Aisha smiles a little)_

 _Aisha: I'll see what I can do(they giggle and walk into a restaurant)_

 _Memory Ends_

* * *

Zach stares into space and Aisha has tears coming down her eyes. Aisha wipes her face and looks down at her stomach. Her baby moves and she rubs her stomach finding comfort

Zach: the pearl earrings that I buried her in(looks at Aisha and she simply nods)Angela told me that she had a bad feeling the day that she died(sighs)I shouldn't of let her leave the house but we had to meet with her parents about our 5th anniversary party

Aisha: you didn't know(sniffs and looks at him)

Zach I know! No one did Sha(rubs her tears away and she smiles a little)But I had a feeling too that day. Me and Ang had such a wonderful morning together and then…..I remember not wanting to leave the house. Neither us wanted to leave the house but when her parents called about our fifth anniversary party…she wanted to go so bad(sighs)to see them

Aisha:(softly)Zach(starts to cry again)I'm so sorry(Zach softly pulls her in a sideways hug and Aisha lays on his shoulder. He rubs her arm)

Zach: It's ok Sha! It was three almost four years ago and I have come to an understanding as to what happened. I am ok with Angie's passing

Aisha:(softly)do you promise?

Zach: of course(kisses her head)and Hayley has made it better(Aisha now sits up and they look at each other)she has made the last of my transition better. I coping better with losing her

Aisha: She has?

Zach: and she treats me good(takes her hand and gives it a light squeeze)just like Angie wanted. She makes me seriously happy. I feel like Angie brought her to me just in time. A week before I met Hayley Angie came to me in my dreams. She has never come to me before. She told me that it was ok to move on and soon I would meet someone who would sweep me off my feet like she once did. She told me to tell you something but I couldn't remember until now

Aisha: What?

Zach: that she's sorry and that pasta was pretty bad(Aisha eyes get wide and she starts crying again)

Aisha: She did come to you(hugs Zach and he holds her)

Zach: I'm confused

Aisha: the last time we had lunch! She got my wheat pasta by accident and she swore that it was good but her face said something different(laughs)

Zach: mm(laughs)yeah I bet(they let go)are you ok now?

Aisha: No(he gives her a look)I have to apologize to you! I have been a pain in the butt(he gives her a look)and I will apologize to Hayley and I promise to step back and let you two live your lives happily ever after(he laughs)

Zach: something like that(Aisha laughs)and don't step back to far. It wouldn't be happy ever after without you looking out for me(Aisha smiles)come on(stands and helps her up)let's go they are probably wondering where we are(Aisha nods)

Aisha: oh(holds her stomach and they both look her stomach moving)

Zach: Hey there little guy(touches her stomach and the baby instantly stops moving)and now he is hiding from me

Aisha: don't feel bad(takes his hand)he or she does it to daddy as well

Zach: I can understand Adam….no one likes a frog(Aisha nudges him in the ribs)ow

Aisha: He is my prince charming thank you very much(Zach laughs)come on(hooks arms with him and they walk out laughing)

 **~As you can tell my story is about Tommy and Kimberly mostly. But I love to play around with other characters stories. I think it makes for a good read. So there you guys go a little Aisha and Zach relationship. It kind of fills in the blanks about Zach and his wife Angie. Thank you so much for the views and reviews~RT**


	9. It's Time to Heal Pt 2

Kim: So, Haley?! (Trini and Kim walk over)how is she looking?(Hayley blinks a couple of times, smiles and keeps scanning)

Haley: good so far! She might bruise by tomorrow though(Tonya nods)

Tonya: oh no(covers her head)I had the conference tomorrow for my new artist(looks at TJ)what am I going to do?

TJ: We'll think of something(to the other Rangers)I wish I could get my hands on that monster(balls up his fist angrily)I'd teach him not to mess with my wife…..any of you ladies

Kim: Don't worry TJ(smiles)I think we gave him a run for his money

Trini: I wish I could see the fight (Kim nods)I bet the monster was really confused(the machine beeps and glows green)

TJ: What does that mean?

Hayley: Good news(smiles)She is in prefect health (TJ kisses her head)just needs some pain meds(touches her arm)I'll let your cousin prescribe them(Tonya nods and sits up with help of TJ. Tonya touches Hayley's arm for a second then let's go)

Tonya: Thanks Hayley

Hayley: Anytime(winces)hopefully this doesn't happen again anytime soon

Tonya: Lets say NOT EVER again(Hayley smiles. TJ kisses her again)

Kim:(mumbles)never say never(everyone is silent)

Hayley: Hey! I have other good news(they look at her)we can look back at the fight if you want(walks over to the computer)I can tap into the satellite

TJ: Oh yeah! I would love to see my girl work(Tonya smiles)can I hold her Tree?(Trini nods and he takes the baby from Trini)(to Tonya)have you held her yet?(Kim and Trini giggle. Tonya gives them a look and they cover their mouths)

Tonya: A few times (looks at him)honey(rubs the babies hand)

Trini: I really hope they get my Stroller(annoyed)I pray the monster didn't trash it(Zach and Aisha come in laughing. Everyone looks at him)

Zach: We're good(Kim nods)

Aisha:(laughs)how was your check up?(takes Tonya's hand)

Tonya: prefect health….I'm just going to need some medication for the bruising

Aisha:(to Hayley)did you prescribe anything?

Haley: Left it to the medical professional(Aisha nods with brief smile)

Aisha: ok look(Hayley looks at her)Hayley...I'm sorry about my behavior! I get all momma bear when it comes to them(points to her fellow Rangers. Hayley nods)I will for now on behave myself and will stop acting like a tyrant. It was very short of coming!

Hayley: Wow(puts her hand on her heart)(surprised)I forgive you(they shake hands)

Zach: Two of my favorite(walks over and wraps his arms around them)girls!

Kim: What are we chopped liver?

Zach:(surprised)I said two(let's go of Hays and Aisha)of my favorite

Trini: Always been a ladies man Zach(Aisha looks at Hayley)

Aisha: He's a Retired ladies man(Hayley nods and giggles)do you guys have a cart or a bassinet that we can lay Rinny in?

Hayley: I think so(turns to Zach)Can you help me find it?

Zach: Yeah

Hayley: TJ(he looks at her)it might be a two man job(he nods and hands the baby to Tonya. The men follow Hayley to the back)

Trini: Sha!(Aisha looks at her)are you ok?

Aisha: Yeah just needed to have a heart to heart with my Zach Man(Kim nods understandingly)so the Rangers haven't come back yet?

Tonya: Nope!(leans back while holding the now sleeping baby)

Aisha: You got her?

Tonya: Of course I have the future baby yellow(Trini laughs as Kim rolls her eyes)what Kim she will be! I know a Yellow Ranger when I see them. HEY you have two Pink Rangers….

Aisha: No she doesn't(smiles)she has a Pink and a Future RED Ranger

Tonya: Wait(laughs)What?

Kim: Amy of course wants to be a pink ranger(rolls her eyes)Emma wants to be the RED Ranger so she can be the leader(The yellow Rangers burst into laughter)

Tonya: No way!(stops laughing)wait that does sound like Emily(Kim nods and laughs)

Kim: yeah(stops laughing)I'm worried about the Rangers(looks at the clock)they have been gone for awhile.

Trini: do you think Hayley would mind if(walks over to the computer)

Aisha: Don't touch that Trini

Trini: Hey I might be a lawyer but I'm still techy(sits in the computer chair. Aisha follows behind her. Tonya now sits up and puts the baby down. The baby wiggles a little)

Tonya: Shhh!(rocks her and the baby keeps sleeping)good baby(her and Kim make a boarder around the baby)ok(Kim helps her up)thanks Kim

Kim: No problem(they walk over to the chair and Trini is typing)Tree are you sure about(stops talking when they are looking at the Rangers fighting)you still got it!

Trini: Told You(smirks)this is why Jason will dare not cheat on me! I can figure out anything.

Aisha: and I thought he dare not cheat on you because he loves you(Trini looks back)and he knows that WE'RE crazy(Trini puts up her thumb and they laugh)

Tonya: Whoa(they look at the screen. Conner gets thrown against a rock and the Rangers jump in front of them)

Aisha: Ouch(winces)poor little Red(Tommy charges for Zeltrax with his Brachio staff and Zeltrax pulls out his sword. They start fighting. Kim lays her hand on her chest. The rest of the Rangers take care of the new monster)look at them move

Kim:(softly)Tommy(Tonya puts a hand on her shoulder)Please Be-Careful(Zeltrax trips up Tommy but he does a spiral flip in the air and hits him with his staff making him fly. Tommy rolls on the ground and Trent stands in front of him. Trent swings his sword and it blast Zeltrax. He explodes again. Trent helps Tommy up and they get in a stance)

Zeltrax: Until we meet again Rangers(Disappears. As soon as he disappears the monster flies in front of where he just stood)

Tommy: Damn it(clinches his fist)Let's finish this! I'm tired of playing games(looks at Conner)Conner get rid of it!

Conner: thought you'd never ask!

Kira: Show em what happens when you miss with the Power Rangers Legendary and New!

Tonya: My Girl!(Aisha and Tonya high Five. Conner nods at them)

Conner: Right(calls)Triassic Battlizer(all of a sudden Conner's Uniform changes. The monster looks scared and backs up)No one messes with my team(pushes the button and blast the monster away. The Rangers turn away from the blast. The ladies jump up and down and cheer. Haley walks in with the guys who are pushing a bassinet. The guys look at the screen when they hear an explosion)

Hayley: How?(walks over to them surprised. Trini looks at her)

Trini: I'm kind of a Wiz in Tech(sees the bassinet)oh wow prefect(smiles)thanks Guys

Zach: Your welcome(walks over and TJ picks up the baby who is still sleep)what did we miss?

Kim: We got worried about them(Tonya nods)we wanted to make sure they were ok and well Trini is sorta like a Billy….that we can actually understand(they nod in agreement)Sorry we didn't mean to over step

Trini: Not at all!...I just wanted to make sure they were ok(stands up and gets out of the chair)is that bassinet clean?

TJ: Surprisingly yes(walks over and gives the baby to Trini. Trini places the baby in the basinet)

Trini: There you go Rinny

Tonya: Why does Tommy have a basinet anyway?(looks at Hayley)

Hayley: Honestly(laughs)I'm not sure! Tommy has always been prepared for everything.

Zach: He hasn't always been that way babe!(Kim shakes her head "No" and smirks)(laughs)Not Angel Grove Tommy

Aisha: HEY! This is good news for Me and Adam(they look at her)and You(points to Trini)and Jason. Tommy can keep the baby over night for date night(they laugh)

Trini:(laughs)No time soon! I love Tommy but I can see him freaking out as soon as her diaper explodes(they laugh)

Hayley: Trini look(they turn to the screen. The Rangers are flipping the stroller close and grab the Car Seat)they have your items unharmed

Trini: My new favorite Power Team

Tommy:(talks into the communicator)We're on our way back Hayley(she sits in the seat)Set the Raptors for rest mode when we get back please(Hayley touches a button)

Hayley: Roger that! See you when you get here Team(Hayley sees them nod and get on their raptors. Turns to the others)they should be here in 3minutes or less

Tonya: Can't wait to put my arms around those guys(smiles)they make me proud

TJ: How about you rest until they get here?(grabs his wife's hand. Hayley gets up and TJ sits her down)thanks Hays

Hayley: No problem(the baby lets out a laugh getting everyone's attention)AW! So Adorable(Trini smiles)

Kim: Jason is going to be mad he missed this(Trini smiles while nodding. Everyone crowds the baby who is awake and looking at them)hi Rinny!(The cave opens up and they don't notice the Rangers walk in or they don't care too)

Aisha: I wonder what she was laughing at?

Tonya: She is laughing at the fact that she definitely knows our secret and her sibling and cousins don't(everyone laughs)well except for AJ(the Rangers walk over and look at the baby. Tommy stands behind Kim and puts his hand on her shoulder)

Conner: What is everyone looking at?

Zach: one of the most cutest babies in the world(Rinny yawns and then smiles)yeah(Hayley looks at him a little surprised at how mushy he is)

Ethan: She is pretty cute! I think she's smiling at us

Kira:(coos)yes she is! Hi little baby Yellow(Kim looks at the Yellow Ranger)

Tonya:(laughs)told you

Kim: No fair….I'm the only pink here(playfully pouts)

Tommy: I think that is totally fair...that means you're a rarity(Kim smiles a little, turns and kisses the cheek area of his helmet. Aisha makes a gaging sound)

Kim:(softly)thank you Handsome(looks at them and sticks her tongue out)

Zach: you know(they look at him)I used to be a rarity

Tommy: Here we go!(Kim laughs along with Trini)

Zach: UP until Someone(coughs)Tommy(looks at him)took my color

Tommy: Adam took your color first(Zach simply nods in agreement)and Zach believe me I was looking for a green Gem(everyone laughs)that was such a good color for me

Kim: For you it was(hits his chest before stepping away)it gave all of us a headache(Trini and Zach nod in agreement at Tommy's confused face)it was emotionally draining sweetie.

Trini: and you were so pig headed at times(Kim walks over to Tonya and leans against the chair)you never listened to us when we tried to preserve your powers

Tommy:(winces) Ouch!

Kira: Sounds like someone we know(looks at Trent)

Tommy:(amused)I was just trying to prove that I was not taking my friends, the power nor the world for granted. I was a Ranger until the end.

Trini: We were grateful for that but….Tommy still the headache was real. Especially when they would fail right in the middle of battle. You remember the Guitar Monster?

Ethan: Guitar?

Zach: Kimberly had stopped you from getting buried alive(smiles at Tommy)literally

Conner: Oh really(crosses his arms amused)the Pink Ranger saved you!

Kim: Don't be too surprised! Tommy wasn't the only one doing the saving(smiles)I did my fair share of saving him(Conner walks over to Kim and puts his arm around her shoulder)

Conner: Story's of you saving him(puts up his hand)I have to hear those

Tommy: Dino duty for a week

Conner: Well worth it Dr. O(the ladies laugh)

Tommy:(amused but warning voice)Conner!(Conner throws up both his hands)

Kim:(mumbles)We'll talk about it later(Conner nods and walks back over to his team. Smiles at Tommy innocently as he looks at her)

Zach: Back to my Color(Everyone moans)Tommy you didn't try hard enough to look for that Green Dino Stone(Tommy nods a little)

Tommy: You know Zach Man you made it look cool(touches his shoulder)

Zach: Well you know what they say "Once you go black….

Aisha: Zach!

Zach: What?(looks at them)you turn into Zach(they laugh)and you'll never want to go back(TJ and Zach high five and they keep laughing)

Kira:(laughs)Power Down(everyone powers down)Tonya(goes over to her and they hug)are you ok?

Tonya: I'm fine! It could've been much worse(pulls away)if you didn't get there when you did(looks at Kim)and if I didn't have the Original Pink by my side

Kim:(smiles)you know I always have you(they hold hands tightly)

Aisha: We're so proud of you guys.

Ethan: Thanks Aisha….we were just doing our job

Trini: We know(smiles)but you still deserve to be rewarded(the new Rangers look at each other confused. They then look at Tommy who shrugs)Dinner on us

Conner: Yes I love you(goes over to Trini and hugs her. She laughs)

Ethan: down Conner(pulls him away)I don't think the OG Red would like you on his wife

Conner: your right….don't tell him?

Trini:(smiles)secret safe….(laughs)Conner

Tommy: You guys don't have to do this.

Aisha: We know! But do you know how I many times I wished we had older Rangers to take us out for food after a monster battle.

Tonya: Tommy we are feeding the kids….

Kim: and that's that(Tommy looks at her as she walks over to him and kisses his cheek)or do you not remember telling me that Mr. Green Ranger?(Tommy blushes)

Zach: Ok ladies! Where are we going?

Tonya: I think we should let Pregger's choose(rubs Aisha's stomach)

Aisha: Pizza Hut!

Everyone: PIZZA(every gets up and takes walking out. Trini picks up her baby and puts her in the car seat. Aisha helps her buckle the baby in. TJ grabs the stroller. Hayley turns off the computer and Zach takes her in the hands. Tommy holds Kim from behind and they sway and walk while following each other out of the command center


	10. Tommy's Birthday

Next month, Kim is driving Tommy in his car. He is looking at the places that they pass. They are both dressed casually. He looks at her.

Tommy: Where are you taking me?

Kim: To dinner

Tommy: Dinner? Why?

Kim: Because you're my boyfriend(he smiles)and I'm going to be out of town next week on your birthday(sighs)which by the way I feel terrible about.

Tommy: don't be(takes her free hand)we both know you had planned to go to the gymnastic convention way before we got back together.

Kim: I know but still it's the principle(looks at him and then the road)but since I can't celebrate with you next week…..today seems prefect! Besides I might even miss our six month anniversary the following week after(sighs)so I feel double bummed

Tommy: Yeah(smiles)but don't be it's just a day(she briefly looks at him then at the road)but it's not for you?

Kim: Exactly! It's not(takes her hand away and turns the radio)things like birthdays and anniversary's are important to me(sarcastically)do you not know me?(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: I do know you(takes her hand and kisses it)as long as I have you Kim(she looks at him)I don't need to have a celebration for my birthday(she goes to object)and I can say that because it's MY birthday(Kim closes her mouth)

Kim: Fine(he gives her a victory smile)but you CAN'T say that about MY six month(Tommy stops smiling and Kim gives him a playful stare)boom I win

Tommy: You think?(silence hits the car)so where are you taking me?

Kim: Dinner(pulls her hand away)how many times do I have to tell you that?

Tommy: Kim I don't like surprises

Kim: Yes you do(smiles at him and he looks ahead))Sit back and relax(he sighs)don't you trust me?

Tommy: With my life(Kim smile gets bigger)

Kim:(happily)good to know

Tommy:(confused)wait!(gives her a panicked look) what?

Kim: We're here(they pull up to Reef Side Dinosaurs Museum)

Tommy: What are we doing here?(Kim parks the car)this does not look like dinner

Kim: it's not(looks at him)But I need a favor before we go(he gives her a look) I have a friend who found a dinosaurs Egg(looks at him)I want you to look at it

Tommy: Why didn't you just tell me that?

Kim: because honestly I just thought about it(opens the door)I was going to drive past but I saw that he's office light was on I decided to stop(gets out and Tommy follows her)by. Don't worry I didn't make dinner reservation or anything(Tommy gives her a look and closes the door)so if you decided to get really into it with him there is no pressure(closes the door and Tommy walks over to her)

Tommy: Why would I get into it with him?(Kim takes his hand and they walk up the steps)

Kim: Dr. McClure is a little bit…. Of a um(looks at him)space case on theories!

Tommy:(laughs)I see! I never heard of Dr. McClure….I've been up and down Reef Side Museum(she looks at him and he gives her a look)

Kim: He's a ad junk professor(nudges him)Dr. Oliver(they stop at the door)you'll like him(pulls her hand away and fixes his shirt)now remember he is a total Alpha five(Tommy laughs)

Tommy:(laughs)oh Joy(Kim laughs)then I should like him a lot(Kim nods and kisses his cheek)ok come on I'm ready to see this egg.

Kim: He sent me a picture(opens the door)but I accidentally deleted it(Tommy nods)it was pretty impressive(Tommy grabs the door)thank you(Kim walks in and he follows. The lights are low and Tommy grabs Kim's hand)What?

Tommy: I don't have a good feeling about this(Kim looks at him and pulls him in)

Kim: Don't tell me your afraid of a little museum at night?(laughs)this is not night at the museum(he looks at her)(annoyed)come on(pulls away from him and walks off)

Tommy:(stutters)K-K(Kim walks around the corner)Kimberly wait(quickly goes after her)

Kim:(loudly)hey Dr.(Tommy hears Kim scream)

Tommy: Kimberly(runs faster and puts his hand on her morpher)hold on(he comes around the corner)

People: SURPRISE!(Tommy jumps back surprised and lands on his butt. Tommy looks up and sees all of his Ranger friends/family standing there. Some he knows others he doesn't. Above them is a banner with the words "Happy Birthday Tommy" and also on the banner are pictures of the Green, White, Red and Black Ranger. Everyone laughs or cheers. Kim surprised herself at his reaction quickly goes over to him. Tommy looks at her)

Kim:(quickly)Are you ok?(Jason walks over and helps him up)

Tommy: Yeah!(dust himself off)just surprised(everyone laughs)what is going on?

Trini: Well Tommy we just wanted to show you that we love you(Tommy looks at her)and appreciate you. Without you our life would be incomplete(Tommy's eyes water a little)So Today we are celebrating your life and all that you are(points to the banner)and your legacy.

Tommy: I don't know what to say

Kim:(softly)you don't have to say anything(he looks at her)we know what's in your heart(he looks at his Ranger friends who nod)

Tommy: this is great(smiles)thanks guys!

Kat: You should be really thanking Kim(he looks at her)(smiles)she put the whole thing together

Rocky: Yeah right to the scream(rubs his ears)my ears are still ringing by the way!

Kim:(giggles)Sorry Rocky(looks at Tommy)he was starting to suspect something. I had to make it more believable(Tommy looks at her)did it work?

Tommy: Yeah it did(holds on to Kim and she holds him back)thank you beautiful! I love you(kisses her)so much(Kim smiles)

Kim: I love you too(he kisses her again)Happy birthday Tommy(they kiss again)

Jason: Ok! Ok(claps)enough of that(pulls them apart)Your making everyone feel awkward(Kim shoves Jason a little and Tommy laughs)(smiles)its party time(points to the DJ who is also and ex-Ranger)DJ lets get this party started(he gives him the thumbs up and starts the music. Everyone starts partying or chatting. Kim and Tommy steal one more quick kiss before Jason grabs Kim and swings her around. Kim laughs and her and Jason dance into the next room. Soon other Rangers come over to Tommy and start talking to him) (mumbles)did you get the cake?

Kim: TJ took care of it(Jason nods and twirls Kim again)what about his present?

Jason: In the closet(Kim nods)sooooo….

Kim: SO?(looks at him)

Jason: Someone is getting lucky tonight!(smiles at her gawking)Tommy was about to take you on the floor(Kim hits his back)

Kim: I am not having this discussion with you(Jason laughs)

Jason: I'm just saying….you guys might want to keep down the kissing(Jason smiles)people are going to start suspecting that Kimberly Ann Hart is not innocent

Kim: Duh I have two kids(Jason laughs)ok I'll try to keep Tommy composed. But I can't promise that. Now that we're grown….all bets are off for modesty!

Jason: Mmm!(smiles)just act like the kids are here.

Kim: Yeah your right that is away to turn it off(hits his back and Jason laughs)ok we'll cool it.

Jason: At least until its closer to the party ending. Just a few minutes ago I thought the party was going to be over before it started(Kim laughs)

Kim: Was not!(laughs)it was only a kiss(pulls away and puts her hand on her hips playing) leave us alone Jason Lee Scott... you and Trini don't do PG neither!

Jason: Nice(Kim laughs)alright I will(touches her shoulder)but I am happy for you two….you do know that? I'm only making fun!

Kim: Duh I know you are! You and Trini wouldn't have forced us to have lunch together almost seven months ago if you weren't happy for us(he gives her a look)

Aisha:(calls)Kimberly(they turn to Aisha)I'm having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction(points to her stomach)this kid won't let me put on my ribbon

Kim:(laughs)coming(looks at Jason who is laughing)thanks for the dance(goes to kiss his cheek but he pulls away)(confused)What?

Jason: I know where your lips just were(Kim gives him a look and then punches him)

Kim: I don't like you(he laughs and Kim walks over to Aisha. Jason looks around and spots Trini who is talking to another Yellow Ranger. He walks over to them)

* * *

Later on that evening Tommy is standing in front of his cake that fits a whole small table. On the cake it has all four of his Ranger faces. Everyone is singing happy birthday to him and he has a big smile on his face. Ethan and Hayley are taking pictures. Everyone stops singing and he takes in a big breath and blows out the candles. Everyone cheers.

Everyone: Yay(Kim kisses his cheek)

Tommy: thank you(smiles)who wants cake?(Tommy picks up a knife)

Billy: I'll take some(Tommy nods and cuts it. Billy walks up but Rocky soon gets in front of him)Uh Rocky(Tommy looks up and puts the cake on a plate)

Rocky: I think I should try it first Tommy….because you know I made it(Billy gives him a "seriously" look. Tommy looks at Kim who puts up an eyebrow)

Tommy: Billy he's right(Rocky smiles and goes to grab it)here you go Rocko(Tommy smiles and throws it at him. Rocky ducks and so does Billy. Tommy soon frowns when it lands on Trini's face. Kim gasps and covers her mouth. Rocky and Billy stand, turn to see where it landed and laugh)Trini(Trini takes the cake off her face surprised)Trini(goes over to her)I'm sorry so(looks at Jason who is amused)sorry(Trini looks at Jason who is now laughing. Trini walks over to the cake)

Kim: Tree(takes her hand down)Trini(she puts her hand in the cake)no not the cake(Trini walks over to Tommy who puts up his hand in defense and then throws it at Jason. Tommy puts down his hands confused. Trini laughs at Jason's face)

Jason: My Hair!(Trini laughs a louder)that's it(walks over to the cake)

Kim: Jason No!(he grabs some cake in both hands)no-no!

Aisha:(yells)Wait(stands up from her seat)Time to go(Jason waits for Aisha and another Ranger to walk past him and go into another room because their pregnant)(calls)Carry on

Kim:(warning)DON'T….this is a ren(before Kim can finish her sentence Jason Yells)

Jason:(yells)Food Fight!(starts throwing cake and it lands on some rangers. Kim covers her mouth again and all of the Rangers run towards the cake and start throwing it. Everyone is laughing and having a good time except for Kim. Kim ducks and dodges)

Kim:(yells)wait Guys WHOA!(ducks as Rocky tries to hug her)no Rocky(goes towards the DJ booth and picks up the mic)RANGERS! STOP IT(whistles and everyone stops and closes their ears)have you guys lost your minds?! This is not a park this is a museum which I have a security deposit on(everyone looks between each other)If I can't get that back I will make all of your lives miserable(All of sudden Kim gets hit with cake. Everyone gasp and turns to where it came from. Aisha stands there with a smile on her face and cake in her hand)

Aisha: Lighten up Pink! It's not a party without a cake fight(licks her fingers. Kim gives her a shocked look)mm this is good(looks at Rocky)Good job

Rocky: Thanks Sha!(Tommy goes over to Kim and checks on her)

Tommy: Are you alright?(Kim looks at Tommy who is spotless)

Kim: Um yeah(wipes frosting on her hand)yeah I'm not(Tommy gives her a worried look)um(takes the frosting and puts it all over Tommy's face. Everyone gasps as Tommy closes his eyes. Kim laughs)Now I'm ok(licks her fingers and he looks at her)mmm this is good(Tommy smiles and picks her up. Kim laughs uncontrollable)

Tommy: Food Fight!(Everyone yells and continues to do the fight. Tommy runs towards the fight and Kim covers her face trying not to get hit. Everyone keeps fighting. Tommy eventually puts Kim down and starts grabbing cake. Kim hides behind Tommy as cake flies her way. Tommy looks at her shocked when he gets hit. Tommy goes to throw the cake in his hand at her but stops when he's watch goes off)huh?(drops the cake and Kim sighs disappointed)

Trent: Aw Man!(all of the past Rangers look at the present Rangers)Great!

Ethan: You would think they would stop for a party(shakes the cake off his leg)

Kira: Not for a Ranger Party Ethan(takes cake out of her hair)especially with no invite

Tommy:(in Ranger Mode)Hays?(Hayley is in her phone)what do we have?

Hayley: let me see(laughs)I can't get it my hands are sticky(looks at Zach shirt and find a clean spot)Honey?

Zach: oh(wipes her hand)there you go

Hayley: thank you(kisses a clean place on his cheek)ok(checks her phone)Disturbance in downtown Reef side….construction zone

Conner: Lets go team(they nod and leave)(calls)Dr. O we'll go ahead of you

Tommy: thanks(looks at his ranger friends who stand there full of cake)um duty calls(everyone laughs or nods in agreement)thank you guys for coming out and celebrating me. This is an overwhelming feeling that I have right now(Kim touches her heart)All I can say is that I love you guys and I thank you for pushing forward and continuing the Ranger legacy.

Wesley: We love you too man(everyone claps and cheers)

Tommy: Thank you! Hey everyone have fun and continue to party. Enjoy each other's company. If I'm not back in 30minutes….I'll see you lovely people at the next ranger function(calls)Power Rangers

Everyone: Power Rangers(everyone claps and cheers. Tommy looks at Kim who smiles. He gives her a quick kiss)

Tommy: See you later on tonight?

Kim: Yes! If you want too

Tommy: You know I do(kisses her head)I love you

Kim: I love you too

Tommy: bye beautiful(she waves)and thanks for the party(she nods)

Hayley: Tommy(he looks at her)we need to go(he nods)

Zach: Watch over my girl Oliver(Tommy nods as Zach and Hayley kiss)

Tommy: see you guys later(rushes towards the entrance and slides out. Kim gasps as some chuckle)

Everyone: May the power protect you(Tommy turns around surprised before nodding and leaving out with Hayley. The ranger walks back over to the DJ stand and starts the music)

Kim: Ok! Time to enjoy each other(they cheer)while cleaning(they moan)yeah I need my security deposit back(mockingly)you should've thought about this when you decided to act like monkey's in a zoo(they laughs)Aisha block the door(turns to the DJ)lets get something more up beat(the DJ puts up his thumb)thanks and after that you come down an clean too(he puts down his thumb)Sorry Rangers its gotta be done(cheers)Go-GO Powers Rangers(everyone moans and starts cleaning. Kim laughs)

* * *

Tommy pulls up from the latest Ranger fight and he looks exhausted. But Tommy does smile when he sees Kim's car out front.

Tommy: She actually came after the party(parks the car)I didn't think she would(looks at the clock)but it is still a couple of hours left of my early birthday(gets out of the car and rushes up the steps and grabs the knob. He pushes it opens it sees candles and hears music)What?

Music: "Close your eyes, Make a wish and blow out the candlelight, For tonight is just your night(Tommy opens the door completely and sees Kim standing there in a black robe and black pumps. Tommy smiles at her as she stands their seductively)we're going to celebrate all through the night"

Kim:(seductively)are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?(Tommy quickly comes in and locks the door. He even puts the chain on before turning back to Kim)

Tommy: Kim you look(walks over to her)amazing(reaches for her and she allows him to hold her hips)

Kim: I know(gives him a smile and he looks shocked)how was your battle?

Tommy: glad it's over! Wish I could've come back to enjoy the rest of the party

Kim: you didn't miss anything(holds his arms)it turned into a cleaning party as soon as you left

Tommy:(laughs)glad I missed it then(they look in each other's eyes)but I'm even more glad to be right here with you right now K….

Kim: mm-mm my name is not Kimberly nor Kim(he gives her a confused look)I'm Diamond(touches his face)your exotic dancer for this evening(Tommy now smiles)and you're getting a little to handsy(looks at his hands)But that's ok(looks at him with a seductive smile)your too cute for me to call security on

Tommy: thank GOD for that(smiles)you would be probably be calling them all night because your just to prefect to keep my hands off(Kim giggles a little and takes his hands)

Kim: I'm supposed to be the one seducing(leads him into the living room. Kim has moved all of the furniture to the wall. The only thing that stands there is a chair and a pole and a table with wine)

Tommy: Kim when(Kim pushes Tommy into the chair)uh

Kim: um(opens the wine and pours some in a glass)who is Kim?(looks at him confused)

Tommy: I'm sorry Diamond(she goes to give him a cup and before he can take she drinks it with a smile)um(laughs)when did you have time to do all of this?

Kim: Well actually(pours another glass and puts it down on the table)your girlfriend Kimberly set it up. She got here about two hours ago and set it up with no help(sits on his lap and straddles him)so I might not be using the pole because she's pretty sure I'll fall; it's not screwed in right(Tommy laughs and goes to touch her)um no sir! You're not allowed to touch(He raises his eyebrows)hands behind the chair(they challenge each other before Tommy does what he is told)Want to know what else she did?

Tommy: Yeah

Kim: She(puts the wine glass up to Tommy and he drinks some)made sure that the Rangers and Hayley stayed away from the house and she said it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be to get them to agree; seeing as how you have not been able to accomplish it

Tommy: The night is still young(laughs)what did you….I mean she tell them

Kim: that she wanted alone time with her boyfriend(kisses his neck and he moans)and she will kill them literally if they ruined this night

Tommy: Now why have I not thought of that?(they look in each other's eyes)oh wait I have

Kim: Kim says that you should give them a threatening look and say it with please and thank you after

Tommy: oh that's what I've been missing(Kim smiles and kisses him a little. Tommy goes to grab her butt Kim quickly grabs his hands)

Kim: NO(glares playfully)touching unless I say so….or I'm leaving! Kim will be mad that you wasted her money. I'm an a very busy and expensive person to get Mr. Oliver(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: I bet you are! But, how is it fair that you get to kiss me and I can't touch you?

Kim: mm that's the way the game goes

Tommy: The game?!(smiles)Hey I don't think Kimberly would like you kissing on me?

Kim: She said it was ok….for just this night(goes to kiss him again but Tommy pulls away)

Tommy: mm no!(Kim looks shocked)I actually think I would like Kim to be here instead of you(pulls his hands away)at least I can touch her and love on her as much as I want

Kim: If Kim comes….(jokingly)you know she doesn't do pole dancing

Tommy: they are over rated! I'm the birthday boy and I would like my beautiful back(Kim laughs)

Kim: I can't believe you(Tommy holds her waist)want to stop role playing

Tommy: I kind of just want to make love to my girlfriend for my early birthday present

Kim: mm(wraps her arms around his neck)if that's what you want?

Tommy: it is(they kiss each other)besides I didn't like Diamond that much. She was more of a bossy boots then you are

Kim:(growls)watch it "almost birthday boy"(grabs his hair)or you won't see it to 32(Tommy laughs and squeezes her butt. Kim jumps a little and pulls Tommy hard to her lips. Soon Tommy's shirt is off and Kim is unbuckling his pants)

Tommy: Wait(Kim stops)let's take this upstairs! I have a feeling that someone is going to be coming to the command center tonight more than likely Trent(stands still holding her)even if you gave them the death threat of their lives. Let's go upstairs and get comfortable

Kim: ok(clears her voice)let me down(he does and she starts blowing out candles. Tommy watches her prance around in the robe. Kim turns to him and smiles)what?(turns off the music)

Tommy: I can't wait to see what's under that robe(Kim comes over to him and holds him by the waist)

Kim: I can't wait for you to see too(he picks her up and she giggles. Tommy heads for the stairs and Kim blows out the candles as they walk)so do you think the pole is ok?

Tommy: it's going to have to be. I put the chain on the door and more than likely Trent will stay down stairs the whole night(carries them upstairs)I'll take it down first thing

Kim: what's his deal?(kisses his neck)why does the kid stay here most of the nights?

Tommy: him and his father Anton(walks them into his bedroom and Tommy is a little surprised to see a couple of candles lit)in here too?(puts her on the bed)

Kim: mm-hmm(pulls him on the bed and stands)I knew we wouldn't be down stairs for long(stands in front of him)so what about his father?

Tommy: they don't get along! So I opened my house to him whenever he needs to stay. Anton adopted him when he was a kid and well it hasn't been an easy adjustment for them since he has become a teenager. I have a soft spot for him

Kim: Tommy(reaches over and kisses him)you're an amazing mentor and man do you know that?

Tommy: mm thank you beautiful(smiles)it means a lot coming from you(Tommy's lights come on outside and Tommy turns to his windows. Kim looks at the window too. Tommy turns back to her)mm(turns on his TV and flips the channels. We see Trent walking into the Command Center and going to the couch)right on time(Kim watches too as Trent gets back up and turns on the alarm)

Kim: So that's why you didn't put on the alarm?(goes and closes Tommy's door and locks it)

Tommy: Yes! I always expect Trent to come over when Anton is not away traveling.(they watch as Trent grabs the blanket and turns on the TV that Tommy has just installed and lays down on the couch. Trent soon snuggles in and closes his eyes)

Kim: poor kid(stands in front of Tommy)

Tommy: Yeah(sighs)but he will be alright(Kim sees the worry in Tommy's eyes)

Kim: um Tommy(he looks at her)I don't mean to be rude but we need to put Trent on the back burner because we both know he will be alright(Tommy looks at her shocked)I'm going to miss your birthday and I have a lot of making up to do because of it!

Tommy: Kim I told(Kim unloosens her robe and is standing there in a green lace bra that barley covers her breast and a white lacey thong. Tommy quickly becomes silent)

Kim: hmm(playfully)what where you saying?

Tommy:(growls)to get over here…now

Kim: Why Mr. Oliver?(walks over)I have never known you to demand(he quickly pulls her down on to his lap and she lets out a delightful yelp)(laughs)anything of me!

Tommy: do you not like it?(starts kissing her breast and Kim gasp)

Kim: I don't mind it

Tommy: good because tonight(Kim looks at him)I'm in charge

Kim: We'll see about that?(they stare each other)I'm the one wearing the leader colors even down to my red lip stick(Tommy smiles as she giggles)I love you Tommy

Tommy: not as much as I love you(they go to kiss but he quickly makes them fall on the bed with him on top. Kim is full of laughter. Tommy now kisses her and they soon after start their night of passion)

 ** _~Here is to chapter ten! It is definitely dedicated to Tommy and Kim's relationship. This chapter is a little more spicy then normal as well. Let me know what you think. Also I'll have a couple more chapters up tomorrow.~RT_**


	11. TK's 6month Anniversary! Pt1

A couple of weeks later, Tommy and Billy are in his command center looking over notes. Billy sighs and Tommy throws papers down on the computer.

Tommy: this can't be right

Billy: I've been looking for signs of life or changes in the morphing grid since your birthday. Nothing seems to be there Tommy.

Tommy:(mumbles)this doesn't make sense(stands up. Tommy is wearing black jeans and fitted black shirt)I could've sworn it was him

Billy: me too(leans against the wall defeated. Tommy eyes perk up)

Tommy: I have an idea(picks up the paper and passes it to him)

Billy: oh boy! I'm afraid(Tommy gives him a humored look)

Over Intercom: Uh Dr.O?(hesitantly)Coach K is waiting on you

Tommy: Oh Man Kim!(quickly goes to the button on his desk and presses it. Billy gives him a humored look)I'll be up in a few minutes...thanks Ethan(releases the button)

Billy: where are you two headed?

Tommy: Kim has this whole romantic picnic planned...for our six month

Billy:(smiles)sounds like "a Kimberly" move(Tommy smiles a little)so what did you get her this time?

Tommy: Who said that I did?(Billy gives him a look)

Billy: because that does not sound like "A Tommy" move, if you didn't!

Tommy: Your right it doesn't! I'll let Kim let you know once she gets it(looks at paper)but back to my idea.(looks at him)

Billy: you have that spark in your eye Oliver

Tommy: Alpha Five

Billy: What about him?

Tommy: He could probably help us!

Billy: mm I don't know Tommy

Tommy: We'll why not?

Billy: We're trying to keep this under wraps until we figure out what it is...and Alpha is a little bit of a blabber mouth. Especially since he has been staying with Adam.

Tommy: Alpha has been Zordon's apprentice for over 500years. I'm pretty sure he'll know if it's Zordon or not...or if it was. Also if we tell Alpha mums the word...he'll keep it quiet.

Billy: I don't know Tommy...he and Adam have been super close lately. Ever since he's given him a job at the dojo.

Tommy: But he's known us longer. Alpha will honor our wishes(they hear a ding coming from the elevator)who is that?(Billy quickly hides the papers as Tommy shuts down his computer. Kim comes out of the elevator wearing a white tub top dress with pink accessories. Her hair is pent up and she is wearing sun glasses)(quickly)Beautiful!(Kim walks over)hey!

Kim: Hey!(happily)Billy(hugs him)I don't know you would be here?(they hug)

Billy: Yeah! Just came to visit...sad to hear You and Tommy had anniversary plans(they let go)

Kim: Yes we do(looks at Tommy)which we are running late for(walks over to him)I've been waiting for you to come out for over five minutes. You said you were coming right out!

Tommy: Yeah I'm sorry(scratches his neck)about that Kim(looks in her eyes)forgive me

Kim mm! I don't know if I can forgive you for keeping me waiting and forgetting about ME in the car on OUR anniversary.

Tommy: I didn't forget you! How could a forget someone so beautiful and prefect?

Billy:(mumbles)Nice(Kim gives him a playful glare and looks at Tommy who's eyes have soften)

Kim: mm! Ok I forgive you(rolls her eyes)I guess

Tommy: Yes!(Kim smiles)Let's start over(Kim says nothing)please(she nods)Hi(they kiss each other)Sorry about keeping you waiting I got caught up but I'm...

Kim:(cuts him off)Caught up with what?(looks between the men who say nothing)ok(takes off her glasses)what is going on?

Tommy: nothing(Kim looks at Billy who shakes his head)

Kim: you guys are lying to me(crosses her arms)and I(looks at Tommy)don't like it(they say nothing)Zach told me that you guys have been sneaking around(looks between them)now someone is going to tell me something...or I swear I'm not going anywhere.

Tommy: Kim...we can't tell you because it's apart of our six month anniversary

Kim: Yeah Right? and I have stupid on my forehead(comes in closer to him)(sternly)Tommy don't lie to me...it'll get both of you in a world of trouble(silence hits them)Fine! Don't tell me but I will find out and if I don't like it...

Billy: We know! You'll end us

Kim: Darn straight!(calmly)So you are hiding something from me?(silence hits them again)

Tommy: Beautiful look we are working on something...but right now it's still in the works. We don't want to say anything that is not concrete(takes her hands and making her uncross her arms)Can you just be ok with us researching something...and talking to you about it when it is not our anniversary?

Kim:(stubbornly)fine! I don't like this but(pulls away from him)I'll honor your wishes! Just know that if it causes you two or us any harm. I'm going to kick your butt personally(gives him a kiss)got it?(pokes his chest)

Tommy:(smiles)got it(Kim turns to Billy and points)

Billy: Oh!(quickly)yes ma'am!

Kim: alright(puts on her glasses)(sweetly)you ready to go Tommy?

Tommy: yes(takes her hand)let's go(looks at Billy)Billy?

Billy: Yeah! I'll be here(Tommy nods and leads Kim towards the stairs)

Tommy: ok I'm staying with Kim tonight so...

Billy: I'll call you tonight(Kim gives him a "stern look" that Tommy doesn't catch)(laughs)or I'll just call you tomorrow(Kim smiles)

Tommy:(confused)alright(Kim disappears up the stairs first)see you later and text me if you find anything(Billy nods)thanks for everything

Billy: no problem(waits for the door for Tommy to disappear and the door to close before turning back on the computer and sitting down)ok time to find Alpha(types in the computer)Adam's Dojo(clicks in the screen and smiles)there you are Alpha(we look in the screen and he is standing in the coat closet hanging up stuff)time for teleporting(before he can type in a code to teleport him, the door opens at the top of the stairs)

Tommy:(calls)Kimberly I can get my keys(Billy quickly times out the computer as Kim rushes down the steps. Billy turns in the chair and watches her hit the landing)

Kim: you're a worthy opponent

Billy:(smiles)thought you would catch me doing something huh?(grabs Tommy's keys and holds them up to her)

Kim: you(Tommy comes down the steps)know me(walks over and grabs the keys)so well(turns on her heels and heads back up the stairs and past a confused Tommy)

Tommy:(out of breath)Billy?

Billy: I'll wait until you guys actually leave the house(he nods with a smile)

Tommy: Did she see anything?(looks up and sees that Kim is gone. He looks back at Billy)

Billy: No! But almost...

Tommy: I forgot how fast she was! We got to be careful with the Pink Ranger

Kim:(calls)Darn Right(the men laugh)come on Tommy

Tommy: got to go Billy(he nods)text me if you find out anything and I'll text you when it's clear(he nods again an Tommy heads upstairs)

Billy: mm(turns to the computer and turns on computer and sees that Alpha is no longer on the screen)(sighs)where did he go?(starts typing)(mumbles)for a Robot he moves pretty quickly(looks at the cameras around the house and sees Tommy open the car door for Kim. Kim kisses his cheek before climbing in. Tommy closes the door and looks towards the camera while texting. Billy's phone soon pings and he looks over it)coast is clear(pulls open his phone)(reads)Billy, Ethan and Trent are upstairs doing a project. They will not be bothering you. Thanks again(Billy types back and he watches as Tommy drives away in Kimberly's car)alright now to find Alpha 5(goes back to Adam's Dojo)where are you buddy?

* * *

Kim and Tommy walk around Angel Grove Park. The place were they spent most of their teenage years together. Tommy is holding on to a picnic basket in one hand and Kimberly's hand in the other. Kim holds on to Tommy with both hands and moves in closer.

Kim: thank you for going on a picnic with me Tommy

Tommy: thank you for inviting me(reaches over and kisses her head)

Kim: are you kidding me! It's our six month anniversary(smiles)why wouldn't I?

Tommy: I'm happy you chose to do this! I haven't been to Angel Grove park in years (Kim looks at him)well not since last month's monster attack

Kim: Shh!(he looks at her)don't mention monsters(frowns)don't jinx us(they walk over to some picnic tables)this day has to be prefect

Tommy: your right(Kim smiles and leans on his shoulder a little)and it will be prefect. I have the other Rangers taking care of m(goes to say "monster" but Kim gives him a look)ARE on duty(Kim nods)and I also fixed the crystal(looks at her)so we're all good to go

Kim:(smiles)Prefect!

Tommy: Prefect(they quickly kiss)ok so is this table good?(they look at the table)

Kim: mmm nope(points to one under the trees and closest to the water)that one

Tommy: that one?(Kim smiles and nods)why that one?(Kim quickly looks at him with disbelief. He looks at her)I'm(smiles)just kidding(Kim pulls away) that's our bench. It has been since our first date with me being the White Ranger. Come on how could I forget that? (laughs)I'm not that forgetful(Kim playfully punches him)ow!

Kim: not funny(they start walking to the bench)I was going to kill you(Tommy laughs)there was going be one less Dino Thunder Ranger(Tommy gives her a look)mm(smiles)our seat(Tommy puts the basket on the table and Kim climbs in. Tommy climbs in on the other side)

Tommy: you hungry?

Kim: I'm starving!(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: hey how about you unpack the basket!(Kim gives him a look)I think I left the picnic blanket in the car(Kim stands and opens the basket)

Kim: Why would I unpack it if you forgot the picnic basket?(Tommy says nothing)and no you didn't because(smirks)I made sure I packed it myself Mr. Forgetful

Tommy: I don't think you did(Kim raises her eyebrow)

Kim: oh really? pulls out the blanket)I forgot huh?(waves it and a small box falls out)what?(looks at the box surprised and then at Tommy)(breathless)Tom(stops herself by covering her mouth)

Tommy: um(picks up the box)Kim(walks over to her. Kim's eyes never leave the box. As Tommy walks closer, Kim gets out of her seat and backs up)Kim this is not what it looks like(Kim puts her hands down a little bit)

Kim:(softly)are they earrings?

Tommy: a little more significant(opens the box showing a white gold band with the word "Promise" on it and two diamonds on the side. Kim covers her mouth and looks him in the eyes)this ring is not an engagement ring(reaches for her hand)This ring is a promise to you that one day we will be as one. This ring is a promise to you that I'll always be here for you no matter what. I love you Kim(she uncovers her mouth and takes his hand)will your accept my promise?

Kim: Tommy(tears form)I(nods)I accept your promise(he smiles and pulls out the ring)but I have one request(touches her necklace)can I wear it on my neck?(he gives her a look)I'm not ready to wear anything on my finger. Not after 10years of a unsuccessful marriage(Tommy nods)just please be understanding of that?...like I am with you.

Tommy: I already do(Kim smiles and takes off her necklace. Tommy takes the ring and puts it on the necklace. Kim turns from him and he puts it on her)prefect

Kim: good(turns to him)I happily accept your promise(touches the necklace with smile)I love it Tommy and I love you(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: come here(Kim quickly wraps her arms around him and they kiss passionately)I love you so mush

Kim: So(kisses him)much(they kiss one more time)mm(pulls away)this was an awesome surprise. What do you have planned for our One year anniversary?

Tommy: To soon to tell

Kim: a trip to France maybe?(Tommy gives her a humored look and Kim laughs)Pushing it?

Tommy: not even close(smiles)I want to give you the world.

Kim:(smiles)how did I get so lucky?

Tommy: I ask myself the same thing(Kim smiles and lays on his chest)So what did you get me for our half a year anniversary?(Kim sits up and looks at him)hmm?

Kim: MMM(smiles)you gotta to wait until after we eat(touches his nose and he smirks)Did you think we'd ever make it this far?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Kim: our relationship! Did you ever think we'd make it?

Tommy: mm(looks at her)yeah! How about you?

Kim: mmm(smiles)mmm(proudly)Yeah I did too! I am so happy that Zordon brought you into our world, my world. I can't imagine my life if I didn't meet you Tommy

Tommy: I can't neither Kimberly!(Kim's stomach growls)(smiles)are you hungry?

Kim: Am I?(they kiss one more time before pulling away)

Tommy: So what did you bring?

Kim: your favorite(walks over to the picnic basket and pulls out a sandwich)Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich!(Tommy looks at her and she laughs)just kidding(puts the sandwich down and pulls out a container)chicken, rice and salad(Tommy walks over)

Tommy: the best girlfriend in the world(kisses her cheek and she giggles)lets eat(Kim nods and they start unpacking the food)

 **~I hope you checked out chapter 10! That was a mega Kim and Tommy moment like this chapter. This Anniversary day isn't over though. Check out chapter 12...and thank you for the views and reviews~RT**


	12. TK's 6month Anniversary! Pt 2

Back at the Command Center, Billy is on the computer still trying to locate Alpha. Billy mumbles under his breath and sighs.

Billy: I've been searching for Alpha for almost an hour(rubs his hand through his hair)where could he be? It's like playing where is Waldo(taps his hand on the desk defeated)think Billy THINK(he closes his eyes for about five seconds before opening them again)duh!(starts typing on the computer and goes back into the closet. He moves in closer and sees Alpha has found a spot in the closet to take a nap)(laughs)even Robots need sleep(starts typing on the computer)hold on buddy(Billy hits enter and turns the chair to an open spot. Soon Alpha appears and is still sleeping while standing up)(loudly)Alpha(Alpha jumps startled)

Alpha: I Yi-Yi-Yi(holds his head)Billy

Billy: Alpha(Alpha walks over to Billy and he stands)hello my friend(they hug each other)

Alpha: What am I doing here?(they look at each other)what is going on?

Billy: Alpha you remember Tommy's command center?

Alpha: Yes of course! I helped build it! Doesn't tell me why I'm here Billy!

Billy: We need your help Alpha(grabs the papers off Tommy's desk)Tommy and I both need your help. But we need you to be quiet about it. We don't want to disrupt anyone's lives if we don't have too.

Alpha: of course Billy! I will not say a word.

Billy:(smiles)thank you Alpha(gives him the paper)Tommy and I noticed a change in the morphing grid(Alpha looks at him)

Alpha: When was this?

Billy: about a month ago...

Alpha: Has there been any activity since?

Billy: No! We first noticed it about March and it stopped in July. Alpha my real question is(touches his shoulder)could that have been Zordon?

Alpha: Oh Billy I Yi! Yi! Yi!(Billy looks at him worried)Now I must ask of a secret of you

Billy: of course Alpha! What is it?(they alarm soon goes off and Billy looks at the screen)trouble(Ethan and Trent soon rush down the steps)

Ethan: Whoa! Alpha what are you doing here?

Billy: He's helping with a project(Trent looks at the screen)

Trent: Elisa is up to no good(looks at Ethan)lets go(Ethan nods)

Billy: Be carful guys(they nod and rush out)ok Alpha(looks at him)what's going on?

* * *

Later the evening at Kim's apartment; Tommy kisses Kim's cheek before heading to her room sleepily. Kim smiles and shakes her head. She soon touches her neck and her new piece of jewelry. Kim grabs her cell phone and heads for her balcony

Emma: momma(Kim turns and sees Emma standing there in her pajama's and holding her stuffed bear that Aisha got her)

Kim: Emma(walks over to her)your supposed to be asleep. Dr. Tommy and I just tucked you girls in.

Emma: Did Dr. Tommy give you that ring?(points to her neck)

Kim:(smiles)yeah he did(bends down to her)are you ok with that?

Emma: Are you getting married?

Kim: No honey! It's not an engagement ring...it's an other type of special jewelry

Emma:(disappointed)oh

Kim: what's wrong?

Emma: I just thought that Dr. Tommy and you would get married

Kim: oh that's a nice thing to think of(takes her hand)I would like to one day get married and possibly with Dr. Tommy….but mommy just got a divorce less than seven months ago. She is not in any rush to get married and Dr. Tommy being a gentleman understands that I'm not ready

Emma: why aren't you ready?

Kim: because Em! Marriage is hard work(Em gives her a confused look)and mom has a lot of stuff to work through before I take that step of marriage

Emma: like what?

Kim: Like stuff that you honestly never have to worry about

Emma: maybe I can help you with it

Kim: no thank you sweet girl...mommy's got it. I promise and when I'm ready to get married I will let you know baby(smiles)ok?(Emma nods)good

Emma: So is it good that Dr. Tommy understands that you are not ready and is a gentleman?

Kim: Yes because if he didn't(whispers)momma couldn't be with someone didn't understand and wasn't a gentleman towards me nor my decisions

Emma: Is that why you and daddy never worked?(Kim's eyes get big and she stands)

Kim: ok Em(gives her a kiss and a quick hug)head to bed

Emma: but I can't sleep?

Kim: fine lay down on the couch(leads her to the couch and turns on the TV)mommy has to make a call. You stay here and watch tv and once I'm done I'll join you ok?

Emma:(happily)ok(lays down and Kim puts the blanket on her)thanks mommy(Kim smiles and kisses her head)

Kim: your welcome sweet girl(walks to the balcony with her phone)I'll be right outside ok?

Emma: ok

Kim: stay right there(Kim watches her nod and lock into the TV)(thinking)she'll be a sleep in no time(opens the sliding door and goes outside. She still watches Emma and quietly closes the door)ok(dials a number and puts the phone to her ear)hello

Aisha's Voice: Kimmy hey! How was the 6month anniversary lunch?

Kim: Wonderful

Aisha's Voice: Wonderful huh?(laughs)I love the sound of that! What did he get you this time?

Kim: Why do you think he got me something?

Aisha's Voice: please its Tommy(they laugh)we're talking about

Kim: True(sighs)he got me a ring(Aisha says nothing)hello(nothing)earth to Aisha?

Aisha's Voice: I'm sorry he did what?

Kim: don't go into labor(laughs)it was a promise ring

Aisha's Voice:(simply)Awe how sweet?(quickly)I have to see it! Do you love it?

Kim: (happily)I do(sits down on the balcony chair)I'm just sad I got him a lousy wallet

Aisha's Voice: come on he needed that(Kim bites her lip)and you embroider his name on it

Kim: Yeah(rubs her leg)I know

Aisha's Voice: and didn't you get him another brief case to go with it?

Kim: Yeah(smiles)your right he did love them…both of those were torn to pieces. It's just how do you out do a ring?

Aisha's Voice: come Kim! Tommy loves practical(laughs)we both know that! He must've been stoked

Kim: Yeah he was(laughs) but he was more "Stoked" when I agreed to his promise

Aisha Voice: Well see(laughs)you out did him by giving him you! You're his favorite gift

Kim: mmm….I don't mean to be vain but I am pretty awesome(they laugh)

Aisha: Kim I am so happy for you

Adam's Voice:(calls)A come and eat

Aisha's Voice:(calls)if it's not McDonalds we don't want it(Kim laughs and shakes her head)Anyways Kim you have to bring it by tomorrow and bring me lunch

Kim: mm I have a merger meeting but I can stop by on the way there. What do you want to eat?

Aisha's Voice: do you even have to ask?(sighs)this kid is going to have me in fat camp after its born(Kim laughs)

Kim: I can't even a imagine

Adam's voice: Aisha please come on and tell Kim you'll talk to her later

Aisha's Voice: Adam please bite me(Kim winces a little)

Adam Voice: isn't that how you got pregnant in the first place?(Kim laughs)

Aisha's Voice: I'm going to now kill you(to Kim)sis I'll call you back in fifteen minutes

Kim: It's ok I'll just see you tomorrow(stands up and heads for the door)

Aisha's voice: are you sure?

Kim: Yeah Emma can't get to sleep so….

Aisha's Voice: OH NO! Is she alright?

Kim: Yeah! I think Henry's parents had them hopped up on sugar(rolls her eyes) like always

Aisha's Voice: mm! Did they see Tommy?

Kim: No! Couldn't see through my tints! It was a simple "hey Marie and Donald Sr. thanks for watching them and come on girls"(Aisha chuckles)speaking of Tommy is here so I gotta go anyways. Still celebrating the anniversary with you know…sleep!

Aisha's voice: mm-hmm

Kim: Honestly! We did "THAT" early this morning(Aisha laughs)I have the merger later on tomorrow so we can't afford to do those things tonight.

Aisha's Voice: hmm it takes a whole day to regroup(Kim simply nods)(mumbles)I remember those days(laughs)hate to tell you this but sounds like the honeymoon is over(Kim laughs a little)alright well I'll see you tomorrow evening at….

Kim: at 1:30 sharp

Aisha's Voice: ok see you then. Love you and "Thing 1"

Kim: love you too and she's not a thing

Aisha's Voice:(laughs)tell that to her….she's wants to be "Thing 1" for Halloween(Kim moans)(sings)good night

Kim:(laughs)night(they hang up and Kim opens the door)(thinking)thing one! Amy will never go for that one(walks over to Emma and her eyes are getting low)hey(she looks at Kim)are you getting sleepy yet?

Emma:(softly)maybe(Kim smiles as Emma gets up so Kim can sit down. Emma lays back down with her head on Kim's lap)

Kim: Auntie Sha said good night and she loves you

Emma:(yawns)I love her too(Kim smiles and rubs her head)night mommy

Kim: good night my sweet baby(kisses her head and Emma closes her eyes. Kim looks at the TV not realizing that she is playing with her necklace)

* * *

In Kimberly's room and in the master bathroom, Tommy is sitting on the toilet and talking on the phone. Tommy has on the shower drowning out the conversation just in case she comes in.

Tommy: So is he still there Billy?

Billy's Voice: I sent him back to the Dojo

Tommy: Adam notice that he was missing?

Billy's Voice: I have no clue! But Alpha promised his silence

Tommy: So was he able to tell you anything?

Billy's Voice: Yes...but Tommy it's not what we think it is

Tommy: What do you mean?

Billy's Voice: Not as big as Zordon...but it is big! Tommy it seems like there is a shift in power(There is a knock on the door)

Tommy:(loudly)yeah?

Kim: hey(wiggles the knob)what are you doing? why is the door locked?

Tommy:(loudly)I was um...using the toilet!(quickly)I need some white noise(winces)

Kim:(slowly)ok!(simply) Well I guess that's a NO for cuddling.

Tommy:(quickly) No! Kim...

Kim:(laughs)its ok Tommy! Take your time...what type of girlfriend would I be if I rushed you during such a private moment? I'll see you when you get out

Tommy:(loudly)I'll be out in a few

Kim:(further away)take your time(Tommy listens for the TV to turn on. Tommy quickly turns on the bathroom fan and sits back down)

Tommy:(mumbles)hello(takes him off speaker and puts it to his ear)

Billy's Voice:(laughs)nice save!

Tommy:(chuckles softly)thanks!(softly)look it just got really noisy...really quick.

Billy's Voice: it can wait for tomorrow! Besides I'm meeting with Jeff right now?

Tommy:(softly)oh ok!(pauses)hey Billy when am I going to meet the lucky guy?

Billy's Voice:(surprised)soon...I mean if you want too

Tommy:(softly)of course I do(after awhile)why wouldn't I?

Billy's Voice: I don't know...just didn't think you'd be interested in meeting him

Tommy:(softly)Billy, your my brother no matter what...and if you have someone special in your life that makes you happy then of course I would like to meet him.

Billy's Voice: Alright Tommy...we'll set something up soon then

Tommy:(softly)great(smirks)besides, it's not fair! You've met most of my girlfriends(they chuckle a little)

Billy's Voice: True(chuckles)we'll I better go! I'll talk to you tomorrow

Tommy:(softly)yeah bye(they hang up)ok(Tommy stands up and flushes the toilet)mm(goes over and turns off the shower. Then walks to the front of the bathroom turning off the phone and opening the door. He walks out and Kim is already in bed and in her pajama's. She looks at him)hey

Kim: Hey yourself!(sweetly)are you ok?

Tommy: yeah(playing it off)I'm getting there

Kim: I hope it wasn't anything I cooked

Tommy: No! I can definitely say that it wasn't your cooking. I started feeling weird after I drank that beer at dinner(Kim winces a little)

Kim: do you want some Pepto?

Tommy: no! I think I'm done!(Kim nods)did I hear Emma awake?

Kim: Yeah(stretches a little)but she passed out a(yawns)few seconds ago. I left her on the coach

Tommy: She's getting to heavy to carry(Kim simply nods)do you want me too...

Kim: She's fine...besides your not feeling good(yawns)It's ok

Tommy: ok!(smiles)got some room for me?

Kim:(smiles)of course(moves over to her side of the bed)Tommy?

Tommy: hmm(walks over)

Kim: Did you spray?(Tommy gives her a look and she doesn't back down)if you didn't please spray. I don't need my room smelling like your insides(makes a disgusted face)

Tommy: nice(takes off his shirt and throws it in her hamper)I sprayed dear(goes to a drawer and pulls out a shirt and pants)I have common courtesy(takes off his pants)

Kim: mm ok(yawns)man I'm pooped(giggles)no pun intended(Tommy chuckles a little, walks over to the bed and bends over)

Tommy: I'm going to shower(gives her a kiss)you get some rest

Kim: ok(they kiss one more time and Tommy heads for the bathroom in his boxers and with clothes in hand)Tommy(he turns to her)happy anniversary

Tommy: Happy anniversary(goes in to the bathroom and closes the door. Kim gets comfortable with her pillow and drafts off to sleep as the shower turns on)

~ **This is the end of their anniversary. I had so much fun writing. Yes Kim finally has a ring! Sorry it's not the one most of you may have wanted but I think it's one step closer. What do you guys think of the Emma and Kim scene? Seems like Kim's kids are wanting them to be married more than anything. AND what about Billy and Alpha's conversation? What was that all about? Stay tuned and thank you for the views/reviews. Some more chapters will be up tomorrow~RT**


	13. Baby Scare Pt 1

**~Hello Guys! I want to thank you for the reviews and views of my story. Also if you haven't read chapters 10 and 11...your missing some really good stuff. Hope you enjoy these two chapters. It's definitely another Ranger reunion coming up soon.~**

 **Back in Action...**

The next day, Kim stands in the hospital lobby looking at her watch while holding a bag. Kim stops looking at her watch and starts playing with her new necklace that's on her neck.

Kim: come on Aisha(looks at elevator)mm I have a meeting in an hour(looks at the clock on the wall, she does not notice Aisha come out of a door behind her. Aisha sneaks up on her as Kim sighs and rocks a little)

Aisha: Boo!(Kim gasp and jumps. Aisha laughs as Kim turns to her)

Kim: Aisha(holds her heart)(glares)not funny

Aisha: sorry it was a(holds up her hand)little bit funny

Kim: wouldn't think it was funny if I had a heart attack?!

Aisha: dramatic much?(Kim smiles as she rolls her eyes)besides it's a good thing we're in a hospital if you did have one(Kim holds up the bag)

Kim: ha-ha!(Ashia giggles)here is your lunch(Aisha takes it)burgers and French Fries

Aisha: yummy(opens the bag and smells insides. Kim gives her a disgusted look)mm!(closes her eyes)this makes "US" very happy

Kim: that is gross(smiles)but I am so happy you crave easy to get junk food(Aisha looks at her and nods)

Aisha: Adam not so much!

Kim:(chuckles)what do you mean?

Aisha:(smirks)he hates driving to the 24hr McDonalds at midnight to get me two Mcdoubles(Kim laughs)then he hates when I talk about my weight afterwards(she laughs)it's a mess….but the food makes "US" so happy.

Kim: do you think this is a girl or a boy?

Aisha: a boy(sighs)its so hard not reading the ultrasound! But I have to respect my husband stupid wishes(Kim laughs)

Kim:(laughs)Sha!(Aisha looks at Kim's neck)

Aisha: oh my GOD(Kim gives her a confused look)is that(points to her neck)it?

Kim: oh(smiles big)yes it is(Aisha reaches out and touches it)

Aisha: Kim its gorgeous(pulls away)

Kim:(laughs)yeah I know! He did a good job

Aisha: a bracelet for your birthday(scratches her chine)and a promise ring at 6months. Jeez what's going to happen at nine months?…NO a year?

Kim: that's all I'm saying(sighs)he just makes me feel(shivers)

Aisha: the B's and E's(smiles and Kim nods)yeah(touches her arm)have I told you how happy I am for you two lately?

Kim:(blinks)not since this morning (they laugh)So are you ready for your surprise anniversary dinner that your not supposed to know about?

Aisha: I'm getting there(smiles)I can't believe its almost been 13 years

Kim: I can't believe you know about the surprise(raises her eyebrow)

Aisha: hey not my fault that the planner called the house phone and I picked up!

Kim: no Adam picked up(points to her)you eavesdropped on the other end.

Aisha:(dully)she shouldn't of called my home after 8:30! Those are creeping hours and I'm crazy(Kim smirks)

Kim: I know! We haven't just met!

Aisha: Ha! HA! You know I'm right...you know you would've done the same.

Kim: No I(Aisha gives her a look)ok yes(they laughs)yes I would(they high five)so have you practiced your reaction?

Aisha: no(her pager goes off) but I'm pretty sure the kid will bring on the water works on its own(looks at the pager)gotta go

Kim:(worried)what about lunch?

Aisha: don't worry Kim….I'll eat it on the way up there(kisses her cheek)and believe me it'll be done by then(Kim chuckles)

Kim: just(Aisha pager goes off)

Aisha: I'll take it easy I promise (sighs)gotta go babies wait for no one(Kim nods)see you later(turns to walk away but then grabs the wall and drops her food)

Kim: Aisha(quickly grabs her free arm and hand)Aisha?

Aisha: I must've moved to quickly(holds her stomach)mm(clears her throat)Kim(looks at her)don't panic(Kim nods)Ok?

Kim:(softly)ok(Aisha nods)what do you need?

Ashia: I need to sit(Kim helps her to the chair)ok good(sighs)thank you!

Kim: what is going on?(calmly)what are you feeling?

Aisha: feels like a dizzy spell but I don't know(calmly)please get a nurse

Kim: Will you be ok?

Aisha: yes(squeezes her hand)please hurry(Kim nods and rushes away)ok(sighs)ok little one! What's going on?(rubs her stomach)mommy is sitting now! So we're ok(tears up a little)you have to be ok(she looks down her pants and sees a line of red liquid coming down)please be ok(Kim comes over with a nurse and doctor. Kim gasp when she looks at what Aisha is looking at)

Kim:(mumbles)No!(Aisha looks at the doctor)

Aisha: it just started(the doctor looks at the nurse who rushes off)

Doctor Edward: hold on Aisha(touches her shoulder)it could be anything! We are medical professionals. We know better than to think the worst

Aisha: even though it could be the worst Edward(Kim quickly grabs her hand. The nurse comes over with a wheel chair)and I'm calm(to Kim)It'll be ok(Kim nods reassuringly)

Nurse: come on Dr. Park (Kim helps her in the chair never letting go)

Dr. Edwards: James just came in! He'll cover for you(she nods. The nurse pushes Aisha and they follow, Kim still not letting go)let's get you checked out

Kim: Sha!(Aisha looks at her. Kim goes to say something but stops. Aisha smiles a little and squeezes her hand)

Aisha: it'll be ok(Kim smiles)when we get upstairs….call Adam?

Kim: whatever you need(they get on the elevator)

 **~Chapter 13 is probably going to be my shortest chapter! But "Oh NO" what is going on with Aisha and her baby? and will the baby make it? Find out the next chapter!**


	14. Baby Scare Pt 2

An hour later, Adam bust through the medical door. He passes all the nurses and heads to the back. Kim comes out of the room as Adam rounds the corner. They bump into each other.

Kim: Adam!(He gently grabs her to balance them steady)

Adam: Kim(let's go of her)Sorry(she nods)(quickly)where is my wife? And the baby?

Kim: shh(rubs his arm)she's ok and(smiles) and the baby is fine(he sighs in relief)she's resting right now. But she's been put on bed rest….for three weeks or longer. She's a little bummed

Adam: I don't care!(Kim gives him a shocked look)(angrily)She's gonna do it. I've been telling her for weeks to slow down(chuckles angrily)and I even told her this morning to slow down. Her problem is she doesn't listen and now look what happen(Kim nods no)

Kim: we all did(sighs)Adam! Look(sternly)don't you think(stops)Don't go in there ADAM PARK(he sighs) stressing her out more and blaming her on something that HER colleagues said SHE didn't have any control over(crosses her arms)because if you intend too go in there and argue with your already bed written wife AND your Expectant WIFE that is already beating herself up about everything that has happen today(calmly)THEN I'm not going to let you go to in there(they stare each other did before he backs down and sighs)

Adam: your right(smiles)I'm sorry(Kim lets out a relieved sigh)I'm just scared(Kim nods and they hug)

Kim: me too(they let go)I was too(calmly)come on! She's been asking for you(Adam simply nods)Let's go see your wife and child

Adam: yeah(they walk in the room. Ashia is a sleep but cradling her stomach. Adam walks over and takes one hand. His other hand touches her stomach. Kim gets on the other side and sits down while watching the monitors. Aisha soon wakes. Adam smiles at her)

Aisha:(softly)hi(smiles) husband(Kim smiles)

Adam: hi Goldie Bear(kisses her head. Aisha smiles bigger but she yawns)rest up

Aisha: I know! I will(sighs)I promise you that(looks at him)Adam(he looks at her)we'll be OK! Like AJ says….this kid is second generation Ranger(Adam smiles)tough as nails

Adam: and stubborn to boot(Kim laughs. Aisha turns to her)

Aisha:(surprised) Kim?!

Kim: don't be to surprised(Aisha and Kim hold hands) I cancelled the meeting. I wasn't going to leave your side(Aisha smile) you never left mines(they tear up)your family

Aisha: I love you girl(Kim kisses her hand)

Kim: I love you more

Adam: where is my love?(they give him a look)never mind

Ladies: we love you to Frog Prince(he gives them a look and they laugh)

Adam: ha!ha! Very fun(rubs Aisha tummy)(coos)everyone is a comedian (the ladies keep laughing)

* * *

Kim walks out of the double doors of the hospital and into the waiting room. Tommy stands there with Kat and they are talking to each other by the front desk. Kim watches them intently before smiling. Kat rolls her eyes at Tommy and smiles. Tommy laughs and continues to talk. Kim slowly walks over to them.

Kat: You know Rocky….he is a bottomless pit!

Tommy: I do! So what are you going to do about the party?

Kat: I don't know!

Tommy: You better order the whole (laughs) grocery store(Kat hits Tommy in the arm and Kim holds in a giggle herself)

Kat: Do not talk about the love of my life Oliver (he smiles with his hands up)Besides I remember someone doing none stop eating when Kimberly left Angle Grove(crosses her arms with a smile)

Tommy: I was under a spell

Kat: Sure(turns and sees Kim who is now standing beside them)(happily)Kimberly (Tommy looks at her)

Kim:(smiling)Hey Kat!(Kat and her hug. Tommy watches them happily) I'm happy you guys got here ok(lets go of her and goes for Tommy)(sweetly)hi

Tommy: Hey beautiful(they kiss each other and Kat smiles harder. They pull away and look at Kat)(laughs)what are you smiling at?

Kat: I don't know(puts her hands together)just you guys(Kim gives her a friendly smile before moving away from Tommy)You know since me and Rocky have moved to Arizona. I don't get to see this(points to them)much and it makes me smile is all!

Kim: I'm happy that we can make you smile(reaches out for her hand and Kat gladly takes it)not that I'm not happy to see you Kitty Kat...

Kat: OH Rita! Is that you?(they laugh a little and Tommy shakes his head)

Kim: But don't you live in Arizona?(raises her eyebrow)

Kat: I do(Kim nods)but we came up to visit Rocky's parents this weekend. It's their 35anniversary(Kim nods and starts walking. Kat follows behind with Tommy hot on their trail)we just got here around noon when we got the text about Aisha(they sit down in some chairs. Tommy sits across from them)I mean we were literally about to text you guys when BOOM

Kim: mm(sadly)What a welcome back home huh?

Kat: your telling me(sighs)how is Aisha?

Kim: She's still pregnant

Kat:(sighs)thank goodness

Tommy: Did the Doctor say what was wrong?(they look at him)

Kim: they aren't sure….but they told her that she needs to slow down(frowns)that was the scariest thing I have ever seen(Tommy watches her face and notices that Kim must've relived her miscarriage all over again. Tommy's face softens) I thought she was going to lose the baby(Tommy goes to comfort her but Kat is on it. Kat slings her arm around Kim and pulls her in close)

Kat: I can't even imagine(rubs Kim's arm)I know that she was just grateful that you were here. You're a good friend to her and I know she found comfort in that Kim. I know I would've(Kim smiles a little)

Kim:(softly)thanks Kat(sits up and Tommy smiles at them. He never imagined them being this close after the whole "Kim trying to kill Kat during their Turbo days", but it didn't ruin them. Kat and Kim talked about everything even the whole Kat and Tommy relationship. They made sure they talked about it before Tommy and Kim talked about the letter. Kat and Kim respected each other and understood that they both were "the heart" of their teams and were friends. They also understood that Tommy could be a problem but they wouldn't allow him to be a turning point or factor in their relationship. Kim chose her for a reason and they both understood that. That also meant if Kat had to take her place in Tommy's heart Kim would step down. Tommy will never forget Kat telling him about what Kim thought about her being replaced in his heart. Kat was even hurt for Kim. So a couple days later, when they had their "talk", he made sure to correct it! He reminded her that she will always hold a place in his heart for as long as her last name is "Hart". Kim at the time could only muster up "of course you'll never leave mines too….your one of my dearest friends" and that was like pin needles in his ear. But he took what he could get. Kim giggles bringing him back to reality. Kat throws up her hands laughing)

Tommy(smiles)mm(He continues to smile at them, he is so happy that these two Pink Rangers have kept the past in the past and haven't let him stop their friendship)

Kat: So…How did Aisha handle it?

Kim: She was so calm Kat! She knew I was going to be a nervous wreck. She kept me calm the whole time in her normal Aisha Park Fashion(Kat giggles)

Kat:(smiles)that's Aisha for you

Kim: Tell me about it! She instructed me to get the doctors and to breath. Aisha was amazing…she went right into doctor mode for me

Kat:(laughs)I bet that's the only reason she stayed calm because she had someone to control and keep calm other than herself(Kim laughs)

Kim: maybe(they turn and sees Tommy smiling at them. Kim raises her eyebrow)(slowly)Tommy?

Tommy: hmm(blinks a couple of times)

Kat:(laughs)are you ok?

Tommy:(confused)Why wouldn't I be?

Kim: sweetie you were staring….

Tommy: I was?

Kim: and with a smile on your face

Tommy: No I didn't(Kim and Kat look between each other)

Kim: you know he didn't start doing that weird stuff until you started dating him?(Tommy looks at them without a smile as they turn to him. Kat laughs)

Kat: Nope don't blame that on me! You've been dating him a lot longer than I have. Tommy showed weird tendencies when I first met him

Tommy: Haha!

Kim:(dryly)he better be happy he is cute! I don't think I could deal with a weirdo and someone who wasn't pleasant to the eye(Kat laughs harder. Tommy gives a smirk even though he doesn't want too. Kim holds on tightly to her jaws trying to suppress a smile herself)

Rocky: I plead the 5th(they turn and see Rocky standing at the end of the row)on the attractive part(Kim stands quickly and rushes over to him)hey beautiful(picks her up in a hug)

Kim: I missed you(they let go)big head(pushes him)and don't talk about Tommy(they walk over to Kat and Tommy)he is very attractive(Tommy blushes)

Rocky: Again I plead the fifth(Tommy and Rocky shake hands)Hey Replacement

Tommy:(laughs)I'm no one's replacement(Rocky sits beside him and Kim goes back over to Kat)

Rocky: maybe not mines(laughs)but you are Zach's

Tommy: Sorry that's Adam….Again I'm no one's replacement

Rocky: something you should be proud of! But by the way you're going, you'll be somebodies replacement, seeing as how you don't know how to retire(bumps Tommy and they laugh well all except for Kim)

Kim:(thinking)he better be done with this Ranger crap after this(Tommy looks over at Kim and sees she has a frown on her face. He stops smiling)I don't know if I can take another color change!

Tommy: Are you ok Kimberly?(they look at her and she looks at them)

Kim: Yeah(smirks)I'm ok Tommy(stands up)hey I'll be back. I have to call the twins and make sure they aren't killing Davis(goes over and kisses Tommy's cheek)

Tommy: ok(Kim walks away and heads towards the door)

Rocky: What's the matter with her?(looks at Tommy who shrugs confused himself. Kat stands up)was it something I said?

Kat: Mmm(they look at her)more than likely(Rocky sighs)

Rocky: but what did I say?(looks at Tommy who shrugs again)I'm confused!

Kat: I know babe(kisses his cheek)I'm going to check on the kids too(calls)Kim(Kim turns to her)wait up don't leave me with this Bromance(Kim nods while laughing. Kat hits Rocky's leg and rushes over to Kim. They walk out of the room while talking and laughing)

Tommy:(blandly)Katherine has been hanging around you too much(they look at each other)she turns into you more and more every time I see her

Rocky: Hey that's what happens when you have been HAPPILY married for almost 7years

Tommy: I'll keep praying for her sanity(Rocky hits him and goes into a stance. Tommy gives him a look and Rocky raises his eyebrow while playfully moving his hand back and forth)you don't want this

Rocky: oh but I do! Just because your still(whispers)a Ranger doesn't mean I can't take you(before Tommy can object Rocky puts him in a head lock. Tommy moans and tries to break lose. Trini, Kim and Kat walk back in. Kim covers her face embarrassed. Kat sighs and Trini marches right over)

Trini: Enough Rocky(grabs Rocky by the ear making him let go of Tommy)

Rocky: Ow! Ow!(Tommy punches Rocky and Trini grabs Tommy's ear)

Tommy: ow! OW!(Kim and Kat walk over laughing)

Trini: You two are too(yanks one more time before letting them go)old to be acting like this

Rocky: I finally got him(stands up rubbing his ear)(to Kat)thanks for the rescue

Kat: You deserved it honey(walks over and looks at his ear)if you want to act like a kid! Well Trini has every right to treat you like one

Tommy: the only reason you won(stands up)is because you snuck me(Rocky looks at him)but try to sneak me now(Trini stands in between them and gives them a death glare)I'm going too..

Rocky: Yeah(they both quickly sit and the ladies laugh)I don't know how Jason can handle your constant bullying(Trini now smirks amused)

Trini: I'm not bullying you….I'm mothering(sweetly)besides I don't know how Katherine can handle your constant childish behavior!(Soon Trini and Rocky are going for it. Kat stands between them and tries to calm the situation while holding in laughter. Kim laughs but Tommy sees something in her eyes)

Kim: I'm staying out of this one(looks at Tommy who is looking at her)Trini smells blood!

Tommy:(softly)yeah(gives her a small smile)um(gets up and sits beside her)Did you call the girls?

Kim: I did(he takes her hand)but no one answered. That means the girls are probably giving Davis all types of hell(giggles and Tommy chuckles a little)I'll try calling them later on tonight

Tommy: ok(they turn and see Rocky prancing around like Trini and Trini crosses her arms with a smile still playing on her lips. Kim giggles again but Tommy still sees something in her eyes)Kimberly?

Kim: hmm(looks at him and sees worry on his face)what's wrong?

Tommy: um(moves in closer)are you ok?(Kim gives him a confused look)I mean with what happened. I know that it must've been hard considering(looks her up and down before they meet eyes. Kim still gives him a confused look before her eyes soften)

Kim: oh(rubs his hand with her thumb)(mumbles)Tommy I'm ok I promise(looks to make sure her friends aren't paying them any attention. Once she sees they are still in the middle of an argument she turns back to Tommy who still has a concerned face)(softly)I mean I still get sad sometimes and I'm not going to lie when it was happening I thought about it for a second….but I'm perfectly fine. I promise! As long as Aisha and her baby are fine I'm fine.

Tommy:(softly)ok if you say so(squeezes her hand)but Kim if you are feeling anything about the past just know that you don't have to go through it alone(takes her hand and kisses it)I'm here for you now! We can deal with it together(they look at each other and Kim gives him a small smile)

Kim:(softly)I know that Tommy(lets go of his hand)I wouldn't expect anything but that from you. I know that you have my back handsome(plays with the ring on her necklace and Tommy smiles)

Tommy: Always and forever…. I love you(Kim now gives him a genuine smile)

Kim: I love you too(they go to kiss each other but they get interrupted)

Trini: I'm telling Jason(Tommy and Kim now turn to Trini and Rocky giving each other playful glares)

Rocky: OHHH I'm so scared(laughs)there is a reason why I'm his replacement

Tommy: Rocky not cool man(Rocky looks at Kat who gently shakes her head agreeing with Tommy)

Trini: You might be a replacement(they look at Trini)but that doesn't mean Jason can't kick your butt. There is a reason why he was chosen to be the original Red. You can still learn from him.

Tommy:(softly)do you think this is the best place to talk about this?(looks around cautiously)

Rocky: doubt it! That old man can't possibly(laughs)teach me anything

Trini: maybe your right(rubs his small beer belly)but then again he can help you with that(laughs)belly

Rocky: This means that I am happy(Kim laughs along with Tommy who chuckles)my beautiful wife loves it(looks at Kat)right babe?

Kat: That's right(puts a hand on his stomach)I love every piece of him Trini(Rocky pulls her in close and Kat lays on his chest)

Trini: even the(laughs)jokes?(Kat makes a face and rolls her eyes. Trini, Tommy and Kim laugh)

Rocky: Even my jokes?(shakes her a little)right Kat?

Kat: mm-hmm(sits up a little and shakes her head "no" a little so that everyone but Rocky catches it. Tonya and TJ soon rush in the room and come over)

Tonya: How is Aisha?(they look at her and TJ takes her hand trying to calm her. They look at her)Kim?

Kim: whoa!(stops playing with the ring, stands up and walks over to her)She's ok Ton!

TJ: I told you honey?

Tonya: How is the baby? Where is she? Did Adam get here?

Kim: Breathe(takes her hand from TJ)sweetie!(looks at TJ and nods at a seat. TJ sits down)

Tonya: I am breathing Kim(sighs)she's my cousin

Kim: I know!(wraps her arms around her)she's fine….the baby is perfectly fine. They were able to stop the bleeding(Tonya sighs in relief)and Adam is with her

Tonya: ok(hugs Kim)good! I'm ok now

Kim:(smiles)good

Kat: come sit down Ton(pulls away from Rocky and motions for her to sit. Tonya nods. Kim and Tonya let go and all of the ladies sit down)ok

Tonya: I'm sorry!(they look at her)it's just when I got that text….

Trini: we know(takes her hand)but she's ok

Tonya: has anyone other than Kim seen her?

Kim: just Adam and his still back there! When I was leaving the doctors were coming in. Aisha told me that they were thinking of keeping her over night(quickly)but just for observation

TJ: I wonder what happened?

Tonya: we know what happened(they look at her)that girl slows down for no one(they nod in agreement)I keep telling her she is not that 19year old pregnant girl! She's 32 now

Kat: hey(they look at her)like that is old(Bumps her and everyone chuckles)

Tonya: I mean its not….but she's older and she's a doctor with a preteen that she is trying her best to keep up with…and a husband

Kim: Honestly the doctors said that it wasn't that she did that caused the bleeding. Now the dizzy spell...they told her that she literally needs to slow down. But the bleeding is still unanswered as to what caused it.

Tonya: mm! So they don't know anything(Kim nods no)(sighs)great

Kim: But the good thing about this...we got Aisha to agree to slow down. This was her slow down and rest more reality check(they look at her)even though it had to come to these scary measurements. I can definitely tell you that she will do everything to make this better and not jeopardize her nor the baby's health!

Trini: I agree with Kim(they look at her)Aisha is just a hard worker...

Tonya:(chimes)always has been

Trini: she just needs to do hard work 70% less then what she's doing(smiles)I'll never forget her telling me that with both Jace and Rinny

Kat: she gave me the same speech for my kids(looks at Rocky) and I remember her putting Rocky on a diet because he was gaining my pregnancy weight from Ash!(everyone starts laughing)

Rocky: hey!(they don't notice Adam walking over)you promised not to tell anyone

Kat: sorry sweetie

Tommy: hey Rocko(he looks at him)its no secret that you gained weight when Kat was pregnant with Ash(rubs his beer gut)your still harboring weight from five years ago(They ladies laugh)

Rocky: haha!(girly)is that anyway to speak to someone who is with child?(swats Tommy's hand away and rubs his stomach)

Adam: um(everyone turns to him)(calmly) am I interrupting something?

Rocky: you're going to be an uncle again(Adam quickly looks at Kat)

Kat: oh no(laughs)my baby factory is closed(Kim and Trini laugh)if there is a baby(points to Rocky)he is carrying it(Everyone laughs but Rocky and Adam. Adam now crosses his arms)

Adam:(sarcastically)that explains the weight gain(smirks as Rocky stands up)

Rocky: well(walks over)I never(hugs him and kisses cheek. Adam quickly pushes him away and wipes his cheek)ha!(goes back to his seat)teach you to talk about my weight gain

Kat:(softly to Rocky)I need to have you admitted(Tommy laughs loudly shocking everyone. Soon Adam joins Tommy's in laughter and everyone falls in. After awhile the laughter dies down and Adam sits by Tonya who takes his hand)

Tonya: how is she?

Adam: doctors say she's 95% out of the woods

Kat:(sighs)thank GOD

Tonya: what about the other five percent?

TJ: Honey(she looks at him) she's ok!

Tonya: TJ I need to know(looks at Adam who smirks)did they figure out about the bleeding

Adam: No(Tonya sighs)that's why they are keeping her over night for observation Tonya! She should be home by tomorrow. So they are putting her on bed rest for about three weeks. But if something like this happens again…

Kat: which it won't

Adam: but if it does…they are gonna keep her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy

Tommy: Poor Aisha! I know she'll hate that

Adam: yeah she will! She already does!

Trini: I can't believe they don't have an answer?(Adam shakes his head)

Adam: me neither! They ran the test and found nothing(laughs)Aisha even looked at it herself(everyone laughs)

Kim: that's your wife

Adam: yeah(sighs)she is(Tonya rubs his shoulder and looks at everyone with a frown)

Rocky: hey Adam (he looks at him)talk to us Man! What's going on?

Adam: I just hate seeing my wife this way! You know in hospital bed and depressed?

Zach: well(they turn and see Billy, Zach and Jason)how about we get her out of her funk? Because the real party is here(does a dance move and they laugh a little)

Kim: the party(laughs)has definitely arrived Zachman(he winks at her)

Billy:(to Adam)I dropped AJ off with Aisha's parents!

Adam: thank you(stands up)Billy(walks over and to his brother and give him a short but powerful hug)how was the ride over there?

Billy: she was quiet up until she spoke to Aisha on the phone 20minuts ago

Tonya: wait(stands up)she can talk this whole time and we haven't been talking to her?(everyone gives her a look)Adam?

Adam: well I was coming out here to get…

Tonya:(cuts him off)I'm with Zach! Let's get her out of her funk(walks towards the double door)

Adam: wait a second (follows after her)you don't know the room(the nurse knowing Tonya opens the door and she walks through. TJ now stands)(calls)102

TJ:(sighs)my wife(follows behind Adam and his wife. Everyone else laughs amongst themselves)

Zach: wait I want to see Aisha too(points)shouldn't we be following them?(everyone looks between each other before bum rushing towards the door)(calls)I believe its 102(the nurse watches them surprised as they head towards the back. She then shrugs as they disappear because she knows that they are Aisha's family and she can't stop them if she tried)

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Rangers are leaving the hospital. Tonya and Kim lack behind talking to each other. Tonya and Kim stop a couple of feet away from the cars.

Tonya: I can't believe they want her to stay more than just the night now!

Kim: her blood pressure did spike! I'm just happy that it was going back to normal just before we left.

Tonya: I wasn't going to leave if it didn't

Kim: Tonya visiting hours we're up! They would've kicked you out

Tonya: They could've tried!(jokingly)Come on COGS couldn't keep me away….I know the nurses and doctors couldn't.

Kim: What about the justice system?(They look at the empty police cars parked on the side. Tonya and Kim then look at each other. Tonya smirks)

Tonya: now that is a possible maybe(they laugh a little)(serious tone)Kim?

Kim:(worried)what is it?

Tonya: So, we move into our home in a couple of weeks. Since Aisha and the baby are ok but Aisha needs to be taking it easy more than ever! I want to throw a party.

Kim: Like a baby shower?!

Tonya: Slash Gender reveal

Kim:(laughs)how are you going to make that happen? Aisha and Adam want to know! They plan on revealing the Gender at dinner next week.

Tonya: I know but dinner is so boring don't you think?(Kim shrugs)So(softly)I talked to Cam and I got her to agree to hide the sex

Kim:(shocked)Ton!

Tonya: Kim, after this scary and sensitive time….She deserves a little surprise don't you think?

Kim: mm

Tonya: Come on Kimmy cub(nudges her a little)

Kim: ok! Ok but if she finds out that...you got them to keep the gender a secret

Tonya: totally on me(They hug each other)thanks GODMOMMY KIMMY

Kim: mm(they let go)your welcome GODMOMMA T(Tonya smiles)

Trini:(calls)come on ladies(they look at her)let's get some grub

Kim: Sometimes I feel like she is still pregnant

Tonya: Yeah! She can be so bossy(Kim nods. They walk over to their family)


	15. AJ and The Twins!

Two days later, Aisha and Adam walk into their Ranch style home. The house has a huge foyer with a small table in the middle. The House is filled with soft yellows and oranges and it has dark wood. On there walls are pictures of them and their one and only daughter. They also have pictures of their family dog and extended family. Adam walks over to the small table and places his keys on it. He turns to Aisha who closes the door and looks at him.

Adam: How are you feeling?

Aisha:(irritated)Since you asked me outside?(pulls off her jacket exposing her now little over "61\2" month belly)I feel pregnant(he gives her a look)(softly)I'm going to lay down

Adam: ok(goes to help her but Aisha walks past him. He sighs and follows her into the family room. Adam watches as Aisha goes over to their lazy boy and sits in it. Aisha doesn't look at him while she grabs the blanket, puts it on herself and reclines back in the seat)A?(Aisha doesn't answer all she does is grab the remote and turns on the TV)Aisha(Aisha looks at the TV)honey look(walks over to her, takes the remote and turns off the TV. They look at each)

Aisha:(calmly)what are you doing?

Adam: Trying to talk to you(Aisha gives him a look)Look I'm your husband….

Aisha:(softly)I know who you are Adam

Adam: Do you really?(Aisha gives him look)I'm trying to have a conversation with you (crosses his arm)you shouldn't avoid me.

Aisha:(softly)I don't feel like talking at this moment(he sits on the ottoman in front of her)

Adam: What's going on?(uncrosses his arms and touches her leg)

Aisha: Adam(sits up)please! I'll get to upset and I just need to calm down before we talk about it. Just let me get calm for the sake of our unborn baby(Adam nods)

Adam: ok(rubs her leg)ok! Sorry(stands up and kisses her head. Aisha sighs and when he pulls away she has a smile on her face)

Aisha:(smiles)when I'm ready I'll talk to you(grabs his hand)you have no choice but to listen….you are my husband(he smiles for a second and she lets go of his hand)Now can you turn the TV on? I haven't watched Maury in about 6months(Adam smirks)

Adam: you got it(turns on the TV)and I'm pretty sure your not missing much(gives her the remote)are you hungry?

Aisha: Not really but I know I need to feed the baby

Adam: What do you want to eat?

Aisha: McDonalds(Adam gives her a look)(laughs)you asked!

Adam: I swear that is not the kid wanting McDonalds….

Aisha: Adam I didn't eat McDonald's before this pregnancy and you know that(Adam reaches down and rubs her stomach)

Adam: I feel like this is a boy

Aisha:(yawns)hopefully(Adam smiles and kisses her)

Adam: My boy…..Aden James Park(Aisha smiles)

Aisha: Careful!(he looks at her)she'll come out as Alisha Jamie Park! Don't jinx yourself like Jason did!(Adam stops rubbing her belly)

Adam: Your right!(takes his hand down and Aisha laughs)either way I'll love him or her the same! I love having a girl

Aisha: I know!(silence hits them)so are you sure you don't want to know what(Adam cuts her off)

Adam: nope! We decided in the hospital to wait. So not until our gender reveal dinner next week(Aisha sighs)you don't know what it is right?(she looks at him and he raises his eyebrow)do you know the gender?

Aisha: Believe me honey I want too(smirks)but everyone at the office knows to not show me sonograms(snuggles with her blanket)they are on your side(Adam laughs)

Adam: Good(claps his hands)so what's for dinner?(Aisha goes to answer)not McDonalds (Aisha closes her mouth)unless you want a salad from McDonalds(Aisha makes a face of disgust. The front door opens and the door alarm beeps)(calls)AJ?

AJ:(calls)Dad(soon a Germane Sharped runs in and jumps on Adam)

Adam: hey boy(rubs the dogs head. He goes to jump on Aisha but Adam grabs him before he can)whoa Gunner(pulls him down. AJ comes in with her book bag in one hand and her cell phone in the other. AJ is wearing black shirt and pretty yellow jumper that goes to her knees. AJ has her curly hair flowing down her back. AJ sees her mom and her eyes brighten)

AJ: Jen! Let me call you back my mommy is home(Aisha smiles and makes the lazy boy sit up)

Jenny:(speaker)ok! Tell your parents hello(Aisha pats her dogs head and he calms down)

Adam/Aisha: Hey Jen!(Adam lets go of the Dog as he calms down as well)

Jenny: see you at practice AJ

AJ: ok(they hang up)(excited)MOMMY!(Aisha laughs as she rush over to her)

Aisha:(happily)AJ(opens her arms)careful(AJ carefully grabs her mom)mm(holds her)my baby girl(AJ slowly sits on her lap)

Adam:(concerned)Careful AJ

AJ: I'm not going to smush the baby(Aisha looks at Adam's worried face)mommy I missed you so such

Aisha: I missed you so much(watches Adam sigh)too(AJ sits up and looks at her)baby(looks at AJ and smiles)

AJ: How are you feeling?(rubs her stomach)hi baby brother or sister(Adam now smirks)

Aisha: mommy is doing good and so is the baby!(rubs her hair)you look so cute today love bug!(touches her chin for a brief second)

AJ: thank you mommy! I got inspired(AJ gets up, and then gets on her knees so that she is in front of her mother's stomach) Hey baby(coos)this is your favorite big sister(watches and then sees Aisha's stomach move)there you are(kisses it)

Adam: amazing!(Aisha looks at him with a smirk)the baby already loves you AJ

AJ: of course the baby does(stands up)I'm amazing

Adam: Yes you are!(touches her shoulder)Where is my hug(AJ gives him a quick hug and Adam watches Aisha smile fade)(thinking)ok Aisha I'll try(smiles)hey AJ?

AJ: Yeah dad?(looks at him)

Adam: Do you have a homework tonight?

AJ: Nope! Did the whole packet yesterday(looks at her phone)what's up?

Adam: Would you like to help me cook mom and baby some dinner?(AJ shrugs)

AJ: why not?(Aisha just looks at them)lets do it(looks at him)

Adam/AJ: Kind of like Nike(Adam and AJ laugh and Aisha smirks a little)

Adam: come on! Lets go make her something special(to Aisha)you'll be hungry by the time were finish

Aisha: great!

Adam: come on daughter(to the dog)Stay with Mama Gunner(he sits by Aisha and then lays down)good boy(To Aisha)get some rest(Aisha nods and leans her seat back. AJ and Adam walk away in the kitchen which is connected directly with the family room. Aisha lays her hand on her stomach and watches Maury. Aisha then finds herself looking in the kitchen and seeing Adam and AJ getting pans together. They don't seem to be bonding at first but Adam comes behind her and tickles her. AJ burst into a fit of giggles. Aisha smiles bigger before turning to the TV and watching Maury. The phone rings)

Adam: I got it! AJ can you get the pepperoni?

AJ: sure daddy(walks to the fridge as Adam walks over and grabs the phone)

Adam: who is this?(answers the phone)hello(AJ grabs the pepperoni and cheese)Park Residence! Angle Grove Middle(this gets Aisha's attention and she looks at her daughter who has a guilty face)Hi Principal Ricks! This is her father(AJ puts the food down)she did what?(AJ winces and goes to sneak out)

Aisha: Freeze Asia Jane(AJ stops knowing Aisha means business. Aisha sits up)

Adam: wait?(sighs)ok thank you(Aisha stands up and walks over to Adam)thank you for the call. We'll be in tomorrow(Aisha looks at AJ with fire in her eyes. AJ feels like sinking into the ground)ok bye(hangs up the phone)AJ(looks at his daughter who looks down)

Aisha: what happened?(never stops looking at AJ)

Adam: she slapped Victoria Spencer in the face(crosses his arms)

Aisha:(gasp)Asia!(AJ looks at them)what possessed you to do that?

Adam: other than her being the class Bully?(Aisha looks at him)she is! You remember we had to watch over her during that kindergarten field trip?

Aisha: Adam that was kindergarten!(looks at her daughter)people change

AJ: Not her(they look at her)she's the same person

Adam: Apple Jax what happened?

AJ: she was bullying Katie and I stepped in(Aisha looks at Adam)she decided to box me into a corner and I knew it was going to happen as soon as I went to defend her(sighs)so(Aisha looks at her)Victoria pushed me and then spit on me…but not before calling me a "mixed rat"

Aisha: oh hell NO!(AJ jumps surprised) where are my keys?(goes to search for the keys)

Adam: Aisha(grabs her arm)what are you doing?(The dogs sits up and barks)

Aisha: we're going to the school NOW…No better yet the Spencer household

Adam:(softly)calm down Aisha(to the dog)lay down Gunner(he sits)

Aisha:(emotionally)No Adam! Those Racist Sons of…

Adam:(loudly)Aisha(Aisha stops and tears form)(softly)calm down for the sake of your babies REMEMBER?(Aisha turns away from them and walks a couple of feet away. Adam sighs and looks at his daughter)(softly)go on AJ

AJ: when she did that I popped her in the mouth!(mumbles)really hard(Adam almost smirks)The teacher happened to walk out of the class room when I did.

Adam: ok come here(pulls her daughter in a hug and AJ lays on him)I'm sorry that that happened(kisses her head)how are you?

AJ: ok(pulls away)I'm surprised they called home. They didn't give me detention or anything because Katie told them what happened.(Aisha walks over now in control of her emotions)

Aisha: Were you going to tell us baby?

AJ: yeah(hugs Aisha who holds her back)mommy! But at dinner(Aisha closes her eyes and kisses her a couple times)daddy why did they want you guys to come?(they look at Adam)

Adam: Victoria's mother saw her busted lip(simply)and has requested for a meeting

Aisha:(laughs outraged) it better be for an apology(let's go AJ)if not I'll probably need Trini on call and off maternity leave early….I'm gonna need bail for when I kick her ass

AJ: should I call Aunt Kim to come to the meeting tomorrow instead?

Aisha: over my dead body kid!

Adam:(smiles)no princess! Mommy can control herself right mommy?(Aisha nods)ok let's get dinner started

Aisha: AJ are sure your ok?(she nods)good(kisses her cheek)I'm proud of you! Just please try not place hands on people….even though she had it coming. Understand?

AJ:(laughs)yes ma'am (Aisha smiles and goes back to her seat. They watch Aisha sit in the seat and covers her face defeated. Gunner lays his head on her lap)

Adam:(softly)call your aunties and tell them to come to over(AJ nods)call in the other room(AJ walks out and Adam walks over to Aisha and comforts her)

* * *

Tommy is walking out of Dick's Sporting GOOD. He is on the phone with Billy.

Tommy: So there is a shift in power? Billy what does that even mean?(walks towards the direction of his car)

Billy: I'm not sure! and neither is Alpha 100%. He said he's seen ratings like this only a couple of times.

Tommy: and when was that?

Billy: When final battles were approaching(Tommy becomes quiet)Tommy's he's shown me the proof and he might have something there. Over the years, there has always been a 20% spike in power. Either Mesogog is getting a power boost(Tommy steps in front of his car)or you guys are going to be getting the boost in the near future.(Tommy nods and opens the door)

Tommy:(sighs)Man

Billy: I wish we could've found out more...but Adam was starting to look for Alpha. I had to teleport him back.

Tommy: Did you figure out the time frame for the final battle?

Billy: not a definite(Tommy climbs in the car)a few months maybe(Tommy starts up his car and closes the door)but that's if it's the real reason. Remember we're not a 100% sure

Tommy: more testing(mumbles)needs to be done.

Billy: Affirmative!(Tommy smiles)I sent it to Andros a few hours ago. I'm waiting for him to get back to me.

Tommy: that's awesome(Tommy phone beeps)hmm(looks at his phone and smiles bigger)let me call you back Billy...this is Kim

Billy: alright...I'll call you if we find something.

Tommy: thanks(they hang up and Tommy clicks over to Kim)Hey Kim

Kim:(happily)Hey Handsome!

Tommy: how was your day?

Kim: Long(sighs)and continues to be even longer

Tommy:(frowns)what's wrong?(quickly)is there anything that I can do?

Kim: Well(sweetly)there is one thing...

* * *

A few minutes later, Tommy pulls up to Angel Grove Elementary, Emma and Amy are sitting on a bench talking to two friends. Tommy smiles and gets out of the car.

Tommy: Em! Amy!(they turn and see Tommy)

Girl: who is that?(Tommy waves)

Amy: my Mommy's boyfriend(they get up)See you guys later(they wave to their friends and rush over to him)hi Dr. Tommy(hugs him and Emma high fives him)

Tommy: hey girls! How was your day?

Emma: busy(Amy let's go)

Amy: boring

Tommy:(laughs)sorry to hear that

Emma: where is mommy?

Tommy: mommy had to run an errand and your father was at work. So I'm sad to say your stuck with boring old Dr. Tommy(the girls squeal and jump. Tommy laughs)

Emma: ice cream party!

Tommy: whoa-whoa-whoa! wait now(they stop)mommy said no ice cream after the last time I picked you up!

Amy:(disappointed)seriously?

Tommy: unfortunately (smiles)but she didn't say anything about ice cream cake

Emma: yes!(Tommy laughs and opens the door)Dr. Tommy you're the coolest(they quickly jumps in the car)

Amy: Dr. Tommy(he looks at him)I love you(Tommy looks taken back)(laughs)I think I should tell you this because mommy is going to kill you….if she finds out(Amy giggles and closes the door. Tommy stands the for a few more seconds, smiles, gets in the car and drives off)

 **~Looks like Tommy is going to be spending some with the girls! How do you think that is going to go? What do you think about AJ getting her first bully. It's time to call AJ's mom's over. Stay tuned for the next Chapter~RT**


	16. Sister Time

_Hello, everyone...if you haven't read chapter 15 please make sure you do! There is some really go stuff in there. Also thank you so much for the views._

 **Back in Action:**

Kim pulls up to Aisha's home and as she pulls up she sees Trini getting out of her car. Trini turns to her, waves and then smiles. Kim waves back with a bigger smile and parks her car. Kim gets out of the car and closes the door.

Kim: Hey Trini Whinny(walks over to her)

Trini: Hey Kimmy Cub(they hug)I haven't seen nor heard from you since Aisha was admitted a couple days ago. How have you been?

Kim: Super(yawns)busy! I had to reschedule the meeting with my clients after Aisha's emergency(Trini nods)and Tree they are tough! I mean I had to do some serious butt kissing and making up.

Trini: a few days worth?

Kim: Yeah(sighs)and I'm still not done

Trini: Do I need to…

Kim: no it's ok! They'll be my business partners soon enough(stretches)

Trini: This must be big. You never kiss ass(Kim nods)

Kim: Who you telling?(Trini laughs)

Trini: Have you even seen Tommy?

Kim:(pouts)NO!(Trini smiles and puts her arm around her)I have not! and I miss him so much. You know since we've been back together even if we've been apart, we'd still speak to each other over the phone at least five times a day!

Trini: MM! I'm sorry(lets go of her)I am bummed for you

Kim: thanks(smiles)but hopefully I'll see him tonight(Trini raises her eyebrow)I asked him to get the girls for me this evening since I couldn't because I'm here and well…. Davis couldn't

Trini: yeah that is a definite way to see him(Kim nods)

Kim: and when I do I have some tension right here(points to her neck)that I'm going to need him to get out.

Trini:(laughs)I see!

Kim:(laughs)what?

Trini: nothing(Kim glares at her)we know that's your spot... is all(Kim nudges her and Trini laughs harder)and we know what that will lead too!

Kim: and if it does?(laughs)

Trini: Welllll….You better make sure the girls are asleep and not doped up on ice-cream like the last time Tommy babysat them.

Kim: He wouldn't! We had a conversation and he promised to never do it again

Trini: We're talking about a "Ranger" man!(crosses her arms)they do anything to make US ladies happy(smirks)especially the little ladies

Kim:(gasp)Your RIGHT…..I will kill him(Trini laughs)no nookie for him if does(pulls out her phone)

Trini: no nookie(uncrosses her arms and wiggles her fingers. The front door opens)what are you doing?

Kim: I have to make sure I threaten his life….so he knows I'm serious

Trini: How long has he had them?

Kim: about 30minutes

Trini: sorry to say….but (winces)I think your about 30minutes to late. You know Tommy can't say no to those girls…they have him wrapped

Kim:(smiles)its true(sighs)and let's not talk about how they have Davis

Adam: What are you guys doing standing outside?(they turn to the door)the real party is in here!

Kim:(laughs)hey Mr. A(they walk over to the door and greet each him hugs)mm

Adam: hey ladies(hugs them back and steps to the side as they walk in. Gunner jumps on Kim)Down Gunner(pulls him off)you know better.

Kim: He knows he's my baby(coos)don't you?!(Gunner barks and gets excited)yes you do! My sweet boy(starts rubbing his face and Trini laughs as Adam tries to hold on tight)

Adam: Must you drive all things with genitals crazy?(pulls Gunner down)

Kim:(laughs)I'm telling Tommy(Adam smiles)

Adam:(chuckles)I'm shaking in my boots(Kim pushes him)

Trini:(laughs)where(bends down)is Aisha?(Gunner calms down and Adam lets him go)hi buddy(he walks over to Trini and licks her a couple of times)that's a good boy(stands up)

Adam: her office(they walk towards the back of the house)I making pizza! I have a full Italian night going on(they stop in front of the door)I was hoping Jason would've come.

Trini: Nope! He let me out of the house to get some time away from(happily)my dear PARENTS(Kim laughs)

Kim: that bad?

Trini: I'll be cleared tomorrow hopefully and by the end of the week, they can move out and go back to the east coast with my brother.

Adam: Jeeze Tree!

Trini: Adam your Asian! It gets worse with the second one! You'll understand when the baby gets here(crosses her arms)you think they are going to give you alone time with your wife(shakes her head)Not at all…my parents are more "Cock Blockers" then my kids

Adam:(whistles)to much information

Kim:(laughs)they are making sure you wait the full six weeks huh?

Trini:(laughs)are they?. Jason could just hug me hello and mom and dad put us in separate rooms(Adam laughs a little. Tonya walks out a room)but it's different when they want grandchildren. Jason and I have all the alone time that we don't need(Kim giggles)

Tonya: Hey ladies(they turn to her)

Trini: Ton(the ladies hug each other)

Tonya: mmmm(lets go of Kim)what are you guys talking about?

Adam: cock blocking in-laws(Tonya gives him a shocked look then smiles)yeah a little more information than what I'm wanting to know about Jas and Tree….so I'm going to go(points and walks away. The ladies laugh at him)

Tonya: I don't ever think I've seen Adam that RED in my life(wipes a tear from her eye)

Kim: I have one time(they look at her)when Aisha and Him had to tell us they were pregnant….and out of wedlock.

Trini: OH(laughs)that's right!

Tonya: and Jason….kept cracking jokes all the way up to the alter a month later.

Kim: I'll never forget that

Aisha: it wasn't like we weren't engaged ALREADY when I found out I was expecting(they all turn and see Aisha standing there)(smiles)like Adam said accidents happen(they burst into laughter until Aisha starts crying)my baby is not an accident

Trini: Of course she's not Aisha!(goes to touch her but Aisha pulls away)

Tonya:(softly)Aisha(Aisha rubs her face)

Aisha: I just want to scream(goes into her office)

Kim: What's going?(looks at Tonya)do you know why AJ called us over?

Tonya: Partial!(solemnly)I'm going to let Sha tell you guys(walks in the office. Trini and Kim look at each other and Trini shrugs)

Trini: I thought she told you?

Kim: Nope AJ just told me to come over

Trini: me too

Tonya:(calls)me three(Kim smiles and both her and Trini walk into the office. The office is all white everything. There is no desk in the office though. There is a white couch, a white bean bag chair, white radio and white television. Aisha is on a white yoga mat doing a crane pose)

Tonya: If Tommy saw this room(looks at Kim)I'm pretty sure he would want to move in!

Kim: Try Green(they snicker a little. Aisha even smiles)(sweetly)Sha(Aisha opens her eyes)hi what's going on?(Aisha sighs)are you ok?

Aisha: No!(closes her eyes)give me one moment while I get centered(puts her leg on the ground and then reaches up to the sky. Trini looks at Tonya)

Kim:(slowly)ok(looks at Tonya)

Tonya: Don't look at me! She's been doing this since I got here 6minutes ago(the music dies down and Aisha takes in a deep breath getting their attention and blows)

Aisha:(simply)Trini.

Trini: hmm?

Aisha: Sorry for pulling away from you(looks at her)I'm just battling some emotions

Trini:(smiles)its ok!(walks over to her)would you like me to do some yoga with you? Even though I'm not pregnant any longer I am still your pregnancy partner and could use some centering(Aisha smiles bigger)

Aisha: sure if you want(touches her arm)but In a little while(looks at them)please sit

Kim: ok(they take off their shoes at the door and walk over to the couch. They sit down)

Tonya: ok! I partially know what happened!(Aisha looks at her)something about a bully

Kim:(outraged)bully?(stands up)and my AJ?(Trini grabs her arm)

Trini: Kimberly(Kim looks at her)calm down(Trini looks at Aisha who is standing and looking at Kim amused. Kim looks at Aisha)this is her serenity room

Kim: sorry!(slowly sits down)

Aisha: its ok(grabs her towel and wipes forehead off)well as Tonya stated AJ has a bully(sighs)and not only is she a bully, she's a racist.

Tonya:(angrily)what do you mean?(tears form in Aisha eyes)

Trini:(sweetly)Sha what happened?

Aisha: I don't know why I'm so upset(wipes her eyes)I mean Asia Jane handled herself beautifully and did a lot less then what I would've done.

Kim: Your upset because she's your baby(Aisha simply nods)and nobodies baby should go through that(tears come down Aisha face)

Trini: Aisha(stands up)come here(opens her arms, walks over and hugs her. Aisha falls into Trini's arms uncontrollable crying)shh(holds her close)shh(Kim and Tonya now get up and join the hug)

Aisha:(crying)she called my baby a "mixed RAT"(Kim gasp)my baby(Tonya looks at Trini who looks down ashamed)my beautiful, amazingly talented and intelligent girl….a(stops speaking and cries harder)

Kim:(softly)Aisha I am so sorry(a tear comes down)

Aisha: how can a child harbor so much hate?(loudly)how dare she say something like that to my child? And her parents have the nerve to want to meet with us about it.

Tonya: Excuse me?(pulls away and Aisha sits up and looks at her)it better be for an apology?

Aisha: that's what I'm saying?

Kim: Maybe(wipes her face)it is for an apology(Aisha looks at her)

Aisha:(sniffs)its not Kimberly(pulls away breaking the hug)

Tonya: Aisha please sit down(Aisha nods. Kim and Trini help her sit down)thank you! You just got home from the hospital….I don't need you to go back(Kim goes to the mini fridge, grabs a water and gives it to Aisha)

Aisha: thank you(sips her water a couple of times)ok(breathes in and out)ok your right(rubs her stomach)sorry baby(rubs her stomach a couple more times)

Tonya: can you calmly tell us what happened?(they stand around her)and why they want to meet up with you tomorrow.

Aisha: AJ was standing up for her friend Katie(Kim nods)Well when AJ stood up for her she knew Victoria would come for her….which she didn't care about.

Tonya: That girl is truly a Ranger in training(Aisha smirks)

Trini: always willing to protect and defend against people who want to harm the innocent.

Kim:(softly)that's our girl(they all nod)so(sits next to her)what happened from there?

Aisha: Well the little delinquent pushed AJ and then(glares)called her a rat(Tonya sighs)but it didn't end at there…..she spat at her

Trini:(angrily)what the hell did you say?(everyone looks at Trini surprised)

Tonya:(shocked)Trini?!

Trin: What time are you going up there tomorrow Sha?!

Kim:(laughs nervously)Tree?!

Trini: I'm serious!(looks at Aisha)nobody and I mean nobody messes with our kid(Nobody says anything but then Aisha starts laughing)

Aisha: I love you Trini(stands up)so much(hugs her)the most level headed out of all of us(pulls away and looks everyone)and she's ready to kick ass when it comes to my kid

Trini: of course(rubs her stomach)for any of the children(smiles)I'm a momma bear like anyone(looks at them)and if it's a fight they want…. they will get it.

Aisha: that's what I told AJ(sits down)I told her that I might need Aunt Trini to get off Maternity leave a little early because I might need a lawyer after I'm done

Trini: that might not work Aisha(Aisha looks confused)Ill be in a cell right next to you(they laugh)

Tonya: So I'm trying not to think about this to hard(scratches her head)why do you think her parents want to meet up with you?

Aisha: Well my daughter decided to pop her in the mouth

Kim: Just pop her?

Aisha: Yep! That's what she said...but it was hard enough to bust her lip(they now nod understandingly)

Kim:(smacks her teeth)I probably would've done….NO I would've done more than that

Aisha: All I'm saying(sighs)I'm just not ready for this. I never want AJ to experience racism. My daughter is to innocent and too prefect for someone to target her in that way(Kim takes her hand and rubs it)

Tonya: Aisha, Asia Jane is tough(they nod)we all don't want or didn't want her to experience this but unfortunately it happened and honestly I'm proud of her. She experienced this and took it like a trooper and brushed it off. Aisha you don't have to worry about her.

Aisha: I know(sniffs)but I do(Kim rubs her shoulder)she's my kid(they understandingly nod)

Trini: What did Adam say?

Aisha: Not much of anything(grunts)which irritates me. He was and is totally calm about it

Tonya: Ever think because your so mad about it?

Aisha: Still! Our daughter had a racist comment thrown at her. I expected something from him other than(mocking his voice)Calm down A(Kim and Trini giggle)

Trini: He is going with you tomorrow?

Aisha: Yeah he is! He better

Kim: and so are we(Aisha looks at them)

Aisha: that's sweet(smiles at her)but you don't need too! I can handle it. But(looks at them)be on stand by just incase I need bail

Tonya: not even a question(Aisha looks at her friends who smile and at her)

Aisha: I love you girls…..so much

Kim: We love you Sha!(squeezes her hand as the door opens)so much(they turn to the door and see AJ pop her head in)hey Apple Jax!

AJ: Hey Auntie's(they smile and wave)mommy?(looks at Aisha who is looking at her)

Aisha: AJ?

AJ: Dinner is ready

Aisha: ok baby! We'll be there in a few seconds

AJ: ok(looks at them)is everything ok?

Aisha: Crystal(smirks a little)my baby(AJ nods, pulls her head out and closes the door)GOD I love my kid so much(they nod in agreement)lets go eat(Kim helps her up, stands and they leave the room)

 **There you have it! AJ has a whole lot of mom's ready to defend her...and even go to jail. I hoped you like this short chapter about the ladies. P.S thank you so much for the reviews~RT**


	17. Dr Tommy and the Twins

_My first background. I haven't done any of these since the last book. So here it is. Once a month _Tommy works as an AD Junk Professor for Angel Grove High or middle. He took the gig when he started dating Kim again. So once out of the month, he'd get to stay over her house during the week. It actually helped keep their relationship stronger and the 45minute to an hour long drive didn't seem to matter. He also took the gig to give back to AGH because their science elective was failing the curriculum. During the time Tommy teaches in AGH...his class in Reefside has a substitute. Which most of his students including Conner love the idea of. Well there it is...__

 _ _ **Back in Action:** __

The next day at Kim's apartment , Tommy is sleeping in her bed. Kim is rushing around the room and looking through pals of clothes. Kim sighs in relief when she finds a brush. She rushes into her closet while brushing her hair. Tommy soon stirs and opens his eyes.

Tommy: mm(reaches over to Kim's side and feels nothing)mm(sits up and the blanket falls off his chest)(moans)Kim(as he turns Kim walks out of her closet and throws a couple of shirts on the bed one landing on his face)hey(pulls the shirt off of his face and sees Kim putting on some jeans and buttoning it)

Kim:(mumbles)I am so behind(looks at her upper body)I need a shirt

Tommy: maybe(Kim jumps and holds her chest)maybe I can help(holds up the shirts she threw at him)I love the pink one

Kim:(smirks)of course you do(walks over to him, bends down and gives him a quick kiss)good morning my love.

Tommy: Good Morning Beautiful(Kim goes to walk away but he pulls her back and makes her plop on the bed)and where do you think your going?(Kim giggles as he slowly kisses her)

Kim: mm(kisses him back)work

Tommy: You should stay home and we can continue what we started last night

Kim: mm I wish(pulls away)Tommy I have to get the kids to school. I have 15minutes to do that before I am officially late for final part of my merger meeting(kisses him, grabs the pink shirt and quickly gets up)sorry I can't!

Tommy: But you can(gets from under the blankets and is wearing boxers)if you want too(Kim puts on her shirt on and gives him a look)

Kim: I can not! I would love to lay in the bed with you for the rest day and snuggle

Tommy: or do other things(Kim shoots him a look)

Kim: BUT unfortunately money has to be made.

Tommy: I understand that! And I hate to be selfish(walks over to her)but I haven't spent more than two hours alone nor awake with you for about 3days. Not since I gave you the ring.

Kim: I know Tommy(sighs)and I am feeling it too….but September and October are normally busy months for me(kisses his cheek)I get the most business(pulls away from him)

Tommy: and I was starting to think it was the ring(looks at her neck where the ring lies)and that you are avoiding us(looks at Kim who looks taken back)

Kim: But it's not! I love my ring and you!(he smiles)I'm just really-really busy(sighs)I hate to say this but our honeymoon stage might be over

Tommy: NO! NEVER(Kim giggles a little)Kim we can not let that happen

Kim: I don't want it to end neither(gives him a pouty face and kisses his cheek)cause I love you and our long nights together (He gives her a cheeky grin)yeah i(There is a knock on the door interrupting her)come in(to him)in the bed cover up!

Tommy: right(quickly whispers)I love you too(jumps in the bed and wraps himself up. Kim laughs. They look at the door as the girls stand they're upset)girls what's wrong?

Amy:(sadly)we heard you yell(Kim looks at Tommy who looks confused)

Emma: Are you guys breaking up?(Tommy quickly looks at Kim. They both look at the girls)

Tommy/Kim: of course not!

Kim: Girls what did I tell you about eavesdropping?(crosses her arms)

Amy: We weren't! We were coming to see if you were ready to take us to school

Kim: girls we are not breaking up with each other!(happily) Tommy and I love each other very much(Tommy nods)

Emma: You loved daddy and you guys broke up(Kim looks a little taken back)

Kim: Yes I did love him but that was different. Your father and I grew a part(Emma sighs and crosses her arms. Silence hits the room and Kim stares at Emma who won't even look at her)

Amy:(quickly)buuutttt(points)you guys are happy?(Kim looks at her)

Tommy: Very happy Amilee(Kim nods in agreement and Amy smiles)

Emma: Told you(nudges her)(dryly)nothing to worry about(rolls her eyes)

Kim:(softly)Emily(steps forward a little)are you ok baby?(Emma just nods)

Amy: I'm happy you guys aren't breaking up! I love Dr. Tommy(Kim looks at Tommy who nods with a smile. Kim looks back at Amy and smiles)

Kim:(surprised)that's nice to hear lady bug(Kim watches at Emma walk out of the room very much annoyed! Kim stops smiling)Emily?(looks at Tommy who is giving the same concerned look)what's going on with her?

Amy: who knows?(shrugs as they look at her)Its time to get to school mommy! We're going to be late(walks out and closes the door. Tommy gets out of the bed and touches her shoulder)

Kim:(mumbles)I wonder what's going on with Emma?!

Tommy: want me to talk to her?(Kim turns to him)Me and Emma have become very close lately(Kim smirks)

Kim: That's so damn sweet of you(kisses his lips)but no I have it(reaches over and grabs her phone)lock up after you leave(he nods)and I'll call you later

Tommy: You better(they kiss again)I'm more than a hit it and quit it(Kim laughs and hits his butt)

Kim: You sure are(walks over to the door)and your more than a one nightstand too(opens the door)you are the best booty call in the world(Tommy goes to chase her but Kim rushes out of her room and closes her door)(calls)bye handsome

Tommy:(calls)bye(laughs to himself)she drives me insane(scratches his head)

* * *

An hour later, at Angel Grove Middle School which is directly across the field from Angel Grove High School. Tommy is walking across the field with his brief case quickly.. He looks at his watch.

Tommy: I should've left when Kim left….now I don't have any parking(Tommy hears yelling coming from behind him)what the?(he turns and is surprised)what in the world?(to his surprise he sees Aisha pulling Adam out of the school and another woman pulling her husband back)ADAM(drops his new brief case that Kim got him and rushes over. The principal comes out of the middle school and stands between them)

Principal Ricks: Mr. Park Mr. Spencer please stop!

Aisha: Adam no STOP(grunts)come on!

Principal Ricks: Gentlemen let's act your age and not your shoe size

Mr. Spencer: You wanna go(lunges at him)let's go Jackie Chan!

Principal Ricks: Mr. Spencer that is uncalled for(Tommy finally reaches them as soon as Adam breaks free from Aisha)Mr. Park NO(Tommy grabs Adam in a hold surprising Aisha)

Aisha: Tommy!(sighs)thank GOD

Tommy: Adam! Adam!(pulls him back easily and Adam never leaves eyes from Mr. Spencer) Come on Adam! Calm down(looks at Aisha)are you guys ok?

Aisha: I'm trying to stop my husband from killing(glares)this scum bag

Mrs. Spencer: Who are you calling a Scum BAG?

Aisha: you're trailer trash husband!

Principal Ricks: Mrs. Park Please(Aisha looks away and looks at her husband who is still staring flaming daggers at Mr. Spencer)

Aisha: Adam(softly)please clam down babe!

Tommy:(mumbles)Adam you are a Karate Master(whispers)and a former Ranger we do not waste our abilities on scum(holds him tightly)that is not what Zordon would want and you have a daughter who goes to this school(Adam starts to calm down)think about that(Adam sighs and pulls away from Tommy. The principal sighs in relief. Tommy holds him by the shoulders)are you good?

Adam: yeah(Tommy lets go)yeah(he nods and puts his hand on his hips)I'm good(Aisha touches his arm and he rubs her hand)sorry(looks at his wife who gives him a smile)I'm sorry

Aisha: it's ok!(he nods and looks at The Spencer's and Principal Ricks. Aisha looks at them too and glares. Tommy turns to Principal Ricks and The Spencer's)

Principal Ricks: Thank you for the help Dr. Oliver….you got here just in time

Tommy: No problem! Mind if I ask….but what's going on here?

Mr. Spencer: None of your damn business

Mrs. Spencer: Michael please!

Michael: Shut up Nadia(pulls away)and turn me loose(points to him)lets meet up off schools grounds so I can kick your….

Principal Ricks: Mr. Spencer knock it off….before I call the police

Nadia: Call the police on her child(yells)she hit my daughter

Tommy:(softly)she did?(looks at Aisha who nods slightly)

Aisha: She had every right to defend herself after your demon spawn hacked spit at her and called her racial slur

Tommy:(mumbles)sounds like grounds(Adam nods)

Principal Ricks: No name calling is needed Mrs. Park

Aisha: Oh believe me I can say worse after what her daughter said and did to mines(points to Nadia)We're here because of your child….not mines

Michael: If she stayed out of my daughter's business...

Aisha: your daughter is a bully!

Principal Ricks:(sighs annoyed)Mrs. Park!

Aisha: No I'm not finished(calmly)My daughter had every right to defend her friend.

Michael:(smiles)and then your daughter had every right also to get the treatment that she got(walks over to them and is now a couple of feet away)she wants to get into(Nadia runs up to him and grabs his arm)turn me loose(pulls away)if she wants to get in people's business then she has a right to suffer the consequences(Aisha does not step down)and I'm sure it'll teach her next time to mess with my daughter(goes to hack up spit)

Principal Ricks:(loudly)Mr. Spencer don't!

Nadia:(yells)Michael don't! She's a woman(before he can spit it out on Aisha. Adam grabs him by the neck and chokes him. Michael chokes back the spit and starts to fall on the ground)(screams)Michael!

Tommy: Adam WHOA! (tries to pull him away)(yells)let him go

Adam:(angrily)you were going to spit on my wife huh?(laughs)you thought I was going to let you disrespect MY WIFE(Aisha sighs)

Aisha: Michael why did you have to do it?(softly)Adam stop! Your going to kill him(Michael starts turning blue)Adam stop please! Look at me! I'm ok(shakes him)your going to get arrested(shakes him)PARK PLEASE(he lets go of him and looks at her)I'm ok(takes his hands and pulls him back. Tommy helps Michael up with the help of his wife)look at me(Adam does)We're ok(nods and he nods back)

Michael: I'm(coughs)pressing charges(holds his neck)

Aisha:(yells)I would(looks at him)worry about trying to breath(holds Adam close)and keep quiet

Michael:(to principal)I want(coughs)that prick in jail(Tommy glares and crosses his arms)

Victoria: DADDY!(they turn and see Victoria standing there with AJ, they are holding hands. Tommy smiles)stop it!(they walk down the steps and over to them)enough

Michael: What are you doing with her?(Adam and Aisha stop hugging)

Victoria: We worked it out! She's my friend now(AJ lets go of her and rushes over to her dad. She hugs him tightly and he holds her)I never wanted you guys to fight(Aisha places a hand on AJ's head)I'm sorry(looks at the Park Family)I didn't mean to be rude to your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Park! She is really a nice person and she is not a rat…..far from it

Aisha: thank you(smiles at her)that was very big of you and I accept your apology sweet heart(Adam doesn't answer he just holds his daughter)

Michael: You don't apologize to rats

Nadia:(outraged)Michael! Enough!(he grabs his daughter)What are you doing!? Stop it!

Principal Ricks: Let her go Michael

Michael: She's my child(Tommy goes to lunge at him but Aisha grabs him back)I can do what I want! She's skipping the rest of the day

Victoria: Dad stop it(yanks away)your embarrassing me and hurting me

Michael: mind your father(Aisha walks over to them)what are you going to do?(Adam looks up when he notices his wife is not standing there)

Adam: Aisha!(Asia sits up from her father)

AJ: mommy!(Aisha puts up her hand and looks at Michael in the eyes)

Aisha: Michael!(grabs Victoria)let go of her(begs)please(the police pull up)I'm begging you before you go to jail(pulls her closer slightly)don't make this any worse. Let go of your daughter(he hears Nadia crying behind him and looks at his daughter who is scared)come on Michael(he lets go of her and backs up. Nadia walks over and opens her arms but Victoria hugs Aisha instead)its ok shh(holds her close. Nadia covers her mouth defeated)shhh! It'll be ok sweet girl(moves her away from her father as the police start arresting her him. The police go over to Adam)

AJ:(yells)DADDY NO!(Aisha turns and sees they are about to cuff Adam)

Aisha: Hey!(grabs Nadia and looks at her)take your daughter(she nods and Aisha trades them off)hey(walks over to the police as Nadia rocks with her daughter)let go of him(pulls her daughter away from the police and Tommy holds Aisha back)

Police: The school called for two men fighting

Aisha: He is innocent! Principal Ricks….. you have to do something

Adam: Honey I'll be ok….calm down

Aisha: I can not! I'm pregnant and this is highly stressful Adam….there is no calm(he sighs) Tommy do something(Tommy sighs clearly defeated)No way that this is happening!

Nadia: officers release him(they look at her)he did nothing but defended his family along with my(stops)child(Aisha gives her a smile)from my abusive husband(kisses her daughters head)Something that I couldn't do(clears her throat)Please release Mr. Park. He is innocent in it all!

Officer: Is that true Principal Ricks?

Principal Ricks: Yes it is correct(the officer uncuffs Adam)

Adam:(to Nadia)thank you(she simply nods and watches them take her husband away. Aisha and Asia rush over to him and hug)

Police: We're going to need statements(Tommy nods)

Tommy: I'd be happy too

Principal Ricks: So would I(the police nod and Tommy and the Principal speak with them. Aisha and Adam hold their daughter. They also sneak a kiss. Aisha lays on his chest and smiles)


	18. The Park Family Bully

Later on that evening Kim pulls up to the school and there stands Emma with a few of her friends. Kim puts down the window.

Kim: Hey kid!(Emma looks at her)get in(Emma waves at her friends and climbs in the backseat)Your sister is with Joanie right?

Emma:(simply)yeah(Kim frowns then smiles)daddy is gonna get her

Kim:(slowly)ok(sweetly)how was your day?(Emma starts closing the door)

Emma: fine(slams the door shut. Kim looks at her and Emma stares at her)Yes?

Kim: Emily are you ok?(Emma puts on her seat belt and nods)ok(turns from her and starts driving. Emma says nothing and looks outside)mm(looks at her through the mirror)Emma what's wrong?

Emma: Nothing(glares)Kimberly(Kim now pulls the car over and looks at her)

Kim: excuse me(turns to her)who do you think you are talking to like that?(dangerously low)I am your mother and you better remember that or I swear I will(stops when she sees tears coming down her face)Emily Hart Davis(turns off her car)(softly)what is the matter? Talk to me baby!

Emma: Dr. Tommy beat up daddy(Kim looks shocked and gawks a little)and you left daddy for him(angrily) You cheated on daddy.

Kim:(outraged)NO! Never Emily(unbuckles the seat belt and climbs in the back)who(sits beside her)told you that? Mommy never ever cheated on your dad especially not with Dr. Tommy. You know Tommy and I just started talking again after years (rubs her face)of not talking nor seeing each other(sighs)And the reason why Dr. Tommy and I stopped talking and being friends is because Dr. Tommy did fight your father and hurt him pretty bad(sighs)and I chose your father after that?

Emma: why?(Kim pauses for a moment but sighs)

Kim: because your dad and I were engaged and Tommy had a girlfriend. We were friends and he hurt my feelings when he hurt your dad(Emma nods)I didn't want to be friends with him after that. So I didn't and just decided to have a life with your father(thinking) what a huge mistake I made?(rolls her eyes)

Emma: Really?

Kim: mm-hmm(smiles)scouts honor my baby(kisses her)I never cheated on daddy….I loved him more then anything at that time. I could never do that(she nods)baby what made you feel that way?

Emma: I asked daddy last night on the phone about why you guys divorced?(pauses)I know I wasn't supposed to call him until you got home but...

Kim: Emma(nods her head no)(softly)it's ok...go on!

Emma: and he stated that...that was the reason

Kim: I'm going to have a talk with your daddy….for making my baby so upset(holds her close)I'm sorry that we had to divorce Emma(silence hits them and Kim kisses her head)

Emma: that's ok mommy! I'm happy you did(Kim smiles a little)all you two did was argue and it made us sad

Kim: I know(softly)and I'm sorry about that

Emma: momma I'm sorry for calling you Kimberly! I promise to never to it again!

Kim: you better(laughs)never ever do it again(softly)and its ok

Emma: momma I'm happy you and Dr. Tommy became friends and are together(smiles)I like you and Dr. Tommy together. I love Dr. Tommy(Kim smiles bigger)

Kim: good!(kisses her head)I love him too(rubs her head)and I love you

Emma: love you momma(holds her back making Kim smile harder)

Kim: sweet girl(thinking)I'm going to kill Davis(glares a little)

* * *

20minutes later Kimberly is on the phone and pumping gas. She is about 20feet away from the gas tank. She is looking at her car making sure she is not being over heard.

Tommy's voice:(angrily)he said what to her?

Kim: I know(mumbles) I'm going to murder him

Tommy's voice: Kim he is trying to turn your kids against me

Kim:(sighs)yeah I have noticed

Tommy's voice: What's his deal?

Kim: What do you think?(turns away from the car)After years of not even holding a conversation with you….you walked back into my life with little to no effort and swept me off my broken feet! The broken feet that he left!

Tommy's Voice:(sarcastically)Didn't feel like little to no effort

Kim: your(laughs)right it wasn't(he chuckles and Kim turns to her car)but to him he blinked and you were back. Now he feels like you have me

Tommy Voice: and possibly his daughters(Kim thinks about it)But it doesn't give him the right to stir up trouble

Kim: Your right(sighs)I'll figure it out.

Tommy's voice: I think I should figure it out for you

Kim:(smirks)Tommy!(calmly)I don't need you to do that. This is my ex-husband and the girl's father. I'll deal with it.

Tommy's Voice: I think it should be dealt with man to man

Kim: no offense Tommy….but the last time you guys had a man to man, I was pulling you off of him; and you had a swollen fist(Tommy says nothing)yeah!

Tommy: I was a kid

Kim: Sorry Tommy doesn't make for a good case(she sees the door open)

Emma: momma the gas stopped

Kim:(calls)coming Em(she nods and closes the door)ok I have to go

Tommy's Voice: Kimberly!

Kim: I love you and I'll tell you how the conversation goes

Tommy Voice:(quickly)I love you too but I think I should be there Kimberly…this is my relationship too.

Kim:(annoyed)Tommy?

Tommy's voice:(playfully)and if we're going to be together for the rest of our lives(Kim smiles briefly)then me and Davis need to have a talk and come to an understanding when it comes to the relationship with his daughters and You!

Kim: Me?

Tommy's Voice: Yes you! It obvious he still cares for you deeply Kim. I mean how could he not? Your amazing (Kim rolls her eyes)and you leave that amazing effect on people. You did with me

Kim: that's sweet but I doubt it

Tommy's Voice: Kimberly I'm telling you(she sighs)even if he didn't treat you like he cared. He DID and he does(Kim twirls her hair)and we need to talk about that man to man

Kim:(sighs)look I'll bring it up to Davis and see what he says(Tommy pauses)Alright?(walks over to the pump and takes the gas out)

Tommy's Voice: it's going to happen eventually Kim

Kim:(annoyed)I said I will talk to him Tommy(grabs her receipt and Tommy says nothing)look I have to go get Amy! I'll talk to you later.

Tommy Voice: you sure will!

Kim:(flirty)maybe you can come by tonight?

Tommy's Voice:(sucks his teeth)I wish I could beautiful! I have Ranger duty. I gave the teens the night off(Kim nods a little)maybe you can come by.

Kim: I wish(sadly)but it's a school night(they pause)I guess I'll just see you later

Tommy Voice: Yeah(happily)and I can't wait for that day(Kim smiles now)I love you beautiful

Kim:(sadly)I love you too…ok bye

Tommy:(softly)bye(they hung up and Kim lets out a long sigh)

Kim:(sighs)time for us to have The Ranger talk! But one talk at a time. I have to deal with Davis first(goes to her drivers seat and climbs in)you ready bumble bee?(turns and sees Emma is a sleep)I guess so(starts the car and drives off)

* * *

Kim pulls up to a restaurant where Davis stands with his daughter in his arms as she sleep. Kim almost smiles but stops. Kim parks the car and gets out. Kim looks back at Emma who is knocked out and smiles. Davis walks in on the other side, opens the door and lays Amy inside. He looks at Emma who is not budging.

Henry: Long day?(looks at Kim who is emotionless)

Kim: Seems like(he reaches over and puts a seatbelt on Amy)Davis can we talk?

Henry: oh boy(kisses Amy)never a good thing coming from Kimberly Hart(reaches over and kisses Emma as Kim gives him a look)

Kim: I'm serious Donald

Henry: I know(gets out of the car and closes the door)you always are(they stare at each other)come on I only have five minutes.

Kim: That's all I need(gets out of the car, puts down the window a little bit and closes the door)lets talk over there(he nods and they head to the curve and a couple of feet away from the car)

Henry: What's up Kimberly?

Kim: you told Emily that we broke up with because of Tommy? And I cheated on you!

Henry: No(crosses his arms)

Kim: Yes! And that he beat you up…

Henry: He did!

Kim: But I never cheated on you with him

Henry: Really? so nothing happened in Hawaii?(Kim gawks)

Kim: Excuse me!(angrily)Of course nothing happened(he gives her a "Yeah right look")I waited for our divorce to finalize(harshly)if that is any of your business

Henry: Hey you're the one that wanted to talk Kimberly!

Kim: How dare you spread lies like that to our children. You hurt Emily and turned her against me with false accusations(he rolls his eyes at her)and things in the past. How could you do that?

Henry: and you are turning them against me with your new boy toy(Kim looks surprised)Dr. Tommy this! Dr. Tommy That! Dr. Tommy Dr. Tommy(girl voice)Blah Blah Blah

Kim: WOW!(laughs)Tommy was right(gives him a look)your jealous

Henry:(laughs)of WHAT?

Kim: Him! You think he is taking the girls from you(touches her head and rocks)I can't believe he was right!

Henry: see my point is being made….can't have a conversation without him being mentioned(Kim looks at him totally surprised)

Kim: Davis you are the one bringing him up(sighs)look I know its hard that I've moved on and have someone who makes me so happy but the girls...

Henry: I Have someone too!

Kim: and I am thrilled for you(he nods "sure")Davis honestly I am! Yes it hurt me when you cheated on me and started dating the girl during our separation….

Henry: Kimberly I didn't

Kim: oh I'm sorry….you decided to SLEEP with her even more during our separation!

Henry: I didn't!

Kim:(angrily)Would you please just be honest(he says nothing)(sighs)fine whatever!(looks away)

Henry:(harshly)Fine I did(she looks at him)are you happy? I cheated on you

Kim:(angrily)No I'm not happy Donald! None of this makes me HAPPY!

Henry: At least I didn't bring her around the girls until after the divorce. I found out that he was around MY girls two weeks before our divorce

Kim: are you kidding me Donald? He was apart of the wedding party of course he would be around them.(he throws up his hands)Just like Diana, Lisa and Leeane where around MY girls when ever they came to your job(he puts his hands on his hips)

Henry: So we're both guilty(Kim shakes her head amazed and laughs)

Kim: Donald I'm done with this!(goes turn away)Grow up!

Henry:(loudly)and I'm not Done! Kimberly(Kim turns back to him and she is completely red) I don't like the way that they are bonding with him.

Kim:(yells)Donald you are their father(he stares into her eyes)ok!(calmly)your daddy…NOT TOMMY! And he can never take your place. Why don't you understand that?

Davis: Tell that to the girls

Kim: Believe me Davis they know! Its your fault if they feel badly about you! Not his NOR mines. See what you started with Emma earlier?! You can't do those things….that's going to draw them away from you(he sighs)love is supposed to be multiplied Davis not divided. Your always going to be their dad

Davis: But not your husband(Kim freezes)and your protector or your confident

Kim: Donald what are you saying?

Henry: that I(softly)I screwed up(Kim touches her heart)and I shouldn't of let you go Kimberly(touches her shoulder)you're a good woman and a good mother and the best wife

Kim: Davis don't do this(pulls away and backs up)

Henry: I know I broke us!(Kim looks disgusted)

Kim: Donald...

Henry: let me finish(Kim closes her mouth)what I'm trying to say is I still love you(Kim a very long sighs)

Kim: I love you too(he smiles)BUT NOT like you think! you're the father of my children but I do NOT love you romantically!(he frowns)I love Tommy! You know other than the love we had to make our children(smiles for a second thinking about her kids)mm its sad to say but I feel like I wasted my life in a loveless marriage(he turns red)just to realize that Tommy is and has ALWAYS been the LOVE of MY LIFE(Kim stands there with a happy smile)

Henry: Yeah(growls)and see I always knew that!(she frowns) Nothing that I ever did was going to compare to him. The Ring, the house, the cars, the marriage, the vacations were NEVER good enough! No matter how many times I made you smile or called you BEAUTIFUL (Kim glares at him) you always compared me to your precious Thomas Oliver

Kim: NOT TRUE!

Henry: Who is the liar now? You never had to say it but I knew better!(they become quiet when they realize people are looking at them)Kimberly you want to know the reason why I stepped out on you? Its not because I was being a pig. It was because I always felt like I came second to everything; the kids, your friends, school, your job and THOMAS OLIVER(Kim steps back a little)I was always in competition for your heart(Kim looks away disappointed. Davis turns away also defeated)

Kim: ok(looks around)alright Davis(looks at him and he doesn't respond)please look at me(he doesn't)(softly)please(he looks at her and they lock eyes)I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I could've done better in making you feel like you mattered. Davis when were married, up until 3years ago you were my husband and my better half. No one could change that. I wanted us to be forever Davis but it wasn't in our cards(he nods)your right though even if you were my better half you weren't my world(He nods)I see that now and I did play apart to us ending(sighs)I'm sorry for hurting you(they stand in silence)

Henry: and I'm sorry too(Kim eyes soften) for not being understanding, or faithful, for not being there, for not being supportive of the shop, for putting my hands on you(Kim looks away for a second then back at him)the day decided to leave me when you caught me cheating. My balls still hurt after you kicked me in them(they laugh)I don't think I can have future kids if I wanted too because of….

Kim: my reflects(he chuckles)

Henry: and I deserved that along with Jason's fist to my eye(Kim simply nods with a smile)I don't know what I was thinking BUT I'm sorry for everything! Including this conversation(Kim nods)I'm not in love with you Kim I just said it to make things complicated and to hurt you. You're the mother of my kids and that is where my love stems from.

Kim: Exactly! Me too!(silence hits them)I am happy for you and your girlfriend. I truly am

Henry: Your(smirks)not going to get me to admit that about Oliver(Kim chuckles a little)

Kim: Wouldn't expect you too(he nods)(sweetly)Are we ok now?

Henry: We're ok and I promise to never speak ill about you again to our children

Kim: thank you(smiles)and Tommy?

Henry: I'll try(she raises an eyebrow)really hard(puts out his hand)promise

Kim:(smiles)ok(they shake hands)I'll take it(they break hands)well I better get the girls home

Henry: Yeah I'll pick them up this weekend?

Kim: Yep(turns to leave but stops)Davis?(turns back to him)

Henry: Yeah?

Kim: Would you want to have a heart to heart with Tommy…..to clear the air?

Davis: Actually Yes(Kim looks surprised)Yes I would(crosses his arms)name the time and place(smirks at Kim's bewildered face).

 **~Oh Boy! A Heart to Heart or as Tommy says a "Man to Man" is coming up!. I wonder what is going to happen! Thank you so much for the views and reviews! You guys are awesome. More chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	19. Kim and her terrible Ex Husband

Later on that evening Kim pulls up to the school and there stands Emma with a few of her friends. Kim puts down the window.

Kim: Hey kid!(Emma looks at her)get in(Emma waves at her friends and climbs in the backseat)Your sister is with Joanie right?

Emma:(simply)yeah(Kim frowns then smiles)daddy is gonna get her

Kim:(slowly)ok(sweetly)how was your day?(Emma starts closing the door)

Emma: fine(slams the door shut. Kim looks at her and Emma stares at her)Yes?

Kim: Emily are you ok?(Emma puts on her seat belt and nods)ok(turns from her and starts driving. Emma says nothing and looks outside)mm(looks at her through the mirror)Emma what's wrong?

Emma: Nothing(glares)Kimberly(Kim now pulls the car over and looks at her)

Kim: excuse me(turns to her)who do you think you are talking to like that?(dangerously low)I am your mother and you better remember that or I swear I will(stops when she sees tears coming down her face)Emily Hart Davis(turns off her car)(softly)what is the matter? Talk to me baby!

Emma: Dr. Tommy beat up daddy(Kim looks shocked and gawks a little)and you left daddy for him(angrily) You cheated on daddy.

Kim:(outraged)NO! Never Emily(unbuckles the seat belt and climbs in the back)who(sits beside her)told you that? Mommy never ever cheated on your dad especially not with Dr. Tommy. You know Tommy and I just started talking again after years (rubs her face)of not talking nor seeing each other(sighs)And the reason why Dr. Tommy and I stopped talking and being friends is because Dr. Tommy did fight your father and hurt him pretty bad(sighs)and I chose your father after that?

Emma: why?(Kim pauses for a moment but sighs)

Kim: because your dad and I were engaged and Tommy had a girlfriend. We were friends and he hurt my feelings when he hurt your dad(Emma nods)I didn't want to be friends with him after that. So I didn't and just decided to have a life with your father(thinking) what a huge mistake I made?(rolls her eyes)

Emma: Really?

Kim: mm-hmm(smiles)scouts honor my baby(kisses her)I never cheated on daddy….I loved him more then anything at that time. I could never do that(she nods)baby what made you feel that way?

Emma: I asked daddy last night on the phone about why you guys divorced?(pauses)I know I wasn't supposed to call him until you got home but...

Kim: Emma(nods her head no)(softly)it's ok...go on!

Emma: and he stated that...that was the reason

Kim: I'm going to have a talk with your daddy….for making my baby so upset(holds her close)I'm sorry that we had to divorce Emma(silence hits them and Kim kisses her head)

Emma: that's ok mommy! I'm happy you did(Kim smiles a little)all you two did was argue and it made us sad

Kim: I know(softly)and I'm sorry about that

Emma: momma I'm sorry for calling you Kimberly! I promise to never to it again!

Kim: you better(laughs)never ever do it again(softly)and its ok

Emma: momma I'm happy you and Dr. Tommy became friends and are together(smiles)I like you and Dr. Tommy together. I love Dr. Tommy(Kim smiles bigger)

Kim: good!(kisses her head)I love him too(rubs her head)and I love you

Emma: love you momma(holds her back making Kim smile harder)

Kim: sweet girl(thinking)I'm going to kill Davis(glares a little)

* * *

20minutes later Kimberly is on the phone and pumping gas. She is about 20feet away from the gas tank. She is looking at her car making sure she is not being over heard.

Tommy's voice:(angrily)he said what to her?

Kim: I know(mumbles) I'm going to murder him

Tommy's voice: Kim he is trying to turn your kids against me

Kim:(sighs)yeah I have noticed

Tommy's voice: What's his deal?

Kim: What do you think?(turns away from the car)After years of not even holding a conversation with you….you walked back into my life with little to no effort and swept me off my broken feet! The broken feet that he left!

Tommy's Voice:(sarcastically)Didn't feel like little to no effort

Kim: your(laughs)right it wasn't(he chuckles and Kim turns to her car)but to him he blinked and you were back. Now he feels like you have me

Tommy Voice: and possibly his daughters(Kim thinks about it)But it doesn't give him the right to stir up trouble

Kim: Your right(sighs)I'll figure it out.

Tommy's voice: I think I should figure it out for you

Kim:(smirks)Tommy!(calmly)I don't need you to do that. This is my ex-husband and the girl's father. I'll deal with it.

Tommy's Voice: I think it should be dealt with man to man

Kim: no offense Tommy….but the last time you guys had a man to man, I was pulling you off of him; and you had a swollen fist(Tommy says nothing)yeah!

Tommy: I was a kid

Kim: Sorry Tommy doesn't make for a good case(she sees the door open)

Emma: momma the gas stopped

Kim:(calls)coming Em(she nods and closes the door)ok I have to go

Tommy's Voice: Kimberly!

Kim: I love you and I'll tell you how the conversation goes

Tommy Voice:(quickly)I love you too but I think I should be there Kimberly…this is my relationship too.

Kim:(annoyed)Tommy?

Tommy's voice:(playfully)and if we're going to be together for the rest of our lives(Kim smiles briefly)then me and Davis need to have a talk and come to an understanding when it comes to the relationship with his daughters and You!

Kim: Me?

Tommy's Voice: Yes you! It obvious he still cares for you deeply Kim. I mean how could he not? Your amazing (Kim rolls her eyes)and you leave that amazing effect on people. You did with me

Kim: that's sweet but I doubt it

Tommy's Voice: Kimberly I'm telling you(she sighs)even if he didn't treat you like he cared. He DID and he does(Kim twirls her hair)and we need to talk about that man to man

Kim:(sighs)look I'll bring it up to Davis and see what he says(Tommy pauses)Alright?(walks over to the pump and takes the gas out)

Tommy's Voice: it's going to happen eventually Kim

Kim:(annoyed)I said I will talk to him Tommy(grabs her receipt and Tommy says nothing)look I have to go get Amy! I'll talk to you later.

Tommy Voice: you sure will!

Kim:(flirty)maybe you can come by tonight?

Tommy's Voice:(sucks his teeth)I wish I could beautiful! I have Ranger duty. I gave the teens the night off(Kim nods a little)maybe you can come by.

Kim: I wish(sadly)but it's a school night(they pause)I guess I'll just see you later

Tommy Voice: Yeah(happily)and I can't wait for that day(Kim smiles now)I love you beautiful

Kim:(sadly)I love you too…ok bye

Tommy:(softly)bye(they hung up and Kim lets out a long sigh)

Kim:(sighs)time for us to have The Ranger talk! But one talk at a time. I have to deal with Davis first(goes to her drivers seat and climbs in)you ready bumble bee?(turns and sees Emma is a sleep)I guess so(starts the car and drives off)

* * *

Kim pulls up to a restaurant where Davis stands with his daughter in his arms as she sleep. Kim almost smiles but stops. Kim parks the car and gets out. Kim looks back at Emma who is knocked out and smiles. Davis walks in on the other side, opens the door and lays Amy inside. He looks at Emma who is not budging.

Henry: Long day?(looks at Kim who is emotionless)

Kim: Seems like(he reaches over and puts a seatbelt on Amy)Davis can we talk?

Henry: oh boy(kisses Amy)never a good thing coming from Kimberly Hart(reaches over and kisses Emma as Kim gives him a look)

Kim: I'm serious Donald

Henry: I know(gets out of the car and closes the door)you always are(they stare at each other)come on I only have five minutes.

Kim: That's all I need(gets out of the car, puts down the window a little bit and closes the door)lets talk over there(he nods and they head to the curve and a couple of feet away from the car)

Henry: What's up Kimberly?

Kim: you told Emily that we broke up with because of Tommy? And I cheated on you!

Henry: No(crosses his arms)

Kim: Yes! And that he beat you up…

Henry: He did!

Kim: But I never cheated on you with him

Henry: Really? so nothing happened in Hawaii?(Kim gawks)

Kim: Excuse me!(angrily)Of course nothing happened(he gives her a "Yeah right look")I waited for our divorce to finalize(harshly)if that is any of your business

Henry: Hey you're the one that wanted to talk Kimberly!

Kim: How dare you spread lies like that to our children. You hurt Emily and turned her against me with false accusations(he rolls his eyes at her)and things in the past. How could you do that?

Henry: and you are turning them against me with your new boy toy(Kim looks surprised)Dr. Tommy this! Dr. Tommy That! Dr. Tommy Dr. Tommy(girl voice)Blah Blah Blah

Kim: WOW!(laughs)Tommy was right(gives him a look)your jealous

Henry:(laughs)of WHAT?

Kim: Him! You think he is taking the girls from you(touches her head and rocks)I can't believe he was right!

Henry: see my point is being made….can't have a conversation without him being mentioned(Kim looks at him totally surprised)

Kim: Davis you are the one bringing him up(sighs)look I know its hard that I've moved on and have someone who makes me so happy but the girls...

Henry: I Have someone too!

Kim: and I am thrilled for you(he nods "sure")Davis honestly I am! Yes it hurt me when you cheated on me and started dating the girl during our separation….

Henry: Kimberly I didn't

Kim: oh I'm sorry….you decided to SLEEP with her even more during our separation!

Henry: I didn't!

Kim:(angrily)Would you please just be honest(he says nothing)(sighs)fine whatever!(looks away)

Henry:(harshly)Fine I did(she looks at him)are you happy? I cheated on you

Kim:(angrily)No I'm not happy Donald! None of this makes me HAPPY!

Henry: At least I didn't bring her around the girls until after the divorce. I found out that he was around MY girls two weeks before our divorce

Kim: are you kidding me Donald? He was apart of the wedding party of course he would be around them.(he throws up his hands)Just like Diana, Lisa and Leeane where around MY girls when ever they came to your job(he puts his hands on his hips)

Henry: So we're both guilty(Kim shakes her head amazed and laughs)

Kim: Donald I'm done with this!(goes turn away)Grow up!

Henry:(loudly)and I'm not Done! Kimberly(Kim turns back to him and she is completely red) I don't like the way that they are bonding with him.

Kim:(yells)Donald you are their father(he stares into her eyes)ok!(calmly)your daddy…NOT TOMMY! And he can never take your place. Why don't you understand that?

Davis: Tell that to the girls

Kim: Believe me Davis they know! Its your fault if they feel badly about you! Not his NOR mines. See what you started with Emma earlier?! You can't do those things….that's going to draw them away from you(he sighs)love is supposed to be multiplied Davis not divided. Your always going to be their dad

Davis: But not your husband(Kim freezes)and your protector or your confident

Kim: Donald what are you saying?

Henry: that I(softly)I screwed up(Kim touches her heart)and I shouldn't of let you go Kimberly(touches her shoulder)you're a good woman and a good mother and the best wife

Kim: Davis don't do this(pulls away and backs up)

Henry: I know I broke us!(Kim looks disgusted)

Kim: Donald...

Henry: let me finish(Kim closes her mouth)what I'm trying to say is I still love you(Kim a very long sighs)

Kim: I love you too(he smiles)BUT NOT like you think! you're the father of my children but I do NOT love you romantically!(he frowns)I love Tommy! You know other than the love we had to make our children(smiles for a second thinking about her kids)mm its sad to say but I feel like I wasted my life in a loveless marriage(he turns red)just to realize that Tommy is and has ALWAYS been the LOVE of MY LIFE(Kim stands there with a happy smile)

Henry: Yeah(growls)and see I always knew that!(she frowns) Nothing that I ever did was going to compare to him. The Ring, the house, the cars, the marriage, the vacations were NEVER good enough! No matter how many times I made you smile or called you BEAUTIFUL (Kim glares at him) you always compared me to your precious Thomas Oliver

Kim: NOT TRUE!

Henry: Who is the liar now? You never had to say it but I knew better!(they become quiet when they realize people are looking at them)Kimberly you want to know the reason why I stepped out on you? Its not because I was being a pig. It was because I always felt like I came second to everything; the kids, your friends, school, your job and THOMAS OLIVER(Kim steps back a little)I was always in competition for your heart(Kim looks away disappointed. Davis turns away also defeated)

Kim: ok(looks around)alright Davis(looks at him and he doesn't respond)please look at me(he doesn't)(softly)please(he looks at her and they lock eyes)I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I could've done better in making you feel like you mattered. Davis when were married, up until 3years ago you were my husband and my better half. No one could change that. I wanted us to be forever Davis but it wasn't in our cards(he nods)your right though even if you were my better half you weren't my world(He nods)I see that now and I did play apart to us ending(sighs)I'm sorry for hurting you(they stand in silence)

Henry: and I'm sorry too(Kim eyes soften) for not being understanding, or faithful, for not being there, for not being supportive of the shop, for putting my hands on you(Kim looks away for a second then back at him)the day decided to leave me when you caught me cheating. My balls still hurt after you kicked me in them(they laugh)I don't think I can have future kids if I wanted too because of….

Kim: my reflects(he chuckles)

Henry: and I deserved that along with Jason's fist to my eye(Kim simply nods with a smile)I don't know what I was thinking BUT I'm sorry for everything! Including this conversation(Kim nods)I'm not in love with you Kim I just said it to make things complicated and to hurt you. You're the mother of my kids and that is where my love stems from.

Kim: Exactly! Me too!(silence hits them)I am happy for you and your girlfriend. I truly am

Henry: Your(smirks)not going to get me to admit that about Oliver(Kim chuckles a little)

Kim: Wouldn't expect you too(he nods)(sweetly)Are we ok now?

Henry: We're ok and I promise to never speak ill about you again to our children

Kim: thank you(smiles)and Tommy?

Henry: I'll try(she raises an eyebrow)really hard(puts out his hand)promise

Kim:(smiles)ok(they shake hands)I'll take it(they break hands)well I better get the girls home

Henry: Yeah I'll pick them up this weekend?

Kim: Yep(turns to leave but stops)Davis?(turns back to him)

Henry: Yeah?

Kim: Would you want to have a heart to heart with Tommy…..to clear the air?

Davis: Actually Yes(Kim looks surprised)Yes I would(crosses his arms)name the time and place(smirks at Kim's bewildered face).

 **~Oh Boy! A Heart to Heart or as Tommy says a "Man to Man" is coming up!. I wonder what is going to happen! Thank you so much for the views and reviews! You guys are awesome. More chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	20. Medically Cleared

We go to Jason and Trini's house, Trini is sitting in her chair breast feeding her daughter and talking on the phone.

Trini: He wants to talk to Tommy?(pause)that's amazing(pauses)so what are you going to do?(pauses)nothing Kimberly I think they should do something about it(pauses)Davis is going to call Tommy? You gave him Tommy's number?(Pauses) Well did you ask him first? I can't believe Tommy actually agreed for him to get it(Pauses)So do you know when or where?(Pauses)I probably wouldn't want to know either. I would get in my car and follow them(laughs)Man your so calm about this(pauses) but your right it needs to happen(Jason walks in the room with water)Hey Kim I have to go my husband is home(he smiles, walks over and looks at her baby)Kim says hi

Jason: Hey Kimmy cub(to Trini)is she done eating?(passes her the water bottle)

Trini: thank you! And to answer the question um(Trini looks at her daughter who unlatches when she sees him)Yup daddy's girl is ready for her Papa(Jason smiles and takes her. Trini puts her shirt down along with the water)

Jason: Hi Princess Rinny(Rin gives Jason a big smile)that's my girl(kisses her her)

Trini: Yeah Kim I'm chopped liver(Jason doesn't pay her mind)well I guess he doesn't care that I have been medically cleared(Jason stops kissing his daughter and looks at her)yup that got his attention. Ok(laughs)ok I'll talk to you later(pauses)and let me know if you hear from Aisha(hangs up)bye(looks at Jason who is looking at her while burping is daughter)

Jason: Hello Honey

Trini: Now you want to say hello(Jason reaches down with his lips poked out)(laughs)you better be happy you're cute(kisses him)

Jason: perks of being a Scott(kisses her a couple of time and then it turns passionate. Trini puts her hand on his face. Rinny lets out wet loud burp breaks them up)whoa!(stands up and looks over at her)

Trini:(winces)sound like she got you(Jason looks over his shoulder and frowns)she got you?(he nods and passes her to Trini)love bug(coos)not nice(gets a bib and starts wiping her face. Jason walks over to the table and grabs a paper towel. Rinny laughs a little as Trini wipes her face)(laughs)yeah you think that is funny don't you?

Jason:(groans)she definitely has your sense of humor(Trini looks at him as he makes a disgusted face while cleaning himself off)

Trini:(laughs)says the man whose son's sense of humor are fart joke(Jason chuckles a little)

Jason: Where is my son by the way?(Trini stands up and walks over to him)

Trini: Time out! He decided to put baby powder all over the floor to make snow(pops Jason in the chest)angels!

Jason: Ow! Why did you hit me?

Trini: Because you promised him snow in September!

Jason: I didn(stops)I did didn't I?(Trini nods)how long has he been up there?

Trini: for about 3 hours!

Jason: Jeez Tree(put the paper towel down)

Trini: It took my mother 3hours to clean it all!(gives him the baby)Besides I think he fell asleep! He hadn't had his nap today and he was a monster(Jason nods)

Jason: understandable! Where are your parents?

Trini: They went to get some suite cases since they are going home Friday

Jason: oh really?(Trini nods)We're all alone? With two sleeping kids?

Trini: Yup(plays with his shirt)because I am medically cleared they left me here alone(Jason looks around and sees the Car Seat on the table)what are you doing?

Jason: I am ready to hold my wife(puts his now sleeping daughter in the car seat and pulls Trini in)so do we have a baby sitter for Friday?(they sway)

Trini: Uncle Zach(holds him )said he will take them!

Jason: Really?(Trini nods yes)not just Rinny?

Trini: Nope both(they kiss)I was surprised too

Jason: Poor guy! He doesn't know what he is getting himself into(Trini hits his back and laughs)

Trini: Don't worry he has Kimberly and Aisha on speed dial

Jason:(laughs)that sounds about right(smiles)enough about them! I need some Asian persuasion(Trini smiles)right about now(kisses her passionately. Jason's hands slip down to her bottom and he goes to squeeze but stops when he hears something)

Jace: EWWWW!(Jason and Trini quickly pull apart and look at the stairs)gross!

Jason: Hey Son(pulls away from Trini)how do you think you got here?(Jace gives him a confused look. Trini laughs and pops his arm)

Trini:(laughs)shut up!

Jason: Come here son(Jace runs down the steps and to him. Jason grabs him in mid jump and they hug)how is my boy doing this evening?

Jace: Good daddy(wipes his eyes)mommy(looks at her and Trini looks at him)I'm sowwy for my bad behaviow

Trini: Its ok sweet boy(kisses his head)mommy forgives you always?

Jason: Hey Son! Let's not tell Grandma and Grandpa about mommy and daddy kissing ok? Remember what happens in the Scott house stays in the house(Trini nods)

Jace: Ok!(looks at him)I won't

Jason: that's my boy(kisses his head and puts him down)are you hungry?(he nods)

Trini: ok come on….mommy will…

Jason: I got it babe(kisses her cheek)take it easy

Trini: thank you baby(he nods and takes his son to the kitchen. Trini sighs and holds herself)I can't wait for the weekend(smiles at her sleeping daughter)you might get a little brother or sister(the baby frowns a little in her sleep)(laughs)ok maybe not(touches her daughters face gently)(softly)I love you….sleep tight

* * *

We go to Tonya's one bedroom open loft, it kind of looks like Paige Matthews loft on Charmed. The Room has a bed, a kitchen area and separate bathroom. She is sitting at her desk and typing up something that seems like an email. The front door opens and TJ walks in with a food bag. He is wearing a blue/red/black baseball uniform with a Bull dog on the hat. He smiles at Tonya who is in deep concentration.

TJ: Hey wife(walks over to her)

Tonya:(mumbles)hey baby(TJ bends down and Tonya turns enough to meet his lips)how was your day?(turns back to the computer)

TJ: long! Practice was long! But I'll be ready for our game next week

Tonya: Excellent(keeps typing)

TJ: I brought dinner...stopped in little Italy and got your favorite(wags the bag)

Tonya:(thrilled)you're the best(keeps typing)

TJ: Really! Where is my kiss then?(Tonya turns with a smile and they quickly kiss. Tonya then turns back to her computer typing)um what are you doing?(looks at the computer)

Tonya: We are moving out of the loft on Sunday! I am making sure everything is good with our moving truck and the moving crew(looks at him)

TJ: I see(smirks)I talked to them earlier Ton(walks over to the table)Eric and Novo are ready for us to move into our brand new home(puts the food down and starts to get plates)no need to keep in contact with them(Tonya stands up)how much do you want?

Tonya: I'll make it! I can't help it TJ(walks into the kitchen and starts making a plate)We were supposed to have moved in before we got married three months ago but they calculated incorrectly. So I'm sorry my dear Groom(he smiles, walks past and pops her behind. She jumps)(laughs)ow(goes to hit him but he moves)I'm a little paranoid

TJ: Well we saw the house a few hours ago and its move in ready minus the furniture. We can be breathe

Tonya: I'm not going to breathe completely until after we get the keys(he nods and walks over to the couch with his food)You want water?

TJ: Yes my dear Bride!(he winks at her as she sticks her tongue at him)

Tonya: I'm just ready to get out of this loft(walks to fridge and grabs some waters)These past 3months living in your loft have been fun but I'm ready for OUR house(walks over with her with food and the waters)(laughs)OUR first house(he smiles at her)Are you upset about leaving this place?(he takes the waters as she sits)thanks

TJ: not at all! I'm giving it to my cousin….so I'll be back to visit(puts the water down and they hold hands. Tonya and TJ bow heads)Father God who art in heaven, thank you for this food and the nourishment to our bodies. May you protect us from any impurities in the food you have blessed us with. In Jesus name Amen!

Tonya: Amen(they open their eyes and start eating)

TJ: Are you excited about moving into our house?

Tonya: that's an understatement(TJ laughs)

TJ: How was your day?

Tonya: Since I last saw you?(he nods and takes a bite)hectic(eats her food)

TJ: Why, what's going on?

Tonya: Well I had a client come on in to do her song(he nods)she was great but her manger is a monster. Everything I suggested he fought me on

TJ: Do I need to come up there?(Tonya takes a bite and shakes her head no)

Tonya: You know I can handle myself

TJ: I know you can! But know that I can finish it

Tonya:(laughs)I know that too

TJ: So what did you end up doing?

Tonya: I had to deny them my services

TJ: Really?(takes a bite of his food)

Tonya: Yeah I was done ! I couldn't do it anymore

TJ: Wow! Ton you never turned business away.

Tonya: that's how much of a dumb ass he was. I felt awful for his client. So I told her if she wanted to come by without him(puts her food down)I would work with her(grabs her water off the table, opens it and drinks it)

TJ: Do you think she is going to take your offer?

Tonya: I don't know(puts her water down. The phone rings)who could that be?(stands up)

TJ: I thought you turned off our telephone service?

Tonya: Scheduled it for tomorrow(gets up and goes for the phone)oh its Sha(grabs the phone)I wonder how it went earlier. I've been waiting for this call all day(answers the phone)Hey Sha!

TJ: Tell her I said hey(turns on the TV)

Tonya: TJ says hey(pauses)she said hello! How did it go earlier?(comes over and sits on the couch)(calmly)what do you mean the police were called(TJ slowly looks at her)

TJ:(mouths)police?(Tonya nods)

Tonya: Who called them?(pauses)administrator(pauses)hold on I'm going to put you on speaker I was eating dinner when you called and I haven't eaten all day(pauses)no its fine(pause)just TJ(pauses)ok hold on(puts the phone on speaker)TJ

TJ: Yeah(turns off the TV)

Tonya:(calmly)first How is AJ? How is Adam?

Aisha: They're ok! Everyone is ok! I'm just happy I didn't go into labor after all that stress

TJ: Thank God for that

Aisha: thanks Cousin-in-law!(laughs)I had to check my blood pressure surprisingly I'm good

Tonya: I can't believe this happened. You just got out the hospital

Aisha:(mumbles)I know(sighs)this hasn't been my month

Tonya: Did AJ stay in school for the rest of the day?

Aisha:(sadly)no I kept her out!(sighs)she's going to stay out for the rest of the week

TJ: GOD she's not suspended is she?(Tonya gives him a look and grabs her plate)what? It was just a question

Aisha:(laughs)no she wasn't! She just needs some time to recoup after today's excitement

Tonya: ok(TJ eats his food)so what happened? Start from the beginning

Aisha: gladly! So Adam, AJ and I came to the school before students got there. I guess Principal Ricks knew it was going to be a hostile situation…


	21. MAN to MAN

That Friday, We go to Reefside High School and the bell rings. About 10seconds later students come through the doors. Tommy soon emerges behind them. He stops at the top of the steps and looks around. He stops looking when finds what he has been searching for. He looks directly at Davis who is standing at the bottom of the steps. He nods and Tommy nods back. Trent comes out of the school.

Trent: Catch you later Dr. O(Tommy looks at him)

Tommy: OK(Trent walks down the steps)who has…

Trent:(calls)Conner(Tommy nods)I have to work at the cafe(goes to his car. Tommy walks down the steps when the kids clear out)

Tommy: Davis

Henry: Oliver(they don't shake hands just look at each other)

Tommy: thanks for meeting me

Henry: Sure! This is an interesting place to meet

Tommy: Yeah I don't think we can sit and have a couple of beers together

Henry: I can actually agree with you….we aren't friends(Tommy nods)and my temper flares with alcohol if you can remember(Tommy says nothing)(blandly) but your place of business? Pretty ballies!

Tommy: I have nothing to worry about(he nods)there is a trial to the cars. You wanna….

Henry: Yeah this isn't going to take long(both wait for each other to walk before Tommy takes lead and Henry follows. For about 30 seconds they say nothing before Henry breaks the silence)Kimberly know we're re meeting?

Tommy:(shakes his head)No I didn't let her know! She asked me not to tell her so she wouldn't be tempted to come.

Henry: Sounds like Kim

Tommy: Yeah I wasn't going to tell her anyways. It should be a man to man conversation.

Henry: Agreed(nods)the problem is between us….not Kimberly(Tommy nods in agreement) Time to take her out of the middle(Tommy nods again)you wanna start or should ?I(Tommy looks at him)I have a meeting in about an hour

Tommy: I don't need to tell you that Kim and I are getting a lot more serious

Henry: No you don't(they become quiet)You guys have always been serious even after you guys had broken up(silence)I hate to admit it but Kim never belonged to me(Tommy wants to smile but knows better)NOT that Kim belongs to anyone

Tommy: No she doesn't !(smirks)but I know what you mean

Henry: anyways changing the subject…You have the floor Oliver

Tommy: Davis I asked you here because….I think we need to talk about my relationship with your daughters

Henry: Agreed(Tommy nods allowing him to talk)Those are my girls, those girls are my life

Tommy: I know that! I would never do anything to jeopardize that. You're their father and I understand that?(he nods)

Henry: DO YOU really?(looks at him)look I need to tell you what I expect

Tommy: I'm listening

Henry: Emma and Amy are my only kids….I do father daughter dances, I am there protector, I am their hero and I their first love. Meaning I want you to stay out of my way when it comes to raising them.

Tommy: I won't step on your feet but I can't promise that I won't be there for them. I'm sorry I love your kids just as much as their mother

Henry: I can respect that(laughs)you must be proud(they stop walking when they reach the parking lot)you have my life. The life that I was supposed to have. You took it from me

Tommy: I took nothing Davis(crosses his arms)you let it go! You let it go way before I came back into the picture. But I am happy that I came into Kim's life when I did. See the difference between me and you is I never want to see her broken

Henry: oh that's interesting?(chuckles)Did you forget about the Scott's wedding 12years ago?(Tommy says nothing)yeah News Flash Oliver! I picked up and mended her broken pieces after YOU broke her(Tommy takes in deep breath)

Tommy: Your right!….I did break her! And I regret it every day….Well I used too. Kim and I have made peace about it.

Henry: Good for you two

Tommy: Davis the problem is the relationship between you and I!

Henry: Excuse me? We don't have one

Tommy: that's the problem. As hard as it is for me to admit this. We need to come to some type of truce because Davis in the next couple of years I plan on marrying Kimberly

Henry: oh really?(crosses his arms)

Tommy: Yes really! And I don't want to take that step with her if we can't come to an understanding. (Davis just stands there)I mean don't get me wrong I WILL take the next without the understanding….

Henry: I don't doubt it(they become quiet)alright Oliver let's make a deal

Tommy: I'm listening

Henry: I'll step down and stay out of you and Kimberly's new found life together!

Tommy: What's the catch?

Henry: Just stay out of my way when it comes to my daughters. Stay out of Kim and My way when it comes to the rearing of my children…..and you won't have to worry about me…Deal?(puts one of his hands out)I promise from now on...You and Kimberly can live happily ever after with no problems coming from me

Tommy:(speciously)your willing to start over that easily?

Henry: It wasn't easy! I had a talk with my Ex-Wife and we came to an understanding already. I understand that you make her happy and that's the only thing that is important to me.

Tommy:(shocked)why would you say that?

Henry: Because when she is happy… my children are happy! Get me?(Tommy nods)

Tommy: Perfectly

Henry: Good! You know Kimberly stated something to me a few days ago that told me "it's over Davis, Let her go, You can't compete if you wanted too"(Tommy raises his eyebrow)She told me that you are the "love of her life".

Tommy: didn't know that

Henry: yeah(mumbles)because she said it! It gave me time to get ready for this conversation.(Tommy says nothing)Um are you still there?

Tommy: yeah it's just(clears his throat)I feel the same way about her.

Henry: You better!(smirks for a second)so do we have a deal or not?

Tommy: deal(shakes his hand)

Henry: great(pulls away)your getting a second chance(seriously)don't screw it up

Tommy: you don't have to worry about that! I'm not letting her go(Henry nods)

Henry: mm-hmm yeah still not comfortable Oliver….we've only been divorced for 6months

Tommy: my bad

Henry: Sure(looks at his clock)look I gotta go!(looks at him)are we finished?

Tommy: I'd like to think so?(Henry nods)

Henry: wonderful! Are you coming to the girls' soccer game next week?

Tommy: that's the plan

Henry: see you then…Oliver

Tommy: Davis(Henry turns to leave but stops and turns back to Tommy)

Henry: Did you ever tell Kimberly why we fought 12 years ago?

Tommy: No! She never wanted to know!

Henry: that woman has a heart of gold….and the most peaceful soul

Tommy:(smiles)don't I know it

Henry: Did she tell you about why she really left me? Well other than the cheating!

Tommy: What do you mean?(Henry looks surprised)

Henry: Interesting that she never told you(scratches his chine)I thought she would've told you by now(shrugs)oh well I'll let her tell you when she's ready. I did promise Kimberly that I would keep the peace when it comes to her and your relationship(Tommy gives him a puzzles look)(sighs)You guys might wanna talk about it before you get married(Tommy raises his eyebrow)Just a suggestion

Tommy: I thought you were staying out of our relationship.

Henry: True!(puts up his hands)but if the discussion ever comes up… Just know I was in a dark place at the time and I hurt her(puts down his hands)But me and Kimberly made our peace about it

Tommy: if you made your peace….then what can I say about it?!

Henry: TRUE!(shrugs) remember you said that if she ever decides to tell you(looks at his clock)ok I'm really leaving now!(nods his head)Oliver

Tommy: Davis(Henry turns away and walks to his car)hmm! I wonder what happened (sighs)I'm sure Kim will tell me when she's ready. She wouldn't keep whatever it is from me(frowns his brow)right?

Kyra: Doctor O(Tommy turns and sees her walking over)who was that?

Tommy: Nobody to worry about(smiles)what are you doing here?

Kyra: Missed the bus(smiles)can I get a ride? I was going to call Trent but I saw your car

Tommy: of course! Come on(they start walking)where am I dropping you off?

Kyra: Cyber World Cafe(Tommy nods and they head to the car)if that is ok?

Tommy: of course it is! But let's hurry I have a double date with Kim and Billy and his date at Six

Kyra: Dr. O(looks at her phone)its only 2(they finally reach the car and climb in)

Tommy: I need to figure out what to wear(Kyra laughs)what I do?(they close the door)

* * *

We go to planet fitness, Kimberly and Billy are on the treadmill. They are both dripping with sweat. Soon the treadmill beeps and starts to slow down. Kim looks at Bill and he is beat red.

Kim:(humored)are you ok Billy?

Billy: Yeah(exhales)yeah I just haven't worked out with you in awhile(Kim smiles and looks at his heart rate)I forgot how intense(Kim laughs) you could be(he looks at her)you look like you haven't even broken a sweat.

Kim: Gross(makes a face)I do not sweat(Billy laughs)I(points to herself)glisten

Billy: You never change

Kim: You better know it(holds on to the treadmill)so(turns to him with a smile)are you ready for our double date tonight?

Billy:(smirks)as I'll ever be?(looks at Kim)are you sure Tommy is ok with it?(Kim gives him a surprised look)

Kim: Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?(it beeps and slows down again and Kim grabs her water)

Billy: I don't know(wipes his face with his towel)because this is the first time Tommy will be around me and my partner(they look at each other and Kim sees how worried he is)

Kim: Billy(wipes her face)believe me he is more excited than I am about this date(Billy smiles)I promise

Billy: ok!(Kim smiles bigger and drinks her water)I believe you

Kim: You better(they keep walking in silence)

Billy: So speaking of Tommy have you spoken to him today?

Kim: For about five minutes(mumbles)he didn't answer when I called him for lunch nor when he got off(looks at the clock)

Billy: Maybe he had a meeting or(mumbles)a monster(Kim simply shrugs)are you ok Kim?(she turns to him and sees his puzzled look)

Kim: Yeah!(sighs)it's just our honeymoon stage seems to be over

Billy: Oh(laughs)I see!(Kim takes another sip of water)haven't been spending much time together huh?

Kim: Just this week we've only seen each other a total of five hours(the machine beeps and they are soon walking)and two of those hours were by accident(Billy whistles)

Billy: seems like a little bit of a dry spell

Kim: More like a drought! Sense we've been back together Tommy and I have never spent more then FIVE hours apart. This is new territory

Billy: well you guys aren't teenagers anymore! You guys have jobs, you're a mom and he is a(whispers)Ranger(she sighs)you guys have a lot going on

Kim: You're right!(mumbles annoyed)he is a Ranger(Billy quickly looks at her)

Billy: What is that supposed to mean?

Kim: nothing(wipes her head)nothing to worry about

Billy: the Ranger thing is getting to you?(Kim looks at him)Huh?

Kim: you know me so well

Billy: Talk to me

Kim: It's just!(wipes her face)every time we plan to do something together or are doing something together that damn watch beeps(sighs)I thought I would be more understanding because you know I was one. I know what it takes to be a ONE(he nods)but I mean I feel like the teenage me after I lost my(whispers)powers. I feel like a second priority a little. I love Tommy I really do but…

Billy: Your not going to break up with him if he doesn't give it up?

Kim: No(shakes her head)I don't plan too(sighs)but only time will tell I guess. I don't want to lose him Billy(looks at him)but I'm afraid were going to grow apart with the time we spend apart(Billy nods)

Billy: or make you guys stronger(Kim shrugs)I doubt that you guys will break up(smiles at her)Tommy is not going to let you go(Kim laughs a little)and neither will you(Kim gives him a look)you can't deny that I'm telling the truth

Kim: Your right! I can't! He is not going anywhere(smirks)not that easy at least

Billy: I think your doing the right thing about bringing it up

Kim: Me too! I should've brought it up when it first started bothering me a couple of months ago when Trini told me too or when we saw each other everyday.

Billy: why didn't you mention it to him a couple of months ago.

Kim: I don't know(shrugs)I was just so happy to be with him you know?(he nods)I didn't want to rock the boat with something so small at the time(sighs)seems like it's going to have to be rocked anyways.

Billy: I'm sure it won't! You guys communication seem to be getting better

Kim: Yeah sorry to trick you Billy(laughs)but we're still two hot headed people

Billy: So when do you think(the treadmill stops)your going to bring it up to him?

Kim: mm(grabs her water and they jump off)maybe tonight! Conner is on duty so he has the night off. Hopefully they won't need back up(Billy nods)let's hit the showers and get back to my house. I need your opinion on what to wear tonight

Billy: Why? because I'm gay?(Kim gives him a amused look)

Kim: no silly(holds his arm)because you're a man and one my best friends. I trust your judgment completely

Billy: Oh!(Kim laughs)well affirmative(they laugh and head to separate dressing rooms)


	22. The Scott's Date Night

At Jason's house, Trini is standing in front of her three almost four year old son who is pouting. Trini hands him his spider man book bag. Jace drops it on the floor and Trini raises her eyebrows

Trini:(warning)Jace

Jace: I don't want to go mommy(Trini sighs)I don't want me nor sissy to go

Trini: Sorry Jace this is not up for discussion

Jace: Well why not?(Trini almost laughs but bites her lip. She stares at his determine little face and bends down to him)

Trini: Because Jason mommy and daddy need to have some alone time

Jace: Have some alone time with me?(Jason walks past with Rinny his arms. Rinny looks at Trini and smiles. Trini smiles at her)

Trini:(coos)hi baby(waves)

Jason: Sorry Son you being here is not considered alone time! Besides you can't be here with mommy and daddy while we do what we do

Trini:(sternly warns)Jason(Jason just keeps on walking but she sees a smile on his face. Trini looks at her son whose face is still the same)

Jace: What do you do while I'm not here?

Trini: um ok! Not answering that(stands quickly)(calls)Jason come talk to your son(Jason walks in and Rinny wiggles her hands hitting him in the face)

Jason: ow!(Trini laughs)lay off why don't you?(Rinny just stares at him and he looks at her)(smiles)what are you staring at?(Rinny wiggles her arms)yeah(Rinny laughs and starts cooing at him. Rinny then grabs his hair and pulls a little)Ooo!(winces)Tree!

Trini: come here(coos)precious girl(takes her and she coos)(laughs)did mommy's girl get daddy?(kisses her cheek as she smiles)yeah you did?(Rinny lays on her face as she kisses her and supports her head)mm

Jason: You have(glares at Trini)corrupted her

Trini: hmm(laughs)glad you think so(looks at Jace who still looks upset)talk to your son(Jason looks at Jace and smiles)while I get Rinny ready for uncle Zach(bends down and picks up Jace's bag)

Jace:(pouts)I don't want to go(Trini smiles before walking out of the room humming to Rinny. Jason quickly picks up Jace and throws him in the air. Jace laughs)

Jason: Why is my big man upset?(catches him)

Jace: I don't want to stay with Uncle Zach! I don't want to stay with Auntie Kim nor Auntie Sha! I want to stay with you and mommy

Jason: I can understand that son(holds him close)and I can respect that(walks in the living room and Trini is changing Rinny who looking at her)but mommy and daddy need sometime alone. Without you and sissy!(drops him on the couch hard and Jace falls while laughing)

Trini: Jason(he looks at her)you break him we're not making another one(gives him a look and Jason laughs)my shop is closed(looks back at Rinny)(coos)yeah mommy is done

Jason:(mumbles)you think you are(Trini quickly looks at him. He gives her a cocky smile before looking back his son who jumps on him)oh(Jason stumbles surprised and grabs his son tightly)

Jace:(laughs)got you!(Trini shakes her head with a smile and goes back to dealing with Rinny. Jason laughs and starts tickling him)no(laughs)stop dad(Jason smiles and stops)

Jason: ok I'll stop(Jace looks at him and then frowns again)I'll stop(puts his fingers up and starts wiggling)if you get that frown off your face(goes to tickle him and Jace pushes him away and starts smiling)

Jace: Dad I don't want to go(hugs him and Jason melts)I want to stay with you(Jason looks at Trini with a sad face. Trini puts her hand on her hips and puts up an eyebrow)

Jason:(whines)honey!

Trini: Fine(picks up the baby and kisses her)he can stay if you want(starts rocking Rinny)but if he stays Jason I promise you….what I have planned for tonight(walks over)you'll never ever get a chance to see it again(Jason turns his head to look at her and sneaks a soft slow kiss on his lips)

Jace: daddy?(Jason looks at Trini in a daze and she smiles)daddy?(shakes him and Jason keeps looking Trini up and down)daddy?(grabs his face and makes Jason look at him) daddy?(Jason smiles before looking at his wife who winks and walks off with a switch in her hips knowing that she won)

Jason: Jason(looks at him)(sternly)your going…and that's that(Jace moans and falls backwards. Jason is now holding his son by the hips)Jason(starts tickling him and he sits up quickly while laughing but Jason can tell he is still mad)you have to understand that me and mom need to spend time alone….if we don't mom and dad will be walking around cranky ALLL DAY

Jace: So I don't mind(they hear Trini let out laughter)

Jason:(calls)Wife?!

Trini:(calls)sorry(Jason and Jace look at each other)

Jason: so you want me and mom to be cranky people?(Jace nods)and you want us to fuss and fight and turn into ugly monsters

Jace: mm!(thinks about it)

Jason: monsters that don't believe in hugs and kisses and tickle fights

Jace:(shocked)and no more back rides

Jason: Daddy monster doesn't believe in back rides nor bed time stories

Jace: dad you're making that up

Jason: ok(sucks his teeth)but(whispers)you know how mom wears that pop corn hat?(Jace nods)that's how she hides her horns at night(Jace eyes get big)the only way for the horns to not come out is if we have time alone. Daddy knows how to tame the beast(Trini comes in with Rinny who is now a sleep. Jace quickly looks at Trini who gives him a curious look while putting Rinny in the car seat)

Trini:(softly)What's wrong with you Jacey?(Jace looks at Jason who raises an eyebrow)Jason(sighs)what did you tell him?(walks over to them)

Jace: nothing(looks at his mom)I'll go(Trini smiles and looks at Jason impressed. He nods with a smile)I don't want(reaches for Trini and she gladly takes him)you to turn into a cranky monster(Trini quickly looks at Jason who shrugs with a smile. Trini glares and there is a ring from the doorbell)

Jason: Phew! Saved by the door(quickly races out as Trini bites her lip and goes to hit him. Jason laughs and opens the door)Hey Zach man(turns and sees Hayley)and Hays!

Hayley: Hey Jason!(Jason steps to the side)

Jason: What a surprise?!(smiles)come on in(Zach allows Hayley to walk in first before following behind her. Zach and Jason dap each other up)

Zach: Yeah I had to bring my lady! She is helping me with the kids

Jace:(happily)uncle Zach(they look and Zach holds out his arms)

Jason:(thinking)now that is a change in attitude(smiles)I wonder what Trini told him(Trini comes in with the car seat and a smile. Jace runs up to him and Zach throws him high in the air in mid run. Jace almost touches the ceiling. Hayley gasps and reaches for Jace but Zach instantly catches him. Jace laughs uncontrollably. Jason laughs as Hayley puts her hand on her heart)

Zach:(laughs)what?

Trini: Zachary(Zach looks at her)Haven't I told you about throwing my son all the way up to the moon? He is not an astronaut(walks over to Jason and puts down the car seat)

Zach: What he wanted to(laughs)moon walk(Jason laughs and Trini puts her hand on her hip making them both stop their laughter)sorry(Trini looks at Hayley)

Trini: are you ok?

Hayley: other than me(lets out a breath)almost having a heart attack(to Zach)never do that again

Zach: I'm sorry(laughs)Babe! But he is a man, he wasn't scared(looks at Jace)Right JJ?

Jace: Right! I wasn't scared! I'm a man(Hayley now smiles and looks at Trini who shakes her head)

Zach: show them your muscles JJ….show them your not afraid(Jace makes a determined face before flexing his arms)oh yeah(pokes his little arm)

Jace:(grunts)I'm tough….like you guys(points to his father and Zach. Zach and Jason both flex their muscles and grunt with him)

Trini: ok(laughs)ok(nudges Jason to stop and Hayley laughs)stop corrupting my son(looks at Jace)Jace, did you say hello to Ms. Hayley?(Jace puts down his arm and smiles)

Jace: Hello Ms. Hayley

Hayley:(sweetly)Hey sweetie(to Trini)where is the baby?(Trini points with a smile and Hayley goes over happily)(softly)awe(bends down)look at her(looks at Trini)I'm surprised she is still asleep with Zach's big mouth(gives him a playful glare)

Trini:(laughs)She can sleep through anything(laughs)she has even mastered sleeping through Jason's bigger mouth(Hayley laughs and stands up)

Jason: Ha! Ha!(Trini and Jason look at each other and Zach and Hayley can both see the passion in their eyes. Hayley picks up the car seat)

Hayley: Babe(they look at her)I think its time to go?

Zach: sounds like a plan(puts Jace down)go tell your parents that you'll see them tomorrow(Jace runs over to Trini and she lifts him up into a hug and kiss)

Jace: bye mommy(Jason joins the hug)bye daddy

Trini/Jason: Bye son(Trini puts him down)

Trini: Be good(goes over to her daughter)(softly)bye my princess I love you(touches her hand and Jason comes beside Trini)

Jason: You be good too(kisses her head. Trini looks at Hayley with a smile)

Trini: I have everything in the diaper(looks around)whoops almost for got the diaper bag and Jace's bag. I'll be right back(walks back in the living room. Jason picks up Jace and walks a few feet away from Zach)

Jason: Zach(smiles)heads up(throws his son and Zach catches him. Hayley gasps again and this time Trini comes out of no where swinging bags)ow(laughs)ow(moves out of the way)

Trini: would you stop doing that? You guys are playing to much(looks at them with a deadly glare)if you drop him, I'm going to kill you both.

Zach: come on Tree(laughs)we used to be Rang(stops quickly)never mind(Jason laughs)

Trini: and please Zach(walks over and gives him the bags)watch what you say(pops him)around him

Zach: Yes ma'am(Hayley walks over while giggling)I got it

Trini: Jace(looks at him)don't let Uncle Zach fling you in the air….it makes Ms. Hayley nervous

Jace: but I'm a man(Zach chuckles)

Trini: and don't let being a man get you in trouble(kisses his cheek)got it little man?(pops his butt softly and Jace instantly nods)I love you baby

Jace: I love you mommy(Trini smiles and they kiss. Hayley and Jason walk over)

Zach: Do you have the car set?

Hayley: Yes(glares at him)you fling toddlers you think I'll trust you with a new born?

Zach: oh come on!(Trini laughs as Hayley and Trini hug)

Trini: thank you Hays

Hayley: your welcome(smiles)enjoy your night(they nod and Hayley walks out with the baby)

Zach: you guys(smiles)do everything that I would do(Trini hits him and Jason laughs)

Jason: you might wanna run before she kills you(Zach laughs and walks out with his nephew and the bags. Jace looks at his parents. They wave)

Jace: Uncle Zach mom said we are going to have water gun fights(Zach looks at Trini)

Zach: She did? Did she?(Trini shrugs a little innocently)yeah good thing Uncle Zachman has Water guns on deck.

Jason: that's were the change of attitude came from(crosses his arms while laughing)

Trini:(laughs)I plead the fifth(Zach looks at ahead at Hayley)

Jace:(calls)Hey daddy(Jason looks at him)tame the beast(Trini looks at Jason who winces and slowly gives him a thumbs up. Zach looks back at them while laughing)

Jason:(calls)bye son(thinking)Zach get him in the car before he says something else(Zach and Hayley get the kids in the car. Soon They wave as Zach and Hayley get in the car and drive off. Jason looks at Trini who looks at him with her arms crossed)hello love(goes to kiss her but she moves)

Trini: I'm a beast?(walks off)and you need to tame me?!(Jason closes the door) Is that what your teaching your son?( Jason quickly follows her and holds her tightly from behind)off me

Jason: no(laughs)no come on honey(Trini smirks)he's three(starts kissing her neck)(mumbles)what does he know?(keeps kissing her and Trini softly moans)

Trini:(moans)a lot(turns to him)my son knows a lot(pokes him in the chest)

Jason: Does your son know(mumbles)about what I'm trying to do? I'm sorry no, what I'm going to do to you(goes to kiss her and Trini moves back with a smile)

Trini: oh no you don't(puts her finger on his lips)I need some wine and dinning. We have not been on a date just the two of us since before we knew about Rinny(he smiles)you owe me dinner Scott

Jason: mm(kisses her finger and Trini takes it down)

Trini:(rolls her eyes)Do you ever(smiles)stop?

Jason: it's been months! No I don't(Trini laughs and wraps her arms around his neck)so where do you want to go Mrs. Scott?

Trini: mm somewhere where we dress up real nice(pulls away and walks over to a bag on the couch)

Jason: Awe come on!(groans)Nice means we have to spend money

Trini:(calmly)not necessarily(turns to him and holds up the bag)(playfully)are you saying I'm not worth spending money?

Jason: your worth all the money in the world(Trini nods with a smile)come on we're both cranky. Let me fix that! Let us both fix each other(tries to grab her and she gives him the bag)

Trini: get dressed(smiles and heads upstairs. Jason grumbles and opens the bag. Jason soon smiles and looks at Trini who is standing on the steps)

Trini/Jason:(in sync)Bowling….honey you're the best

Trini: I know(Jason laughs and Trini goes upstairs)(calls)hope you know we're going to Kings?

Jason: of course!(calls)AMC is beneath you(pulls out some shoes and puts the bag down)

Trini:(calls)hot dogs and beer are beneath me! Besides AMC that is not consider wine nor dinning. I want steak(Jason laughs to himself)hey honey

Jason:(calls)yup?(looks at his shoes)

Trini:(calls)I need help with this bra(Jason quickly drops the shoes and rushes up the steps)(laughs)that was fast(silence hits the house)(yells)No Jason(we hear running and the door slam close)I want dinner first(we hear Jason laugh and another door close as the shower turns on)


	23. Mesogog has Kimberly!

Later on that evening Tommy and Kim are sitting across the table for Billy and his Partner. His partner is Latino, with dark blue eyes, black hair and gray streak. He is a lot wider then Billy and about Tommy's height. You can also tell he is a couple years older then Billy. Billy is wearing a light blue dress shirt with gray slacks and his partner is wearing a dark red shirt with black slacks. Kim is wearing a white lacy cocktail dress. The sleeves are going over her shoulder. She is wearing red stilettos and her hair is down and in big tight curls. Tommy on the other hand is wearing tan slacks with a white shirt. His hair is gelled and spiked. Billy and his partner are holding hands. Tommy has his arm around Kimberly's chair and is rubbing her right forearm. Everyone laughs as Kim tells her story.

Kim: So yeah this is why I never wear heels when I(laughs)go to Florida(the men laugh at her)

Billy: Sounds like it was a nightmare

Kim: Oh it was(picks up her wine and drinks it. Tommy notices her wine is low)

Tommy: You need some more babe?(goes to grab the bottle)

Kim: mm(puts her wine down)no(chuckles)any more of that and I will probably start table dancing(they laugh)either that or I'll be asleep on your shoulder.

Billy's Partner:(Spanish Accent)I agree with Kimberly….its been a long day

Kim: Totally long(looks around)I wonder where our salad is!

Tommy:(laughs)you hungry?

Kim: Yes I haven't eaten since noon and I went to the gym afterwards(holds her stomach)I am starving. How about you Jeff?

Jeff:(Spanish accent)I could use a burger yes(they laugh)

Tommy: Any body else need a refill on wine?

Billy: No(Jeff nods no)we're going to wait for our meal(Tommy nods)

Jeff:(Spanish)Thank you for inviting us to dinner. Billy talks so highly about you guys!

Tommy: that's good to hear...We love Billy(smirks at him)and thanks for coming! I'm happy to meet you. Its been a long time coming(Kim smiles and nods)

Kim: Yeah because YOUR ALL he talks about(Billy gives her a look and Jeff looks at Billy with an amused smile. Tommy looks at Kimberly with an amused look himself)yeah(winces)no more wine for me(puts her wine down)

Jeff:(Spanish accent)its ok Kimberly(Billy looks at him)I loved to hear about what Billy thinks of me(kisses his hand)

Billy: you already know how I feel Jefferson(Jeff playful holds his heart)

Kim: AWE(looks at Tommy)that's so sweet(they look at her)isn't that sweet Tommy?(looks at them. Billy blushes a little)

Tommy: It is(lefts up a glass of water)um Kimmy?

Kim: Tommy?(looks at him)

Tommy: how about some water?(passes her the glass of water)

Kim:(winces)am I that bad?(Tommy nods slightly)ok(takes the water)thank you(kisses his cheek and drinks the water)

Jeff: (Spanish accent)So where did you two meet?

Tommy:(proudly)High school sweet hearts(takes her hand)

Jeff:(Spanish accent)that awesome! And you two have lasted this long?!

Billy: Jeff um….

Kim:(quickly)its ok Billy

Tommy: We kind of had a break(looks at Kim who gives him a small smirk)

Jeff:(Spanish accent) Really? Do you mind me asking(points at them)how long have you been together?

Kim: Not at all(happily)six almost seven months(Jeff looks surprised)(smirks)you know teenage relationships don't last sometimes(Tommy gives her a look)break ups happen(Jeff nods)but I'm so happy that Tommy and I made it back to each other, even after my failed marriage and my two beautiful kids

Tommy: Which doesn't matter to me at all(she looks at him and he gives her a sincere smile)I knew we would make it back to each other(Kim and Tommy kiss briefly on the lips)

Jeff:(Spanish accent)now that is(the waitress comes over with the salads)sweet(looks at Billy who smiles. Kim let's go of Tommy's hand)

Kim: Yes food(the waitress smiles and passes out the food)Cesar salad(unwraps her forks and waits for the guys to get there salads before diving in)

Waitress: Your entrees will be out in about 15minutes or less

Tommy: thank you(looks at Kimberly surprised)

Billy: Kim(she looks at him)I know(puts a napkin on his lap)your mother taught you table manners

Kim:(swallows her food)mm(laughs)sorry it's the wine(Billy shakes his head and someone starts playing the piano. Kim takes this time to reach over to Tommy and whisper in his ear)more of a chance to have your way with me(Tommy chuckles a little and clears his voice. Kim puts her hand under the table and grabs his leg when Billy and Jeff look away)

Tommy:(mumbles)Kim(laughs)berly(takes her hand and she gives him a seductive look)no more wine for you(kisses her hand)later I promise

Kim:(whispers)lets go do a quickie in my truck(Tommy laughs at her)

Tommy: As much as I am loving this….You need to eat something(Kim raises her eyebrows at him)here eat some bread(passes it to her as Billy and Jeff turn to them)how many glasses did you have?

Kim:(thinking)mmm

Billy: Three(Kim looks at him evilly and bites her bread)(laughs)three glasses.

Kim: Ok WINE police(sighs)I'll calm down….I know I'm acting wild

Jeff: I find you quite hilarious Ms. Hart

Kim: at least someone does(holds up her water glass and so does Jeff. They clink glasses and laugh. Billy looks at Tommy with a humored look and Tommy shrugs)

* * *

An hour later, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy and Jeff walk out of the restaurant. Tommy and Jeff walk behind of Billy and Kim. Tommy and Jeff look to be in a deep conversation and Billy and Kim turn to them. Kim and Billy laugh and are obviously intoxicated and turn back ahead. Tommy smirks at them. Kim holds on to Billy's arm.

Jeff:(Spanish accent)someone is going to sleep well tonight

Tommy: Yeah she is!

~~We go ahead to Billy and Kimberly.

Kim: Billy I am so going to give Tommy some good loving tonight….

Billy: that's if you can stay up long enough to do it

Kim: Are you kidding me? It's been another 3days I can stay up for him at this point. Team No Sleep!

Billy:(laughs)you are obviously intoxicated! You never talk about your sex life!

Kim: well not with you at least(Billy looks at her amused and she looks at him with a serious look. After about five seconds they burst into laughter)

Billy: So I guess your not going to tell him about how you really feel about him being a Ranger tonight?

Kim: No(stops walking)I'm going to tell him(takes off her shoes)tonight

Billy: Are you ok?

Kim: yeah just my feet hurt….you know I don't wear heels

Billy: Only for Tommy huh?(Kim simply nods)The things women do for men(Kim laughs at him)So are you going to tell him before or after sex?(they walk over to a water fountain and Kim gives him a confused look)either way it might ruin the mood

Kim: interesting question! I never thought about it like that(looks at him)I don't know yet(walks over to the fountain and climbs into rim of the fountain)

Billy: Kim(laughs)what are you doing?(Tommy and Jeff finally catch up and stand beside Billy)

Tommy: Kim(worried)get down you might fall in

Kim: Yeah(laughs)right! I walk on balance beams for a living(Billy laughs)I'm fine

Tommy: Kim I really think(she gives him a look and jumps in the fountain)uh!

Kim: See I didn't fall! I jumped in(splashes the water with her feet. Jeff laughs and a couple of police walk over)

Police: um ma'am(Tommy walks in between the police and Kim)no jumping in the fountain(points to the sign. Kim turns to the sign)

Tommy: Sorry officers(puts out his hand for Kim to take it)

Kim: Sorry(laughs)I missed the sign(grabs Tommy's hand and he pulls her out)

Officer: Ma'am are you drunk?

Kim: Tipsy.…drunk never(Billy hits his head)I'm a lady(the police officers look at each other)

Tommy:(nervously laughs)honey

Kim: hmm(Tommy gives her a look)I'm(looks at the officers who look at her)I'm just joking. My feet where hurting(holds up her shoes)just wanted to cool my feet off(seriously)it won't happen again.

Officer: ok we'll let you off with a warning

Kim:(seriously)thank you(bites her lip)(jokingly)Officer Sir

Billy:(laughs)Kimberly(Jeff and Billy walk over. The officer's look at Tommy)

Tommy: I'm getting her right home(they nod and walk away. Tommy looks at Kim who covers her mouth while laughing)that is not funny Kim(she looks at him and sees he that he is not amused)

Kim: oh Tommy(pulls away from him and forcefully gives him her shoes making Tommy jump back a little)don't be such a party pooper(rolls her eyes)

Billy: um(looks at Jeff)I think we should be heading home as well

Jeff:(Spanish accent)Yes maybe we should

Kim: oh no guys! Don't let(whispers)Tommy ruin the mood

Tommy:(mouths)me?(Jeff and Billy chuckle a little)

Billy: no Kim(looks at his watch)its getting late! We are traveling on vacation tomorrow remember?

Tommy: Yeah we do

Billy: Besides Kimberly don't you have some stuff to talk about(Tommy looks at her and Kim's eyes widen)mmm yeah I've had to much liquor too

Tommy:(to Kim) What does he mean?(Kim simply shrugs and glares at Billy)

Jeff:(whistles)come along William its time to go(Billy goes over to Tommy and they shake hands)Kimberly(she walks over and they hug each other)it was nice seeing you again Ms. Hart!

Kim: you too Mr. Lopez(kisses his cheek)don't be a stranger(Kim and Jeff pull away. Billy and Tommy are looking at them)Billy(he smiles at her and they hug)mm

Billy: I love you Kimmy cub

Kim: I love you too(mumbles)big mouth

Billy: I'm(mumbles sadly)sorry(Jeff and Tommy shake hands)

Kim: sure you are!(hits his back)(whispers)you were just trying to escape

Billy: Yes(mumbles)I have my own romantic evening planned(Kim pulls away from him with a humorous look)

Kim: Well then(laughs)you two have a good evening(Billy nods)

Billy: you too(looks at Jeff)come on(Jeff nods, they take hands and walk off)

Kim: such a lovely couple(looks at Tommy)don't you think so Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah(smiles)happy I got to finally meet Jeff(puts his arm out and she gladly accepts)he was such a nice guy. Seems to make Billy happy

Kim: Oh(they start walking and Kim lays on his shoulder)he does(rubs his arm)he lights up Billy's world(Tommy kisses her head)

Tommy: just like you light up mines(Kim looks up at him with a smile)

Kim: You're so cheesy at times Mr. Oliver(he gives her a shocked look. Kim stands on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek)I love you anyways(lays back on his shoulder)

Tommy: love you too(silence)want your shoes on?

Kim: No(shakes her head)I wasn't kidding when I said I needed to soak my feet because they hurt(slightly wiggles her foot)

Tommy: why do you put yourself through wearing heels if it hurts your feet?

Kim: I wear them for you(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: See you have told me that before…and I don't understand what you mean. I love you no matter what you wear.

Kim: I know that! But it makes it easier to kiss(looks at him and he looks at her)those yummy lips of yours(he goes to kiss her but stops when his watch beeps)

Tommy: mm(Kim rolls her eyes and pulls away from him)hey are you ok?(looks at her and she takes her shoes from him)

Kim: fine! You might want to answer your watch(he gives her a look. Kim goes over to a bench and starts to put her shoes)before someone comes around the corner

Tommy: um(looks around a quickly answers the watch)Yeah Hays(looks at Kim who is looking at him annoyed)what's going on?

Hayley: Sorry to interrupt! I know it's your date night….

Tommy: don't worry about it(Kim stands)we are done with Dinner! What's going on?

Hayley: Huge monster(Tommy looks at his watch)and Zeltrex! The Rangers could use some help right about now!

Tommy: um(looks at Kim who sighs)

Kim:(loudly)he'll be there(Tommy gives her a surprised look)what's the location Hayley?

Hayley: Construction Lakeside in Downtown Reefside

Kim:(answers before Tommy can)thanks Hays(Tommy takes his hand off his communicator) Where are my car keys? I'm going to head back to my house.

Tommy: Are you(pulls her keys out of his pocket)ok to Drive Kimberly?

Kim: Yeah I'm fine(takes them)I'll talk to you later(kisses his cheek)

Tommy: Kim!(she starts to walk away)Kim(grabs her arm)wait-wait(she looks at him)What is it? What's the matter?

Kim: Don't worry about it(softly)we'll talk about it later(he goes to object but Kim stops him)go Tommy! The world needs you(goes to walk away but he stops her again)

Tommy:(quickly)you are my world Kimberly Hart when will you realize that?(she looks him in his eyes and then her olive colored eyes soften)

Kim: look Tommy it can wait(touches his arm)I promise(kisses him on his lips)I'll talk to you later about it(touches his arm)I'll text you when I get home

Tommy: you better(touches her hand)I need to talk to you too anyways

Kim:(worried)you do?

Tommy: I do

Kim:(slowly)ok(smirks for a second)well come by tomorrow….we can do lunch

Tommy:(winces)I have duty tomorrow!(Kim nods)How about you stop by?

Kim:(softly)ok! Sounds good(kisses him one more time)well I'll see you tomorrow(he nods. Kim walks to her car which is a few feet away)be careful

Tommy: I promise(Kim nods, climbs in her car and draws away)I wonder what's gotten into her(he's watch beeps again and Tommy answers it)Hayley?

Hayley: I am sending ATV to you….it's in the alleyway 5th and Lexington(Tommy nods and heads to the alleyway. The ATV pulls up)

Tommy: thank you Hays

Hayley: you're welcome

Tommy: Dino Thunder Power Up(Tommy soon gets in the ranger suite. Tommy climbs on his ATV and it speeds off with him)

Hayley:(coming through the ATV)You should be there less than 2minutes

Tommy: thanks

Hayley: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah

Hayley: is everything ok with you and Kim?(he doesn't answer)I'm just asking…she didn't seem to happy a few minutes ago

Tommy: I don't know Hays! She said she was fine….but I know better!

Hayley: Whatever it is! Try to put it to the side….remember you need to be level headed for this fight. You don't need to be getting hurt! Kim will never forgive you

Tommy:(laughs)Your right!(silence)can you make sure she gets home ok?

Hayley: already on it….she's fine

Tommy: thanks Hays

Hayley: your welcome…and may the power protect you(Tommy nods. He stops in front of the battle and jumps down. Zeltrix goes to swing at Ethan who has fallen with his sword)

Tommy:(screams)Ethan(takes out his sword and swings it. A Firey blast hits Zeltrix and he flies backwards)Ethan(goes over to him)are you ok?(helps him up)

Ethan: Yeah! Thanks Dr. O!(the Rangers run over to him)lets get these jerks once in for all(the communicator beeps again)

Conner: Hayley what is it?

Hayley:(panicked)Guys they have Kimberly

Tommy:(quickly)what? What do you mean?(Zeltrix stands up and a blast hits them. The Rangers moan and fly into the air. Mesogog comes out of nowhere holding Kimberly)

Kim:(yells)Tommy!(tries to run to his aid but Mesogog holds on tighter)

Tommy:(moans)Kim(the Rangers get up and hold themselves in pain)Let her go!

Mesogog: You know what I want Tommy(Kim starts trying to pull away)

Kim: Let me go Lizard man(he hits Kimberly knocking her out cold. Zeltrix comes over and picks her up. Tommy goes to pull out his sword but Conner stops him)

Kira:(yells)Kim!

Conner: You'll hit Kim Dr. O!

Tommy: Let her go you son of bitch

Mesogog: Bring me the gem in a hour….or you'll never see your precious sweetie again(Tommy rushes towards them and they disappear)

Tommy: Shit!(The rangers follow behind him)(worried)Kimberly

Trent: We'll get her back(touches his shoulder and he pulls away)

Tommy: Your damn right I will! and I don't need an hour to make a decision(walks over to his ATV and climbs on)

Ethan: Dr. O(they chase after him)what are you doing?

Tommy: finishing it(speeds off)

Kira:(yells)Dr. Oliver wait(touches her communicator)Hayley lock on to Tommy please(looks at her team)we have to stop him

Hayley: got him locked

Trent: come on(they get on their ATV's and Raptor)


	24. Once a Ranger, Always A Ranger

Kim wakes up in a huge dungeon full of boulders and bad lighting. Kim is laying on the floor. She wipes her eyes and looks at around.

Kim: mm(looks down at her dress)(moans)my dress(sits up)its ruined(wipes her dress off. She then touches her face)ow(she looks at her hand and it has blood on it)(softly)what happ(stops when she starts to remember)oh no(stands up and holds on to the bars)(calls) HEY Somebody(shakes the gate)or something let me out of here(bright lights come on over her. She shields her eyes)

Over the Intercom: Mommy! Momma!(Kim starts to freak out)

Kim:(yells)Emma! Amy!(shakes the bars)(growls)Where are my daughters?(she hears laughter)if you hurt my children I swear to you….I will kill you(Kim watches as a TV comes down and she looks at the screen. She sees two figures)(yells)girls(the screen clears and the then she notices that they are monsters messing around with a tape recorder. Kim almost sighs in relief but doesn't give them the satisfaction)

Mesogog: precious aren't they?(laughs as Kimberly glares)I would hate for something to happen to your real kids(is now on the screen)good thing its a tape recorder huh?

Kim:(glares)It's a good thing for you(crosses her arms)What do you want?

Mesogog: Something that you can't provide for me

Kim: Then let me go

Mesogog: Sorry Pink Ranger(Kim's eyes get big but then she quickly changes her face back to a poker face)you didn't think I knew? I know everything about you.

Kim: I'm not a Ranger anymore

Mesogog:(laughs)and neither am I! But like they say Once a Ranger always a Ranger RIGHT?

Kim: What does that mean?

Mesogog: You soon will see!(clicks his claws together)I will finally get what I need and the Black Ranger will give it to me all thanks to you(Kim nods no)

Kim:(growls)don't you dare harm him

Mesogog: oh I'm not going to be the one to do it…Precious Pink!

Zeltrix: He is coming sir

Mesogog: Bring her with us! We'll get what we need and then we will destroy him by killing his precious love in front of him(Kim backs up helplessly. They laugh and turn off the TV)

Kim:(mumbles)I have to help him! Come on You used to be(looks around and then smiles)a Ranger!(laughs)like he said once a Ranger always a Ranger. Thanks Zordon!

* * *

Tommy pulls up to an abandon warehouse and jumps off his ATV.

Tommy: Power Down(his ranger uniform disappears)(calls)Come on Mesagog! I have exactly what you want you sick bastard(Tommy looks around before lighting hits the air and Mesogog appears)

Mesogog: and I expected to see you a lot sooner than 10miuntes Tommy

Tommy: Where is Kimberly?

Mesogog: Who?

Tommy: I'm not giving you shit without knowing that she is alive

Mesogog: Such a potty mouth when it comes to her(calmly but forcefully)Zeltrix(he appears with Kim. She tries to fight him off but he holds her tighter. Tommy goes to run over to them but Zeltrix holds up his swords to her neck. Tommy steps back)

Zeltrix: Take one more step please do?….I will end her

Mesogog: you know what I need Ranger(smiles)your dino gem(holds out his claws. Tommy nods and pulls off his morpher)

Tommy: Whatever you want(holds up his hands and walks over to him slowly)

Kim:(yells)Tommy don't do this

Tommy: your more important to me(painfully)then this

Kim: Tommy (panicked)they're going to kill me as soon as your trade it! I HEARD THEM!

Zeltrix:(growls)shut up!(goes to hit her)

Tommy:(yells)don't you dare touch her(looks a Mesogog)you have to promise to let her go first before I give you anything(loudly)I'm the good guys I keep my promises

Mesogog: Let her go!

Zeltrix:(growls)SIR!

Mesogog: NOW (Zeltrix growls and lets her go. Kim tries to run over to Tommy but he grabs her and pulls her back. Tommy gets in a fighting stance)

Kim: ugh!(grunts)let me go!

Mesogog: Do you want me to hit you again?(Kim stops moving but glares)that's what I thought. Now bring me the Gem and I'll give you the girl

Tommy: fine(walks over to him cautiously. The Rangers finally appear)

Kira: Dr. Oliver(yells)please don't do it

Tommy: I have too!(mumbles)He has Kimberly

Ethan: Dr. O please be careful(Tommy reaches Mesogog. Conner pulls up out his sword and points it towards Zeltrix)

Tommy: the same time(puts out the gem and his hand out the same)you count

Mesogog: One(lets Kim a loose a little)two(goes to grab the gem)three(Mesogog grabs the Gem and Tommy grabs Kim and pulls her in)finally(Kim hugs him for a moment and let's go)

Tommy:(whispers)Kim(he goes to check her out and she gives him a look)what are you….

Kim:(loudly)hey Mesogog?(Mesogog looks at her. turns to him and stabs him in the hand with a stone. Tommy looks surprised)claws off the Gem. I doesn't belong to you(Tommy quickly moves Kim behind him so she doesn't get swapped by him)

Mesgog: AHH(Tommy kicks his claw hard making the gem fly in the air)No!(Kim moves out the way quickly as Tommy sneak attacks Mesogog again. Mesogog stumbles a little. They both look up. Kira runs over to Kimberly and takes her to safety. Tommy and Mesogog fight for the gem and Tommy catches the gem in mid air)NO!(swaps at him but Tommy has transformed and moves out the way)

Trent: Alright Dr. O!

Tommy: Sorry Mesogog!(calls upon his sword)I'll never let you win(they start fighting. Zeltrix and Conner start fighting)(calls)get Kimberly out of here

Kira: come on Coach K(grabs her hand)

Mesogog: Not so fast(laughs)you think I let her go that easy

Tommy: huh?(steps back)what do you mean?(He pulls out a remote and presses a button and all of sudden Kim starts screaming. He turns and sees Kim turning bright pink and energy coming from her body. The jolt of pink energy coming from Kim makes Kira fly into the air unconscious)

Trent:(gasp)Kira(runs quickly and catches her)Kira(she doesn't move)please(Kira moans a little)thank GOD(Kim holds her head and falls to her knees)

Tommy: Kimberly! (turns to her)urgh(turns to him)stop it(Tommy goes and starts attacking him making Mesogog let go of the button. Kim falls on the ground unconscious)I'm going to kill you(Tommy catches him of guard and breaks the remote. Zeltrix catches Tommy off guard and makes him fly back and towards the other rangers)

Ethan: Dr. O(helps him up. Mesogog stands up from the ground. Trent and Kira soon stand)

Tommy: I'm ok(turns and sees Kim still on the ground)is she alright?

Kira: I'll check on her

Trent:(worried)Kira(holds her steady)Are you ok?

Kira: Going to have a headache in the morning! We need to check on Coach K(they go over to her. Kira goes to touch her but Trent stops her)

Trent: No(pulls her away)(softly)I got it(checks her pulse)she's breathing(steps back)

Mesogog: of course she is(laughs)I didn't need Kimberly to die! No I have something much better planned(laughs)come to me Kimberly(Kim soon sits up)

Trent: WHOA!(pulls Kira back. Kim glares at them and stands up)not good(Tommy and the rest of the Rangers watch as she starts to walk over)

Tommy:(unsure)Kimberly(goes to touch her but he gets shocked and falls on his ass. Conner and Ethan help him up)Kim(Kim soon stands beside Mesogog and Zeltrix)No

Mesogog: May I introduce you too….my new evil pink Ranger(Kim smiles a little)

Kim: Dino Thunder Power UP(Kim holds up her gem and soon transforms into a Pink Power Ranger. Her uniform looks like Trent's but its Pink and Black. Kim gets into a fighting stance)

Kira: NO WAY!

Ethan: this would be super cool if she wasn't on the opposite side(Kira and Trent walk over to the Ranger team)

Conner: Unbelievable another Dino Gem

Tommy:(softly)Kim(takes off his helmet)no…not again(they look at him confused)

Mesogog: Isn't she radiant Black Ranger?(Tommy glare)seems like Pink has and will always be a good color on her(laughs and Tommy stares daggers at him)Dear Kimberly finish them(the Rangers look at her)

Kim: Yes Mesogog(two swords appear in her hands)good bye Rangers

Mesogog:(laughs)that a girl(to the Rangers)Either you finish her or she'll never stop

Ethan: We'll never stop until we save her

Mesogog: WEAK RANGERS! GO KIMBERLY and START WITH YOUR PRECIOUS FIRST LOVE(Kim lets out her battle cry and charges them)

Kim:(laughs evilly)Tommy your mines(Kim goes for Tommy. He braces himself as Kimberly swings her swords at him)

 **Well that was an unexpected loop! What do you think so far? Is Kimberly really going to finish Tommy? Will Tommy allow her to be evil? You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter.**


	25. Tommy and Trent's Girls!

Tommy sits up and looks around. He is laying in his bed. He reaches for his phone and goes through his text messages. The last text message was from Kim stating that she was home and that she loves him. He sighs in relief when he sees that he responded back to her with an "I love you and I just got home myself. Get some rest" and Kim texted back "ok good, now I can sleep easy. Goodnight Handsome see you tomorrow". Tommy realizes he never said anything back.

Tommy: hmm(looks at the time and sees its 3am)I have to see her(gets out of bed in his sweat pants and grabs a white T-shirt)she's going to kill me but I have to see her(puts on his shoes and grabs his keys. Tommy walks out of his room and down the steps. He stops when he sees lights coming from his living room. He walks in the living room and too his surprise Trent is sleeping on his couch)Trent?(walks over to him and sits on the table)Trent wake up(shakes him and Trent pops up)

Trent: Kira(looks and sees Tommy)

Tommy: No! Dr. O(Trent sighs and sits up)what are you doing here?

Trent: I thought I had a lead on who Elisa is(points to some papers on the table)I must've(mumbles) fallen asleep

Tommy: Are you ok Trent? And feet off my couch

Trent: I had a weird dream is all(plants his feet on the ground)

Tommy: Something you want to talk about?

Trent: No its stupid(Tommy nods)what are you doing up?(looks at his outfit)And where are you going?

Tommy: I had a stupid dream too(they give each other a look)I have to go see Kim

Trent: It's (looks at his watch)3am

Tommy: I know!(smirks)She'll probably kill me but I have to see her

Trent: I feel you!(stands)I have to see Kira(Tommy stands up)

Tommy: Did you tell your dad where you were?

Trent: He doesn't care(Tommy touches his shoulder)

Tommy: He is your father….of course he does

Trent: you're more of a dad(Tommy smiles and pats his shoulder)than he is

Tommy: I know it can be hard fathers and sons….but it'll all work out(Trent nods)are you sure you don't want to talk about your dream?(Trent sighs)Sit down Trent

Trent: ok(sits down and Tommy follows suit)Well I had a dream that Mesogog turned her evil(Tommy's eyes widen a little)what?

Tommy: nothing(Trent raises his eyebrow)alright! I had the same dream is all(they look at each other before standing up)

Tommy/Trent: Kimberly/Kira(they rush out out)

Tommy: Be-careful of her parents

Trent: We're pros(Tommy gives him a look as they come leave the house)what?(Tommy locks the door)

Tommy: nothing!(mumbles)You kids remind me so much of Kim and myself is all

Trent: hmm! Be Careful of her kids(Tommy laughs and they walk down the steps)

Tommy: Don't worry we're pros too(laughs)Text me when you get there

Trent: Will do(they nod and run to their cars)

* * *

Trent pulls up into a driveway, parks and quickly turns off his head lights. He gets out of the car and silently locks the door. Trent looks at the house and sighs. We look at the mail box its states "The James family". Trent smiles at the front door as it opens and Ethan walks out yawning.

Ethan: Trent what is going on?(closes the door and walks down the steps towards him)

Trent: Shh!(Ethan throws up his hands and turns to go back to his house)(whispers)where are you going?

Ethan:(whispers)Obviously you're here for Kira(walks up the steps and Trent takes a couple of steps forward)the back gate is open. Mr. Perry is a sleep(turns to Trent)the dog treats are on the gate(opens the door)make sure your car is out of the driveway by 5:30

Trent:(whispers)thanks E(before he can finish his name Ethan has closed the door)(laughs)he sure is cranky(looks at his watch)at 3:27 in the morning(shivers a little)burr its cold(quickly heads for Ethan's backyard gate and quietly opens it. The gate squeaks and he grabs dog treats off the wall. Soon, a Pretty white and brown Blue Nose pit comes from around the corner)(whispers)hey Mr. Perry(the dog walks over to him with a wagging tail)here you go boy(gives him two treats and he walks away with the food in his mouth. Trent follows behind him. Mr. Perry goes into his dog house and Trent climbs over a fence and into the next backyard. In front of him is a small pool and the back of a house. Trent quickly runs to the house and stops in front of a plant ladder that is on the side of the house and is under a window. He pulls out his phone and starts texting)there(looks up through the window and sees that it is glowing blue)come on(waits a few moments and the room is still blue)she must have her phone on silent(looks down and sees some pebbles)ok(picks up some pebbles and starts throwing them at the window. After a few moments and nothing he sighs)well my friend(looks at the ladder)we meet again(starts climbing up the ladder and mumbles all the way up)please stay attached to the wall(he finally reaches the window and goes to open the window when it slides open. Trent loses his balance and goes to scream but he feels someone cover his mouth and pull him in. He's eyes pop open surprised but slowly dim when he sees Kira standing their in her robe and shaking her head)

Kira: Shh(whispers)I got you(Trent grabs the window pane. Once Kira thinks he is steady she releases him and steps back a little)(whispers)are you ok?

Trent:(whispers)yeah

Kira:(whispers)What are you doing here?

Trent:(whispers)you know(smiles)just hanging out of your window

Kira:(smirks)Is that a hobby of yours? To hang outside girls windows?

Trent:(smiles)only the cute ones(Kira rolls her eyes)not to mention my cute girlfriend. Can I come in?

Kira: well since you asked so sweetly(moves out the way and he climbs in)(quietly)shh!

Trent:(whispers)I'm being quiet(looks at her and they stare at each other)hi

Kira:(whispers)hi(they hug each other and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek)so? Where are you coming from? And(looks outside)Where did you park?

Trent: I parked back at Ethan's since your dad knows my car. I'm going to set an alarm for 5am so I can get out of there before his mother wakes to go to work and I'm coming from Dr. O's and…

Kira:(whispers)your father is home?(Trent simply nods)what happened now?

Trent:(whispers)same old same old(smirks)he doesn't want me to go to college for art but for Science(Kira sighs and walks over to her door locking)Yeah you know the drill(Kira walks over to her canopy bed and sits on it)couldn't take it(she pats her bed and he quickly sits beside her)

Kira:(whispers)I'm sorry your dealing with this Trent(mumbles)Parents just don't understand

Trent: Not at all(takes her hand)Thanks Kira(Kira leans back and Trent follows her. They look at the ceiling. Kira has pictures of her and her teammates on her ceiling in their Ranger outfits)but that is not the reason why I came over(they look at each other)

Kira:(softly)What is it Trent?

Trent:(softly)I had a terrible dream about you(Kira let's go of his hand)

Kira:(softly)me? That couldn't be good(turns on her side and lays on her hand)what happened?

Trent:(softly)You turned into an evil Ranger(turns on his side)and was under Mesogog's spell

Kira:(softly smiles)sounds familiar

Trent:(softly)yeah(smiles)but I couldn't stop you. None us of could and I was the first person you destroyed(stops smiling)

Kira:(softly)wow! And I thought it would've been Conner(he chuckles under his breath)mm(touches his face for a second)good thing is we know that is never going to happen

Trent: I hope not(touches her chin before sitting up)I don't know what I would do if it came down to that and we had to battle each other.

Kira: We've done it before Trent(he looks at her)and it had a good outcome…you!

Trent: thank you Kira! Yeah but I don't know what I'd do if the shoe was on the other foot and you were the evil one(sighs)I couldn't even muster up the thought of putting my hands on you to stop you. I would give my own life just so that you could live(silence soon hits them)Kira(she sits up)I love you more than I love myself

Kira:(gasps)Trent!

Trent:(softly)I really do! I couldn't imagine my world at this present time without you(Kira now kisses him and Trent pulls her in closer. After a while they pull away)(sighs)wow

Kira:(softly)I love you too Trent….and I feel exactly the same(they lay on each other's head while closing their eyes)(thinking)Coach K was right(Trent sits up breaking her thoughts)what?

Trent: Want to know the craziest thing?

Kira: What is it?

Trent: Dr. Oliver had the exact same dream

Kira:(whispers)Really?

Trent:(whispers)Yeah but Coach K was the evil Pink Ranger

Kira:(softly)wow(laughs lowly)Coach K a Ranger again?(shakes her head and stands)that'll never happen. Coach K is so against being a Ranger.

Trent:(whispers shocked)what? How do you know that? Why would you say that?

Kira:(laughs quietly)is that horrible to think of?(Trent watches Kira get on the other side of the bed and climb in)Trent you can just tell. She supports us yes. Coach K loves that we save the world and I think she loves us like we were her own(shrugs)But if Dr. O playfully mentions for her to get back in pink spandex, she just gets quiet or gives a weak chuckle before walking off or changing the subject(lays back)you can't tell me that you haven't noticed that?

Trent:(softly)Not until you mentioned it(they stare in each others eyes)

Kira:(softly)set the alarm for 4:50am(Trent nods and pulls out his phone)

Trent:(softly)Dr. O just text me….he just got there(starts texting back)ok(sets the alarm and passes her the phone. Kira puts the phone on her nightstand. Trent lays on top of the comforter and lays on his back. Kira lays on her side and looks at him)But Coach K not wanting to be Ranger or the idea of being one again(mumbles)I wonder if Dr. O knows?

Kira:(softly)Who knows?(smiles)What does it matter anyways?(he looks at her)there are no more Dino Gems. Especially not pink ones

Trent:(softly)True!(clears his voice)very true(silence hits them as he looks up)

Kira:(softly)so you both had the same dream?(he nods)now that is weird and hard to believe.

Trent:(softly)yeah(smiles)that's why me and Dr. O rushed over to you lovely ladies. We just had a bad feeling and we wanted to be safe than sorry

Kira: and I thought you just wanted to see me?(Trent looks at her and smiles)

Trent: all day….all night

Kira:(blushes)and clearly the early morning(they kiss each other)come on let's get some sleep(he nods as Kira turns away from him. Trent wraps his arms around her body that is under the comforter)

* * *

Tommy rushes into Kimberly apartment door, he pulls his keys out and unlocks the door. The Alarm on the door beeps and starts to do a count down. He goes over to the alarm system and puts in the code. But its too late Kim's bedroom light comes on and he hears foot steps.

Kim:(calls)whose out there?(Tommy lightly closes the door)

Tommy:(calls)its me(turns on the light and turns to the direction where she will be coming from. Kim comes out in her pajamas' and a hair scarf. She also has a bat)

Kim:(confused and sleepy)Tommy? What are(Tommy rushes over to her and grabs her by the face while looking in her eyes)doing here?(he kisses her)mmm(pushes him off)Tommy it's almost four o'clock in the morning and I have morning breath

Tommy: I am just happy to see you(she watches him his body language and sees that he is worried. She puts down the bat)

Kim: Tommy(softly)are you alright?

Tommy: Yeah I just really need to hold you(walks over to her)right now(Kim nods and opens her arms. Tommy pulls her in a hug. He lays on her shoulder)I love you so much(Kim holds his head)

Kim: I love you(smiles)not that I don't love standing here while holding each other. I would rather be in my bed holding each other(Tommy lets her go enough to look in her eyes while smiling)I meant for sleeping purposes….nasty(rubs his face)

Tommy: Whatever you want to do

Kim:(unsure)ok(Tommy picks her up in a cradle position)(laughs)what are you doing?(wraps her arms around his neck)

Tommy: I woke you up out of your sleep! It's the least that I can do(raises his eyebrows)

Kim: Tommy we're not doing….

Tommy:(softly)I know(kisses his head)come on Beautiful let me get you to bed(she smiles and lays on his shoulder. He starts walking to the room)

Kim:(softly)the door(he turns them around. Kim laughs. He locks the door, turns on the alarm, turns off the lights and takes them to her room. The lights soon go off)

 **~Thank goodness it was only a dream! But could it mean something? Stay tuned~RT**


	26. Lover's Spat

A few hours later Kim is in the kitchen making coffee. Tommy walks in wearing just his boxers and yawns. Kim turns to him with a smile.

Kim: morning(turns back to the coffee)good thing the girls are with their father(Tommy walks behind her and holds her waist)I get to see you walk around in almost all your glory(he reaches over and kisses her cheek. Kim pulls out her coffee mug)

Tommy: I made your morning huh?(Kim laughs)

Kim: you wish(turns to him, with a cup of coffee and a smile)coffee?

Tommy: thank you(she hands him the coffee and they kiss)you are the best

Kim: I know!(grabs her cup)

Tommy: you made my morning(sips his coffee)but you know how you can make it better?(Kim doesn't ask all she does is sip her coffee)you can take that robe off and walk around in your birthday suit

Kim: mm(laughs)you would like that wouldn't you?(leans against the counter)

Tommy: I would love that actually(Kim nods and smiles seductively)

Kim: Sorry Dr. Oliver(pokes his chest)you would've had a chance if you got up and joined me in the shower this morning. You know what they say…early bird catches the worm

Tommy: I'm guessing you're the bird(Kim chuckles and drinks her coffee)I'm sorry(pouts)but this worm was tired…don't hold that against me

Kim:(laughs)I'll think about it(softly)besides there is always later

Tommy: it'll be five days tomorrow

Kim: I know(side steps him and goes towards the table)I tried to get some last night too(sits down at the table)but you had a monster(sips her coffee and looks at him)

Tommy: Kim(goes over to her)what's going on?(sits down)I feel like there is something on your mind that is bothering you.

Kim: there is(softly)Tommy(pauses)

Tommy: what is it?(touches her arm briefly)You know you can talk to me about anything

Kim: I know(sighs)I'm trying to say this to you without being a total asshole

Tommy: you can never be an asshole Beautiful

Kim: we(puts her coffee down)know that's a lie(puts hair behind her ears)Tommy look something has really been bothering me….Its the Ranger thing(Tommy goes to say something)Wait(takes his hand)I am so proud of you Tommy for continuing to keep this world safe. You make me and my kids so proud, even though they can't remember(he nods a little)BUT(sighs)the constant running in and out during our dates, or at night, during family time or Ranger events. I thought I could handle it because I was a Ranger so I know what it means to serve and protect. But Tommy I currently feel like "Teenage Kim" who lost her powers and was dating someone who was too busy to make time for me

Tommy: Kim(puts his drink down)

Kim: I know its ridiculous(sighs)your amazing and I'm just being emotional

Tommy: but that's how you feel(Kim thinks about it before nodding)

Kim: always understanding(lays on her hand. Tommy takes her free hand)Tommy please don't apologize(he gives her a surprised look)I know you

Tommy: I feel like I have too(she gives him a "really" look)I don't want you to feel like you don't matter

Kim: I know I matter Tommy! I just feel like it's the Rangers, Your JOB and then ME. I mean I know I came in after those two(he sighs)but I just think if I was still a Ranger….I'd be your number one priority

Tommy: Kimberly you are my main priority….I can't help when danger calls

Kim: I know that too(stops)I guess my question is(pauses)will you ever give up being a Ranger when the time comes?(Tommy looks taken back)

Tommy: Kim of course I will! I did it before….the GEM chose me

Kim:(softly)after you chased them down(rolls her eyes)and gave the powers to three teenagers

Tommy:(heatedly)the world needed them

Kim: but the world did not need you(Tommy stands up)(sighs)Tommy where are you going?

Tommy: putting on my clothes(Kim stands up quickly as he walks out)

Kim: Tommy I am talking to you(follows him in the room)I am sorry I didn't mean…..

Tommy:(cuts her off)sure you didn't(goes to find his shirt)

Kim: you said that you wanted to know what was wrong and how it felt(watches him get dressed)and I told you I could be an asshole(Tommy says nothing)Tommy please talk to me(Kim steps in front of the door before he can leave and he frowns)don't walk away from me we are better then that.

Tommy: Kim I don't feel like talking….

Kim: I'm sorry(grabs his hand)I really am I didn't mean to sound so blunt and be so harsh(he says nothing)the world did need you and so do those kids(softly)without your guidance they would be lost(Tommy loosens up a little)I was wrong for saying that they didn't(sighs)but I need you too(Tommy's eyes soften)I'm fine with you being a Ranger Tommy, I wouldn't of asked to try again if I wasn't fine(he nods)But I need to know when the time comes, when your no longer a Ranger…that you'll be ok, you'll officially retire and we will grow old together with you never looking back

Tommy: Kim….

Kim: I want you to be at peace and content with your decision Tommy. I don't want you to look back and think that I'm not enough(Tommy pulls her in)

Tommy: You are always going to be enough(kisses her)don't you ever doubt that do you hear me?(Kim goes to respond)no I mean it! Being a Ranger will always come last to you. With you in my life Kim I don't need the power. I just need you….I always just needed you(Kim smiles)Being a Ranger filled the void for when I didn't have you. Please believe me!

Kim:(softly)I do(they kiss)I'm sorry

Tommy: don't be! You where just keeping it real(kisses her head)sorry I got angry(pulls away)I don't know what I was thinking(takes off his shirt and Kimberly giggles)

Kim: me neither(playful hits him)don't you ever try to walk away from me again. Do you understand me Oliver?(Tommy smiles)or Mesogog will not be the only one you have to deal with…got it?

Tommy: I promise(walks over and they kiss again)

Kim: Good(smiles)how about some breakfast?

Tommy: Sure(Kim walks out and he follows her)Kim can I ask you something?

Kim: mmmm it depends(turns to him with a playful smirk)

Tommy: I'm going to take that as a yes

Kim: you better(turns and opens the fridge)what is it Handsome?

Tommy: Why did you really break up with Davis?(watches Kimberly actions carefully. She pulls out the eggs, and milk before she closes the door)Kim?

Kim:(slowly)what do you mean?(turns to him and slowly walks over to counter)you know why I divorced him

Tommy: Do I really?(Kim puts the eggs and milk down)

Kim:(laughs unsure)what do you mean?! Of course you do!

Tommy: I spoke with Davis

Kim: about?(goes to the pantry and grabs her pancake mix)and when?

Tommy: We had our man to man talk earlier yesterday

Kim: that's great Tommy! I see everything went well(He gives her confused look)I don't see any bruises(he gives her a look)Please don't tell me you left bruises on him? I didn't get to see him yesterday….he picked them up straight from school. I never laid eyes on him.

Tommy: Ha-ha!(Kim smirks)Everything was peaceful

Kim: GOOD!(goes and grabs some bowls)I'm happy to hear that.

Tommy: But he mentioned something very interesting to me

Kim: like(pours pancake mix in the bowl)

Tommy: about how I didn't know the full story about why you left him(Kim says nothing and adds some eggs to the batter)Kim?(she pours the milk)

Kim: mm-hmm(she starts stirring the mix)

Tommy: will you(walks over to her)talk to me?(stops her from stirring)you know we're better than this(she sighs as he smiles)

Kim: not fair! You can't use that against me

Tommy: all's fair in love(Kim laughs)so are you going to tell me?

Kim:(mumbles)I'm going to kill Davis(puts the spoon down and pulls away from Tommy) Tommy I don't really want to talk about this

Tommy: I feel like your keeping apart of you from me. Like I wouldn't understand it

Kim: no not at all(softly)Its just painful is all. I'm not trying to relieve it

Tommy: Whose to say if you tell me that maybe you'll finally be ok with it?

Kim: Whose to say that I will be?

Tommy: if your not….you know I'll be here to pick you up. I'll never let you drown or be in pain(Kim smiles)

Kim: neither will I with you(goes to kisses him when Tommy cell rings)mm not my phone

Tommy: where is it?(touches around his pants pocket)oh(pulls it out)it's my boss

Kim: on a Saturday?(Tommy nods and sends it to Voice Mail)(laughs)Tommy

Tommy: It's the weekend! Who works on the weekend?

Kim: I do(looks at clock)actually in a few hours

Tommy: great then you have a plenty of hours to tell me what really happened

Kim:(sighs)Tommy!(his phone rings again and he looks down)

Tommy: what in the world?

Kim: are you guys secretly seeing each other?(he looks at her and sees Kim smiling)

Tommy: Haha(ignores the call)don't try to change the subject

Kim: I'm not! Obviously its a emergency

Tommy: Kim(turns off the phone)you always come first! SO(raises his eyebrow)

Kim: Tommy I'm just not ready(frustrated and loudly)please just leave me alone about it(hits the counter surprising him)ok?(Kim is now turning red)

Tommy: hey(softly)alright(touches her arm and Kim looks away)ok I'm sorry I'll leave it alone(Kim nods)until your ready(Kim says nothing)Let's just forget about it

Kim: I would love to forget about it but I know we can't(he looks for her eyes but she is looking down)(softly)but we can try(steps away)do you want bacon?

Tommy:(unsure)yeah(Kim nods and heads back to the fridge)

Kim: you should call your boss back! It sounds like it might be an emergency(pulls out bacon)I'll have breakfast ready in 15(looks at him and smiles)

Tommy: Are you sure? (Kim gives him a look)that(holds up his hands)I can't help you cook?

Kim: Yes I am sure(kisses his cheek)Dr. Oliver(he smiles at her and she continues to cook. Tommy walks in the living room with his phone. Kim stops stirring and looks into space. Kim then covers her face)I'm going to kill you Donald(sighs, uncovers her face and continues to cook)

* * *

Kim pulls up to the Adam and Aisha's home. Kim sighs and turns her car off. Kim looks at the clock and looks at the door.

Kim: Come on Sha!(honks the horn)(mumbles)she's going to kill me for that(looks at the door and nothing happens)come on(taps her finger on the steering wheel)mm(Kim goes to touch her phone that is connected with the car when it rings)(reads)Aisha Park(answers the phone)hello?

Aisha:(harshly)did you just honk for me to come out?

Kim:(simply)um yes

Aisha:(harshly)Kimberly….

Kim:(whines)We just spoke on the phone 5minutes ago….I told you I was at the light and you told me that you where ready(silence hits them)(winces)hello?

Aisha:(calmly)yes I did(loudly)but that was before my husband decided that he is holding me hostage

Kim: He is doing what?

Aisha:(laughs outraged)he is not letting me leave the house(to Adam)Adam get out of the way

Adam: your supposed to be on bed rest Aisha

Aisha: Adam your acting like I'm going to a water park or something

Adam: I'm sorry!

Aisha: no your not! Adam I have been trapped in a hospital bed for two days and in the house for three! I need some time to chill(Adam goes to answer)with my friends

Adam:(calmly)Aisha it hasn't been a full week….

Aisha: oh please! I'm a doctor and I know my body and what I can take!

Adam: Babe as your husband, I have to do what I think is best and I have to put my foot down…

Aisha:(slowly)your foot?(laughs)Kim he has completely lost his marbles(Kim sighs)

Kim: I'm coming(they hang up)goodness(Kim quickly gets out of the car, closes the door and heads for the front door. Kim puts the key in the door and goes to open it but a chain stops her)

Adam: Sorry Kimberly she isn't going

Kim:(sighs)Adam open the door(shakes the knob)

Aisha:(outraged)Adam Park you open the door(Kim sees Aisha trying to move him out of the way)you let my friend in the house(the door slams shut and locks again. The key falls on the floor) (calls)Adam!

Kim:(calls)Adam! (annoyed)open the door(knocks on the door)

AJ: PSST(Kim picks up the keys and looks at window on the side of the house and sees AJ)meet me at door that leads to my mom's office(Kim smiles and nods)

Kim: coming(walks to the back of the house quickly. AJ stands there with the French doors open. Kim walks in and gives AJ a kiss on the cheek)hey babe how's it going?

AJ: Its going(yawns)I would like to finish my nap but I can't with my parents(crosses her arms)acting like children(Kim taps her shoulder and gives her "solemn face")

Kim: I know(smiles)this is what happens when you get married young(AJ laughs)ok where are they?

AJ: the foyer(goes and lays down on the couch)for a room of relaxation. I sure wish I could relax

Kim: Auntie Kim will fix it(opens the door and heads for the foyer. Aisha is still trying to pass Adam. Kim sneaks to the other side of the house. Kim bites her lip when she ends up behind Adam. Aisha almost smiles at her but Kim shakes her head "no" and puts her hand to her lip. Adam goes to turn but Aisha grabs the door causing Adam to turn back to her and grab her hand)

Adam: I can do this all day! You will get tired before I will

Aisha: you wish(laughs)Adam it would be best if you move right about now

Adam: what will happen if I don't?(Kim now smiles and runs full force to him. Kim jumps on top of Adam's back)oh!(Adam bowls over)what the hell?(shakes around)

Kim:(quickly)go Aisha!(Aisha quickly unlocks the door and leaves)

Adam:(groans)no(Kim pushes Adam against the door, quickly lets go and runs out of the house. She sees Aisha climb in, quickly close and lock her door. Kim sees Aisha pointing and Kim turns and sees Adam hot on her trail. Adam goes to grab Kim but she maneuvers out of the way making him trip. Kim reaches her car door and forces it open. Adam is about to grab the door but Kim closes it and locks it. Adam tries to force the door open but has no luck. Kim turns to Aisha who is shaking her head)Adam(looks at him)if you break my door…I'll murder you!

Adam: She is not going(Kim sighs and starts up the car)no-no(steps in front of the car)Kim she is supposed to be on bed rest

Aisha: Adam(pulls down the window and puts on her seat belt)would you move out of the way please? I'm just going to Trini's house(smiles)you know she is not going to allow me to do anything other than sit on my butt(Adam looks at her then turns to Kim)

Kim: I promise as well! Aisha is couch written! Besides Tree made us dinner(Adam looks at Aisha)

Aisha:(softly)just move honey(Adam sighs and puts down his hands)take our daughter to dinner! Spend some alone time with her. I know she wants some daddy daughter time

Adam: Fine! But if anything….

Kim: Yeah! Yeah(puts the car in drive)move out of the way before I run over your foot

Aisha: you know the one(chuckles)that you tried to put down earlier(Adam gives her a look and Kim puts her foot on the gas and slowly moves up. Adam moves out of the way. Kim stops the car in front of Adam(who is on the passenger side)while giggling)yeah I knew you would move out the way(Kim and Aisha laugh)See you later(gives him a kiss. Adam smiles and crosses his arms)and I will call you once I get there

Adam: Fine(waves to Kim)bye

Kim: Don't look so down(teasingly)you big baby!

Adam:(pouts)not a big baby(Aisha touches Adam's face and looks at Kim)

Kim: oh yeah right!(smiles)Look, if she doesn't call…. I will call you once I get there and I will call if Aisha is not being a good little patient

Aisha: Tattle tale(looks at Adam while rolling her eyes making him smile)

Kim: and I will have your wife home before she turns into a pumpkin

Aisha:(mumbles)I'm already a pumpkin(takes her free hand and touches her stomach)

Adam:(smirks)your not a pumpkin(takes the hand that's on his face and kisses it)babe

Aisha: Right! I'm just the carriage(Adam goes to say something when the front door opens)

AJ: Daddy(they look at the door)Uncle Rocky is on the phone! He says it's an emergency(laughs)which I highly doubt

Adam:(calls)Alright Apple Jax I'm coming(looks back them)ok! You ladies drive safe(looks at Kim who nods)oh and Kim nice sneak attack! Didn't know you still had it in you.

Kim: Please I was a Ranger before you! I have a lot of things in my back pocket

Adam: I can feel that(rubs his shoulder)

Kim:(winces)I'm sorry! Aisha will give you a massage later(Aisha simply nods)

Adam: I'm looking forward to it(smiles)Cinderella I'll see you later(they kiss again)

Aisha: Bye Prince Charming(Kim fake gags)(laughs)take our princess out for a good time!

Adam: ok I will(looks at Kim)See you later Evil step mother(Adam quickly ducks as a Mustard Packet comes flying to his head)whoa!

Kim: I'm the fairy God mother(Adam laughs)Now out of my way before I turn you into a mouse!

AJ:(calls)Daddy!

Adam:(mumbles)that's your daughter(Aisha laughs and hits him)(calls)coming!(taps the car and runs in the house. They watch him go in before Kim drives off)

Aisha: thanks for the rescue Fairy GOD Mother(Kim looks at her and smiles before looking ahead)

Kim: No problem(laughs)Cinderella(they both laugh a little)

Aisha: Kimberly?

Kim: Aisha?

Aisha: In the future(softly)Please reframe from honking your horn at me

Kim: I'm sorry Sha! I know you hate that! But in my defense I didn't know that your husband had went coocoo for coco puffs(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: Yeah I didn't know he was going to do that neither. He surprised me when he said(mocking Adam's voice)where are you going A?! You are supposed to be on bed rest. Once he saw me dressed and waddling down the steps

Kim: you don't waddle!

Aisha: HA!(mumbles)right! Remind me to lie to you….if you get pregnant again

Kim: I'm not lying and I will

Aisha: mm(happily) so we're not denying another baby?

Kim: Not going there with you Mrs. Campbell-Park!

Aisha: darn(snaps her fingers)fine!(laughs)

Kim:(laughs)maybe he just wants to spend time with you

Aisha: oh were back on Adam?(Kim nods)We all know he wants to baby-sit me(Kim smiles)

Kim: Ok so he is overly worried about you and his unborn kid. You did just have a scare a few days ago(Aisha shrugs her shoulders)

Aisha: so I don't want to talk about that(Kim looks at her)how was the double date with Billy and Jeff?

Kim:(simply)it was fun

Aisha: mm Kimberly….that voice doesn't sound like fun(Kim looks ahead)

Kim: It was fun Sha! I loved seeing Billy and Jeff interact. Jeff is so prefect for Billy

Aisha: Well we both know that(puts up the window and rubs her stomach)How did Tommy interact with Billy and Jeff?

Kim: It came second nature! Tommy and Jeff kicked it off!(laughs)Billy was so worried Tommy would feel awkward about it

Aisha: Yeah, which is weird! Tommy loves Billy….

Kim: exactly what I told him! Tommy was the one who wanted to meet Jeff(laughs)He was worried for no reason(Aisha laughs)

Aisha: no reason at all(they soon become quiet)so why am I feeling something different coming from you Ms. Hart?(looks at Kim and she looks at her for a second before turning away)talk to me

Kim: Well Tommy and I had a little spat?

Aisha:(slowly)mm-hmm

Kim:(quickly)but we made up(looks at Aisha who gives her a look)sort of(looks at the road)

Aisha: sort of?

Kim: Tommy asked me an awkward question this morning and I kind of snapped on him

Aisha: what was the question Kim?

Kim: He wants to know why I divorced Donald Henry

Aisha:(mumbles)doesn't he already know the whole story of the that?

Kim: Exactly what I'm saying(silence hits them)

Aisha:(mumbles and sings)Kimberly?

Kim: ok I never told him about Donald's hitting problem

Aisha:(calmly)and why not?

Kim: I mean should I?

Aisha:(sings)weeeeellll….because that was the turning or should I say breaking point. That point brought on divorce, spousal support, custody and child support papers. Jeez that's a lot! How much are you paying Trini?

Kim:(laughs)Aisha!

Aisha: oh come on you can tell me

Kim: mmm(pulls up a stop light) mm let's say Donald is taking care of my lawyer fees

Aisha:(grumbles)I hope Tree takes him for everything that he owns

Kim: he still needs to take care of your Godchildren and if Tree does tremendously well, that's taking from them

Aisha: darn it(snaps)your right

Kim:(laughs)I know

Aisha: so why haven't you told Tommy?(Kim stops laughing)what's the big deal?

Kim: mm! I don't know….I just don't think that it's that much of a big deal(looks at her. Aisha stares her up and down until she's uncomfortable)(laughs)what?

Aisha: nothing (mumbles)it's your relationship and your man. If you believe that you're doing the right thing I have nothing to say(shrugs and smiles)

Kim: um ok(they look at each other)I know what you're trying to do…

Aisha: I'm not trying to do a darn thing! I'm going to stand by your decision! If you think it's right(shrugs a little)then ok(points)the lights green(smiles. Kim gives her one more glance before looking and driving off. Silence hits them)Kim can you turn…

Kim:(quickly) I'm ruining my relationship with this secret huh?

Aisha:(slowly)no music then!(softly)I'm listening Kimmy (Kim starts talking)(sighs and thinks)I should've stayed home with Adam. No peace on this ride!


	27. Pushing HimHer Away!

Trini walks down the steps of her home and answers the door, there stands Kim and Aisha.

Trini: Ladies!

Aisha: too cheerful! Someone got some last night

Trini: and if I did?(Kim smiles slightly)

Aisha: ohhhh(Trini laughs)Yes ma'am(they greet each other with a kiss)are the kids home?

Trini: Rinny is! Jason took Jace to the park

Aisha: I wonder how it went with Zach last night

Trini: I'll give you all the details(laughs)he's hilarious!(Aisha gives her a look)let's just say Zach dropped them off and headed back home to get some sleep(looks at Kim)hey chatter box….what's going on with you?(Aisha winces a little)

Kim: Davis almost spilled the beans on the reason why I left him to Tommy.

Trini:(slowly)ok!(looks at Aisha)I didn't know those were beans

Kim: Yes it is! That's a part of my life that Tommy shouldn't have to worry about

Trini: Worry? What is there to worry about?

Aisha: she's being dramatic and I am hot(pushes past Trini when she hears the baby crying)coming Rinny(they look at each other amused)

Trini: nice Aisha or Sassy?

Kim: not sure…she's been in between since I picked her up

Trini: come on in(side pass and Kim walks in)lets talk about this with some lemonade

Kim: and some vodka in it(she gives her a look)come on Trini you know the drill pump and dump(Trini laughs and closes the door. Kim sits down on the living room couch, she looks over to the right and smirks. Aisha is playing with her now 2month GOD daughter. Rinny is giggling at Aisha who is talking to her. Kim turns to Trini who walks in with a tray of lemonade and vodka. Aisha looks up and stops smiling.

Aisha: no fair(Trini gives her a look and puts it down on the table)

Kim:(coos)hi baby(plays with her feet and Rinny wiggles her arms)that's my girl

Trini: What isn't?

Aisha: I can not drink(Trini sits on the chair in front of them)and you shouldn't drink neither

Trini: Kimberly says its an emergency

Aisha: She is being a drama queen(Kim gives her a look)you are! Kim what is wrong with telling Tommy about Davis and his hitting problem?(rocks the baby as she starts to whine)

Trini: That's what I wanna know

Kim: I just don't want him to know about that part of my past(sits up and pours some vodka)

Trini: Why not?(Kim pours some lemonade)I mean what is so bad about him knowing?(before Kim can pick up the glass Aisha passes her the baby. Kim gives her a look)

Aisha: She asked you a question(Kim goes to say something)your unborn niece or nephew is kicking…I had to pass her and you were the closet(rubs her stomach. Kim sighs and looks at her niece. Rinny smiles and starts talking. Kim smiles happily)see she wanted her auntie Kimmy anyways

Kim:(coos)yeah-yeah

Trini: So what's wrong with Tommy knowing?(Kim goes to answer)

Aisha: Because she doesn't want to admit that Tommy was right 12years ago(Trini picks up her lemonade and slowly drinks it. Kim looks at Trini and slowly turns back Aisha)don't give me that look Kimberly Hart

Kim: I wouldn't if you didn't say absurd things Aisha Park

Trin: Ladies(mumbles)Rinny is in the room

Aisha:(sings)then why else would you not want to tell him?

Kim:(sweetly)because it was such a LONG time ago(sings)Aisha

Trini: I guess that's(sighs)better(sips her lemonade)

Aisha: are you still hurt about it or something?

Kim: N(stops)maybe(Aisha's eyes soften)

Aisha: then...maybe that's even more of a reason to talk to him about it

Kim: I'm just not ready to go back to that….ever(stands up and passes Trini the baby)

Trini: put her in the swing beside you(Kim looks over and sees the swing)she loves that thing

Kim: come on sweet baby(sits her down in the swing. Rinny whines a little)NO! NO! More tears(she pouts)and she's pouting(laughs)do you see your baby?

Trini: Yeah(laughs)Her father has gotten her spoiled(drinks)put it on three(Kim rocks her and puts it on three. Soon Rinny stops whining and puts her hand in her mouth)she'll be good for the next five minutes(grabs Kim's glass)so we have to be quick(Kim looks at Trini, grabs her cup and sits down)

Kim:(laughs)she's that spoiled?

Trini: OH YEAH! That's her daddy's princess

Aisha: GOD I hope this is a boy! Another girl and Adam will always be whipped(Kim laughs and sips her drink. Trini laughs as well)

Trini: So you stated that Davis spilled the beans

Aisha: She said almost(rubs her stomach)

Kim: I don't even know why he mentioned it to him

Trini: How did he almost mention it to him exactly?

Kim: Tommy and Him had a man to man conversation(Aisha quickly sits up)what?

Aisha: EXCUSE ME! A man to What?

Kim:(softly)I thought I told you?(looks at Trini who looks away)(winces)oh!

Aisha: No! No you didn't(Kim looks at her)how could you keep this from us?

Kim:(winces)I'm sorry! I mean I just found out this morning that they had the 1 on 1(Aisha looks at Trini who sighs playing it off like she didn't know about the meet up)

Trini: so did it just happen or(looks at Kim)

Kim: Tommy's been wanting to talk to him for a little while now…so I guessed they talked yesterday(Aisha nods)they worked things out supposedly and everything was finished up until he asked Tommy(dumb male voice)DID KIMBERLY TELL YOU WHY WE REALLY BROKE UP?(mumbles)idiot!

Trini: Interesting(Kim locks eyes with her)

Kim: not interesting! Annoying!(sips her drink)

Aisha: How so? I think its fascinating that he wants Tommy to kick his ass(Kim chuckles under breathe. Trini smiles a little)for putting his hands on you(leans back)Kim's right he is an idiot and he has a death wish

Trini: I'm starting to think so too

Aisha: or does he not remember the ass beating Thomas gave him 12years ago?

Kim: Bump the beating Tommy gave him…..he needs to be worried about the one that I'm going to give him.(sighs)I can not believe that I believed him

Trini: What do you mean?

Kim: he promised he would stay out of me and Tommy's relationship

Aisha: and you believed him?(laughs)yeah you need two shots of vodka for being that gullible(points)Straight(Trini laughs as Kim sticks her tongue out at her)

* * *

Tommy is walking in the park with Jason. Jason is holding his sleeping son and a diaper bag.

Tommy: I mean why won't she just tell me?

Jason: I think your making a big deal out of nothing man

Tommy: Maybe(pauses)no I'm not(Jason sighs)I mean we share everything together

Jason: there is nothing to share man!

Tommy: I'm pretty sure she shared it with you(Jason says nothing)Jase

Jason: Tommy of course she did! I was there for her when it happened

Tommy: I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know

Jason: Not true! Only Tree, Zach, Billy, Aisha and I

Tommy: Which means Aisha told Adam(Jason groans)Adam told Rocky, Rocky told Kat, Kat told Tonya and now everyone knows but me

Jason: they don't know!(stops walking and grabs Tommy's shoulder with his free hand)Listen Tommy…Davis is messing with your head! He is trying to tear you and Kim apart with a secret that doesn't exist(Tommy sighs)My friend remember to always use your head(smiles) if it was important and something big Kim would let you know. You know that!(Tommy nods)Kim would never let anything come between you guys.

Tommy: Your right!(runs his hands through his hair)but I am(mumbles)coming between us with my overbearing questioning

Jason: NO(sarcastically)Really?(nudges him and Tommy laughs)that's what I've been trying to tell you(gives him the diaper bag)(smiles)you should listen to me more often

Tommy: Oh MAN!(smirks)thank you for reminding me to always use me head

Jason: that's what I am here for(groans and switch his son around)come on lets get some steaks. After what Tree pulled out last night (Tommy uncomfortable chuckles)I could use some protein

Tommy: Too much info Jase(He chuckles)you almost made me loose my appetite

Jason: it was magical(laughs)so do you want to grab something?

Tommy: Yeah! I could eat… maybe we can even call Zach(Jason gives him a look)I haven't seen him in a couple of days

Jason:(laughs)I doubt he'll come(Tommy gives him a confused look)he watched both of my kids last night(Tommy now laughs)exactly(they start walking)I doubt he's going to want to see the Scott's any time soon

* * *

We go back to Jason and Trini's house. The baby is now a sleep and Trini is more relaxed on the chair after having a shot or two. Kim has her feet up on the couch and her once full glass is empty. Aisha is laughing and puts her feet up on Kim's lap.

Aisha: Poor Zach

Trini: he said Jace would not put on his underwear for 3hours

Kim: Did you a least answer when he called?(burps)excuse me

Trini: eww!(Kim shrugs)And to answer your question...eventually!(they laugh)When Jason got on the phone Jace knew daddy meant business(laughs)Jason was so sexually frustrated I thought he would come through the phone and grab Jace by the collar(they start laughing again)

Aisha: how did the baby sleep?(Kim puts her glass down)

Trini: woke up every 3hours….

Kim: Lucky Hayley was there(Aisha nods)

Trini: he dropped them off at 6:30am sharp(Aisha and Kim burst into laughter)the morning light didn't even come up well enough. I'm surprised he didn't knock and just drive off

Aisha: I'm surprised too! He did that with AJ(they laugh)she was about six and Angie and Zach kept her while I did the late shift and Adam was out of town(laughs)well AJ decided to be a monster after Zach told her she couldn't go to the water park because it was to cold(holds stomach)as soon as I pulled up to the house Zach literally…JUMPS off my porch, leaving AJ standing there, waves at me, gets in his car and drives off(they burst out laughing) I had to call and curse him out for leaving my baby outside

Kim: where was I? You know I would've watched her

Aisha: you had two sick one year olds(Kim mouth "OH")and Tree you and Jason were trying for Jacey(Trini smiles)Shoot I'm surprised Zach forgot that he told "I AM NEVER"….watching anybody's kids again"

Trini: I think my kids made him remember(laughs)me and Jason didn't even get to sleep a good hour before he woke us up with a crying baby(Aisha chuckles)and a hyper 3year old

Kim: Zach is never going to babysit again

Aisha: Darn it Tree! You ruined it for my kid(sits up a little)

Trini: There is always Hayley

Kim: She's right(stretches)

Aisha: Nah!(they give her a look)what I mean that's what a big sister is for!

Trini: Aisha are you sure your ok with Hayley?

Aisha: don't know what you mean(rubs her stomach)Hayley is cool

Kim:(softly)Aisha?

Aisha: Angela was one of my best friend!(Trini nods)Zach and Angie loved each other deeply. Words couldn't explain what I saw(tears up a little)in Zach when he lost Angie…..I just want to make sure that Zach finds someone prefect for him. I made that promise to Angie one day and…(tears come down her face)

Kim: Awe(grabs a tissue and gives it to her)Aisha its ok(Aisha wipes her face)

Aisha: its hard! But I'm working hard on trying to trust her….for the sake of Zach's peace of mind and heart

Trini: that's all we can ask for(Kim nods)

Aisha:(sniffs)thanks guys(bowls her nose)

Kim: I have a question(they look at her)do you think that Tommy believes I'm keeping a secret from him?(Aisha laughs a little)

Aisha: that's easy(sniffs)of course you are (Kim gives her a look)

Kim: Trini?(looks at her)

Trini:(winces)I mean yeah(Kim gasp)What? Kim you are! I mean I don't know what the big deal is about telling him(Kim sighs)but if its important to you to keep it hush…

Aisha: then its important to us(Kim looks at her)and we'll never question you about it again.

Trini: We have your back

Kim:(mumbles)thanks guys(smiles)I never doubted it(the phone rings)

Trini: oh crap(looks at her baby who starts to make faces)no(stands up quickly)

Aisha:(quickly)what?

Trini: Rinny hates the phone(quickly runs over to the phone)she'll go bat crap crazy(Aisha and Kim look at their niece who makes a face)this better be important(picks it up)hello(looks at her daughter who calms herself and keeps sleeping)

Kim:(laughs)that's a first(looks at Aisha who nods)that's a bill she won't have to worry about

Aisha: nope! lucky Her! AJ has already broken my pockets with her cell phone habits(her stomach growls)mm I'm starving

Kim: We can't have that(turns)Tree we're starving the baby(Trini holds her finger)oh ok(looks at Aisha who smirks)

Trini: Jason you know she hates the telephone. Why didn't you(stops)my cell phone is right(stops and looks at the table)I guess it's upstairs(stops)is everything ok with Jace?(pauses)ok what's going on? Do you miss me already?(laughs)Jason(whispers)I am not alone(Kim rolls her eyes)so I can't say what I want to say(Kim laughs at Aisha who makes a gagging noise)Dinner sure! Where?(pauses)Logan's steak house…hold on(turns to Aisha and Kim)hey(they look at her)you guys want some steak? The meal is on Jason and Tommy(they hear noise coming from the phone)shh honey(covers the phone piece)

Kim:(softly)Tommy is there?

Trini: Yeah(they look at her. Puts the phone down)is that….

Kim:(quickly)of course yeah(sits up)let's do it

Aisha: Kim's my driver(sits up with the help of Kim)I'm in(Trini nods, uncovers the phone and puts it up to her ear)but I don't want steak

Kim: you don't have to eat it momma! How about a salad?

Aisha:(makes a face)your trying to kill me aren't you?(Kim throws up her hands defeated)you've been talking to Adam haven't you?

Trini:(laughs)yeah I'm here(pauses)We'll be there soon(pauses)yeah let me get your princess ready(pauses)Jason is Tommy around while your talking about(mumbles)my lace?(Kim and Aisha look at each)he better not be

Kim: He definitely better not be(Trini gives her a look as Kim looks at the phone. Aisha shakes her head and chuckles)

Trini: Yeah I'm here(pauses)Kim Jason said chill out he is not going to talk about my goodies in front of your boyfriend….wait(Aisha laughs)Jason(Kim goes to say something)we'll see you soon and you and Kimberly can continue your insults then

Kim: Yeah WE will

Trini:(laughs)ok! Bye! Love you(after a few second Trini hangs up)that husband of mines

Kim: Yes that husband of yours….has a death wish

Trini:(laughs)no doubt in that

Aisha: ok ladies(stands up Kim holds up her hands trying to make sure to study her incase she falls)grab the baby. I am hungry and I am bound to have a melt down(Kim reaches over and touches her stomach)stop that(Kim moves her hand)I'm to hungry right now Auntie Kim

Trini: Well lets get that baby fed then

Aisha: Please(Kim stands up smiling)and God Bless you Aunties

Kim:(laughs)I'll get Rinny(walks over to the baby)

Trini: I'll grab the diaper bag(Kim easily picks up Rinny who doesn't even move)

Aisha: I'll grab the door(walks out of the room. Kim looks at Trini who laughs)


	28. Why I Left Henry!

30minutes later Aisha, Trini, Kim and Rinny come into the restaurant. The walk over to Jason, Jace and Tommy who are sitting at a table

Jace:(happily)mommy(Trini smiles and waves. Jason stands up as soon as she reaches the table. Jason and Trini kiss and he takes the car seat)

Jason: Hi(puts the car seat on the table and looks at his daughter who is awake)hi pretty girl

Trini: Hi honey(walks over and kisses her sons head who is in a booster seat)hi buddy(sits next to him)

Jace: Hi mommy(Tommy stands up and pulls out the seats for Aisha and Kim)

Aisha: thanks Tommy(sits next to Trini)bread(grabs a plate and some bread. Tommy looks at Kim a little surprised)

Kim: momma(they kiss)is hungry(Jacey waves at her)Hi Jacey(sits in a seat next to Aisha)thank you(Tommy sits next to her)

Tommy: no problem beautiful(softly)how was your day?

Kim:(smiles)good(stops smiling and looks at Jason)up until someone's smart mouth(Jason and Trini stop flirting with each other and look at Kim)

Jason: Here we go(Aisha laughs and grabs some more bread)

Kim: Yes here we go Scott(Jace waves at Aisha)

Aisha: hi pumpkin(passes him some bread)here you go

Jace: thank you(they both chow down. Kim and Jason tear into each other)

* * *

20minutes later, Kim and Tommy walk out to the balcony area of Logan's. Tommy looks at her and she looks out at the water.

Tommy: My beautiful(she looks at him and smiles)

Kim: you think so?

Tommy: Always(they kiss each other and Kim looks back at the water while holding on to the rails. Tommy comes behind her and holds her)what are you thinking about?(kisses her head)

Kim: nothing(takes in a breath)just needed to get some air before I witnessed Aisha killing the waitress for bring out the wrong meal(Tommy laughs)

Tommy: good thing Trini knows how to calm the beast that(laughs)we once knew as Aisha(Kim chuckles a little and nudges him)ow!

Kim:(thinks about it)Yeah she does(they become silent)Tommy?

Tommy: hmm?

Kim: I want to tell you about what really happened(looks over at him and he looks at her)three years ago(he stares at her)

Tommy: are you sure?

Kim: Yeah! I thought about it(rubs his hand)and its ridiculous for me to keep something so(looks away)emotional and dark to myself

Tommy: Dark?(she looks at him and sees his worried face)

Kim: Yeah dark(turns to him completely)Are you are ready to know about it?

Tommy: I want to know about every part of you(softly)even the dark(rubs her lower back and she nods)want to sit down?

Kim: Doesn't matter(he lets her go and she steps aside)lets get this over with….before Aisha eats our(walks over to a chair)food(Tommy laughs and follows. He waits for her sit and then he follows and sits in a chair next to her)ok(moves the hair behind her ears)Tommy

Tommy: Yeah?

Kim: After I tell you maybe we can talk about you(he gives her a look)maybe you can tell me about what happened on the Scott's wedding day

Tommy: It's all I ever wanted to do(Kim smirks a little)I don't think it will make you feel that great when you hear the truth….but I feel like its long over do

Kim: It is(holds his hand)me first?

Tommy:(laughs)you know what they say ladies first!(Kim smiles a little)

Kim: ok…

* * *

 _MEMORY~~~_

 _Kim pulls up to an old Victorian home. Kim is wearing a coach uniform and her hair is in a pony tail. Kim looks exhausted. She yawns and slowly closes the door. As Kim walks to her door she looks around her yard and sees bikes and toys everywhere. She sighs_

 _Kim: damn it Davis(moves loose hair behind her ears)I thought I told you to clean the yard(walks up her steps and puts the key in the door)I could divorce him(opens the door and goes to call out that "she's home" but stops when she sees candles lighting up the floor)AW(smiles)Davis(lightly closes the door, puts the keys on the rack and then follows the candles. Kim stops smiling when she reaches her husband's office and she hears moaning)(softly) what?(her hands tremble and she opens the door. She sees Davis screwing someone on top of his desk. Kim just stands there totally stunned. They keep screwing until Davis lifts up the girl and she sees Kimberly. The woman starts to scream)_

 _Henry: What the hell?(drops her on the desk)what is wrong with you?_

 _Leanne:(gasp)Kimberly(points and he quickly turns)I thought you said she was out of town until tomorrow!(Kim doesn't blink)_

 _Henry: she(grunts)was supposed to be(quickly pulls up his pants and she pulls down her skirt)Kim what are you doing…_

 _Kim:(cuts him off and speaks softly)I left you a voice mail to tell you my trip was canceled_

 _Leanne: maybe I should…_

 _Kim:(cuts her off)No stay(mumbles)where are my kids?_

 _Henry: What?(walks over a little bit and Kim steps back)_

 _Kim:(yells)Where are my kids Donald?(Kim is now red)_

 _Henry: with my parents(Kim walks out of the room)Kim!_

 _Leanne: Davis!(reaches for him but he follows her)_

 _Henry:(angrily)Where are you going?_

 _Kim: leave me alone(Henry runs in front of her)(dangerously low)move_

 _Henry: No! Where are you going?(Kim says nothing)see this is your problem. You never talk to me anymore. You don't even look at me(Kim tries to get past him)no(pushes her back)_

 _Kim: Don't touch me(steps back)move(the woman comes out the office and watches them)I said get out of my way Donald….I warning you_

 _Henry: or what?(steps up to her)_

 _Kim: I promise this is not what you want(he doesn't move. Kim then tries to bypass him)_

 _Donald: Where do you think your going?(he grabs her arm and Kim wrestles free from him)I said you are not leaving until we talk_

 _Kim:(grunts)have you lost your mind Donald?(screams)You want me to talk?(fumes)I'm sick of you! This is it! You lie to me over and over and over again. You are never supportive of my dreams and you are a horrible husband and a cheater(starts shaking)who fucks his newest whore in MY HOUSE! The home that we built together for our children(steps back)I want a divorce(tries to walk past him and he smacks her hard)_

 _Leanne:(gasp)Davis!(comes into the room)_

 _Henry: How dare you? After everything I've done for you and given up(growls) You're not going to get one do you hear me? We're going to work this out(Kim looks at him with an evil glare and a red cheek. Davis stops talking and his eyes soften)Jeez Kimberly I'm(goes to touch her. Kim punches him in the face)(yells)The hell(Kim then kicks him in the balls. He slumps on the floor in pain. Kim turns to Leanne who backs up)_

 _Kim: If I where you I would get out of here(she trembles a little)not because of me but because you see what he did to my face(she says nothing)_

 _Henry:(moans)Kim(Kim looks down at him and glares)Kim(she steps over him, grabs her keys, opens the door and leaves without looking back)(yells)Kimberly(Kim goes to her car, climbs in and backs up quickly. Henry runs to the door away and watches Kim drive off for good)_

 _End of Memory_

* * *

We go back to the water side balcony and Tommy is looking at her intensely. Kim looks down and then looks at him.

Kim: So I left him and never looked back(smiles)and when I arrived to Trini and Jase's house at midnight and Jason saw the hand print on my face(Tommy moves uncomfortably)by 12:45 he went back to give him a matching one along with other bruises(laughs)It took me and Trini to pull him off and Trini was 7months pregnant

Tommy: I can't even imagine!

Kim: you should've saw me trying to stop(laughs)Zach(pauses)and he had just lost Angie a month before(sighs)GOD rest her soul(Tommy steadily watches her)I had to lock him in The Scott's bathroom until he swore to calm down….which was not easy by the way!

Tommy: I don't doubt(touches her cheek and Kim smiles bigger)I'm sorry that that happened

Kim: don't! It was a very long time again

Tommy: not long enough(puts his hand down)I'm happy that Jason handled it and its good thing we weren't speaking at the time(Kim gives him a shocked look)I would've killed him

Kim: I know(touches his hand)Even though I know I handled it well and I could've went full Ranger on his ass….I'm happy that I didn't (Tommy gives her a look)I had brothers that he forgot about and that were happy to remind him that NO ONE messes with me!

Tommy: Damn right!(Kim chuckles under her breath)none of you!

Kim:(sighs)in all honesty after it happened all I wanted to do was call you(he's eyes soften)so you would kick his ass again(Tommy laughs)but I was still mad at you and I was stubborn

Tommy: you should've still called! I would've come running(Kim smiles a little)I still cared for you a lot(she nods)

Kim: You know I probably wouldn't be with him(smiles)if you did stick around

Tommy: you wouldn't?

Kim: No! If we would've danced at the Scott's wedding I would've recognized that my heart really and truly belonged(softly)with you(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: I love you too(Kim smiles)so is it my turn to tell you why I should've killed Davis while I had the chance?

Kim: mm(her phone beeps)hold that thought(pulls out her phone)food is ready(laughs)and I was right Aisha has threatened to eat our food

Tommy: oh we better get in there then!

Kim: yes we better

Tommy: We'll talk about the wedding later?(Kim simply nods)ok good because I'm starving(stands up and helps her up)and I don't want ruin your appetite

Kim: me neither(he kisses her head and she sighs)

Tommy: Kimberly(looks in her eyes)thanks for telling me

Kim: thanks for caring(stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek)

Tommy: always

Kim: come on(grabs his hand)lets go eat(they walks back into the restaurant)

 ** _~The moment that most of you have been waiting for. Thank you for the reviews and views! I might not get to update for a couple of days. I have a lot going on with my job but I promise it won't be that long. I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter Tommy's side of the story!~RT_**


	29. The Real Reason I kicked Henry's Ass

An hour and a half later, Kim and Tommy walk out of the restaurant. Aisha and walks out holding Jace's hand. They both have cotton candy in the other hand. Trini and Jason follow behind them with Rinny's car seat. Trini is laying on Jason's shoulder while he holds her with one arm and holds the car set in the other. They walk to the parking lot and stop in front of their cars.

Kim: Sha! Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?

Aisha: No I'm in the opposite direction of Reefside!(lets go of Jace's hand)You two go ahead(thinking)besides I know you have to talk to Tommy

Kim: ok!(they hug)tell Adam I'm sorry for not getting you home earlier(they let go)

Aisha:(laughs)he's ok! He's running the streets with AJ(looks at her watch)I'll probably beat them home. Which will be nice because Gunner and I can relax

Kim: alright(looks at Trini)

Trini: We'll probably(hugs Kim and then Tommy)stay until he gets home.

Aisha: Jason tell Trini I am not a cripple(Jason puts down the car seat and picks his son with a smile)

Jason: Tree she is not(Trini gives him a look)(mumbles)never mind

Jace: mommy I'm sleepy

Trini: Well let's get the kids home(picks up the car seat)Aisha included

Aisha: Haha(hugs Tommy who laughs)see you later handsome

Tommy: See you later Gorgeous!(Aisha smiles and backs up. Tommy takes Jace and throws him high in the air. Jace burst into a fit of giggles)

Kim: Tommy!(holds her chest as he catches him)stop doing that(hits him)

Trini: I see I'm going to have to start kicking your butt as well for your reckless behavior with my child

Tommy:(laughs)but he likes it! He's a man(Jason laughs and Trini puts her hand on her hip)

Trini: I see you, Zach and Jason have had the same Mucho Man talk about my son(takes Jace)give me my man child(Tommy looks at Jason who is still laughing)

Jason:(chuckles)I'll tell you later! Let's get out of here

Kim: Wait the baby(rushes over to the car seat)bye baby girl(bends down to the car seat and kisses the baby. Rinny coos at her)yes I love you so much(Kim keeps cooing at her)

Jason: Alright! Alright(takes the car seat from Trini)enough!(Kim stands with help of Tommy)

Kim:(mumbles)thanks

Jason: move it aunt Kimmy! We have to get these kid's to bed

Kim: If you weren't holding your children(glares at him playfully)

Jason: Let's not start round 2

Aisha: please(steps in between them) open the door Jason! My feet are killing me…extra weight here

Jason: sorry(Trini takes the keys from Jason's pocket and unlocks the door)

Tommy: you ready Kim?(Trini takes Rinny and Jason opens the door. Aisha climbs in first and reaches for the car seat. Trini passes it to her)

Kim: Yeah(loudly)ok night everyone

Everyone: good night(Tommy waves and takes Kim's hand. They walk away towards the car while the others continue to pack up theier car)

Tommy: How are you feeling?

Kim: mm(comes in closer and leans on his shoulder)pooped

Tommy: Do you want me to drive back?(looks down at her and she looks up at him)

Kim: if you(holds up the keys)would be so kind(Tommy smiles and takes the keys)

Tommy: No problem(kisses her head and they stop in front of the car. Tommy unlocks the car, opens the door and Kim climbs in)there you go

Kim: thank you(smiles as Tommy closes the door, rushes to the other side and climbs in)mm(Tommy closes the door and starts the car)I am pooped

Tommy: work(drives off)was it that bad?

Kim: no! Just busy and I forgot that I promised to get Aisha out of the house(Tommy nods and takes her hand. Kim puts his up to her cheek before laying their hand down on the arm rest)

Tommy: what time are you going to work tomorrow?

Kim: I have to be there by 9am…so yeah straight to bed for me

Tommy: I guess your staying in Angel Grove tonight(Kim nods)then so am I(Kim smirks a little) How about breakfast in the morning?

Kim: Are you cooking?(Tommy nods)sounds like a plan then(Tommy smirks. Silence hits them)so Tommy(they look at each other for a second before Tommy looks at the road)what happened back then?

Tommy: Well um(looks at Kim and sees that she really isn't really comfortable on what she is going to hear)are you sure?

Kim: Tommy I'm sure(touches his face)you never got to tell me what really happened 12years ago and it is not fair. You have a right to tell what really happened and I shouldn't have denied you that 12years ago.

Tommy: Kim I….

Kim: Tommy I'm ok(smirks a little)I promise

Tommy: Alright well(looks at Kim and locks eyes. Kim's eyes look sad)what happened was he was upset about you and I being partnered up at the wedding(looks at the road)and he had no problem of informing me of that. He said somethings that I didn't like about(stops)

 _Memory:_

 _12 years ago at Trini's wedding, we go to a very small church reception hall full of fake red roses and lit candles. They have about 12 tables in it and a medium sized dance floor. Everyone has finished the dinner and most people seem to be on the dance floor. We go over to Tommy, Kat, Rocky and Tommy's girlfriend at the time Olivia. They are standing beside the open double doors talking. Kat and Olivia are fanning themselves with their hand. Kat and Rocky are secretly dating each other or so they think. Everyone pretty much knows but are waiting for them to say._

 _Rocky: Are you hot Kat?(Kat looks at him and smiles a little)_

 _Kat: If I say a little….I'd be lying_

 _Olivia: it is really stuffy in here….I'm surprised my makeup isn't running._

 _Tommy: hey(puts his arm around her)you'd still look gorgeous it did(Tommy has never been able to call not even his mother "beautiful" since Kimberly)_

 _Olivia:(smiles)thank you sweetie(kisses his cheek)he is so sweet isn't he?_

 _Rocky:(mockingly)the sweetest(Kat giggles and nudges him)_

 _Olivia:(to Kat)I don't know how you and Kim let him go?(Kat stops giggling and gives her a death stare)_

 _Rocky: Oh(takes Kat's hand)it's easy people grow apart(to Tommy)no offense_

 _Tommy:(smirks)none taken(looks at their hands)_

 _Olivia: oh wait!(catching on she smiles)are you two(points and they quickly pull apart)_

 _Rocky/Kat: no!(Tommy now laughs)_

 _Kat: What's so funny?(Aisha walks over now with her six month belly poking through the dress. Aisha looks exhausted)_

 _Aisha: He's laughing at the fact….that you guys think we don't know your dating each other(smiles at Kat and Rocky's shocked face)Yeah give it up guys(crosses her arms)we know_

 _Rocky: um(looks at Kat who shrugs)ok yes we are dating(Aisha claps)shh! We wanted to say something to everyone after the wedding…because it is the "Scott's" day._

 _Kat: Can you guys keep it a secret until then?_

 _Tommy: everyone knows guys!_

 _Kat: I see that Tommy….but this is fairly new and we want to announce it(slowly takes Rocky's hand as he smiles)on our own time_

 _Aisha: that's great guys(sweetly)and we will keep it hush!_

 _Tommy: But you might want to stop holding hands(chuckles)it's a dead giveaway(they look at each before slowly untangling their hands)_

 _Rocky: He's right!(crosses his arms)hey Tommy are you ok with us dating?….I mean high school was two years ago and…._

 _Tommy: Rocky! I'm more than ok! You guys are prefect together and Kat and I are best friends_

 _Kat: the(smiles)best_

 _Aisha:(thinking)wouldn't say that if he was dating Kimberly_

 _Tommy: besides(kisses Olivia's cheek)I have the prefect woman for me(Olivia smiles and holds him back)_

 _Aisha:(thinking)Is that why you broke up with her a few months ago?(loudly)hmm_

 _Kat:(amused) Are you ok?(Aisha notices everyone looking at her)_

 _Aisha: Yes!(quickly) Your niece just kicked_

 _Kat:(happily)hi niece(bends down and touches her stomach)_

 _Olivia: This is just great! How you can all move on! Kat is dating Rocky and Kimberly is getting married to Donald(Tommy now frowns. Kat cuts her eyes a little at Olivia)_

 _Aisha:(mumbles without looking at Kat)down Kitty Kat(Kat smiles a little being the only one who heard her. Kat then continues to rub Aisha's stomach)_

 _Olivia: and everyone can be friends about it(looks at Tommy who quickly smiles)isn't that great babe?_

 _Rocky:(answering for Tommy)it really is(Olivia looks at him with a smile)it's all about maturity_

 _Aisha: Hey Kat! Can you help me in the bathroom? Trini and Jason are being married. Tonya is with my parents and Kim is well(they see Kim standing in the corner with Donald. They look to be a semi heated discussion. Tommy frowns a little and stands up taller. Olivia stumbles a little surprised by Tommy's sudden change in stature. Rocky quickly grabs Tommy making him look at him before Olivia can see that his change in posture was because of Kimberly's current state)(chuckles)is Busy!_

 _Rocky: Whoa buddy! You made Olivia stumble(Tommy looks at his girlfriend who looks at him)_

 _Tommy: Sorry! My um back was hurting(Rocky almost laughs)needed to change positions_

 _Kat:(laughs)come on Aisha I'll go with you(they walk away hand in hand)_

 _Tommy: I have to go to the bathroom as well(kisses her cheek)I'll be right back(walks off leaving Rocky and Olivia looking at each other)_

 _Oliva: I'm going to …_

 _Rocky: Yeah me too(they go off in different directions. Tommy walks past Kim and Henry who are now hugging each other. Kim sees Tommy first and he gives her a small smile. Kim smiles back and gives him a small wave with the hand that has an engagement ring on it. When Tommy passes her his smile turns into a frown. Donald catches Tommy walk past and follows him with his eyes. Tommy instead of going to the bathroom goes to the back of the church)_

 _Henry: Hey(pulls away from Kim and smiles)I left something in the car(Kim puts up her eyebrow)I'm going to go get it_

 _Kim:(unsure)ok_

 _Henry:(laughs)I'll be right back(they kiss each other and Kim smiles)I promise_

 _Kim: alright(wipes his lips)hurry back(he nods)Henry we're ok right?(they look in each other's eyes)you know there isn't anything with him and I anymore? It hasn't been in years…._

 _Henry: Yeah(kisses her cheek)I know doll face(Kim now smiles)now I'll be right back_

 _Kim: ok(he kisses her one more time before heading in the direction that Tommy went. Kim's smile soon turns to a frown and she looks at her ring)(mumbles)he's the love of your life….right?(looks up and sees that he has disappeared)of course he is I mean….why would I have said yes?(she turns and sees Jason and Trini slow dancing and them not having a care in the world. Kim smiles)(thinking)our love is just like that(mumbles)right?_

 _Aisha: Hey Kimberly(Kim turns and sees Tonya, Kat and Aisha walking over. Kim smiles bigger)_

 _Kim: Hey ladies!_

 _Tonya: you ready to shake a tail feather?_

 _Kim: why not?!(takes Tonya's hand and they head out to the floor)move over bride and groom(Aisha gets in between Jason and Trini as they pull away)_

 _Aisha: Baby coming through(Jason smirks and back up as his wife her best friends dance with each other)_

 _Meanwhile, Tommy is in the back room of the church going through his bag. Tommy hears the door close and turns. Donald stands there looking at him._

 _Tommy:(blandly)hey_

 _Henry: hey_

 _Tommy: If you're looking for something of Kim's….the women got dressed in the other room. None of their stuff would be in here(Henry walks over to him and Tommy stands up taller)_

 _Henry:(harshly)why would you mention Kimberly?_

 _Tommy: um….why wouldn't I? I wouldn't find any other reason for you to be roaming around here. The bathrooms are before you get back here(crosses his arms)Besides you are dating her._

 _Henry:(chuckles)no we're engaged(they stare daggers at each other)_

 _Tommy:(forcefully)congratulations! Kim mentioned that to us a couple of months ago_

 _Henry: I would say "thank you" but I know you don't mean it(Tommy now smirks and Henry frowns)I mean I wouldn't of meant it if I were you. Especially since I'm the one holding her(Tommy now frowns)kissing, calling her beautiful and rocking her world every night or any night that she wants too(Tommy grinds his teeth)(smirks)you need to get over her Tommy….because this little night with her being your partner, was just a onetime thing. She is mines and will always be mines. You have no rights to her anymore_

 _Tommy: She's not a piece of property. You keep thinking that way…and you'll never keep her_

 _Henry: and you keep thinking that….she'll leave me for you please! I'm all she'll ever want and ever need. She proved that with the first screw(Tommy hands start shaking)yeah she was so happy for me to take her away. She(laughs) was the easiest girl I ever had(Tommy now steps up to him)_

 _Tommy: Watch what you say about her(grunts)don't you dare talk about her that way_

 _Henry: or what?_

 _Tommy: you know what?(steps back a little)Kim will figure out that you're an insecure, pompous, chauvinistic little man….and you'll be out the door before you know it(Henry is now red) and I won't have to do a damn thing in the end(smiles)you have a good night Henry_

 _Henry: you think your funny and clever?(pushes him. Tommy's eyes get big and he clenches his fist)come on fight…show me what you got_

 _Tommy: I'm not wasting my time on you or energy(looks him up and down)you've obviously been drinking_

 _Henry: Screw You!(Tommy turns to leave)Pansy(pushes him again. Tommy now turns and punches him in the face. Henry holds his nose shocked and steps back a little)_

 _Tommy: Jeez! Henry(before he can apologize. Henry charges for him and tackles him. Henry gets on top of him and goes to punch him but Tommy moves his face. Tommy now continues to kick his ass. Kim chooses this time to open the door. Kim who had a smile on her face is now frowning. She covers her mouth and rushes over to break up the fighting men)_

 _Memory Ends…._

* * *

Kim: about?(Tommy looks at her breaking him out of his thoughts and then looks back at the road)come on Tommy about what?

Tommy: about you(shrugs) I didn't take it that well

Kim: obviously(mumbles)he was on the floor bleeding

Tommy: again not my best moment

Kim: no but I'm not judging you(pats his hand)

Tommy: thank you

Kim: So did you hit him first or….

Tommy: so I got in his face and told him to watch his mouth. He stepped in closer and pushed me.

Kim:(gasp)he didn't!(Tommy simply nods)What was Henry thinking? He knew you were a black belt

Tommy: I guess "love" makes you do crazy things

Kim: mm(shrugs)or drinking!(Tommy nods)So go ahead

Tommy: Well I went to leave and as I turned he pushed me again. He then proceeded in calling me a name that didn't set well and that's when I let out my pent up aggression(stops in front of Kim's house)I blanked out and I well….you know the story.

Kim: I(nods)indeed know the story(Tommy nods)well we're here(Tommy turns off the car and gets out)we got here pretty quick

Tommy: Yeah we did(closes the door and goes to Kim's)

Kim: Tommy

Tommy: Yeah(opens the door and Kim climbs out)

Kim: thank you(holds his hand and closes the door. They walk towards the apartment)I am so sorry that I didn't allow you to explain so many years back(they go in the building)I can't imagine you carrying(they go up the stairs instead the elevators)and holding on to those feelings for all of these years

Tommy: Kimmy believe me….It stop brothering me a long-long time ago(Tommy opens the door and allows Kim to walk through first before following her)the only problem that I had was(they stop in front of Kim's door and he holds her)was not having my heart for almost 12 years! But now that(rubs the small of her back)I have my heart back where "SHE" belongs….it doesn't even matter.

Kim:(thinking)wow that was super cheesy(looks at Tommy who is looking at her for a reaction)awe Tommy(touches his cheek and stands up on her tippy toes)you're so sweet! I love you(kisses him passionately before he can respond. Kim still kissing on Tommy unlocks the door. Tommy opens the door and picks up Kim while walking backwards. Kim kicks the door closed. They are still in an intense lip lock and Tommy puts her against the wall. Kim moans and pulls away enough to start unbuttoning his shirt. Tommy starts kissing on her neck and feeling her up. Tommy goes to pull off Kim's dress when Tommy's watch goes off. They both moan and pull away. Kim bites her lip and escapes from Tommy's hold. Tommy looks at Kim as she heads for her bedroom)

Tommy:(calls)Kim?

Kim:(calls)I'm cool! I'm just changing into my night clothes(Tommy nods his head and answers)

Tommy: Hayley?(rubs his hands through his hair)

Hayley: Rangers need you...Zeltrax is attacking and has a new monster(Kim comes out wearing a big pink t-shirt and her hair is now down)

Tommy: ok(looks up and then looks at Kimberly disappointed)Hayley!

Hayley: the ATV is on the way(Tommy lets go of the button and looks at Kim who smiles)

Tommy: Are we cool?(walks over to her)

Kim: We are(crosses her arms)most definitely cool(Tommy smiles and she gives him a small kiss)call me when your done with the battle ok?(they walk over to the door)

Tommy: I will(Kim opens the door and they kiss)I love you(Kim starts the alarm)

Kim: I love you too…stay safe Tommy(they kiss one more time before Tommy leaves. Kim closes the door and locks it)mm ice cream and movie for one it is(sighs and heads for the kitchen)

 **~Bummer for TK right?! hopefully they will get some alone time fairly soon~RT**


	30. Moving In With The Johnson's

Jason, Tommy, Billy, Adam and Zach are in the car driving door a neighborhood with huge houses and even bigger trees around them. The men look around fascinated at the area.

Tommy: I can't believe TJ and Ton have moved to San Diego

Billy: Well it is closer to the baseball stadium…and TJ doesn't have to drive an hour any longer

Tommy: True!

Zach: But it's not closer to Tonya's studio

Adam: It's closer to her clients though! You know she has a very huge clientele that used to come out of San Diego and into Angel Grove(Jason turns the corner)

Tommy: I understand that but TJ has always been a low profile type of guy

Zach: Marriage(slowly)changes you(the guys gawk at a huge steal gate in front of them. The gate has the words T&T on it)

Billy: Yeah it does

Adam:(simply) This is where they live?(the gate opens)

Jason: this is what the GPS says and I'm guessing(drives the car in)the opening of the gate(they see TJ, Andros and Carlos standing in front of a moving van)and TJ standing there is proof that this is where they live.(TJ waves at them with a smile. Jason waves and parks the car)

Billy: I think me becoming a scientist wasn't such a good idea(Everyone looks at Billy)I should've become a major league baseball player or music producer. They make more money than me put together(Jason laughs and opens the door)

Jason: Hey TJ!(everyone gets out of the car and close the door behind them. They look at the mansion and the landscaping in "awe")

TJ: Hey everyone(TJ, Carlos and Andros walk over to them)Welcome to T&T Manor(all the Rangers begin to hug or shake hands)

Zach: I didn't know you guys were going to be here

Carlos: neither did we(gives TJ a look)

TJ: Hey what's the point of having Ranger brothers…if you can't call on them to help you move?

Carlos: I believe you called me over for dinner(crosses his arms)

TJ: I did(pats his shoulder)after you help us unpack

Adam: I'm with Carlos! Did you seriously need all of us to help you unpack?

TJ: oh come on guys! I didn't complain when you needed help moving

Zach: Yeah well, we didn't move into mansion….which is(looks around)spectacular by the way

TJ: thank you(they hear something slam and look over to the other side of the circular drive way)

Billy: Who are they?(they watch some men pick up some music equipment and take it towards a smaller looking house that is detached from the actually home)

TJ: Movers(they give TJ a look. TJ holds up his hand)

Tommy: um TJ! You had us drive an hour(clears his voice)me almost two hours

Carlos: Cassie and I almost 2 ½ hours(TJ gives him a look)

Tommy: to come to San Diego to help you move in and your hired movers

TJ: Can I plead my case?

Jason:(smirks)please do newbie

TJ: Now I'm on newbie status(smirks)

Jason: anybody that has come after the originals…

Zach: Will always be newbies(Jason points to Zach with a nod. Billy smirks with a thumbs up)

TJ: Fair enough(they still look at him. TJ looks at Andros for help and he steps back with a smile)ok so look those movers are for Tonya's music equipment(Billy chuckles and they look at him)

Billy: sorry go on(clears his throat. They look at TJ to continue)

TJ: Like I was saying….you know how Tonya is about her music equipment. One scratch and all of us would be annihilated. Two I haven't seen my brothers in months(points to them) Mighty Morphine nor Space. I thought this was a good chance to get us together

Tommy: and get free labor(smiles)successor?

TJ: No(smiles)predecessor! I thought this was a good opportunity to get us together you know, I'd show off the house and afterwards we'd grab some beers in the theater room/man cave that is already set up

Tonya: and(they turn and see Tonya standing there with Ashley and Cassie)I'm making dinner as we speak(smiles)welcome to our house guys(goes over and hugs her Mighty Morphing and Turbo family)

Zach: this is a nice home you have

Tommy:(smiles)Hey Ashley and Cassie(Ashley and Cassie join in the hugging)

Cassie: Hey Tommy(they ladies stand there with a smile)

Tonya: are they giving you a hard time my love?(holds on to TJ who holds her back)

TJ: Just a lot!

Tonya:(playfully glares)shame on you guys(Zach goes to answers)and Rangers are supposed to stick together no matter what

Carlos: But he didn't….

Cassie:(singing)Carlos(he looks at her)he is our brother! So they both didn't give us the heads up(Tonya looks at her with an amused smile)like they should of…. hey they are family

Ashley: and they are making us dinner?

Adam: now when you say dinner?

Tonya: I have a whole spread(sits up from TJ's chest)steaks and lobster included

Andros: What are we waiting for then guys?(goes over to the back of the moving truck and opens it)let's start unpacking

Tommy: I agree with Andros! The faster we unpack….the quicker we can start the beer drinking(the guys mumble and head towards the truck. Tonya stops Tommy)

Tonya: thank you Tommy for seconding the motion(kisses his cheek and he blushes)come on ladies(lets go of TJ)we still have to unpack the kitchen and check on dinner(kisses TJ cheek)good luck honey

TJ: thank you for the rescue(Tonya giggles and heads towards the house. Ashley goes over to Andros and kisses him)

Ashley: be careful(Cassie and Carlos quickly kiss. Cassie wipes his mouth and he winks)Andros(looks at the truck and frowns)yikes

Billy: you can say that again(TJ walks over with an optimistic smile)

TJ: oh come on we were all Rangers at some point

Adam: some of us(gives Tommy a look)are still active

TJ: We can knock this out within two hours(they give him a look. Ashley and Cassie laugh and follow behind Tonya who has just walked inside)

Carlos: How did you figure?

TJ: Well there is 8 of us. The basement is done and the studio(turns to the other movers)Which is where they are taking Tonya's equipment. The kitchen is taken care of. It's just unpacking that needs to be done and the ladies are taking care of that.

Carlos: So?

TJ: so that leaves the living room, dinning room, the four bedroomsWe can have two people in each group and all have two rooms. We can all meet up in the man cave which is done. What do you say?

Billy: I say let's get this over with

TJ: before we do um would you like a tour of the house so guys can know which is which?

Adam: We can figure it out(jumps in the back on the truck and looks at box)I see that Tonya has labeled them for us(picks up the box)I got the living room and Carlos(passes him the box)

Carlos: Roger that(Tommy jumps up next)

Tommy: Zach we got the dining room(grabs a chair)

Zach: and doesn't that require a table?(Tommy looks in the back)

Tommy: um a table and I see six(turns to him)chairs

Zach: my man(Tommy passes two chairs to him and grabs two himself before jumping down)

Billy: do you have a ramp TJ? Some of us are trying not to break our legs(Andros laughs a little bit. TJ quickly goes to the side of the truck, grabs a ramp and assembles it to the truck)thanks!(walks up the ramp) Jason?

Jason: anything but the master bedroom

Billy: Second guest room it is(Jason walks up there with Billy. TJ and Andros look at each other)

TJ: master bedroom?(Andros nods "yeah" and they wait for Carlos and Adam to walk down. They go in and grab the boxes. Tommy and Zach head for the house)

* * *

Inside of the house, Tonya and Ashley are putting up dishes. Cassie are stirring the pots which are being cooked on the gas burners. Tonya looks at Cassie

Tonya: How is the lobster sauce coming?

Cassie: about ten more minutes is what it needs(Tonya nods)have you found any bowls big enough?

Tonya:(frustrated)not at all! I told TJ to mark the bowls blue(sighs)he never listens(goes over to some other boxes and digs)

Cassie: I'm sure you'll find it…before its time(laughs)to come out

Tonya: Ha!(they look at her)I found(holds up cooking wear)my knives

Cassie: only if we had(Tonya walks down and puts it on the counter by the sink)that when we're trying to cut the veggies

Tonya: Yeah(wipes her head)

Ashley: Ton(they look at her)I have good news(holds up a bowl and Tonya claps with a smile)

Tonya: you are the best(goes over to her and its it)I knew there was a reason why I chose you over ten years ago(gives her a quick hug)for moments just like this

Ashley:(laughs)jeez thanks(Tonya walks over and puts the pot beside Cassie who smiles)and I thought it was because of my amazing ability to be selfless and protect

Tonya: Well(moves the hair out of her face)that too(they laugh)

Cassie: Hey were are the rest of "The Ranger Ladies"?

Tonya: Well(they hear moaning)I guess the guys are in here

Zach: What the hell is this table made out of….marble?(they girls laugh)

Tonya:(calls)that's exactly what it is(they hear a moan again and Tonya looks at the ladies with an amused look. Cassie and Ashley laugh)

Ashley: Why do you torcher him so?

Tonya: Because it's so much fun(goes to the fridge and pulls out some steaks)mm these are ready to be grilled(closes the fridge, goes over to her in house grill and turns it on)how do you like them?

Ashley: medium rear(continues to unpack the boxes)

Tonya: Cass?

Cassie: well done and Carlos will do the same(Tonya nods and starts cooking)

Ashley: and Andros will not be eating beef. The lobster will do(Tonya nods)thank you(Tonya nods again)so back to the ladies?

Tonya: well Kat and Rocky have moved to Arizona(whispers)but will(turns to them)be here for Aisha and Adam's surprise baby shower in a couple of weeks(they nods)Aisha is at home on bed rest!

Cassie: that's understandable! How is she?(stirs the pot and goes over to help Ashley)

Tonya: She's doing better! Because the doctor hasn't given her the "ok" to travel. Trini decided to stay with her since she has a new born and three year old. She said traveling would be hell

Ashley: I think Trini staying with her is the best. If anyone can keep Sha in the bed its Trini(they laugh)

Tonya: agreed

Cassie: and what about OG Pink?

Tonya: Kim(turns and puts the steak on the grill)always works on Saturday's; she gets the most business on Saturday's. She said if "she is not to tired she'll stop by after work"(turns to them)(smiles)knowing Kim that means she'll be directly over after work

Cassie: you think she is going to drive an hour?

Tonya: I think the putties wouldn't stop her(they laugh at each other)

Cassie: that sounds like her

Tonya: besides if she is tired Tommy will just drive them home

Ashley: that's if he isn't tired himself

Tonya: true(smiles)Well that's what my guest bedrooms are for. Which you are all welcome too. Of course, they are just going to have to put the beds(laughs)together(Cassie and Ashley laugh)I doubt Tommy, Andros nor Carlos will want to do that(Ashley nods "no") Tommy will push through being tired just to drive home to a bed that's already made(they hear something drop hard on the floor)(calls)hey (Adam comes in the room with a smile on his face)what was that?

Adam: nothing to worry about

Tonya: it sounded like it ruined my floor(crosses her arms)

Adam: not all! No offense cousin-in-law….your newly built house is freaking indestructible(Tonya now smiles. Adam pulls out his phone and starts texting)this is a nice kitchen

Tonya:(happily)thank you(Adam simply nods while still texting)

Cassie: What are you doing?(he looks at her)hiding out?

Adam: no(laughs)I was actually trying to get service! To check on my wife(Tonya walks over to him as he goes back to his texting)

Tonya: when was the last time you texted you're wife?

Adam: I'm not texting her…I'm texting Trini(Tonya snatches the phone and looks at the phone. Adam quickly looks at her)hey!

Tonya: Adam(sternly)every fifteen minutes?(looks at him)Aisha is in good hands with Trini!

Adam: I know

Tonya: then leave her be and stop driving the both of them crazy. If something is wrong you know Trini nor AJ will keep you out of the loop

Adam: AJ is at practice with Kim(Tonya gives him a look and Ashley giggles a little)never mind

Tonya:(softly)I'm surprised Trini even texted you back each time.

Adam: Tonya you know I'm worried….

Tonya: I know and we both know that Trini won't let Aisha do anything to jeopardize you guy's baby! Besides Kimberly is in town for back up if Trini even needs it(the phone beeps and they look at it)

Adam: What does it say?(Tonya smiles and holds it up. Adam soon smiles)Awe look at that?

Ashley: What?(Tonya holds it up to her and Cassie)Awe!(Aisha is asleep in the recliner chair with Rinny sleeping in her arms)that is the sweetest!

Cassie: Rinny is getting so big(Tonya smiles and starts texting)

Adam: What are you doing?(reaches for the phone but she pulls away)

Tonya: letting Trini know that….I have your phone and you will check back in a hour or so(looks at him)the faster you unpack my house(waves the phone)the faster(Cassie and Ashley look between each other. Cassie nods and Ashley smirks)you can have your phone back

Adam: Tonya this is not a….

Carlos:(calls)Adam where are you? I need help with these boxes(Adam and Tonya give each other a challenging look before Adam walks out defeated. Tonya now smiles feeling accomplished. That is until Ashley walks over and takes the phone from her hand)

Tonya: hey(looks at her. Ashley throws the phone to Cassie who catches it)what?(Cassie puts the phone down as Ashley goes into Tonya's back pocket and throws her the other phone)What are you doing?

Ashley: no phone for Adam definitely means no phone for you

Cassie: and don't act so surprised!(Tonya's eyes get big) We've seen you text Trini every 30minutes

Ashley: sorry Ton! You are guilty for being over bearing…and driving Trini crazy as well

Tonya:(shocked)I am n(they give her a look)ok(Cassie puts the phones on the shelf)but that's only because I worry too much about her too(sighs)GOD I was being a hypocrite

Ashley: no just a worried wart(Tonya gives her a look as she smiles. Cassie laughs)and that is not a crime

Tonya: thanks Ash(something hits the floor hard again)What in the world?

Cassie: one bump questionable but two bumps….

Tonya: not good at all(Cassie nods "no")I'm going to kill them(looks at Ashley)please watch the steaks and don't forget my phone is up there(Ashley nods as Tonya walks out of the room)(calls)oh and don't forget to turn the sauce

Cassie:(calls)Sure thing(goes over to the stove and looks at Ashley)they better hope they don't break anything. Tonya is going to eradicate them

Ashley: Yup! and I refuse to witness it(the grill crackles and Ashley quickly turns)whoa!

Cassie: watch it! and I refuse want to witness a burn(Ashley looks at her with an amused look)wanna switch places?(Ashley says nothing)(smiles)come on you know you do(Ashley simply walks over to the stove and Cassie trades spots with her. They look at each and laugh a little)

 **~sorry about the delay in the chapter! So I have a few chapters(a little over a few)left and sadly this story will be done. Thank you for the reviews and the views you guys are awesome!~RT**


	31. The Sex Drought

The next week rolls around and Tommy is working out in his gym downstairs in the command center. He is hitting the bag pretty hard. Zach, Billy and Jason walk down the stairs and look at him.

Billy: Someone has something on his mind(Tommy looks up at them for a second before looking away and keeps fighting the bag)

Zach: seriously on his mind(goes down the steps and walks over)need me too..

Tommy:(grunts)you might not want too(Zach holds up his hands and backs up. The rest of the crew walks over to him)

Jason: must be a Kim(crosses his arms)issue. She's the only one who can get him this hot(Tommy doesn't even give the satisfaction of looking at him)I think I nailed it!

Zach:(mumbles)right on the head! Damn your good(Jason smirks)(loudly)what's up Tommy?

Billy:(calmly)maybe we can help

Tommy: Just(jumps up and kicks the bag making it fly off the ceiling and into a wall)(surprised)uh a little frustrated(they look at the bag on the floor)

Billy:(slowly)a little?(they look at him)

Zach: I know that tension(pats Tommy's shoulder)(smiles)someone's having sex withdrawals

Jason/Billy: OHHH!(Tommy gives them a look of humor)

Tommy: that is not(Zach a raises his eyebrow)ok it is(unwraps his hands and wrist)

Zach: How long has it been?

Jason: the way he kicked it off the ceiling! It has to be over a week!

Tommy: one week(picks up the bag)and two days(throws it on his couch)

Billy: ouch! I could've sworn after we went to dinner last week that you and Kim would've….

Tommy: you thought wrong(sits on the arm of the chair)you can't always be right Bill unfortunately!

Zach: you guys got in a spat or something?

Tommy: No not at all…it's always something(crosses his arms)my job, her job, the twins and their after school programs, my after school programs, Ranger stuff. Me and Kim only pass by and see each other for lunch and at the girls game

Jason: I know the feeling! Me and Trini went through a drought for the last three months of her pregnancy(sits down on a chair)and six weeks after that. Believe me hand jobs and porno's didn't help(Zach whistles)I have been so much happier recently!

Billy: too much information(Tommy chuckles)

Tommy: I have to agree with Bill

Jason: Hey, I'm just saying that I feel your pain….and to be grateful it hasn't been three or more months like my wife and I have endured

Tommy: thank you and don't jinx me(they laugh)but tonight(rubs his hands together)but tonight is the night! Kim is not going to be busy and(sternly) I am not helping out with any monsters unless they are in dire need or close to death

Zack: you're going to leave them hanging like that?

Tommy: Yes I am!(smirks)I snapped on everyone….including Hayley yesterday

Zach:(sternly) my woman Oliver?

Tommy: don't worry she cursed me out and then told me to go get laid

Jason: quite a woman that you have Zach Man

Zach:(cheers)that's my girl(crosses his arms)

Tommy: So I decided to take her advice and I am going to pamper her and love on her all night(glares at them)and you guys better not call me trying to be funny

Billy: Who says that we will?

Tommy: Yeah like I haven't known you over 15years(they laugh)

Billy: Hey! Did you ever tell Kim about the fight that you and Davis had at the wedding?

Tommy: kind of!(shakes his hand)

Jason: kind of?(Tommy nods)please elaborate

Zach: Yeah T! This was your time to clear your name

Tommy: it's been cleared Zach Man(Zach rolls his eyes)I started to go into detail about everything he said about her. Like how she was his property and the easiest screw he ever got(clinches his fist a little)

Zach: we know that's a lie! Kim didn't give Davis any until her wedding night. After you T she locked it down for a good five years or more

Billy: I want to kick his ass all over again for that lie(Tommy smiles)

Tommy: I did too when I started telling the story but when I saw Kim's face. I just couldn't hurt her like that with the details. So I just summed it up, he was mad that at the wedding that we were partners, we said inappropriate stuff to each other. He pushed me and I let out all of my pent up anger. Which I now know was jealousy because he had my heart.

Zach: mushy Oliver(they laugh)

Tommy: she didn't think so! Because after saying that and telling her that "my HART" is finally where "SHE" belongs… I WAS TWO seconds from(hits his fist in his hand. They laugh)and my communicator goes off right in the middle

Jason: damn(sucks his teeth)that sucks ass

Tommy: it did my friend!(smiles)oh but tonight! I'm not taking no or monster attack for an answer!

Zach: Wait aren't the twins sick?(Tommy gives him a look before smirking)what?

Tommy: haha!

Jason: no(seriously)Kim called Trini this morning! They both have sniffles

Tommy: you're pulling my leg?

Jason:(nods no)Wish I was! When was the last time you spoke with her?

Tommy: Last(slowly)night(gives him a look)swear on Zordon?

Jason: honest(puts his hand up. Tommy growls and falls on the couch defeated)

Billy: Tommy(walks over to him and hits his foot)pull yourself together(Tommy covers his face)do I always have to be the genius(Tommy looks at him)the girls are sick….give them some cough medicine that will put them to sleep and then bam!

Tommy: Our date was supposed to be here though

Billy: Change it!

Tommy: I don't think Kim will be in the mood to you know….if the girls are sick

Jason: you never know man she might be feeling the same way about your drought(Tommy sits up and looks at him)

Tommy: What do you know?

Jason:(laughs)know?(Tommy quickly stands up)

Tommy: don't play with me Scott I'm bound to snap your neck

Jason:(softly)you(stands up)can try(Tommy walks up on him)

Billy: Why do I feel like a teenager again?(Zach stands between them)

Zach: fellas come on(pushes them apart)we're to old for this

Tommy: Tell me what you know

Jason: I know nothing

Tommy: I'm sick of you and Kimberly's secret relationship

Jason:(outraged)Relationship?!

Tommy: you dated her didn't you? When I was dating Kat….and you came to help keep the orphaning open….you where dating her.

Billy: Tommy don't be ludicrous!

Jason: and if I did?(everyone becomes quiet and Zach looks taken back)

Zach: Jason! Man,(laughs)what are you doing?(Jason doesn't answer)NO way!(shocked) what are you….?(Billy stops Zach confused himself)

Tommy:(angrily)I'll kick your ass if you did

Jason: what should it matter?... You left her for Kat

Tommy: and she left me for Donald or that's what I thought(points to him)it was you

Jason: and if it was!

Tommy: You knew how much she meant to me(walks up to him a little more)

Jason: oh I couldn't tell by the way you where flaunting your new Pink Ranger Girlfriend around in her face(crosses his arms)who was supposed to be her friend

Tommy: it was innocent and casual dating(angrily)you took her scuba diving(Jason looks confused)that was supposed to be our dream date

Jason: I sure did and she loved it(Tommy goes and puts him in choke hold)

Billy: Whoa!(Billy and Zach go and grab them)fellas stop

Jason: you have(growls)5seconds to let go

Billy: come on guys…..chill out!

Zach: your friends(Jason punches Tommy in the stomach and gets free. Tommy stumbles back and Billy gets a better hold of Tommy. Zach pulls Jason back)Tommy(yells)have you lost your mind?(looks at him)think about it! How could Kim be talking to Jason when she was with Donald? You even said it yourself. They were obviously kicking it…..and Jason was with Trini(Tommy now stops trying to kill Jason)

Billy: Yeah Tommy! Trini and Jason had just started dating(they look at her)remember because Zach couldn't hold water and we had to tell you(Zach gives him a look)ok maybe I couldn't(Jason smirks a little but then loses it when he looks at Tommy)but it was about a month before you turned Turbo that they started(Tommy sighs)

Jason: Kim needed me to be her rock while you were making kissy faces with your new pink Ranger Girlfriend(pushes past Zack and sits down clearly not threated)I'm sorry Kat! Who is now Rocky's wife, so this shouldn't even matter….because you have your girl and so do I; which by the way is my wife!

Zach: and Kim asked all of us to come to and to be a support system(Tommy gives them a look)but we we're busy(silence hits them)

Tommy:(mumbles)support system?!(they simply nod)(thinking)Damn it Tommy! Kim's miscarriage! How could I forget?(he sighs)and they don't even know. I'm an idiot

Jason: Bro! You gotta know that I would never do that to you.

Tommy:(thinking)of course you wouldn't Jase!

Billy: Kimberly(Tommy looks at him)and Jason have always been like GLUE(Tommy sighs and nods in agreement)and even if they did date. Tommy that was high school(Tommy looks at Jason)you are her present and future. It shouldn't matter.

Tommy: yeah(mumbles)I know(eyes soften)

Zach: You really need to work on your jealousy man when it comes to her. This is the second time you attacked one of your partners for Kimberly(points to Jason, Billy and himself)and we were here before YOU. We know Kim and believe me nobody is harboring any romantic feelings…other than you(sits on the arm chair where Jason is sitting. Jason laughs a little)no offense(holds his hands up)

Jason:(laughs)I think we should kick his ass!(smiles)we never got to pledge or haze him into our Ranger Team(Tommy smirks a little and sits back in the seat)

Billy: sounds like an idea Jase(Tommy looks at Billy shocked)you do need it(moves the bag and sits down)you've been acting like a mad man(silence hits them)

Tommy: How about a beer?(they give him a look)and an apology. Sorry Jason I was an…

Jason: Ass! I believe the word is Ass(Tommy gives her a look)(laughs)I can not believe that you thought I would date Kim!(crosses his arms again)You know I've always been Kim's support system….I've been her big brother. Its my job to protect her from her ex-boyfriends, which at the time I did(Tommy goes to say something)but now its your job and I'll step down. If it makes you feel uncomfortable

Tommy: No Jase! There's always room for you(sighs)and your right I was being a huge ass(Jason smiles bigger)sorry

Jason: No apology's needed(claps his hands)but beer is needed(Tommy laughs and stands)and you my friend(points to Tommy)need to get laid(Zach and Billy laugh)So let me help! I'll see if Kim wants us to watch the girls

Tommy: No you two have a new born! I don't want her sick(looks at Zach and Billy)

Zach: oh! Oh no! Don't look over here! Jason's Rug Rats….have ended that privilege(Tommy laughs and Billy smirks)

Jason: Hey(hits him)(laughs)don't talk about my kids MAN!

Zach:(mouths)monsters(Billy and Tommy laugh)Hey, Your right Jase! they act just like you

Jason: What does that mean?(Tommy goes to his mini fridge and pulls out some beer)

Zach: if you don't know man….then don't worry about it(Jason gives him a confused look)

Billy: went right over his head(Zach laughs)thanks(takes the beer from Tommy and opens it)

Zach: What about Uncle Billy?(looks at Billy)would you watch your two beautiful nieces while our friends let out some sexual frustration?

Billy: I do love my beautiful nieces but Jeff and I have an anniversary thing tonight(Tommy gives the beer to Zach and then Jason)

Jason: MMM Yum!(smiles)brewski(pops it open)to the beer(Tommy and Jason clink bottles)mm(Tommy opens his beer and Jason takes it)

Tommy: Hey!

Jason: I deserve both(drinks the second bottle)you put me in a headlock(Tommy says nothing and goes back to fridge pulling out a beer. Zach laughs)

Tommy: you punched me!

Jason: You started it(Tommy thinks about it for a second)

Tommy: True(Jason holds up his beer)All's Fair(sips his beer)Wait!(looks at Billy) Didn't you celebrate that last week Billy?(they give him a look)

Billy:(slowly)we(quickly)celebrate all month long(Zach throws up his hands)

Zach: AHH! Come on man(laughs)all month long?

Jason:(smiles)just say you don't want to do it Bill

Billy: Tommy honestly I love hanging out with the girls(Zach picks up a pillow from behind Jason and throws it at him and Billy moves)I don't want to do it

Tommy:(laughs)I understand….and its alright

Jason: that's all you had to say(drinks his beer)

Billy:(quickly)and tonight is our date night….

Jason: So that leaves me and Trini

Tommy: I don't need you to do it Jason! Me and Kim got it(softly)besides I don't want to put you out.

Jason: your not(smirks)I'm Uncle Jason …they love spending time with me(drinks the beer)besides I have to get their mommy to agree(frowns)she might not do it though! When the twins get sick Kim doesn't go anywhere and doesn't want anyone around(sips)but I know a certain Green Ranger that could possibly persuade her to do different.

Tommy: mm I don't know(sighs)maybe! If they are sick I am not going to get my hopes up. I know how Kim is about the kids.

Zach: Sorry to say it Tommy

Tommy: then don't ….

Zach: your honeymoon is over(stands up and walks way)and your going to be like Jason hand jobs and Porno's(Jason tries to kick him but he is to far away. The guys laugh)

Tommy: We don't want that!

Billy: I told you what to do(they look at him)cough medicine! It works for my sisters kids

Jason: remind me to never let Billy watch my kids(Billy looks shocked)

Zach: you are a true evil genius(Tommy smiles and drinks his beer)I am appalled William Cranston(Jason laughs and Billy rolls his eyes)

Billy: Yeah-Yeah! I'm just saying I got laid(they looked at him shocked)after I give them some good old Nyquil(looks at them and they say nothing)what I did?

Zach: Who are you?(they all burst out in laughter)

Tommy:(thinking)my brothers

* * *

At Kim's apartment, Kim is putting some soup in a bowl while talking on her blue tooth head set. She puts the pot down, and then puts the bowls on a tray.

Kim: No Tree I am fine! I don't need any help. You stay home with your husband and the kids(pauses)I am totally sure(sighs)I know that I was a little intense this morning. But I can put aside my selfish ways for my sick children Tree(goes to get some spoons)Tommy and I can do the date thing whenever the girls feel better, its no big deal(puts the spoons on the tray and grabs some napkins)I did not take out anything on you. You just asked a really dumb question(goes to the fridge and pulls out some orange juice boxes)I know your Asian what does that have to do with anything?(goes and puts the juice on the tray)(laughs)you never ask a dumb question…good one!(grabs her cell phone and puts it on the tray)I promise I'll take it easy and I won't get sick like I always do(picks up the tray and heads to the back where her girls are)Yes mom I am wearing a face mask(looks at the mirror in the hall and is indeed not wearing a face mask)TRINI I AM(walks to the girls door way)I'm not getting defensive…just annoyed(smiles)has nothing to do with(whispers)Tommy(Kim's smile gets bigger when she sees Emma and Amy in the same bed sleeping)oh(pauses)(softly)they are in the same bed together asleep(walks in the room and puts the food on the dresser)I don't want to wake them up(smiles)even after almost 7 years they still sleep up under each other(pauses)(shocked)Trini!(giggles lightly)he does not need to get up under anything(softly)Tell Jason to stay out of it….we're fine

Amy:(moans)mommy

Kim: Shh! My kid is awake….(sweetly)yes Amy Bug!

Amy: I'm cold(Kim gives her a worried look)

Kim: Hey look I'll talk to you later(pauses)I will let them know(quickly)Yes Tree I am sure, you guys have a wonderful night(pauses and makes a face)ok EWW! Bye(touches her blue tooth piece, takes it off her ear, puts it down and goes over to Amy)(softly)where are you cold?

Amy: All over(Kim touches her head)

Kim: your not hot(feels around and then finds the source)hmm(goes under the blanket and pulls out a cold water bottle)is that better?

Amy:(weakly)mm-hmm

Kim: good! Do you want to stay in the bed with your sister(Kim looks at Emma who is lightly snoring and then Amy)

Amy: yes(Kim nods and starts to tuck her back in)

Kim: ok lady bug(Kim sits on the bed and rubs Amy's head)how are you feeling?

Amy: my throat hurts a little(rubs her neck)

Kim: mommy brought you something that can help! You want some soup?

Amy: I'm not hungry(Kim gives her a worried look)where is your mask?

Kim: You've been talking to Auntie Trini?(Amy nods)of course! Don't worry mommy doesn't need a mask. She is a super hero remember?(Amy smiles a little before coughing. Emma stirs in her sleep just enough to grab her hand. As soon as Amy feels her contact she stops. Kim smiles)Are you ok Amy?

Amy: mommy I want Dr. Tommy(Kim looks shocked)

Kim: you don't want daddy?(Amy simply nods no)but daddy always makes you feel….

Amy:(weakly)Dr. Tommy(softly)please! Because he is a real doctor and can make me feel better faster(Kim looks at her sweet little face and wants to laugh but doesn't)

Kim:(thinking)Well I do want to see him! Why not?(cocks her head to the side)ok(stands up)If I call him to come over….do you promise to eat something?(Amy nods)good girl! Mommy will be right back(kisses her head)ok(walks over to her dresser, grabs her blue tooth and phone. She walks out the room and starts dialing)mm(puts the phone on speaker and it stops ringing)hello?

Tommy's Voice: Hey beautiful!

Kim:(smiles)Hey! What are you doing?

Tommy's Voice: Nothing! What are you doing?

Kim: taking care of two sick little girls…which one is requesting for your presences

Tommy's Voice: Really! And(phones starts breaking)when(the phone breaks up)

Kim: Hello?(pauses)Tommy?!(the phone clicks)hmm(goes to call him again but it goes to his voice mail. Lets out a long sigh)GREAT!(there is a knock at the door)who could that be?(walks over to the door and looks through the peephole)(smiles)what(opens the door) are you doing here?(Tommy stands on the other side with a bag)

Tommy: its our date night remember?(smiles)and a good thing that I came... I just heard I was summoned(Kim steps to the side and Tommy walks in)thank you!

Kim: yeah you where…she wanted a real doctor(he turns to her as she closes the door and looks at him)I didn't have the heart to tell her you're not that type of doctor

Tommy:(laughs)you know one day your going to have too?(Kim shrugs with a smile)hi!

Kim:(seductively)hi(she walks up on him and they stand there looking at each other. Kim quickly feels in the gap and kisses him which turns passionate. Tommy puts his hands on the small of her back and Kim forcefully pulls away but they still linger)(whispers)No

Tommy: mmm why not?(looks at her and she backs up a little)

Kim: because(tries to compose herself)the girls are home(Tommy slowly nods but she goes to kiss him again but she stops herself)you don't know how bad I want you right now?

Tommy: but I do(he grabs her and slowly pulls her over)you're so sexy when your frustrated (Kim smiles a little bit and he slowly kisses her. This time Kim doesn't pull back but simply puts her hands in his back pocket and squeezes)mm(pulls away slightly)what are you doing?

Kim: squeezing what's mine(seductively smirks and he smiles)

Tommy: is that right?(holds her hips as she nods and goes to kiss her neck)

Amy:(weakly calls)mommy(Kim quickly pulls away from Tommy)

Tommy:(quietly)was I summoned by Amy?

Kim:(softly)you know it(calls)yes baby?

Amy:(weakly)I need you

Kim:(calls)coming(Tommy walks over to the bag)what are you doing?

Tommy: now don't think of me as being horrible(looks at her and she gives him a confused look)But Billy suggested that this(pulls out Nyquil)would be a sure way that we can have a lone time(Kim gives him a shocked look)(defensively)Billy totally suggested it and I was against….

Kim: Tommy(laughs)it's cool(he looks at her shocked)I gave them Nyquil about 5minutes before you came over!(takes it from him)this is why Emma is a sleep(rubs his face)but it does take Amy awhile.

Tommy: so parents really do this?

Kim: sometimes even when they are not sick(laughs)come on(puts the medicine down)Amy wants to see you and maybe you can get her to eat

Tommy: she's not eating?(Kim nods no)alright….let's see what I can do

Kim: you are a doctor(he laughs)and then when she finally goes to bed(wraps her arms around him)maybe we can spend some much needed time alone.

Tommy: sounds good(kisses her)how long does the medicine keep them out?

Kim: Normally all night…if we're lucky(he nods)come on(leads him to the room and Tommy's heart melts when he sees how pitiful Amy looks)

Tommy: oh man(pulls away from Kim which surprises her a little and goes right for her)

Amy:(weakly)Dr. Tommy(he easily picks her up and cradles her)

Tommy: Hey kiddo(sits down with her. He looks at Emma who is still sleep)how are you?

Amy: I hurt(lays on his chest. Tommy looks down at her)

Tommy: Where?(she points to her neck)Kim(looks at her)did you check her temperature. She feels really hot?

Kim:(thinking)I'm the one feeling hot(Tommy gives her a look)

Tommy:(slowly)Kim?

Kim: hmm!(he smirks a little)oh No(walks over)not since an hour ago

Tommy: Where is your thermometer?

Kim:(thinking)I need you to put your thermometer in me and check my temperature

Tommy: Kim?(Kim jumps a little)(laughs)What are you doing?

Kim: Oh(snaps out of it)Yeah hold on(walks to the dresser)(mumbles)get yourself together Kimberly your acting like a horny teen

Tommy: Are you hungry Amy?(Amy nods no)you need to eat something(Kim walks back of with the thermometer and a bowl of soup)

Kim: After he checks you honey(she opens her mouth and Kim puts it in)you have to eat ok?

Amy: mm-hmm(snuggles with Tommy and he lays on her head. Kim smirks a little before going over and checking on Emma)

Tommy: ok big girl(Kim touches Emma and sighs)How is she?

Kim: She feels alright(Emma doesn't move)she must be sick(Tommy turns his body too look at Kim. Amy holds him tighter)she is not a light sleeper(softly)my poor Emma Bee(the thermometer beep and Tommy takes it out)ok Dr. Tommy(looks at him)what's the verdict?

Tommy: 101.0(gives it to Kim who frowns her borrow)a little over on the fever side

Kim: Yeah(Amy nods and then coughs. Puts thermometer on the dresser)

Tommy: ok kid!(sits her up a little)you ready to take something for that cough?

Amy: not hungry(coughs)

Kim: Amy Bug(walks over to her and sits down)you don't have to eat anything. Mommy just needs you to drink something it will make you feel better(Amy nods no)Right Dr. Tommy?(looks at Tommy and gives him a look)

Tommy: your mommy is right Amy(she looks up to him and he looks down)liquids are very important and it will have you up and playing around in no time(Amy looks at Kim)will you please drink a couple of things? Dr. Tommy is sad that you are sick and wants you to feel better

Amy:(softly)ok(Kim kisses her head and stands up)then can I sleep?

Kim: as long as you want(Kim goes and grabs the bowl of soup)

Tommy:(thinking)all night I hope(Kim walks over and hands Tommy the bowl of soup)

Kim: come on lets lay back in the bed(takes her from Tommy. Tommy stands up so Kim can put her in the bed)(to Tommy)hand me the soup

Amy:(softly)Can Doctor Tommy feed me?(Kim looks at Tommy who nods)

Kim: if that's what you want and its ok with him!

Amy/Tommy: it is(Kim gives them a humorous look)

Kim: ok then(smirks)I'm going to go put your sisters food in the kitchen(kisses Amy and slowly kisses Tommy's cheek giving him slight shivers)(whispers)make sure she eats as much as she can(he nods)I'll be out there if you need me ok Amy?(she nods)awesome(walks over to the dresser, grabs the food and leaves the room)


	32. The Sick Twins

About 20minutes later, Tommy walks out of the girl's room and closes the door lightly. He goes for Kim's bedroom and notices she's not there. He turns back around and heads for the living room. When he gets in the living room he sees that she is knocked out on the couch. Tommy sighs but then smiles.

Tommy: sleep tight(goes over to Kim)beautiful(grabs a blanket and puts it on her)I love you(kisses her head. Before he can stand up fully Kim grabs his arm. He looks at her)

Kim: Where do you think you are going?(takes the blanket off of herself)

Tommy: I was going to sleep in the bed(smiles)I didn't want to move you

Kim: mm-hmm(pulls Tommy down and he falls on her slightly. Tommy makes sure to not put all of his weight on her)Dr. Tommy(he smiles)I'm not feeling very well

Tommy: Oh really?(Kim nods and playful pouts)and what seems to be a the problem?

Kim: I'm a little hot all over (straddles him around the waist)and I could use some of your good loving medicine to make me feel better

Tommy: I think I can supply that

Kim: How much will that cost me?

Tommy: Just a night of orgasms(Kim gives him a shocked look)

Kim:(coos)That can be arranged!(he chuckles)well Doctor you better hurry up before your other patients wake up(he kisses her passionately and hard)mm(starts taking off his shirt)I missed you(kisses his shoulder as he starts to unbutton her shirt)

Tommy: you(kisses her all the way down her chest)have no idea(kisses her belly button. Kim then gasp as she bites his shoulder)mm(he jumps and rolls surprised. Both Kim and him land on the floor with Kim on top. He looks at Kim surprised who is laughing)

Kim:(laughing)are you ok?

Tommy: I think(laughs)it's been a minute sense you bit me(Kim lays on her hands that are supported by his chest)

Kim: Do you not like it?(Tommy rolls carefully making Kim lay under him)

Tommy: You need to do it more often(he takes off his bottoms slightly and Kim straddles him)birth control?

Kim: Taken(he kisses her neck again and moans)go ahead and have your way

Tommy: All you need to say(goes to pull down her pants when Kim stops him)

Kim: Wait-Wait(grabs his hands)shh do you hear that?

Tommy: Hear?(stops)hear what?(Tommy sees the light come on in the hall)

Kim:(softly)move-move(pushes him off and buttons her shirt)stay here(he looks at her)meet me in the bedroom in a few minutes(he nods. Gets up quickly and walks towards the hallway)Hey Emma are you ok?

Emma:(tiredly)just peeing(Tommy pulls up his pants and puts on his shirt)

Kim: ok(Tommy sees the light disappear and gets up quickly. Kim comes around the corner and looks at him)(whispers)come on(Tommy quickly gets up and runs past her to the bedroom. Kim hits him on the bottom. He turns to her and gives her a look)

Tommy:(mumbles)Your going to pay for that

Kim: I sure do hope so(Tommy smirks, goes in the room and closes the door. Kim smiles big and lets out a big sigh as the bathroom door opens. Kim looks at her sick daughter and frowns)come on sweetie

Emma:(weakly)I got it momma

Kim: ok(Emma hugs her and Kim holds her back)night Emma

Emma:(yawns)night momma(calls)night Dr. Tommy(he opens the door slightly and sticks his head out. Kim and Emma look at him. Kim raises her eyebrow)

Tommy: Night Emma(waves and then closes the door)

Kim:(thinking)what does he have up his sleeve?(looks at her daughter who is falling asleep while hugging her)ok Bumble Bee….lets get you in your room(leads her to room. Emma lets her go and slowly climbs in her bed. She moves her sister out of the way and lays down. Amy instantly rolls over and holds her)love you my babies!

Emma: love you more!(Kim smirks, backs up and closes the door)

Kim: my babies(tip toes down the hall and goes to her room)(softly)ok Tommy(opens the door and sees her room is being lit by candles)(smirks)they are asleep(sees Tommy laying on the bed in just boxers)and you have been busy(takes off her shirt and pants)

Tommy: and other things(moves his hand a Kim sees his erection)I got just what the doctor order(Kim locks her door, laughs, and walks over seductively)

Kim: good I'm ready(climbs on him)for(he lays back)my medicine(he squeeze her bottom)do I need to sit up for it or

Tommy: no I rather you lay down(rolls her over while she is still straddling him and while doing that her panties come down)It can cause you to be light head(she laughs)are you ready to feel better Ms. Hart?(Kim simply nods and Tommy kisses her, before maneuvering, pulling it out and inserting his manhood inside. Tommy moans. Kim gasp and scratches his back)

Kim:(gasp)I love you

Tommy: more then you know(grabs her hands and pins her down. As they move as one Tommy looks in her eyes)got to promise to not wait this long again

Kim:(moans)promise

Tommy:(smiles)Are you starting to feel better?(Kim simply nods)I(pushes roughly)got to hear(Kim eyes widen a little shocked)you say Yes Dr. Tommy

Kim: Yes(Tommy goes a little faster and harder)(moans)you want me to scream?

Tommy:(grunts)I haven't heard you do it in awhile(gives her a cheeky smile)the question is do you want to scream?

Kim: I would love too(moans)but-but my kids are home

Tommy: then you better(goes faster again and Kim moans loudly)say "Yes Dr. Tommy"

Kim: If you make me wake my kids I'm going to(he lifts up her leg and pounds harder)oh wait(stutters)Yes Dr. Tommy(He smiles and slows down as Kim catches her breath)(moans)You know I'm going to get you back

Tommy: Really? That was for the ass slap and nibble(Kim finally takes control and flips him)whoa!

Kim: Ok Enough(smirks)My turn(starts riding. Tommy quickly holds on tight and moans)Time for Nurse Kim to take over! I'm the true sexual healer in this relationship(Tommy smiles and Kim bites her lip)

Tommy: Go ahead! Nurse Kim teach me something(slaps her ass and she smiles and starts kissing him. Tommy holds her closes and Kim finishes up the night of passion)

* * *

The next morning Kim is the first to wake. She looks over at Tommy who is laying at the other end of the bed with a sheet wrapped around him. Kim blinks a couple of times and smiles. She stretches and rolls over to look at the clock. It states 5:50am. Kim yawns and looks back at Tommy who is still sleeping. She reaches over on her bed post and grabs her night gown.

Kim: mm(sits up and puts on her gown)(mumbles)gotta check on the girls(turns and crawls over to Tommy. She kisses him on the lips and his eyes open)hi

Tommy:(smiles)hi(moans and rubs his face)how was your night?

Kim: The Doctor really made me feel better(Tommy laughs)100% better!

Tommy:(chuckles)good! I'm happy to hear that(she kisses him again and he looks at her)your dressed? Where are you going?

Kim: check on the twins(softly)I'll be back

Tommy: Do you want me to come?(rubs her arm)

Kim: No you stay here(climbs over him)and rest

Tommy: are you sure! You did just wake me up with those prefect lips

Kim:(laughs)sorry! I just had to sneak and give you payment for the magical healing that you gave me last night(he laughs)and I'm sure if I need you I will yell

Tommy: ok(Kim turns to leave and smacks her butt)

Kim: don't start(unlocks the door)something THAT I can't finish right at this moment(turns to him with a playful glare. He laughs)I'll be back(turns, walks out the door and closes it. Kim smiles and walks down to the hall to the girls room. She looks in the room and doesn't see them)what the? (mumbles)girls(goes to the living room and sees them laying on the floor watching TV. The girls have taken the pillows off of the couch and have made a bed. They also have blankets over them. Kim smiles as they laugh)

Amy: they are crazy(coughs)ow my head!

Emma: want me to wake mommy sister?(gets some tissue and blows her nose)

Kim: mommy is already here(they turn to her )what are you munchkins doing out of bed and spreading germs?(walks over and steps in front of them)

Emma:(whines)mommy Rug Rats are on(Kim moves quickly)thank you

Amy: we(coughs)don't have a TV remember?

Emma: and your door was locked so we couldn't watch it(sniffs)in your room

Amy: Is Dr. Tommy still here?

Kim: He is(smiles)and I have an idea(they look at her)go to your room and get in bed

Girls: mom!

Kim: I'm going to have Dr. Tommy bring the TV in your room

Emma: Alright!(sits up slowly)come on(sniffs)Amy

Amy: ok(sits up)come on(Amy goes to sit up but lays back down instead)

Kim:(softly)Amy?(reaches down and touches her head)baby your burning up(touches Emma's head)you too(stands up)(calls)Tommy(sits on the floor and pulls Amy in her lap)come here(kisses her head)where does it hurt?(Amy shrugs)alright(Tommy soon comes in fully dressed and Kim looks at him with worried eyes)

Tommy:(worried)what's going on?(bends down and Emma gives him a weak high five)hey kid(opens his arms)(softly)come here(Emma reaches for him and Tommy holds her)she's burning up

Kim: I know(mumbles)help me get them to their room(he nods and they stand up with the girls)I need to check their temperature. Anything over 102 I'm taking them in

Tommy: agreed(they take them too the room)want me to get the cough medicine

Kim: Yeah(they reach the room and lay them on their beds)are you hurting babies?

Emma: just our head(Tommy grabs some medicine and the thermometer)

Amy: I'm just cold(Kim grabs the other thermometer and they put it in the girls mouth)

Kim: ok sweet pea(looks at Tommy)watch them while I get dressed

Tommy: don't even have to ask(Kim goes to leave and he touches her arm. Kim looks at him)they'll be ok Kim(she nods)

Kim: I know(walks out of the room quickly. Tommy looks at them and they look at him pitifully)

Tommy: you want to hear some jokes while we wait(the girls soon smile and nod because they have the thermometer in their mouths)ok I'm not as funny as Uncle Zach(they just smile)ok here we go

* * *

At the hospital Tommy and Kim are siting in the waiting room with the girls. Amy is sleeping on Kim's lap and Emma is leaning against Tommy watching TV. Kim is looking at Emma making sure nothing happens. Emma's fever was 103.1 to everyone's surprise and Amy wasn't any better and she was 102.3. Tommy looks at Kim and takes her hand. She looks at him and smirks slightly

Tommy: you alright?(she nods and pulls her hand away)

Kim: yeah no(sighs annoyed)I need them to hurry up(softly)if Aisha was working today my girls wouldn't have to wait

Tommy: it is kind of busy today for(looks around at the sick kids)a Sunday

Kim: I don't care(rubs Emma's cheek and she doesn't even flinch)their health is all that matters to me

Tommy: have you tried calling Aisha?

Kim: Have I? She's not answering! I couldn't even get AJ(sighs)I don't know where they are

Tommy: church maybe?(Kim looks at the clock it says 7am)

Kim: I doubt it(the emergency room door slides open and Henry walks in. Kim almost wants to punch him in the face after what he mentioned to Tommy but doesn't go there. She simply forces a smile when he walks over to them)

Henry:(out of breath)Kim(looks at Amy who is asleep but then looks at Emma is who looking at him)hey sweetie(bends down to her)

Emma:(dryly)hi daddy(Kim looks at her confused she doesn't know if Emma is mad at him or if she just is not feeling well)

Henry:(softly)How are you feeling love bug?

Emma:(dryly)sick(Kim can now tell that her daughter is pissed. She looks at Henry but he can't seem to tell. Kim then looks at Tommy who is already looking at her)

Kim:(thinking)it's a shame Tommy notices when the girls are upset but their own daddy can't(sighs loudly and Davis looks at her)(thinking)I'm going to talk to Emma later

Henry: are you ok?

Kim:(softly)Yeah Henry!(clears her throat)I just want them to be seen right now

Henry: I know(looks at Tommy)Hey Oliver

Tommy: Hey Davis

Henry:(softly)Emma(looks at her)do you want to come sit with daddy?(before Emma can say anything to hurt his feelings Kim steps in knowing her daughter)

Kim: Henry(he looks at her)can you take Amy?(he stands and puts out his arms)I need to(stands and passes her to him. Amy snuggles close to her dad. He instantly kisses her head)check with the doctor to see what is taking so long(rubs Amy's head and looks at him)

Henry: do you want me to go with you?

Kim: No its ok! I have it(Tommy watches them intently)I'm going to let you come in just encase I need the big guns later(Henry smirks)

Henry: my temper(Tommy frowns because he remember the last thing Kim told him about Donald was his hitting problem. Kim looks at Henry with a smile and looks at Tommy who is frowning. Tommy catches Kim's eye and forces a smile)

Kim: your temper(looks at him with a smile)is exactly what I was talking about. I hope you haven't been working on it(Henry gives her an amused look)I need it for situations just like this(Kim lets out a giggle and Henry a hardy chuckle)

Tommy:(thinking)I can't believe they can laugh about his temper(pauses)well it has been three years and I guess they are trying to make their "parenting partnership" work(Tommy watches as Kim and Henry talk some more and even let out another chuckle. Kim puts the hair behind her ear and the smile she has can lighten up a room)she's amazing! She endured so much shit from this guy but can still come out winning

Kim: ok let me get up there(looks over and sees Tommy still looking but her actually has natural smile on his face)(smiles)If I looked annoyed…

Henry: I got you(Kim looks at him and kisses Amy one more time)

Kim: sweet girl(goes over to Emma and Tommy. Henry skips a seat and sits down with Amy, leaving a seat open for when Kim comes back)Em mommy will be back(Emma just nods before closing her eyes a little and snuggling with Tommy)ok(Tommy and Kim meet eyes. Kim gives him thumbs up and gives it back)alright(kisses his head and Henry looks up at the TV)excuse me(walks over to the front desk)

Tommy: So(Henry looks at him)you guys make this parenting thing look easy

Henry: It is(rocks his daughter)if you have a partner who wants the same thing for your kid(Tommy nods)We want for them to succeed, thrive always, be healthy and never feel neglected. Its also easy when your partner knows that the kids always come first before anything(smiles)Kim and I had to come to decision on how we wanted to raise our kids and what was important after our separation; fairly quickly. We both came from a family where our parents were divorced(Tommy looks at little surprised that Henry is in a sharing mood)and we knew if we didn't come(looks at Kim who is talking to the nurse)to some type of agreement fast(looks at Emma)we would destroy our girls. So even through the many arguments and hanging up on each other….we sat with each other and unfortunately (quickly)at first with our lawyers, came up with a positive way to make it work(Tommy nods)but after awhile the lawyers weren't needed because gradually we learned how to speak with each when it came to them(clears his voice)now I'm not going to say that sometimes I might need to be punched in the throat(Tommy and Henry chuckle a little getting Kim's attention. She looks a little shocked at them laughing. Tommy and Donald catch Kim staring at them) (mouths)what?(she playful puts her finger to her mouth making Henry chuckle and Tommy smile. Kim then turns back to the nurse)I feel like she's giving them a mouth full

Tommy: Definitely(the emergency room door opens and in comes Aisha waddling)

Henry: Whoa!(Tommy now spots Aisha) She's gotten big

Tommy:(softly)don't let her hear you say that(Henry looks at her)she hits(Henry slowly nods)

Henry: thanks for the warning(Tommy nods)she know what she's having?

Tommy: they were going to do a gender reveal dinner but someone decided that they didn't want to open their legs

Henry/Tommy: girl!(they look at each other and laugh. Aisha walks over to them with a surprised look)

Henry: Hey Dr. Park?

Aisha:(slowly)Davis(looks at Tommy)Tommy?(quickly)Davis and Tommy?

Tommy:(laughs)why are you looking at me like that?

Aisha: I never thought I would see you guys laughing with each other is all! I mean at each other yes but WITH(looks at Henry)I didn't know you could be civil

Tommy:(laughs)Sha!

Henry: Haha!(Aisha still gives him an unsure look)I come in peace(holds up his hands)

Aisha: mm-hmm(rolls her eyes)

Henry: I do!(puts down his hands)Its a truce my girls are sick

Aisha:(sadly)that they are(pulls over a chair)

Tommy: Aisha(goes to get up)let me get that(she swats at him)

Aisha: its fine! If its more then 20lbs them I'm in trouble(pulls the chair in front of them and sits)where is Kim?

Henry: front desk! I'm surprised she didn't see you(Aisha gives him a look and Tommy winces)I mean because the front desk is right by the entrance

Aisha: you have one more time Davis(looks at Emma who opened her eyes)(coos)hi Emma Bee(touches her throat)how are feeling?(Emma nods no)bad huh?

Tommy: should you be examining her?(she looks at him)you are pregnant?

Aisha:(laughs)Tommy I'll be fine(Kim now walks over. Aisha looks up)hey Kimmy CUB

Kim: Aisha(sighs)thank GOD where have you been? They have kept us out here for an hour

Aisha:(slowly) Kim I'm almost 8months pregnant(turns to her)I sleep a lot and hard

Kim:(thinks about it)oh(Aisha nods)right(winces)sorry(Tommy chuckles)

Aisha: its ok!(Henry rolls his eyes a little and kisses Amy's head)Don't mention it(Kim laughs)As soon as I got your message I rushed over here! Adam might be putting me on punishment when I get home tonight(Tommy and Kim chuckle)

Kim:(winces and laughs)sorry again(Aisha nods)

Henry: Do you know why it's so backed up today and why they haven't been seen yet?

Aisha: yeah its been a flu bug going around(turns to Emma)its been backed up all week

Kim: Goodness(holds herself)I mean I don't think you should exam them out here(Aisha smirks and rubs Emma's cheek)with the whole Health protection thing

Aisha: that(laughs)would be correct

Kim: But(whispers)Can you get them in?

Aisha: of course(stands up slowly)(whispers so the rest of the patients and mother's don't hear)I'll have them back there in three minutes(Kim nods)

Kim:(softly)thanks Sha!

Aisha: no problem(softly to them)it looks like Emma might have strep throat though

Henry: I hope not

Tommy: me too!

Aisha: We'll see(rubs Emma's face and she doses off)don't worry I'm gonna make it better!

Kim: Sha! Are you supposed(frowns her brows)to be examining the flu?

Aisha: I got my shot! Like I told my father Tommy(he gives her a not so amused look and Kim holds in a giggle)I will be fine! Besides, after I check them I'm going straight home, they're my only patients for today

Kim: ok(sternly)but you better take it easy…or I will call Adam on you

Aisha: Scouts honor! Like I said They are only my patients and then straight home for me and baby(they nod and Kim helps her up)thanks(to Emma)Bee I'll be right with you!

Emma: ok(Aisha rubs her head and the leaves to head to the back. Kim sits in the middle of Tommy and Davis. Emma reaches for Kim who gladly takes her. Emma straddles Kim, lays on her shoulder and closes her eyes)

Kim: Alright Emma Bee(lays on her head)we're going to get you some help(looks at Davis who smirks and looks at the TV. Kim looks at Tommy who also smirks and rubs Emma's head)yeah(Kim opens her hand and Tommy gladly accepts it. Kim smiles for a moment before looking into space)


	33. My Miscarriage

Later that evening Kim and Tommy lay the girls in Kim's bed, they are both sleeping. Kim sighs a little and Tommy looks at her

Tommy:(softly)you ok?

Kim:(whispers)yeah(looks at him)just a little tired is all(looks at the clock)they're going to need the antibiotics in six hours. Its 4:15pm so around 10:pm

Tommy: are you sure you don't need me to stay?(Kim looks at him with a smile and nods no)

Kim: Trini is coming by in a few to help me(he nods)come on! Let's let them rest

Tommy: ok(walks over and kisses each girl. Kim smiles and her heart melts along with it)feel better princesses(looks at Kim who nudges for him to come on. He nods. Kim turns and walks out. Tommy soon follows and closes the door slightly. Kim walks over to the couch which has no cushions and groans)what?(walks up to her)

Kim: I forgot(starts putting the couch together)they made a bed on the floor(Tommy starts to help her)and all I wanted to do was sit down(after putting in one cushion she plops down)oh well(Tommy smiles and puts up the rest of the cushions on the couch)your so good to me(he laughs and sits next to her. Kim leans against his shoulder and lets out a deep breath)mm my happy place!

Tommy: your mines too(Kim smiles, takes his hand and plays with his fingers)How are you really?

Kim: I am relieved it wasn't anything serious like the flu! I am sad that it is a minor case of strep but I know they should be up and running by Tuesday….well says Aisha. So to answer your question….I am wonderful and exhausted(he kisses her head)

Tommy:(laughs)good

Kim: and thank you for being here for us as well Mr. Wonderful

Tommy: of course! There is no place I rather be(softly)besides I(holds her close)I love them like(pauses and Kim sits up and looks at him)

Kim: like?

Tommy: like they are my own daughters(they look in each others eyes)is that ok?

Kim:(softly)yeah Tommy(nods)it is(they kiss each other before Kim lays back on his shoulder)and I know the girls love you just the same

Tommy: Kim are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?(Kim says nothing)I don't mind doing it. I can trade my shift tonight. What if Amy needs Doctor Tommy?

Kim:(laughs)I'll tell her you are at work at the hospital

Tommy: you really need to tell them the truth about what kind of doctor I am

Kim:(laughs)hey(pulls away and leans against the arm of the chair and puts her feet on his lap)it gives them a reason to not question where you really go at night(shrugs)you know its better then "he(whispers)fights evil monsters when he leaves so abruptly"

Tommy: Well(stops and thinks about it)your right

Kim:(laughs)I know I am(wiggles her feet)I am a genius(Tommy smirks and rubs her feet)mm thank you handsome(he simply nods)

Tommy: you going to rub my feet next?(Tommy gives her a serious look)

Kim: mm-hmm(closes her eyes)sure(he stops rubbing her feet)what(looks at him)are you doing? Why did you stop?(Tommy leans back and puts his feet on her lap)

Tommy: get to rubbing(Kim laughs and they hear the front door open)

Trini:(calls)Kim?

Kim:(calls)in here(looks at Tommy who is staring at her with a smile)I am not rubbing those things(gives him a playful glare)

Tommy: you said you would rub these things(Trini walks in with a worried face but then smiles at the scene)so...

Kim: I meant "mm-hmm sure" to after you gave me my foot rub

Tommy: I was done!

Kim: you didn't even start(pushes his feet)so no rubs for you(he wiggles his foot)off(pinches his baby toe and he winces)

Tommy: ow!(moves his feet and looks at Trini)(whines)Trini

Kim:(playfully glares)tattle tell(Tommy laughs a little)

Trini:(playful scorns)Children(puts her hand on her hip)play nice(Kim sticks her tongue out at Tommy and he does it back)I just left a three year old and now a three month old which are enough to make me pull out my hair(comes over to the couch and goes to sit between them. Kim and Tommy quickly move)now do I have to separate you two?

Tommy: no need(stands)I have to go Ranger duty

Trini: Awe so soon?

Tommy: yeah but I'll see you on the 25th for the cookout!(Trini nods)Kim are you….

Kim: Tommy(loudly)for the last time yes(laughs)go I'll be alright. Me and Tree have this under control. I promise

Tommy: alright(they kiss each other)but call me if anything happens with them

Kim: of course(he nods)please be safe(they kiss again)I love you

Tommy: I love you more(Trini smirks and turns on the TV with the remote)

Kim: and Tommy

Tommy: hmm?

Kim: thanks for the lovely evening(seductively)hopefully we can do it again really(Tommy lifts up an eyebrow)really soon

Tommy: sure name the time and place. I'll definitely be there(kisses her again but this time slowly and more passionate)

Trini: um(looks at them with sickened face)hello I'm sitting right here(Kim and Tommy pull away and Tommy stands up)thank you

Tommy: um(laughs)sorry Tree

Trini: Sure you are(turns to the TV. Kim rolls her eyes and looks back at Tommy)

Kim: says the person who has been killing my ears with kinky talk about her husband since she's been medically cleared(Trini gasp and looks at her. Tommy laughs)Yeah you! Your not innocent(Trini giggles and looks at the TV)see you later Handsome and please be safe

Tommy: you too(goes to kiss Trini's cheek but she moves)

Trini: just saw where your lips went(puts out her hand and Tommy sighs)take it or leave(Tommy takes her hand and quickly kisses it)ew(pulls her hand back and goes to swing at him but Tommy runs out. Kim laughs)(calls)I'm going to get you

Tommy:(calls)love you too(Trini wipes her hand off with the pillow)

Kim:(calls)please(laughs)turn on the alarm

Trini:(calls)and may the power protect you always

Tommy:(calls)thanks Night(they hear the alarm beep and the door slam shut. Kim looks at Trini as she moves over)

Kim: so(Trini looks at her)you might want to Sanitize your hand!(smirks)Tommy definitely did a lot with his mouth last night(Trini makes a sick face)

Trini: oh god(stands up)Now I'm going to have to cut off my hand!(Kim laughs as Trini rushes to the kitchen)

Kim:(calls)its not that bad(puts up her feet)(smiles)got my spot back(wiggles her feet happily, grabs the remote that Trini dropped and flips the channels)(calls)Tree dinner is on the table if you haven't eaten yet

Trini:(calls)ok! thanks! Have you eaten?

Kim:(calls)was waiting on you to get here

Trini:(calls)ok I'll bring you a plate and be right with you...relax

Kim:(calls)thanks your the best(mumbles)that's all you have to say(smiles)because I am pooped(yawns and closes her eyes for a second)

Emma's Voice:(weakly calls)mommy(Kim's eyes pop open and she's hears the water turn off)

Kim:(yells)coming sweetie(stands up and walks towards her room. Trini comes out of the kitchen with a mask on. Kim looks at her) what are you…

Trini: I have a newborn who can't tell me what's wrong if she gets sick….no chances(holds up a face mask to Kim)here take this

Kim: I rather not scare my kids(takes it from her)I'll put it on after I walk in(hears coughing)

Trini: oh boy not good(Kim nods no and they go to her room. Kim turns on the light and they see Emma sitting up)Sweet Pea what's wrong?

Emma: Sweet Peas(starts to gag)

Kim:(gasp)No Emma no(rushes to the other side of the bed. Trini quickly grabs the garbage can)wait(Emma starts to flex out)Tree hurry!(looks at Trini who throws it and Kim catches it) Emma(as soon as Kim slips it on the side of the bed Emma throws up in it. Kim sighs a thing of relief and looks at Trini who holds her heart. Kim let's out a nervous laugh)

Trini: that was close(Kim chuckles again)this is going to be a long night(Kim nods and Trini frowns and walks over)(softly)poor Emi(Kim looks at Emma coughs up her last chunk and sits up exhausted)alright(grabs a towel and wipes her face)are you done?(Emma nods and Trini lays her down. Kim puts the trash to the side and throws away the mask and towel)

Kim: excuse me(Trini moves and Kim climbs in the middle of her girls and lays down) ok(Emma instantly holds Kim and Kim rubs her head)Mommy's here(Emma closes her eyes)

Trini:(softly)she's falling a sleep(Kim nods)I'll take out the trash, get her some water, get you a new face mask and warm us up some food

Kim: ok! Thanks Trini(Trini nods and kisses Emma's head)can you turn on the lamp…

Trini: and turn off the light?(Kim nods)I got you(turns on the lamp, grabs the trash, turns of the light and walks out)

Kim: alright(turns her body slightly to Amy who is still asleep. Kim touches her neck to check her breathing and she pulls away. Kim smirks a little)she's gonna be ok by tomorrow. My feisty girl(looks at Emma who moans a little and frowns)Emma bee(rubs her back and Emma holds her closer)shh! Momma has you(Emma loosens her hold a little and snores)I always will(kisses her head)get some rest!(lays on her head and sighs)

* * *

Later on that evening Kim wakes up and looks at the time. It says 6:15 and her stomach starts to grumble. Kim takes her hands from around her girls and holds her stomach.

Kim: mm! starving(carefully gets out her bed. The girls don't even stir)ok(bites her lip and puts the blanket around them)good night babies(walks out the room and closes the door slightly)phew(walks towards the living room and hears Trini speaking with someone)

Trini: Aisha it's not that bad

Aisha: he put me on straight lock down(Kim winces and walks into the room. Aisha sees Kim first through the web cam)hey Kim(Trini turns to Kim as she sits down)

Kim: Hey Sha!

Trini: Hey sleeping beauty

Kim: Hey(stretches)sorry that I fell asleep

Trini: It's ok! I know taking care of two sick kids and Tommy can be exhausting(smirks at Kim nods)

Kim: Yeah(stops)wait(nudges her as Aisha and Trini laugh)stop it!

Aisha:(teases)you agreed

Kim: because I'm half awake and didn't catch the last part!(to Trini)did you eat?

Trini: No! I cleaned the girls room

Kim: you didn't have to do that

Trini: I know I didn't!(Kim smiles)I know I'm the absolute best

Kim: in the whole entire world

Aisha: what am I chopped liver?(they look at her)

Kim: if you don't know how I feel about you!(glares at her playfully)

Aisha: I(glares back) would like to hear it sometime

Trini: your the world's greatest Aisha! You know that(Kim nods in agreement)

Aisha: Aw! Thanks ladies

Kim: So what am I hearing about you being on lock down?

Aisha: I told you that he was not going to happy that I came to the hospital

Kim:(firmly)Tell Adam...that his nieces needed you

Aisha: I did! He is still giving me grief about it. He is just overly worried about our baby I guess.

Trini: How are you feeling though?

Aisha: mm! Normal! Pregnant(Trini nods)I mean a couple of weeks ago was pretty scary. But while I was at work earlier, I had an appointment and they checked me. Blood pressure was normal, baby was normal.

Trini: I still think the reason as to why you were bleeding even in the first place...was crazy

Aisha: and talk about embarrassing! Because Adam and I had sex earlier(sighs) that morning it caused my cervix to rupture a little

Trini: embarrassing and(winces) painful! What type of crazy love making we're you doing?

Aisha: I am ashamed to say it...I'm a dominatrix(Trini and Aisha laugh. Kim smirks a little)but no! I'm just happy it wasn't abdominal pain that went along with it. It could've been anything. Appendicitis, Hepatitis and it's Pneumonia weather. I could've lost my baby(Kim looks down)hey girl(Trini looks at Kim)anything from the peanut gallery(Kim looks at them)are you alright?

Kim: yes(clears her throat)of course! I'm just happy that the baby is ok

Aisha: mm-hmm!(glares)spill it Pinky!

Trini:(calmly)Kimberly what's wrong?

Kim: well(sighs)

Aisha: oh boy! It's something big(Kim sighs again)what's going on Kimmy cub?

Kim: Remember back in Hawaii when I said that I had something to tell you...but I had to tell Tommy first? (they nod)well I told him in Hawaii but I haven't found out a way to tell you guys or the prefect time.

Trini: Well does now seem prefect?(Kim shrugs)

Kim: maybe...but I rather say it face to face, with all five of us in a room and not over the computer.

Aisha: Well in that case(they give her a look)I can only give you half of what you want...which is all five of us in a room(calls)Kat! Ton(soon they come into the view of the camera)

Kim: Hey guys! What are you two(raises her eyebrow)doing over there?

Kat:(quickly)Rocky's brother birthday is today.

Trini:(playing it off)oh that's right!

Kat: and we had to check on mommy(reaches down to Aisha's stomach who smiles)before I headed back San Diego with Tonya. You know we are also staying for Tonya and TJ's house warming cookout on Wednesday(everyone nods)

Aisha: we need to go to Kim's house(Everyone gives Aisha a look)either you drive me or I will drive

Tonya: um cousin! Adam is going to kill you

Aisha: Kim has something to tell us and a face to face is needed(Tonya and Kat look at Kim who is nervous)

Kat:(worried)Kimberly! Are you alright?

Kim: Yes(laughs)why does everyone keep asking me that?

Tonya: because your face says something different(walks away and then comes back)I just closed the door because it looks like you are about to burst Pink

Kat: what's going on Kim?

Kim: mm ok! I didn't want to tell you ladies like this. But Tonya is right! I have to get it out(Trini takes Kim's hand and she smiles)this stays between us ok. I want Tommy to tell the guys. I should probably ask him before I tell you(mumbles)actually...this is his business too.

Aisha: or we can just kick your butt if you keep stalling(Kim smirks at her)just tell us Kimmy. We promise not to tell our husbands(Kim looks at Trini)

Trini: Scouts Honor!(Kim nods)

Kim: ok(quickly) I was pregnant with Tommy's baby but I had a miscarriage(everyone is now silent and Kim sees Kat sit on the couch with Aisha shocked)(quickly)in High School!(no one says anything)I got pregnant over spring break 96. I lost the baby due to stress, scar tissue and it was growing my tubes.

Trini:(whispers)Kimberly

Kim: I was on my way to tell Tommy...when I lost it.(sighs)I was so upset that I broke up with Tommy. Not to mention when I got home from the hospital a few days later...because they had me under watch. Someone or something put pictures of Kat and Tommy under my door, riding in a car together.

Tonya:(shocked)no way(sits by Kat)

Kat: no wonder why you thought he was cheating on you

Kim: in the past Kat!(swaps her hand and smirks)like I said Kat you weren't the reason for our break up sweetie(stops smiling) The Miscarriage(sighs)was

Trini: Kimberly(softly)I am so sorry

Kim: Tree!(smiles)it's ok

Aisha: no it isn't(they watch as Aisha stands up)(calls)Adam

Tonya: ow(holds her ears)what are you doing?

Aisha: going to Kim's house(calls)Adam

Kim: Sha! You don't have too...

Aisha:(cuts her off)I'm on my way(Adam quickly comes over)

Adam:(out of breath)what's wrong?(looks and sees all of the Ranger women looking at him)(cautiously)Kim! Trini!(they wave)what's going on A!?(looks at Aisha who has a determined face)uh-oh!

Aisha:(firm but calmly)"A" I'm going to Kimberly's house! She needs me and I don't want to have a argument about it(Adam looks her up and down and looks at Kim who has something different in her eyes)

Adam: Fine(looks at Aisha who kisses his cheek)

Aisha:(simply)come on ladies(to Kim and Trini)we'll be there in 20minutes(Kat and Tonya stand up)

Kat: make that ten...I'm driving(they laugh a little)

Adam: Not with my unborn kid and wife in the car.

Aisha:(sighs)Adam!(to the computer)see you soon(ends the call leaving Trini and Kim siting in a silent room. Trini and Kim look at each other)

Trini: Why didn't you tell me?

Kim: I(shrugs)don't know Tree! I was ashamed, happy and hurt all at the same time. I could only talk to my mom about it because she's the only one who I knew who had experienced a miscarriage(Trini touches her shoulder)

Trini: I couldn't image what you went through(Kim nods)I should've noticed

Kim: How?! I lived in Florida and we only spoke over the phone

Trini: Still! You were my best friend...you still are!

Kim:(softly)Trini I know...

Trini:(cuts her off)Wait this happened when I was in Switzerland?(Kim nods)I knew something was wrong! I should've pushed you harder to tell me. Especially when you told me that there was no other guy(quickly)I was too involved with getting together with Jason.(Kim sighs and smiles)I was too boy crazed! I should've noticed something was really-really wrong.(angrily)I blame Jason

Kim:(laughs shocked)for what?

Trini:(simply)for keeping me distracted

Kim:(quickly)Tree! It's ok(squeezes her hand)you did nothing wrong! AT ALL(softly)do you hear me?(Trini sighs and nods)You couldn't get that secret out of me if you tried. I was a hurt Teenager trying to be strong and grown. Up until a few months ago...I never realized how broken I was(Trini squeezes)but I'm getting better(smiles)and you are and have always been the most dearest and prefect best friend to me ok? You've always been here when ever I needed you and let you in. You are amazing(Trini nods)don't tell Jason I said that(Trini laughs a little)(laughs)he'd flip(their laughter soon dies down and they sit in silence)

Trini: Kim(they look at each other)can I hug you?

Kim: of course...crazy lady(Trini pulls her in a big hug. Kim lays on her shoulder and closes her eyes. After a few minutes they pull away. Kim and Trini both have tears coming from their eyes. Trini wipes Kim's away and Kim does the same for her. Trini laughs a little)What?

Trini: It's just(laughs) this is going to be a wine type of night?(Kim now laughs and nods in agreement)

Kim: Damn right(stands)good thing I have red wine for Aisha to sip on

Trini: where(stands up)are you going?

Kim: make a plate I'm starved

Trini: me too(they head for the kitchen. Kim picks up her cell phone from the counter and sees Tommy has texted)yeah he's texted you twice since you've been a sleep.

Kim: I guess I have to tell him I told you guys

Trini: ok! I'll give you your privacy...and check on the kids

Kim:(smiles)thank you Tree(Trini smiles and walks out. As soon as she walks out, Kim dails out to Tommy. After a few moments later he answers)

Tommy's Voice: Hey Beautiful

Kim: hey!(bites her lip)sorry I haven't been answering. I fell asleep with the girls

Tommy's voice:(laughs)kind of figured...and it's ok beautiful. How are they?

Kim: sleeping still

Tommy's Voice: Good(silence)Kim what's up?

Kim: Tommy I told them

Tommy's Voice:(confused)told who? what?

Kim: I told Tree, Kat, Tonya and Aisha about the miscarriage(Tommy says nothing)I needed to tell them(sighs)I'm sorry that I didn't consult with you first

Tommy's Voice:(sighs)Kim

Kim:(quickly)I told them not to tell their husbands. That's something that I wanted you to do. I have their word but Tommy I had too...it hurt...

Tommy's Voice:(cuts her off)Beautiful! It's ok(she hears him smile through the phone)you did what you had to do. I'm not mad at all! I was actually wondering when you were going to tell them(Kim nods)(concerned)how did they take it?

Kim: Shocked mainly(sighs)and supportive.

Tommy's Voice: did you expect anything but that?

Kim: mmm! Yeah I expected for them to be hurt and angry because I didn't tell them about the baby.

Tommy's Voice: they love and worry about you to much to be upset beautiful(Trini walks in the room with a smile. Kim looks at her)

Kim: I know! Hold on babe(to Trini)what's up?

Trini: Fever is going down for them(crosses her arms)everything ok?

Kim:(sweetly)perfectly!

Tommy's Voice: Trini is not mad at me is she?

Trini:(hearing Tommy)of course not Tommy. When I see you I'm going to give you a huge hug do you hear me?

Tommy's Voice: Yes ma'am!(the ladies laugh)hey Kim I have to go! Alarm just went off. I'll handle the guys and tell them soon ok?(Kim nods)

Kim: ok

Tommy's voice: I love you and I wish I could be there...but I know your in good company

Kim:(smiles)always! and I'm fine Tommy don't worry(Trini smiles)I love you too...stay safe and may the power protect you.

Tommy Voice: ok call you later. Bye Tree

Trini: bye Tommy(Kim hangs up)so I'll get the wine glasses

Kim: and I'll(there is a knock at the door)get the door(puts her phone down)

Trini:(shocked)that was fast(they hear the door open)

Aisha:(calls)Kim...Tree?

Trini:(calls out)Shh!(they hear the fornt door close and a set of feet walk towards the kitchen)Kat was burning rubber(the three ladies come in and Kim and Trini back up to give them room to come in)

Kat: yes! I had a need for speed(they laugh a little)

Tonya: where are the girls?

Kim: Resting!(everyone looks at Kim. Aisha walks over first and hugs her. Kim lays on her shoulder. Kim soon has two more sets of arms around her. Trini backs up and goes into Kim's wine cabinet and looks around)

Kat: We love you Kimberly

Kim: I love you guys too(they pull away but Aisha holds her hands and has tears in her eyes)Sha!(pulls her back in a hug and they hold each other)is it the pregnancy?(Aisha simply nods and they laugh)

Aisha: and your one of my best friend! I should've known(Kim rubs her back and sighs)

Trini:(quickly changing the mood)Hey ladies(they look at her and Trini holds up a bottle)I pump and dump! It's wine time(Aisha pulls away and smiles)

Aisha: I'll get the glasses(Kim shakes her head and smiles at her sudden mood change)

Kim: I'll help

Trini: Did you guys eat?

Kat: Yup!

Kim: Well(walks to the cabinet and pulls out a glass)we haven't so please excuse us

Tonya: then I'll get the glasses(takes them from Kim)

Amy:(calls)mommy! Aunt Tree! I need you(Kim sighs)

Kat: I'll get Amy!(Kim goes to answer)it's ok RJ just go rid of the virus. I know how to handle it(walks out)

Kim:(calls)thanks Kat(Aisha and Tonya walk out with the wine bottle and glasses. Trini and Kim look at each other)I love them(Trini nods with a smile)come on lets get some food(they start making some plates)

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Life has been well life! Finally her girlfriends know. I wonder what is going to happen when Tommy tells the fellas. Until next time...which I should have a chapter up by the end of the week! PS thank you for the reviews and views~RT**


	34. The Combat Room

At Tommy's House, Tommy is standing outside of the command room on the phone with Kimberly. Jason walks outside of the command center and looks at him.

Jason: Tommy?(Tommy turns to him)(softly)sorry to interrupt but Andros has been trying to get in contact with you since you left.

Tommy:(mumbles)ok(to the phone)beautiful I have to go! The alarm just went off! I'll handle the guys and tell them soon ok?(pause)I love you and I wish I could be there...but I know your in good company(pauses)ok call you later. Bye Tree(Tommy hangs up and looks at Jason who gives him a look)(smirks)don't worry I didn't tell her you where here AND without the kids

Jason:(chuckles)doesn't matter! Jace bet you too it(Tommy laghs)(crosses his arms)the alarm went off?

Tommy: what?(Jason shrugs his shoulders)

Jason: nothing! And what do you have to tell us?

Tommy: nothing(walks back inside the command center and Jason follows with an amused look. Billy and Zach are talking to each other. Tommy sits down in the open seat and looks at the screen)

Billy: He's been trying to get through for a few minutes now. I reset the receiver and he should be getting through any moment

Tommy:(mumbles) thanks Billy

Zach: Is everything ok with Kimberly?(he turns to them)

Tommy: everything is(pauses)perfectly fine

Jason: I don't like the sound of that(crosses his arms)and I don't believe it neither. Why is she in good company Tommy? and what do you have to tell us?(Billy and Zach give them a puzzled look)

Tommy:(annoyed)Really Jason...

Jason: She's my sister man! Now(firmly)what's up?

Tommy:(sighs a deep sighs)fine(clears his throat)well(pauses for a moment)ok…

Andros:(voice)Hello Tommy(everyone looks at the screen)hello Tommy are you there?(Andros comes in static behind him. Tommy quickly starts typing until it comes in clears)Tommy?

Tommy: Hey Andros! Can you hear me?

Andros: I can hear and see you(they hear little kids screaming in the background)

Ashley: Natalia! Nathan! come here(They watch as a little boy and girl float in the air)

Billy: I see Karone's kids are there?

Andros: Yeah they are spending the night!(turns around and waves his hands making them land on the ground)their parents needed a break

Ashley:(calls)I can see why?(the gentlemen laugh and Andros turns back to the computer)come on twins Uncle Andros is busy(the twins moan and they watch as Ashley takes their hands and walks out)Andros you have five minutes to delivery whatever you have too before I let them loose(Zach and Jason laugh)

Andros: Yes dear(he waits to hear them walk down the hall)

Zach: Treasure your wife

Andros: Always

Jason: Where is Natalie?

Andros: oh yeah(hits his head)my kid is quiet compared to the twins I almost forgot(bends down and picks up a 16month old baby who is playing with a toy. Nat has Ashley's red hair but a bit of blond strikes in it. She looks just like Andros)say hi to your Uncle's Nat(Nat waves her chubby hands)

Men:(coos)Hey Nat(they wave and smile at her)

Nat:(smiles) Hi(Andros smiles and kisses her cheek)

Andros: that's daddy's little princess(Ashley comes in)

Ashley: Actually that's mommy's little princess. Come on Natty Cat(takes her from Andros)The twins are watching TV so instead of 5minutes….you have about 7. I'm going to get Natty ready for her bath. So say what you have to say quickly

Andros: Yes Dear(they give each other a kiss)

Zach: rated R guys(they break away and Ashley looks at the screen)

Ashley:(laughs)sorry felllas(waves her free hand)how are you guys?

Tommy:(smiles)we're great! How is everything in space?

Ashley: Can't wait to be back on earth! Two more weeks of this(glares a little)hopefully whatever you and Andros have been doing better be over before the two weeks. I'm home sick(walks out of the room and Andros eyes get a little big. Tommy covers his face)

Jason: Ok! What in the hell is going on?(looks at Tommy)you got 2seconds to tell me or I'm kicking your behind. Better yet I'm telling Kimberly(Tommy slowly turns and looks at him. Tommy looks at Billy who shrugs at him)Wait a minute(they look at him and Jason crosses his arms)Billy knows?

Zach: this is what I'm saying man? Both of them have been hiding stuff for weeks.

Jason: What's going on gentlemen?(silence hits them)and we want to know now?

Tommy: look we didn't want to worry you guys. This is why we haven't told you

Zach: What are we women?(Jason turns to him with a goofy smile. Zach simply crosses his arms. Tommy gives him a small smirk and Billy rolls his eyes)we can take whatever you throw at us

Billy:(mumbles)Nice Zach

Tommy: fine!(turns to the computer screen)Andros what did you find out?

Andros: That power serge in the grid seems to be getting stronger

Billy: more the 20%?(Andros nods and leans back)

Andros: Yeah! It's been spiking over 2% every other day(sighs)I've never seen anything like this

Jason: A Spike in the power grid!(Andros and Billy look at him)stuff like that doesn't happen until a final battle(Tommy turns to him surprised)what?

Andros: How did you know that?

Zach: What you guys didn't know that?(they sit in silence)Well what do you know Jas(looks at Jason)if they would've been more open….we could've schooled these young men(Jason chuckles a little)

Tommy: how did you guys know that?

Zach:(smirks)Oh lets just say we had a talk with Zordon about would you say 16years ago Jason?

Jason: Yup!

Zach: …. when I started having weird dreams about death and people turning evil. It was three months before you guys became Ninja Rangers and the Zords were damaged. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Jason: I had the same dreams. But Trini was involved. She kept dying or kept turning evil. One night I couldn't take it anymore and had Zordon teleported us in the middle of the night.

Zach: He then told us we had the dreams ….because we had the power of sight.

Billy: the power of sight?(Zach nods)Andros

Andros: on it?(starts typing on the computer)

Jason: What's up?

Andros: it's just that I heard about the power of sight.(stops typing and looks at them)It's been a legend in space for awhile. How long did you guys have it?(starts typing again)

Jason: only for a short time….for about three months(mumbles)See Zach! I knew we were special (Zach laughs. Jason looks at Tommy who gives him a worried look)what?(he nods nothing)

Billy: Tommy there is something…what's going on?

Tommy: I've been having dreams of Kim turning evil and death as well(everyone one becomes quiet)Andros(turns to him)what more do you know about the power of sight?

Billy: and does it mean something bad or good?(shrugs)I mean we always come out winning in the end.

Andros: yeah we do! But I'm not sure….Mesosgog is a different type of evil

Zach: Please he is a big lizard…..we can fight those in our sleep(Billy now laughs)

Tommy: he is actually a dinosaur

Zach: What are you defending your boyfriend?(Jason laughs along with Andros. Tommy turns to him with an annoyed smirk)Lizard, dinosaur, Alien…..he's butt can get kicked any time of the day.

Tommy: Zach...have I ever told you how you annoy my soul sometimes?

Zach: comes with the territory(steps up and pats his shoulder)of being your best friend(steps back and crosses his arm as Tommy gives him a genuine smile)

Jason: So Red(looks at Andros)what are you going to do about the power increase ?

Andros: Well the power is swaying between evil and good. If we can have the power some how altered into the crystal(Tommy turns to the crystal)we might have a fighting chance

Tommy: as in the Zeo crystal?(Andros stops typing and nods)how much crystal do we need exactly?(runs his hand in his hair)I um kind of used the crystals for Kim and her family(they guys smile amongst themselves) I only have maybe three left.

Andros: that maybe enough Tommy

Billy: when did you use the crystals for her whole family?….I thought you weren't supposed to dish them out without informing the Original Team.

Tommy: I did inform you….

Jason: Yeah just Kimberly

Tommy: Look if we need more I guess I can disable the gems

Zach: don't forget to consult with your BOSS(smirks) before you snatch them away

Tommy: she is not my boss! (smirks)how is your boss Hayley doing? Haven't seen her in a couple of days. I'm surprised she let you out tonight

Zach: you know what Oliver….

Billy: Gentlemen(they stop)we are talking about the final battle(annoyed)can we please concentrate

Zach: Jeez Billy take a chill pill….we're sorry(silence hits them)So Andros how long does Tommy have before the final battle anyways?

Andros: April or May

Jason:(sarcastically)oh no not Prom and Graduation season! That's going to crush the teens

Tommy:(serious tone)Hopefully it's doesn't happen like that! I want them to enjoy their last year of high school. I had to save the world during graduation. That was not my best moment!

Zach: Well only the best go through traumatic events and have the best turn ups afterwards!

Jason: does that even make any sense?

Zach: Remember when you had that traumatic car accident during the peace conference and you had a turn up with Trini afterwards….and she was so happy that you didn't die that...

Jason: Taylor(Zach stops talking)what part of secret didn't you understand?(punches Zach in the arm and everyone chuckles)

Zach: OW! Everyone knew(points his hands to everyone who nods)especially because of the hickeys on(laughs)your neck when we came to visit you the next day.

Jason: Whatever! That was from the accident(looks at Andros who is still laughing)lets not get started on you and Ashley on the Astro Mega Ship(everyone looks at Andros who stops laughing)

Andros: anyways back to the strategy(Jason laughs)a crystal should be suffice Tommy. That way we can get the extra boom and stick it to Mesogog for good

Tommy: sounds good

Ashley:(calls)Andros! Some help please?

Andros: the wife is calling! Look I'll talk to you gentlemen later once I figure out what is going on with the whole Power of Sight prophecy.

Tommy: thanks man(Andros nods)good night

Jason: Can you even call it night in space?

Zach:(amused tone)that is a good question

Billy:(laughs)Zachary has corrupted you Jason(they laugh)

Ashley:(calls)Andros

Andros:(calls)coming dear(to the guys) gotta go! Tommy send me the Zeo crystal(Tommy gives him the thumb up. Waves and logs off)

Jason: good call! He doesn't want to make a Yellow angry…once they have kids they get scary(Zach and Tommy chuckle)

Billy: I'm telling Trini(smiles at Jason)you said that

Jason:(mumbles)not if I kill you first(Billy chuckles. Tommy grumbles a little and turns to them)

Zach: what's wrong with you?

Tommy: just thinking about a battle strategy. If Mesogog gets his hands on that power boost(leans back in the chair)I don't know what we'll do(Jason looks at Zach and he looks at him. They smile at each other)oh boy(they look at Tommy and Tommy looks at Billy)I do not like the look on their faces(Billy nods "nope" and they look back at Zach and Jason)

Billy: What do you fellas have brewing in your heads?

Zack: What?! We actually know something that you guys don't know?(Jason nods)

Jason: Now you know how we felt

Tommy: We're sorry! Now what are you guys hiding?

Jason: do you think we should tell them?(Zach shrugs)fine come with us(Zach and Jason walk off. Tommy stands. Then he and Billy follow behind them. Zack walks in a private room first and turns on some overhead lights. Jason stops Billy from walking in)Tommy you go in next

Tommy: um(shrugs)ok(walks in the room. Tommy look around the room and looks at steel bars and black mirrors around him)um what is this?(looks at Zach)and how and why did you build this in my command center?(crosses his arms)

Zach: Well we knew a final battle was going to come one day so. Jason, Hayley and myself built this

Tommy:(unsure)what is this?

Zach: A combat room!(sarcastically) I thought you'd know what one looks like by now!

Tommy: How did you build this without me knowing?

Jason: let's just say(Tommy looks at him)Kimberly was a beautiful distraction(Billy smirks)

Billy: this is quite amazing! Have you guys tested it?(Zach slowly walks towards the exit. Tommy doesn't notice)Is it even finished?

Jason: Yeah its finished(steps back a little as Zach walks out but turns to look at Tommy)

Zach: we finished it last week! And it has been tested by yours truly. Now it's your turn

Tommy: Wait(He watches as Jason quickly closes a door)what are you guys doing?(walks over to the door and notices there is no knob)hey(knocks)let me out(annoyed)I'm on duty(the lights soon go off)this is not funny(Tommy soon sees lights coming through glass window. He walks over to the window and sees he brothers standing there with a smile)this is not funny

Jason: no it isn't my friend!

Zach: the final battle is coming no matter what! You need to be ready at all cost

Jason: We'll let you out if you get past level one

Zach: believe me! It's easy! I made it all the way to level 8 before I got electrocuted

Tommy/Billy:(loudly)electrocuted?!

Zach: hey I'm fine! I mean Hayley had to do CPR

Tommy: CRP?!(hits on the window)ok let me out

Jason: sorry buddy(the room goes completely black before red lights come on)it's started

Zach: you might want to duck(Tommy quickly turns and ducks as a sword comes his way)

Tommy: Whoa!(stands there and gets in his stance)(shocked)oh my(he stands there shocked when he sees Goldar standing in front of him)

Billy's voice: Spectacular!(chuckles)It gives me chills. He looks just like him

Jason Voice: not only does he look like him

Goldar: prepare to be demolished Green Ranger(swings his sword and Tommy quickly moves out of the way as Goldar keeps swinging at him)

Billy's Voice:(surprised) Uncanny! Sounds just like him too!

Zach's Voice: I know(laughs) my girl is a genius!

Tommy: How about a weapon?(kicks Goldar and he falls a lillte)he can feel that?

Zach's Voice: not really! It feels the pressure points! You might want to call forth Saba

Tommy: Saba?(smiles)(calls)Saba(he comes forth in his hand)my old(before he can finish Goldar swings at his face but he moves just in time)Whoa!

Jason's Voice: keep your head in the game man(Tommy nods and gets up. They are soon sword fighting)That's what I'm talking about.(Goldar soon kicks Tommy in the stomach)OH! Spoke to soon!

Tommy: why did I just feel that from a hologram?(angrily turns to the direction of where his friend were once standing)

Zach's Voice: Did we mention that you can kind of feel the impact of the attacks too?(Tommy gives them a confused look)yeah something Hayley uploaded. You might want to run Tommy! Goldar is getting ready to use his wings(Tommy quickly turns while holding his stomach and sees Goldar starting to fly)

Tommy:(outraged)he never used his wings

Jason's Voice: we thought it'd be so cool if he did(Tommy moans and grabs Goldar but the feet before he can really take off and flings him against the wall)

Zach Voice:(cheers)Nice!

Jason's Voice: Hopefully he breaks your record Zach! You got out of there in 3minutes and two seconds.

Billy's Voice: Not bad for 15plus years of retirement

Zach's Voice:(laughs)thanks Billy! Come on Tommy stick it to him

Tommy:(grunts)when I get out of this! I'm kicking your asses(blocks Goldar's attacks)

Jason's Voice: I'd be scared…if you'd could kick a Hologram's ass already(Zach laughs)you my friend are slipping. I'm happy we built this chamber for you(Tommy goes to respond when the real alarm goes off. The Ranger men look towards the command center)

Tommy: guys get me out of here!(kicks Goldar back)Reefside needs me

Zach's Voice: No problem(a few seconds later)huh oh!

Tommy:(out of breath)what do you mean "uh-oh"

Zach's Voice: um Jason set it to field mode and not training(Tommy hears Jason moan)Jason that's how I got electrocuted in the first place! You set me up for the wrong training.

Jason's Voice: oh man!

Billy's voice: Why would you let him control it again….if he made the mistake the first time?

Tommy:(loudly)Somebody just get me out of here

Jason's Voice: That's the thing we can't until you win the battle(Tommy turns and for a second his eyes turn green)I didn't know his eyes can still do that(Tommy turns to Goldar, picks up Saba from the ground and hits the lights with Saba. Soon the combat room goes dark)Tommy!(yells)Tommy are you ok?(he gets no answer)(yells)Tommy answer me(still no answer)oh man Kim is going to kill me(soon the door blast open and falls to the ground. The guys scream and cover their face)Shit!

Billy: Kim is really going to kill you now(they look between each other)you made her boyfriend explode

Zach:(quickly) Tommy(the men ran over to the door that is now on the ground)(calls)if you can hear me say something.(they don't notice that Tommy has come behind them. He has now morphed and has he's hand on his hip)this is not good! (to Jason)this is me being electrocuted all over again!

Tommy: HEY!(the guys jump and turn to him)

Zach:(loudly)son of a ninja

Tommy:(amused)clean up the mess(Billy puts his hand on his heart)will you?(Ethan rushes in and pauses shocked)and when I get back…I'm gonna have that ass whooping available

Ethan: What is going on?(Tommy looks at him)what is this?(points to it)

Tommy:(simply) it's the new combat room! The fellas built it for us

Ethan: that's nice(clears his voice)but why?(Tommy touches his shoulder)

Tommy: I'll explain later! Come on we have a city to save

Ethan:(nods)right(seriously)Conner and Trent are already there! Kira is at her grandparents still

Tommy: then we better move

Billy/Zach/Jason: may the power protect you

Tommy: thanks! I'll see you guys in an hour or less. We gotta work the kinks out of the room and we still need to prepare for other stuff

Jason: ok see you when you guys get back

Tommy: Come on Ethan(Tommy and Ethan rush out leaving Billy, Jason and Zach standing there looking at the mess)

Zach: So! How are we going to get the door up….with the raptors?(they look between each other)I'll call Hayley to see if she has any suggestions

Billy: I'll work on the programing of the combat room…I'll work on the field modes default

Jason: I'll call my mom and tell her she can keep the kids since I don't think I'll be home anytime soon. After that I'll work on getting the crystal to Andros

Billy: thanks Jas(he nods and walks out. Zack follows while dialing Hayley and Billy goes over to the machine)ok where to start(presses a button and the lights in the combat room come on. To his surprise nothing but hologram black feathers lye on the ground)that was one mad green Ranger(shakes his head and starts typing away)

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND VEIWS! THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE ITS COMPLETE! I'LL HAVE THEM UP SOON! PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR THEN THROUGHTOUT THE WEEK.~RT**


	35. It's a party for the A Team

A couple of days later the twins are up and running and 100% better by the grace of GOD and to Kim's relief. Andros has fixed the Zeo Crystals and has unfortunately found nothing more about the "power of Sight"

* * *

At Aisha and Adam's house. Adam walks into the room while putting on his blue shirt. Aisha is still laying in the bed while in her pajama's and watching television. Adam looks at her confused.

Adam: A?

Aisha: mm(Adam just looks at her. Aisha looks at him)what?

Adam: We're supposed to be out of here in 30minutes…what are you doing?

Aisha: bed rest!(mumbles)Isn't that what you and doctor Philips wanted me to do?(looks away from him and back to the TV)

Adam: Aisha(moans)please don't(she quickly looks at him)

Aisha:(cuts him off)please what? Please don't what?

Adam: let's not fight today! You are supposed to be in a good mood today.

Aisha: I am in a good mood Adam! I'll be in a better mood if you let me get ready….when I'm ready ok?(looks away from him)

Adam: Are you still mad about….the discussion we had a couple days ago?

Aisha:(simply)nope!

Adam: Aisha I know the girls are our nieces…and they were sick. But you're pregnant. You have to think about our kid in there.

Aisha:(annoyed)I always do Adam! Those twins are my babies too…they needed me so I'm going to go running no matter what. Kim would do it for our children

Adam: I don't doubt that. Aisha look you're not super woman….

Aisha:(cuts him off)I wouldn't dig yourself any deeper(silence hits them)

Adam: ok look I don't have time for this(Aisha looks at him a little surprised)come on(walks over and gently gets her up)

Aisha: Adam(tries to fight him off)get off me(Adam lets go of her once she is standing up and steady)

Adam: Kimberly is going to be here soon…and we're supposed to ride with her. If you're not ready…then I'm going to have to drive. Now please pick(holds up a yellow dress and a blue dress)please(Aisha crosses her arms and turns from him)(calls)AJ(Aisha quickly looks at him)

Aisha: You didn't!

Adam:(smirks)oh I did(AJ comes in wearing a pretty light blue dress)

AJ:(frowns)mommy why aren't you dressed? Aunt Kimmy will be here any minute

Aisha: I know(snatches the dresses from Adam)I just had a hard time picking a dress

AJ: I think the blue one is pretty(the doorbell rings)

Adam: damn it! That's Kim…."A" please hurry

Aisha:(harshly)don't rush me(Adam throws up his hands)

Adam: I'll get the door(walks out quickly)

AJ: mommy(Aisha looks at her)Are you feeling ok?

Aisha: just(sits down)a little drained

AJ: don't worry mom(sits down and takes her hand)I'll help you(Aisha smiles and holds her)

Aisha: thank you(kisses her head)love of my life(AJ takes the blue dress)so the blue dress(AJ sits up and nods)ok let's do it(smiles as her daughter pulls them up)

* * *

We go to an American craftsman style home mansion. The Mansion is about 3780 square feet , a circler drive through, with a black water fountain in the front. The Front porch as double doors and the home is made with gray stone. It's a house that we would see in MTV cribs. We go inside the house and the ceiling is about 200feet in the air with a black chandler. The colors in the home are orange and blue. They also have a bear pictures or statues or stuffed animals throughout the foyer, living room and dinning room. On the way from the foyer to the back of the house are pictures of Tonya and TJ from their time of dating to Wedding. We go in the kitchen and Tonya is pulling out some food from the fridge. She is wearing all yellow with a sparkle of blue. Tonya looks at the clock and glares a little. Tonya puts the food on her garnet counter top. The kitchen is about 3-6*25-6 in feet. The kitchen has a 1/half bath attached along with a garaged where TJ walks in from. TJ is wearing an blue jean shorts a blue shirt, and an apron. TJ is holding a case of beer in his hand. Tonya looks at him and gives him a look. He puts the beer on the counter

TJ: NOPE(Tonya growls)you know Aisha is going to come when ever she feels like it

Tonya: I know but(stops)she frustrates me(he snickers)not funny! Can you get the eggs from the fridge ?

TJ: of course(goes to the fridge and she watches him)

Tonya: look if I have a mood swings like her(TJ smiles and walks over to her with food)whenever we start having children(he laughs)commit me straight to my mom and dad's home(he puts the food down)

TJ: never(she smiles as he holds on to her)to have and to hold right, even with mood swings

Tonya: ok but I full on warned you(holds on to him)

TJ: So(she raises her eyebrow)hopefully that "whenever" starts tonight!

Tonya: TJ?(he starts kissing her neck and she giggles)stop it(pulls away slightly)we have a whole party in our back yard

TJ: Please half of them know we are still honeymooners(Tonya nods slightly)

Tonya: Yeah(laughs)your right(they kiss each other passionately)

TJ: I'm(pulls away)ready for TJ Jr.

Tonya: You are TJ Jr.(they laugh a little)we'll see! You are going to have to do a lot of conceiving tonight

TJ: That shouldn't be a problem(Tonya laughs again as TJ goes for her neck)my sexy(kisses her neck and Tonya wiggles a little)Goddess(he goes to kiss her neck when the house beeps)

Tonya: must be them(they look up at the security camera screen and see a car pulling up)yeah that's them(TJ lets go of Tonya and walks over to the back door)

TJ: got them(opens the door)(calls)everyone they are here(everyone outside becomes quiet)you guys know the drill(closes the door and makes sure all of the blinds are closed)

Tonya: What the?(TJ turns to Tonya and watches the same thing shocked, Adam pulls out a wheel chair and pulls it up to the passenger door)oh my gosh(Aisha gets out with the help of Adam and sits down)

TJ: What in the world?

Tonya: come on(turns off the screen and goes towards the front door. TJ quickly follows behind her. Tonya opens the door as Adam pushes Aisha with a annoyed face up to the front door)(panicked)what happened?

Aisha: Hello! To you too my dear cousin(TJ looks at his wife's panicked face)Cousin in law

TJ: Hey gorgeous(bends down and kisses her cheek)are you ok?

Aisha: I'm doing swimmingly(looks around)this is a nice home Tonya and TJ(Adam stops at the steps)not wheel chair friendly though

Tonya: again(looks at Adam)what(walks over to them)in the hell happened(bends down and kisses Aisha's cheek)to you?(backs up and looks at them)

Adam: its not what you think(sighs)someone decided to be extra today

Aisha: you wanted me on bed rest and off my feet(throws up her hands)I am off my feet as you requested Dear Husband(Tonya and TJ look at each other)

Adam: you know this is why Kimberly left us and I had to drive(Aisha sticks her tongue out at him)

Tonya:(To TJ)Right to my parents(TJ now chuckles)well(looks at her)can you walk at least? As you can see I do not have wheel chair ramps

Aisha: Of course I can! But the Doctor and husband(points to him and he sighs)prefer I'm not on my feet for long. So I'll give you 30 seconds(goes to stand and TJ quickly helps her)to get me in the house before I decided to fall on purpose

Adam: Aisha(sighs)really?

Aisha: 25-24

Tonya: come on!(laughs)Adam(grabs the wheel chair. Adam gives Aisha an annoyed look and grabs the other part of the chair)

Aisha: What are you looking at?

Adam: You(smirks)you are something else(Tonya and Adam walk in)

Aisha: like(looks at TJ)he had no idea before he married me(TJ laughs and helps her to the house. Adam is looking around the home. TJ helps her sit down)thanks TJ(happily)this looks great guys! Very impressive

Tonya: thank you cousin!

Adam:(smiles)this is a lot better then your Loft TJ

TJ: oh most definitely(crosses his arms and Tonya leans against him)but I feel like the loft has character

Tonya:(softly)it sure does sweetie(kisses his cheek)

Aisha: So you going to give us a tour of the mansion(Tonya and TJ look at each other)

Tonya: mm sure(looks at them)

TJ: lets start with the kitchen(grabs the wheel chair)

Aisha: The Kitchen?(Tonya grabs Adam and they walk towards the kitchen)why are we going to the kitchen first?

TJ: it's the best part of the house(they go in the kitchen)

Tonya: I disagree husband(they look at her)the backyard is the best(leads them to the back door)

TJ: Your right Wife(Adam and Aisha look at him)I'm such a dummy

Tonya: Never!(Adam and Aisha look at each other before laughing)

Aisha: Husband? Wife?

Adam/Aisha: Newly Weds(Tonya frowns as they chuckle)

Tonya: Happy we could be the butt of your joke?

Adam: Oh Come On! Your not a joke!

Aisha:(laughs)just cute(wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs Adams hand. He kisses it while still laughing. Tonya and TJ look at each other and smirk)ok! Ok!

Adam: lets see this amazing backyard with a pool and bar area. Since I didn't get to see it the first time.

Tonya: Be amazed(Tonya and TJ go to the door)You might want to walk Aisha. There is a step going down to the balcony(Adam helps her up)ok

TJ: One, Two, Three(TJ opens one door and Tonya opens the open other. Adam and Aisha walk on two the balcony and Aisha gaps)

Tonya:(happily) got her

Adam: What in the world?

TJ: Got him too(they walk out in the backyard. Aisha stands there with her mouth covered and Adam turns to them surprised)

Everyone: Surprise!(they turn to the crowd of people who are standing there in either yellow or blue and cheering)

Adam:(laughs)what is going on?(Tonya and Adam stand in front of them)

Tonya: This is your surprise gender reveal party(Aisha looks at her friends and family and tears instantly come down)

Adam: How(laughs)did you guys do all of this?

TJ: Last week Jason's cousin CAM…called us and said they got the gender results.

Aisha: they(uncovers her mouth)lied to me(everyone laughs at her reaction. She points to her OBGYN and nurse Cam)you said the baby wouldn't open up(AJ comes up the steps with a tissue)thank you(laughs and sniffs)I hate you

Nurse Cam:(calls)we love you too(everyone laughs and Aisha wipes her eyes)

AJ: I knew you two would like your surprise!

Adam: I can't believe you kept a secret from us(gives her a hug)

Aisha:(sniffs)I have a right mind(laughs)to ground you(everyone laughs)

Tonya: Come on let's figure out if you are going to have a girl or boy ninja(they watch as Jason wearing blue and Tommy wearing yellow pull out a box with black Ninja's on it .

TJ: Welcome to "A Karate Family Baby Shower"(everyone cheers)

Aisha: Tonya(crying)thank you so much(they hug each other tightly)I love you

Tonya: I love you too(they pull apart)ok come on momma(they walk towards the steps)

Adam: You have enough steps Ton?(let's go of AJ)

Aisha:(laughs)its ok! If I go into labor we can just have it here(everyone laughs)the(they start walking down the steps)whole hospital is here already(everyone laughs again)

Kat: you look beautiful Sha(Aisha stops at the bottom of the steps and starts crying. Rocky is wearing blue and so is Kat)

Aisha: KAT!(they hug each other)Rocky!(he joins the hug)

Rocky: Hey Sha!(they pull away)Wow you look(Kat nudges him before he can say anything)

Kat: gorgeous(gives him a look)he was going to say you look gorgeous in your blue dress

Aisha: its ok(laughs)I know I look very pregnant(rubs her stomach)

Kat: How are you feeling today? How is my nephew?

Trini: um(walks over)that is my niece in there(Aisha giggles as they argue about the sex)

Tommy:(calls)I agree with Tree(says Tommy who is standing by the table with Jason and Kim. In front of them is the box. Kim looks at him. He looks at her)What?

Kim: your going to owe me dinner(he bends over to her ear level)is all

Tommy:(whispers)and your going to owe me more then dinner when I win(Kim quickly pushes him and gives him a "game on" face)

TJ: ok! Ok(everyone looks at him)if you believe it's a girl hence everyone wearing yellow go to the left side of the table(Adam looks at his shirt then back at Aisha)

Adam: Honey?(making sure she'll be ok)

Aisha: I got it(loops arms with Tonya who helps support her)go ahead I'll meet you up there(Adam, Trini, Tommy and about 20people out of 65 go to the left)

TJ:(calls)and everyone who believes it's a boy go to the right because we are right(The people wearing blue laugh and the people in yellow "boo" them)ok come on Team(Everyone wearing blue goes to the right side. Tonya helps Aisha over to the table and Adam takes her hand)

Adam: You alright?(she nods)ok(looks at Tonya and Adam. Kim and Tommy are giving each other dirty looks. Trini sticks her tongue at Jason and he glares at her)(to Tonya)what do we have to do?

Tonya: Go in and either pull out a yellow or blue belt

Adam: Sounds easy(Aisha and Adam turn to the box)you ready?

Aisha: As I'll ever be(they both go for the box and start opening it)the kid IS almost here(the box opens)we could always wait

Everyone: No!(Aisha jumps and looks at Adam's amused face)

Aisha: ok(laughs)I was just joking

AJ: not funny mommy(Aisha looks at her amused)

Aisha: sorry jeez!(they go back to the box)ok here we go(looks at him)at the same time(he nods and they both reach into the box. They quickly pull it out and Adam laughs)

Jason/Kim: (yells)I told you!(everyone on the yellow side moans and everyone cheers on the blue side. Aisha puts down the belt and smiles)

AJ: Yes! I get a brother!(high fives Jenny. She turns to her parents who kiss each other and then hug)

Aisha:(mumbles to Adam)Aiden James Park(he nods and kisses her head)our boy(they pull away. Adam bends down to her stomach and Aisha holds her stomach as well)

Adam: Hi son(kisses her stomach)my boy(stands up and Aisha lays on his chest while covering her face)aw babe(holds her and kisses her head)we have our wonderful, beautiful, super smart daughter(Aisha nods still crying)and now a prefect little me(Aisha laughs)

Kim: so(everyone crowds them. Tommy holds Kim and she holds him back)what's his name going to be?

Adam: Should we tell them?(Aisha looks up with a tear stained face)I don't know! Maybe we should make them wait

Crowd:(moans)No! Tell us(Aisha smiles and puts her hand out to her daughter. AJ quickly runs over to her mother and grabs her hand)

Aisha: Adam!(looks at him)we can tell them! If we don't I'm pretty sure we will not have any peace for the rest of this party

Rocky: at least you know(everyone laughs)

Adam: ok(smirks)AJ how about you tell them what your brother's name is going to be?

Aisha: I think(looks at her)that's a good idea

AJ: ok(smiles)my baby brothers name is Aiden James Park

Trini: Awe I love it!

Kim: another(rocks with Tommy who smiles)AJ

AJ: We are the "A Team"(everyone laughs)

Tonya: Alright now that we know it's a boy! And now that we know his name is Aiden(throws her hands up)its time to eat(points to the tent in the backyard)feel free to dig in….but momma, papa and big sister first. People in blue second and Yellow…EVEN THOUGH I HATE TO SAY IT….GO LAST(Aisha laughs)

Trini: you should feel very VERY(glares playfully)ashamed of yourself for saying that

Tonya: Sorry mom(the ranger ladies laugh everyone else at the party who are not rangers don't even try to keep up)ok come on lets eat(everyone heads for the tent. Some people come over and rub Aisha's stomach as the head towards the tent)

* * *

Kim is standing at the gift table and is watching as the men in her life all crowd around Tommy. Trini, Kat Aisha and Tonya walk over to her.

Trini: What are you doing?(Kim looks at her with a small smile)

Kim: Just(sighs and looks ahead)watching Tommy tell the guys about my miscarriage in high school(they all look at her)

Tonya: He's doing that now?(Kim simply nods and holds herself. Kat places a hand on her shoulder)

Kat: Are you ok Kimberly?(Kim simply nods)

Kim: Yeah! I'm just nervous as to how the guys will react(looks at Trini)especially Jason. I had the miscarriage five months before the turbo incident (looks at the guys)And I didn't even give him a hint as to what happened(the guys all turn to Kimberly)and now they know(Jason is the first one to head towards Kim and the guys follow behind)oh boy(As Jason comes up on Kim, Trini steps in front of her protectively. Jason and Trini have a stare down before he nudges his head. Trini slowly backs down and before Kim can say anything Jason has her in a bear hug. Kim looks over Jason's shoulder and sees Tommy standing there with a face of disappointment. Kim closes her eyes for a second and he pulls away)

Jason: Why didn't you tell me?(Kim opens her eyes and looks at him)

Billy: move over(pushes Jason out of the way and holds Kim)I'm sorry Kim that I wasn't there for you(Kim nods "no" with a small smile when he pulls away)

Zach: Kim if we knew(yanks her back into a hug but they sway a little)

Kim:(finally able to speak)there was nothing you would've(they pull away)been able to do!

Rocky: Why didn't you tell any of us Kim?(Kim looks at Tommy who is standing there obviously "ashamed and disappointed" about the situation)

Kim: Because I just couldn't and the only person that I ever wanted to tell(walks over to Tommy and takes his hand. Tommy looks at her and studies her face)(smiles)is Tommy(snuggles in close to him and he instantly holds her and kisses her head)It wouldn't of been fair if I told you guys…and not him. It wouldn't of been fair if I would've asked you guys to keep that secret(the men nod)

Adam: Well I feel like we should kick Tommy's butt(cross his arms)for getting our Teenager pregnant(everyone laughs)

Tommy: you can(before he can answer Rocky swings and Tommy lets go of Kim moving out of the way. Kim ducks out of the way. Adam soon sneak attacks him Tommy stumbles back. Tommy and Rock are now fighting)oh come on! two on one not fair(looks to his original team)a little help here

Billy: be there in a second(Zach, Billy and Jason look at Kim. Jason takes Kim's hand. Trini walks closer to Kim and holds her. Kim lays on her shoulder)

Kim:(voice cracks)what?(laughs)I'm fine(Jason rolls his eyes and hugs her. Kim lays on his chest while covering her face. Trini joins the hug while still holding Kim but lays on Jason's shoulder. Jason wraps one arm around his wife but still holds on to Kim as well. Billy and Zach soon join the hug. Billy is hugging Trini and Kim from the left side. Zach is on the right side, he has arms around Jason and Kimberly. Kat, Aisha and Tonya stand there close to tears when they hear Kimberly crying)

Zach: let it out! We got you Kimmy(kisses her head. Kat pulls out her phone and snaps a couple of pictures of the "Original Rangers". Tommy, Adam and Rocky stop goofing off when they hear Kimberly crying. Tommy quickly walks over to them. Without Kimberly looking up or looking back she puts out one of her hands. Tommy takes it and Kim pulls him in closer. He holds Kim and Trini then kisses Kim's head)

Jason: We will always have you...Forever and a day(Tonya is now in tears and sniffs. Kat snaps a couple more pictures)

Trini: We love you Kimberly

Kim:(mumbles)I love you guys too(loudly)now get off of me! Your squishing me(they laugh and pull away. Kimberly's face is red and eyes are puffy. Tonya pulls a napkin out her pocket and gives it to her)thanks Ton(wipes her eyes)

Tommy: are you alright Kim?(she nods. Rocky hugs her and Adam joins the hug making her laugh)

Kim: Great more squishing(they chuckle a little and the guys pull away)you guys go play and have fun. I'm alright(Tommy gives her a look before Adam takes his hand and flips him)

Aisha:(gasp)Adam!(Adam looks at her)

Adam: Wh(Before he knows it Tommy grabs him by his feet and brings him down and on his back)OW!

Jason: Nice!(helps up to Adam) I'm on Adam's Team!

Zach: in that case(helps Tommy up) let's do this

Tonya: Away from the party and guest please(points to an open part of the yard)

Billy: Come on(Tommy dust himself off and looks at Kim. Kim nods and he kisses her head)let's go Tommy(the guys play fight all the way to the clear)

Tonya:(calls)Don't ruin my yard(the women shake their heads as they break out fighting and soon a crowd starts around them)will they ever grow up?

Kat: God I Pray NOT(the ladies laugh)

Kim: Aisha(they look at Kim)why are you on your swollen feet?(everyone looks at Aisha's feet)

Aisha: maybe I should sit huh?

Trini: you think(the women walk over to a couple of free seats. Aisha sits down and Kim puts another chair in front of her)feet up(Aisha does what she is told and puts her feet up)do you need any water?

Aisha: I'm ok! Just tired(reaches over and takes Kim's head)Kimberly honestly….how are you?

Kim: Honestly?

Tonya: We'd prefer it

Kim: Honestly! I didn't know I was that broken or that it affected my life in a negative way until I told you guys. When I told Tommy finally….I felt like I could breathe again. But when I told all of you guys, I no longer had a weight on my shoulders. I hated keeping it from you guys….your my dearest friends and we do everything together.

Kat: People grieve differently(touches Kim's shoulder)

Kim: Can you guys forgive me for keeping this secret?

Tonya: What? Kim there is nothing to forgive!

Aisha: We understand….we just want you to be ok

Kim: Well! I can't officially say that I'm ok(smiles)and I'll be alright as long as I have you guys(they smile at her)my family

Trini: you'll always have us….like Jason said..."Forever and a Day"(they hear the crowd gasp breaking up their moment. They turn to the fight and see that Jason and Tommy are now facing off)it always ends with those two fighting

Kim: somethings never change(crosses her arms)my bet is on Jason(Trini looks at Kim and smirks)what Adam took out my guy a few minutes ago just like that

Aisha:(quickly) mines is on Fearless Leader $20bucks

Kim:(quickly) Deal

Kat: you ladies are horrible

Kim:(to the ladies)never tell Tommy(pulls out a $20) that I bet against him.

Aisha: anybody want in?

Trini: I'm going to stick with my husband(pulls out a 20)Ton?

Tonya: hmmm! Why not? $20 on Jason too(Kim looks shocked)what Adam did take him out pretty easily for an active(whispers)Ranger

Kim: Kat?(Kat shakes her head no)

Kat: this is definitely going to be a tie

Tonya: then you hold the money(they give her the money)if they do tie! You keep the money.

Kat: I don't like gambling! If I loose I'm not putting in a $20

Kim: Don't worry Kitty Kat(wraps her arms around her)we don't expect you too(Kat smirks a little)Besides I think you might be right on the tie(the women watch the men fight and the seem to blocking each other's every move)(calls)go Jason!(they look at her)GO TOMMY!(they soon nod and giggle)I'm crazy but not that crazy(the ladies laugh and continue to watch)

 **~Two more chapters left and then sadly that's it! These last two chapters a lot of questions should be answered.~RT**


	36. Conclusion Part 1

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy! Here is my part 1 of my 2 Part Conclusion. Back in Action!**_

On November 1 , Adam and Aisha have had baby Aiden in a water birth. He came out a good 8lbs 3oz and 21inches. Adam, Aisha and especially AJ and Gunner are totally smitten

* * *

Kim, Tommy and the rest of the Power Team have celebrated the twins 8th birthday, with a Hawaiian theme birthday party in Tonya and TJ's back yard. A week later Tommy took the girls to the mall for a special surprise. Here is what happened:

 _Tommy, Jason and the Twins are walking with each other in the mall. The girls are both on each side of Tommy and he is holding their hands. Jason is walking behind them with his phone filming them. We look closely and Trini is on facetime with her hands over her mouth. Tommy walks in to a "Jared Jewelers". Tommy walks up to the jeweler who smile at them. In front of the Jeweler are three little closed boxes. Tommy stands in front of the glass case, and turns his back to it. He then puts the girls in front of him, bends down and switches the hands he was holding to their right hands. The girls look at each other confused then at Tommy. Jason stands behind them with a smile. We look at Trini who has tears coming down her eyes._

 _Tommy: um Jason(he looks at her)could you?(gives him his phone)_

 _Jason: Sure(takes his phone and starts filming)anytime_

 _Tommy: thank you(looks at the girls)Emma and Amy! Do you know why we're here?_

 _Amy: I kind of have a feeling?_

 _Tommy: you do?_

 _Emma: you want to marry us?(the grownups laugh and Amy nudges her)ow!_

 _Tommy: you got me!(the girls now giggle)(chuckles nervously) Girls I love you mother with every breath of me_

 _Amy: We know!_

 _Emma: She loves you too Dr. Tommy_

 _Tommy: that I don't doubt at all! And I love you girls just as much as your mommy! I hope you know that_

 _Emma: Yeah we do_

 _Amy: we love you too_

 _Tommy: good! Amy and Emma I would love for you two(pauses)to be my daughters. I would love to take care of you for the rest of your lives, I'd love to protect you, guide and teach you stuff. I want to go on family vacations and see the world with you._

 _Emma: I'd like that two Dr. Tommy_

 _Amy:(happily)me too_

 _Tommy:(lets out a breath)phew! That's a relief(the girls giggle. The jeweler sniffs and wipes her tears)I have a question though?_

 _Emma: What is it?_

 _Tommy: I want to marry your mother(the girls look at each each)I want to marry your mother and I want to make not only her but you two happy for the rest of your….no OUR days together. What do you say? Can I and Will you let me marry your mother?(they look back at Jason who is still smiling, they then look at the jeweler who is smiling while still wiping her eyes. They then look at Tommy who is giving them a smirk. They soon squeal, pull their hands away from Tommy and give him a huge hug. Tommy falls back a little and engulfs them with his arms)mm_

 _Girls: Yes Dr. Tommy! You can marry our mommy(Tommy chuckles and stands up with them. Soon they hear clapping and Tommy, Jason and the girls notice a small crowd. Tommy looks shocked and looks at the girls who are grinning from cheek to cheek)_

 _Jason: So Tommy! What ring are you choosing?_

 _Tommy: I'm going to let them decide(puts them down and the girls quickly rush over to the counter. Jason walks over and puts the phone over the ring boxes so Trini can get a good look)_

 _Jason: good luck! They're like Kimberly whenever she hits a shoe sale(Tommy chuckles)here is your phone(gives him the phone)I captured the whole moment…so that you can send it to the rest of the gang(gives the jeweler a small smile as she looks at them and then gives the girls her full attention)and show it to Kim after the proposal_

 _Emma: Pops(Tommy feels a tug on his shirt and looks down)_

 _Tommy: Pops?_

 _Emma: Since you might be our step-dad(nervously)can I call you that instead of Dr. Tommy?(Tommy puts his phone away and picks her up happily)_

 _Tommy: I would love that_

 _Amy: I'm going to call you Poppa(Tommy puts down Emma and kisses Amy's head)_

 _Tommy: sounds good(serious tone)but you girls are going to have to call me "Dr. Tommy" until after I propose to your mommy_

 _Jason: yeah so she doesn't know something is up_

 _Amy: When are you proposing to her?_

 _Tommy: well in a few months! I'm going to go with her to Paris for our one year anniversary! I'm going to ask her in Paris_

 _Emma: Oh yeah!_

 _Amy: that is so romantic Dr. Tommy(Emma gags and the bickering begins as they turn back to the rings. Tommy laughs)_

 _Jason: Amy is definitely Kim's twin_

 _Tommy: they both are in their own way_

 _Jason: So you got the approval from the girls(looks at Trini who is now breast feeding and wiping her eyes)you have my wife in tears(Tommy laughs)(to Trini) I'll see you at home?(Trini nods and hangs up)you have a fully paid for trip to Paris. Now all you need is…._

 _Tommy: A ring(looks at the girls)Girls have you…_

 _Girls:(cutting him off)we picked it( they turn to him with a smile)_

* * *

4months and the day of their anniversary, our favorite couple went on a trip to Paris and Tommy proposed to her. And this is how it went:

 _Tommy and Kim walk into their hotel room exhausted. Tommy puts down the bags and locks the door. Kim looks around happily and walks over to the bed._

 _Kim: Tommy this place is gorgeous(giggles and Tommy walks over to her)I can't believe it's been 7years since I've been in France(Tommy smiles before falling on the bed exhausted)oh no come(gets on the bed and shakes him. Tommy groans)come on Tommy….this is the city lights! Not the city of darkness(opens his eyes with her finger and he smirks)you should not be looking at the back of your eye lids. You slept the whole plane ride here._

 _Tommy: just let me get a little nap in..._

 _Kim: Tommy we're only going to be here for five days(hits him and he groans and opens his eyes) actually make that four. It takes us a whole day to get to California(gets off the bed)come on let me show you around the city…before we have to met Pierre and Mom_

 _Tommy:(moans)fine! Fine(sits up)but we are going to have to sleep at one point_

 _Kim:(laughs)we will…when we're dead(goes to the French doors and it opens up to a balcony)(gasp happily)Tommy look at the view. You can see the whole town!(Tommy smiles, stands up, feels around his pocket and pulls out the box)_

 _Tommy: I'm coming(walks up behind her as she looks around)it is pretty nice(puts his hands behind his back as she quickly turns)_

 _Kim: Pretty nice?! Thomas Oliver(pokes his chest)this is amazing(crosses her arms)you are such a guy(turns away from him)_

 _Tommy: your right(laughs)I'm sorry(comes in closer and holds her with his free hand)this is spectacular_

 _Kim:(laughs)now that is better(Tommy kisses her head)_

 _Tommy: What time is your mother and Pierre coming?_

 _Kim: in a few hours(softly)Why?_

 _Tommy: no reason just(starts kissing her neck)_

 _Kim: mm! I see the city of Love(turns to him)is weighing heavy on someone's mind_

 _Tommy:(smiles)maybe_

 _Kim: well in that case!(gives him a kiss)but if we do this….you're going to be even more tired. So maybe we should just shop instead and get my parents a present for helping us find this place_

 _Tommy: Kimberly we already have a gift for them(laughs)I lugged it up the stairs and into the room._

 _Kim: I know but maybe we should get them something better. I mean my mom put her life on hold for me by moving back to America(dramatically)for three years, while I went through my divorce. I just want her to know that I appreciate her so much._

 _Tommy: I think she does(rubs his arms with his free hand)Besides I have something in mind….that might make her and Pierre very excited._

 _Kim: you do?(he simply nods and Kim now notices his hand behind his back)what do you have behind your back?_

 _Tommy: um a surprise!_

 _Kim: A Surprise!(quickly)Tommy we said that this was our surprise(waves her hand around the balcony)_

 _Tommy: Well I kind of lied(Kim gives him a look as he laughs) Today marks a year of us being together and it's been the most excited whirl wind of good times(Kim simply nods)I have something to tell you(gets on his knee and pulls out the box. Kim covers her mouth)This is exactly what you think it is(Kim lets out a chuckle and tears come down her eyes)(voice cracks)Kim(clears his voice)I sounded like a kid just hitting puberty(they chuckle)Kimberly I love you so much(tears come to his eyes)you just light up everything about me. I can't even find the words to express how I feel about you….because you just make my world so prefect. Every Aspect of you just fits…..even down to those gorgeous girls of yours. Kimberly Ann Hart….will you do me the honor of being my wife?(Kim takes her hands down)_

 _Kim: Of Course I will Handsome(smiles)It's all I've ever wanted since the first time we met in High School(Tommy smiles at her, opens the box and shows her a white gold 4K heart shaped diamond ring with two emeralds on the side)Tommy it's gorgeous(he takes it out of the box, throws it and puts the ring on her right ring finger)_

 _Tommy: Prefect fit!(Kim admires the ring)the girls we're right….when they helped me pick the ring(she quickly looks at him)they said you would love it_

 _Kim:(simply)you took them with you?_

 _Tommy: I asked them for permission(Kim's eyes get big)(chuckles)what?_

 _Kim:(happily)Tommy!(quickly grabs his face)you make my heart melt and make me fall in love with you every day(gives him a peck)you make me so happy do you know that?(before he can answer she kisses him passionately)_

 _Tommy: mm(Kim makes him lose his balance and she lays on top of him still kissing him)mm(Kim pulls away so that Tommy can finally breath)no(laughs)I had no idea!_

 _Kim: That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm so blessed that you included them and got their blessing._

 _Tommy: I sure did! I told them we'd call them_ _soon….after the proposal happened_

 _Kim: Who else knew?_

 _Tommy: the gang….your parents, my parents…._

 _Kim: and you promised to call them all?(he nods)directly after?(he nods)we'll they are going to have to wait. Because my parents will be here in a few hours….and I want to spend these next couple of hours showing my appreciation to my fiancé_

 _Tommy: mm I like that idea(smiles)Fiancée_

 _Kim: I bet(sits up and Tommy soon follows)come on let's get comfortable(stands up and he stands. He soon picks her up and Kim giggles)_

 _Tommy: gotta get some practice carrying you through the threshold(Kim laughs as he carries her and lays her on the bed. Kim is soon making out with him and pulls him down on top of her_

* * *

Three months later and once Tommy and the Rangers finally destroyed Mesosgog …they were married in the park where they first kissed. It was a small ceremony with their parents, the kids, Mighty Morphing, Zeo and Dino Rangers. Everyone wore white with a hint of pink or green, or solid pink or green. Everyone also skipped school or work for the event. Here is how it went:

 _Tommy standing in the same spot that he and Kim first had their kiss. He is wearing a white suite and a green bow tie. He is surrounded by the "GANG" and his mother and father. There is a pastor standing in front of him. Tommy's mom fixes his bow tie. Jason looks at his watch. Trini nudges him while holding on to their daughter who is now 10months. Rinny is looking around while chewing on her fingers. Trini is wearing a dark pink dress with black heels. Rinny is wearing a Rose colored dress with flowers all over it. She is not wearing any shoes._

 _Trini: Stop looking at your watch(mumbles)your being rude(Jason looks at her and takes his daughter who start spitting)_

 _Jason: Nice(Trini laughs and wipes her mouth)I'm not trying to be rude!(looks down at his son who is talking to the twins. The twins are in a A-line/Princess tea-length dress-chiffon short sleeves scoop neck with lace and that's the same color as Rinny's. They are wearing flip flops. Jase is wearing black jeans, with dark vest, with a white shirt and green, black and white tie to go with it. Jason's outfit matches Jase's expect his bow tie is solid white like Tommy's)(whispers)It's just Kimberly and Tommy decide to just throw this wedding on us a couple of days ago and we had to fix our whole work week._

 _Trini:(whispers)um Jason! Doesn't that remind you of a certain Hawaii Trip?(he looks at her and closes his mouth)yeah!(smirks)you don't have a right to be annoyed_

 _Jason:(whispers)But I gave everyone two weeks to prepare….they only gave us two days_

 _Trini:(whispers)sweetie we knew(fixes his tie)they were getting married. Yes we had to take the kids out of school and skip work today….but this was the best time for them._

 _Jason:(whispers)during hump day….on a weekday!(Rinny starts whining)They could've waited until the weekend(bounces her up and down)and then you run 15minutes late! I mean come on Kim_

 _Trini: oh Jason(takes her daughter)stop being such a grump_

 _Jason:(whispers)Tree(Rocky comes over)it's not 3minutes or five minutes….it's 15minutes!_

 _Trini:(whispers)would you cool it?!(her daughter calms down)the last time I saw Kim…her mom was trying to calm her down. She's a bottle of nerves right now_

 _Jason:(smirks)I wish I could see that(Trini pinches him)Ow!(rubs his arm and Trini smirks)I wonder what is the rush in getting married so soon?_

 _Trini:(whispers)Jason over 15years is not "So Soon"….they're just ready. I think it's great!_

 _Rocky:(mumbles)OR it could be something else(Jason looks at him)like she's pregnant(Jason now laughs. Trini quickly looks at him and shakes her head)I'm trying to tell you(wraps his arm around them)they're trying to do this before she starts showing_

 _Tommy:(mumbles)you know(they quickly turn to Tommy who has moved from his spot and over to them)I can hear you right?(Rocky throws up his hands and Jason laughs)Rocky for the last time….Kim is not pregnant! Again we both decided to be celibate until we got married once we got back from France. So if she was expecting….she'd be three months and showing a hint of something._

 _Rocky: oh that's right(smiles)so how is that "celibate" thing going?_

 _Tommy: and like I said before(dryly)I'm ready for it to be over(they guys laugh as Trini rolls her eyes and rocks her daughter)_

 _Jason: Well It'd be great….if "You're Wife to be" would be on time_

 _Trini: Shh! She is on time(smiles)Here she comes(they look ahead and see Kim standing in front of them with a smile. She is standing in the same spot where she found Tommy practicing, that same spot where she decided to make her way over to Tommy and tell him how she feels about him. Tommy smiles and never leaves eye contact. Tonya who is wearing a green dress turns on her ipod which is connected to her speakers and "All Too My Self" starts playing. Kim smile gets bigger and her mother and Father link arms with her)_

 _Jason: show time man(taps his shoulder)time to get in your spot(Tommy nods and backs up to the pastor who nods to Kim and they start walking towards Tommy)_

 _Aisha: She is so beautiful(she passes her 6month old sleeping son to Adam. Aisha and Adam are wearing green along with their son. AJ who is standing by her cousin's is wearing a similar pink dress as the girls but her dress is spaghetti strapped)look at her Adam(Kim is wearing a white dress with a pink tint to it. The dress has a vintage feel. It is laced with an organza long sleeves, fully lined and has eye catching low back. Kim has her hair in a prefect donut bun and big huge diamond earrings. To complaint the outfit and much to her mother dismay Kim is wearing her high top pink chucks)_

 _Adam: Yeah(laughs)I love her shoes(Aisha nods while laughing)_

 _Aisha: that's our Kimberly(they watch as Kim and her parents walk down)_

 _Adam: I think Tommy loves it even more(they look at Tommy. As Kim reaches him, Tommy puts out his hand)he's been waiting for this for a long time(Kim smiles and gives Amy her flowers. Kim then takes Tommy's hand and he pulls her up on the rock. Kim's parents stand there with a smile. Tonya reaches over and turns the music down)_

 _Pastor: We are gathered here today in the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to unite Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart in holy matrimony. Who gives the woman to be married?_

 _Everyone: We do!(Kim jumps a little surprised and Tommy chuckles)_

 _Emma: Sorry Grandma and Grandpa but We really-really do(everyone laughs)_

 _Mr. Hart:(laughs)we know(looks at Tommy who looks at him)continue to protect her and love her always. She's my heart do you understand?(tears up a little)_

 _Kim:(softly)oh dad!_

 _Tommy: you don't have anything to worry about(he nods and walks over. Kim lets go of Tommy and they give each other a hug and a kiss. Kim pulls away from her dad who is fighting back tears)_

 _Kim:(softly)daddy(he nods "no" and walks over to his new wife. Kim looks at her mom who is fighting back her own tears and blows her a kiss. Kim returns the gesture. Kim's mother goes over to her second husband Pierre who's she has been married to for almost 20years)_

 _Tommy: Beautiful(Kim looks at Tommy and who puts out his hand with a smile. She happily takes it and gets back in her spot. They look in each other eyes and hold both hands)_

 _Pastor: Thomas and Kimberly(they look at him)marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding(Trini sniffs and Kat who standing next to her(in a pink dress) hands her a tissue. Trini smiles as they both wipe away tears) of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage(Kim smiles and looks at Tommy who smirks) "Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand it's own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them." Do you both agree and do you except the word?_

 _Tommy/Kim: We do(All of the women expect for Kim do not have a dry eye)_

 _Pastor: Amen! Thomas and Kimberly have written their own vows. Thomas would you like to start?_

 _Tommy: Kimberly um(tears form in his eyes)from the moment I met you…everything in my life made sense. You were the first person to reach out to me at Angel Grove and showed me that it wasn't that bad being the new student….even though I was pretty hard of a person to like at first(everyone laughs)you understood and never turned me away even when I was difficult(Zach holds on to Hayley who buries her head into his chest)You were the first person that I told that I was adopted at Angle Grove. Which scared most girls away or made them act weird for some reason in the past. But you didn't have a second thought about it. You made me feel ok. You made the situation feel normal….when I didn't think that it was at the time. You made me feel secure and safe! You loved me when I couldn't love myself. You were there for me and pushed me like no one ever could….and still to this day. Kim, you continue to play those roles in my life….you keep me going(tears now come from Kim's eyes and the flood gates are open)At the age of 15_ _I knew I never wanted to let you go because you MS. Hart were_ _(pauses and his voice cracks)and still are something special to me(some of the men now sniff)your laugh is contagious(Kim laughs a little)(chuckles)and that makes me overfill with joy. And the way that you love your daughters and your family and our friends(softly)and me….It amazes me. Kimberly you complete me and I promise to protect you, be your confidant and to love you FOREVER and a DAY. I'm always yours!_

 _Pastor: and Kimberly_

 _Kim: um(laughs and Tommy lets go of her hand to wipe some tears away)oh goodness I'm a wreck(everyone gives her a small chuckle. Tommy nods "no" and takes her hand)Tommy that was the sweetest thing you ever said to me….and believe me guys he's said some sweet stuff(Everyone chuckles including Tommy)Handsome(pauses)when we stopped talking almost 13 years ago….my whole world just(pauses)_

 _Tommy:(mumbles)I know_

 _Kim: I didn't think we would see this day! GOD knows I'm so-so happy that we are here today(Tommy nods)I love you so much Tommy! I love you because of your passion, I love you because of the way you love your students and are a father figure and friend to them(Tommy looks at his now high school graduate students and former Rangers. Kira is in tears and Trent is holding her. Ethan and Conner wave to him with a smile)I love you(Tommy looks back at her)because you always fight for what's right and most importantly I love you because you love me and my children unconditionally(sniffs)My girls are my world….and you understood that from the beginning. You fought to win my heart back and win my children's heart along with it. You accepted that I didn't only have one heart any more but I have two extra hearts to tag along with it. And when I was stubborn about them and their needs. You still had patience and understood me even when I was being so difficult(holds back her tears)You Thomas Oliver are the_ _man of my dreams, you are my better half and my TRUE SOUL mate(Tommy now has tears coming from his eyes)_ _You mean the world to me and everything about you is so beautiful. Every time I look at you I see the most kind, loving, patient, strong and sexy man on this earth(the kids groan in disgusted and the grown up laughs)(chuckles)sorry kids(clears her throat)If you don't understand how good of a person and man you are… well Baby I'm here remind you of that you for the rest of our lives(happily)I'm the luckiest women on earth to have that job(everyone laughs)I promise to love and honor everything that you are…..for Forever and a Day.(there is not a dry eye at the ceremony well at except for the pastor)_

 _Pastor: ok! Thomas, do you take Kimberly to be your Wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?_

 _Tommy:(smiles)I do_

 _Pastor: Kimberly, do you take Thomas to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?_

 _Kim: I definitely do(everyone laugh and AJ gives the pastor the wedding bands)_

 _Pastor: thank you AJ(holds out the rings) The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken.(The pastor looks at Kim who nods, takes Tommy's white gold diamond wedding band and places it on Tommy's ring finger)_

 _Kim: I Kimberly, take thee, Thomas to be my Husband- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for Forever and a Day(Tommy takes Kim's matching wedding band and places it on her right ring finger)_

 _Tommy: I Thomas, take thee, Kimberly to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise My love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Wife, for Forever and a Day(they hold hands again and a big smile plays on both of their lips)_

 _Pastor: Well here goes the kissing part kids(Jace moans and covers his face. Everyone laughs)by the powers vested in me! By the state of California I know pronounce you man and wife._

 _Zach:(cheers)oh yeah!(everyone laughs)_

 _Pastor: you may kiss the BRIDE(Tommy pulls Kim in quickly, bends her over and they kiss passionately. Everyone claps or cheers. Trini laughs and wipes her eyes. She looks at Kat who is jumping up and down. She looks at Tonya who whistling and then she looks at Aisha who is looking at her with a wink. Trini gives her a thumb's up. Jason kisses her head. Tommy finally lets up Kim and she is laughing while wiping off his lips which is full of her lipstick)May I know for the first time Introduce Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver(everyone claps. Tommy and Kim kiss one more time before stepping off of the rock. As they step down everyone goes over to the happy couple to congratulate them)_

 ** _Here is the end of Conclusion Part 1! Yay they are finally married! Can't wait for the reviews. Part two is coming right behind it.~RT_**


	37. Conclusion Part 2

Two months into Marriage and a week after Tommy's birthday, Kim found out she was pregnant with a "Wedding Night Baby" which bummed her out. She wanted at least six months with just her and Tommy as newly weds. But she was soon over it when she saw Tommy and the twins reaction. They were READY so she had to be too. "The baby was coming no matter what" in the words of Emma!

On the night she decided to tell everyone that she was, much to everyone's surprise she was not the only one. Tonya and TRINI were also pregnant which took the pressure off of all three ladies. The Joke of the night was "The Oliver's Wedding" brought on a Ranger baby Boom"! First, Kim had her first son and Tommy had his first born Tyler "Ty" Thomas Oliver, Second Tonya and TJ had their first born a daughter Dakota "Koata" Talaya Johnson. Last, Trini had another son which Jason was over the moon about, named Treyson "Blaze" Joseph Scott. Blaze(Jace gave him the nickname) and Rinny are 20months apart and Trini tied her tubes along with Kimberly. Three was enough for both of them

Four months after the baby's were born Zach and Hayley got engaged and married at the justice of the peace. They had found out a month later that Hayley was 2 ½ months along. They got a lot of grief about not knowing until Trini stood up for them and reminded everyone about Trinity being in the oven for THREE whole months before Jason or herself knew. That was nipped in the bud and 7months later Zach and Hayley welcomed a son named Hunter Angelo Ezekiel "Zek" Taylor. Angelo is in honor of his LATE wife Angela who they both believed brought each other together. This completely pulled at Aisha's heart strings and she finally accepted Hayley from then on out. She even delivered Zek.

About two years later Billy Cranston married Jeff who took his last name. They moved to LA with there two adopted twins. A girl named Susie and boy Jonathan. They are two years younger than The "Davis" twins who are 10 going on 11. The Cranston's got them when they were 7years old. Everyone especially Kim was over the moon excited and supportive.

Kat and Tonya both decided to jump on the kid train one more time. Both Kat and Tonya had another daughter. Kat named her daughter Roxana "Roxie" Karen DeSantos and Tonya named her second daughter Sienna Rose "RJ" Johnson. With the Ranger family expanding and with no more danger coming in from monsters and fighting crime they had a mighty morphing life and they all had to thank Zordon for bringing them together again and giving them the life that they deserve.

 **END! Ok maybe not just yet**

* * *

We go to Tommy's and now Kim's bedroom. Kim is sleeping in the bed alone with her hand on her growing stomach. She is breathing lightly up and down. Outside the window lightening strikes and a big thing of thunder follows behind it. Kim jumps up and gasps. She looks around and then looks at her stomach. She then sees something that makes her smile. Her stomach moves around a little.

Kim: you moved!(coos)hello in there(rubs her stomach)baby boy(happily)Tommy(turns to Tommy's side of the bed and sees he is not there)Tommy?(looks around and sees the door is open)Tommy?(mumbles)where is he?(gets out of bed wearing a pink pajama shirt)lets go find your daddy(puts on her slippers and walks out)lets tell him what you did(walks down the hall)lets check on your sisters first(opens the door and sees the girls asleep in there own separate beds. The girls have different color separating there rooms. Emma's room side of the room is Red with sky blue decorations and Amy's side is Sky blue with Pink decorations and accessories. Emma has the Care Bear theme on her side and Amy has My Little pony. Kim smirks at her sleeping daughters)(whispers)sleep tight my babies(steps back and closes the door. Kim walks down the steps)(softly calls)Tommy?(walks in the living room that once had a bar and is now filled with little girls toys)(calls)Tommy(goes to the kitchen and looks and he still is not there)he better not be where I think he is(rubs her stomach)or he is in trouble(Kim's stomach moves a little again)(gasps)you did it again!(mumbles)he going to be so upset if you do it again(turns towards the door, walks over and it opens it)ok(walks down some steps and quietly closes the door. She walks down the rest of the steps and lands in the basement)(calls)Tommy?(looks around the basement which has a work out room and laundry room)Tommy?(Kim walks to another door which is closed off with nails and boards) Nice try Thomas(walks over to the door and firmly but quietly pulls it open)your wife knows you better then that(Kim looks at another set of steps and carefully walks down the steps. Kim sees light and looks over the rails. Tommy is sitting at his big computer monitoring around the world. He is in his night clothes. He after a few seconds scoots over to another computer and starts typing. The monitor are viewing around the house now. Kim puts her hands on her hip and Tommy stands up when it hits his bed room and he doesn't see Kim)

Tommy:(mumbles)Kim?(types and looks at the bathroom and sees the bathroom light is not on)oh goodness(goes to run to the elevator door)

Kim:(calls)to late!(Tommy stops in his tracks and turns to her slowly)your busted

Tommy: Hey honey(walks over to her and Kim comes further down steps clearly annoyed) how are you(stops as Kim turns red)it-it is not what you think?

Kim: What are you doing down here?(Tommy goes to say something but she stops him)do not lie to me! I am pregnant and emotional….I'm likely to cut off your neck

Tommy: I couldn't sleep so I just decided to you know….

Kim: Tommy we talked about this! You have been Ranger free for only 9months(Tommy sighs)you are a husband and step father now(angrily)you are….you are about to be a father.

Tommy: Kim I….

Kim: I thought you said that once you are done(grunts)You are done! You said that we were going to be enough

Tommy: But you are enough(Kim holds her head frustrated)come on come sit down(goes to touch her)

Kim: don't touch me(Tommy gives her a look)I'm mad at you right now(goes over to his seat and sits down. Tommy turns to her and then smiles at her frustration)mm(looks at him smiling at her and smirks a little)don't smile at me

Tommy: Can't help it(coos)your beautiful

Kim: don't try to sweet talk your way out of this(holds her stomach)I'm very pissed at you

Tommy: ok look I know I promised(walks over to her)and I am kind of keeping that promise(Kim gives him a look)lI'm just trying to be like a Ranger GPS

Kim:(laughs)What?

Tommy: So the Rangers can't know of danger all of the time right(Kim gives him a confused look)They are kind of at a disadvantage. I mean we had Zordon(Kim sighs)What I am trying to say is I'm giving the Rangers the heads up of what is going on in their cities

Kim: Um that is what their Zordon's and Command Center's are there for.

Tommy: Where do you think they receive their information?(Kim raises her eyebrow)before I became the Black Dino Thunder Ranger….I was doing this. Keeping Ranger Teams updated on danger around them and about any new threats

Kim:(annoyed)Tommy

Tommy: Look just because I am not physically a Ranger, It does not mean I am not a Ranger. It does not mean that I am not a team player and I'm not going to help other teams when they need it. Kim we are still here and 15plus years in…why not guide them?

Kim: why can't you be like Jason(he sighs)or Zach or Billy? They don't dabble. They live their normal lives with their normal families.

Tommy: Sorry Kimberly this is not who you married and you know it(they say nothing)I can not and will not leave them hanging I am sorry.

Kim: and you knew this is not what I wanted when I said "Yes" to your proposal

Tommy:(sighs)I know

Kim: if I knew you wanted to still play Super Hero, I would've made us wait(he sighs)(glares) you lied to me(Tommy looks shocked)

Tommy:(slightly annoyed tone)I did not!

Kim: you did! You told me that when you gave up your powers that-that was it! That we would be enough to make you happy(crosses her arms)I should've known we wouldn't be!

Tommy:(angrily)That is not TRUE nor is it fair Kimberly

Kim: No You're not being fair!(outraged) You have a family Tommy!

Tommy: I know that Kimberly!(annoyed)That is something that I could never forget. You guys are my world and my happiness

Kim: Then why are you putting us in danger!(stands up and points to her stomach)don't we matter to you?(yells)Doesn't your unborn son matter to you?

Tommy:(softly)of course he does

Kim: Why won't you stop then?

Tommy: Because being a Ranger is a part of me and I can't just stop(Kim eyes start to water)no Kim come on(tries to hold her but she pulls away)Kim please

Kim: I don't like you right now(turns away from him and wipes her eyes)

Tommy: Kim(softly)beautiful come on(walks over to her)please(slowly touches her and Kim doesn't pull away this time)I'm sorry….I don't mean to be a jerk

Kim:(sniffs)I know(turns to him)I just don't want to be a Single mother of three. I don't want my kids to lose their birth right of having a father(sniffs)they need you Tommy and you throwing yourself out into danger makes me feel like you don't understand that….like you don't care(he's eyes soften)

Tommy: you guys are my everything Kimberly(rubs her shoulders)you and all THREE of my children(wipes her face)Kim I could die in a car accident tomorrow

Kim:(softly)don't say that

Tommy: I could Kim!(sighs)I could die of a heart attack! I could just pass out one day from natural causes

Kim: Would you stop saying stuff like that?!

Tommy: I trying to prove a point. Kim tomorrow is never promised is what I am saying.

Kim:(softly)I know that

Tommy: But why should I live under a rock because of a might?(Kim says nothing and turns her head away from him)I get it Kim I do(makes her look at him)if something happened to any of you I would rip out my own heart(Kim sighs)I could never live without you.

Kim: So do you wanna(pulls away)know why I am awake right now?(Tommy gives Kim a look but then nods knowing Kim just wants to let it go for now)

Tommy:(thinking)good she wants to change the subject

Kim:(thinking) I'm hoping he doesn't think he has won this discussion? I'm just too tired

Tommy:(thinking) I hope the baby brain sets in and she forgets(thinks for a second)Nah she's not gonna forget! She never forgets. I'll be in the dog house later

Kim: honey?!(he blinks)you ok?

Tommy: yeah sorry!(clears his throat)was it a Bad Dream?

Kim: What am I five?(Tommy chuckles)no I had a wonderful dream

Tommy: Really what was it about?

Kim: Well(goes and sits back down)our girls became Rangers(Tommy looks surprised)yeah I know(puts her hair behind her ear)and you were down here and up to no good in my dream.

Tommy: Me?(Kim raises her eyebrow)no good(laughs)never!

Kim: Sure…Evil Green Ranger!

Tommy: Right….evil pink Ranger!

Kim: I was not a Power Ranger when that happened(Tommy now raises his eyebrow)but no you where their mentor(he smirks)they were saving the world at the tender age of 15 or 16

Tommy: Like us

Kim:(mumbles)Yeah! Just like us!

Tommy: I must be a pro(crosses his arms)my second set of a Teenage Ranger Team

Kim: they had cool powers! They were the Goddess/God Rangers(makes a face trying to remember)Ancient Greek Rangers

Tommy: Hmm! We need to think of a better name then that(laughs and Kim gives him a not so amused look)sorry go on….its your dream

Kim: Darn right it is Mr. Dino man(He chuckles)they harbored the power of the Ancient Gods

Tommy: Very interesting! So how were they as Rangers?

Kim: Definitely can tell they were second generation Rangers(giggles and Tommy smile grows)they kicked Ass Tommy

Tommy: Definitely(kisses Kim's head)their mother's daughters(Kim smiles and Tommy looks in her eyes)Was Emma the Red Ranger?

Kim: MMM I think so(rubs her head)its hard for me to remember now!

Tommy: so what made you wake up? I mean if it wasn't a bad dream

Kim: It's thundering outside! It scared the heck out of me(he nods understandingly)Jumped right out of my sleep!(smirks)But guess what you missed?

Tommy: What?

Kim: You'll never guess!

Tommy:(laughs)what is it?!

Kim:(happily)you missed(smiles)your Son moving for the first time(Tommy's eyes get big)yup and he moved a second time when I was coming to find you(Tommy quickly gets on his knees and goes to her stomach)

Tommy: No WAY!(looks at her and she nods while laughing)

Kim: Way(Tommy gently touches her stomach)

Tommy: Hi Tyler!(moves closer to her stomach)this is your daddy(kisses her stomach)don't you want to move for daddy?(moves away and the baby doesn't move)

Kim: Sorry Tommy!(he looks at her)I'm only 5 ½ months….he still has room to float around in there and get away. You can probably catch him at six months

Tommy: Not Fair!(to her stomach)come on son….your supposed to be a daddy's boy(Kim laughs and he looks at her)

Kim: Nope! Sorry this is a momma's boy!(holds his hands)you have Emma who is a straight Papa's girl!

Tommy: I guess your right(Kim nods. He sighs and kisses her stomach)but I'm not giving up on him. As soon as he is out…..that's my boy(Kim laughs)

Kim: we'll see(yawns and stretches)

Tommy: come on(stands up, reaches and turns off the computer)lets get some sleep

Kim: ok(Tommy helps her up)thank you

Tommy: Lets take the elevator(Kim nods)

Kim: and Tommy(they walk over to the elevator)please really nail that door shut. Right now the girls are not doing laundry and are afraid of the basement. But one day….they are going to get curious(calmly)And if your still gonna do this(pauses)

Tommy: mmm(Presses the button)I get it and I hear you(looks at her and she looks at him)I'll do you even better I will start to seal it off tomorrow morning and have it done by the time the baby is born(the door opens)and I promise you that…no Bull Crap this time

Kim: no bull crap?(he nods no)and(smiles)you promise do you?

Tommy: you know I do(they kiss)I'll just use the woods entrance or the elevator(Kim nods and they walk on the elevator)I won't let the kids get anywhere near this room or our past (Kim smiles and lays on his chest as the door closes. Tommy holds her as it moves)

Kim: thank you papa(he smiles more)

Tommy: I love you Mrs. Oliver(Kim giggles a little)

Kim: I know(holds him)I love you more Mr. Oliver(the door opens and they are in their room)mm bed(yawns and walks over sleepily. Kim climbs in on the side closer to the window and Tommy slides in on the side closer to the door. They turn face to face and look in each other's eyes)night husband

Tommy: Good night beautiful(sits up and bends down to her stomach)goodnight little man(kisses her stomach)I love you and don't keep mommy up tonight(Kim smiles. Tommy sits up and they kiss. Kim turns away from Tommy and Tommy holds her instantly)my happy place(thunder booms again and Kim moves uncomfortably)

Kim: Its really raining bad out there(looks outside and soon there is a knock. Tommy and Kim sit up and turn to the door)(calls)come in(Emma and Amy come in)

Tommy: Hey Princesses!

Emma: We're not scared or anything?(Kim smirks and Tommy laughs)

Amy: Speak for yourself….can we sleep with you guys? Its pouring really hard….

Kim: What do you think Papa?!

Tommy: MM(happily)Get in here!(the girls run and jump on the bed)Easy!

Kim: Don't jump on your brother(Amy cuddles with Kim)

Emma: We won't(snuggles with her sister)

Kim: girls hold on(Amy let's go)let me get in the middle(moves in them middle of the bed)ok big belly coming through(Emma and Amy lay down on Kim's side. Tommy kisses Kim's head as she sighs)

Emma: night Momma

Kim: Night my little love bug's(kisses each of them)

Amy:(yawns)night Papa!

Emma: Night Pops!

Tommy: Goodnight kids(Kim and Tommy lay down. Tommy snuggles with Kim and Kim holds Amy and Amy has turned to Emma and is holding her. The thunder Booms louder and the girls gasp)Its ok you girls are safe

Kim:(softly)always(closes her eyes)You two have nothing to ever worry about as long as We're here…right honey?

Tommy: right(Tommy smiles as he watches the girls settle back down and get comfortable. He then closes his eyes and Soon they are all sleeping)

Zordon: Good night Rangers(we see a vision of Zordon appear in the rain)soon your destiny will come to the surface and these nights may be few. But you will never have to worry because you are warriors and are protectors and the love that you have for each other will never make you guys stray. Especially when this special child is born(Kim stomach soon glows)may the power protect you always. I love you my children (Tommy touches Kim stomach and opens his eyes a little and sees Zordon and Kim's stomach glowing)

Tommy:(softly)what?(confused)Zordon?(he blinks and Kim's stomach is no longer glowing and Zordon is not there. Tommy wipes his eyes, sits up and looks around)hmm

Kim:(mumbles)you ok?

Tommy: Yeah! I just thought I saw something(yawns)I must just really need some sleep(lays back down)good night again Beautiful

Kim:(mumbles)mm-hmm love you(they snuggle. Tommy's hand lands back on her stomach and Kim holds his hand. Tommy soon closes his eyes but then smiles after awhile)

Tommy:(mumbles)he moved(Kim giggles a little and opens his eye)he moved for me!

Kim: I know!(pulls away from Tommy and rubs where he kicked)He has a high kick like his father(Tommy kisses her head)

Tommy: that's my boy!

Kim: well you'll be carrying him in your stomach for the rest my pregnancy if he kicks me like that again

Tommy:(laughs)I know he's sorry(rubs her stomach)

Kim:(smiles)yeah! Yeah(yawns)now go to sleep(mumbles)that goes for you too Tyler Oliver(Tommy smiles and Kim moves in closer still smiling. Kim takes his hand and wraps it back around her. Tommy kisses her head and they head back off to Dream Land)

Now this is…The END

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing both stories. I started both stories and April and didn't post it until I knew it was perfected. I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for the reviews and views! You guys are truly awesome! ~RT_**


End file.
